Bella Volturi
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: STORY ISNT ON HOLD ANYMORE ; but summary is inside. Bella is the daughter of Aro, sent away to find her mate, surprisingly...her mate is one hunk of vampire muscles!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY

Aro [ ruler of vampires] sends his daughter [princess] Isabella Marie Volturi to live in Forks Washington.. she just doesnt know why yet.. untill she arrives at the school the morning she arrives.. she calls her father and lets him know shes there but askes him why.. when she finds out that he sent her there because he couldnt stand seeing her alone anymore he wants her to be happy and find her mate.. he told her he knows her mate his there and just wants her to be happy.. ( Aro isnt the mean person everybody makes him out to be in this story.. hes only mean when people break the rules... the also do not feed on humans Aro has them feed on animals )

COUPLES

CARLISLE & ESME

EDWARD & ROSALIE

ALICE & JASPER

EMMETT & BELLA

The Cullens have no idea about Aro having a daughter untill the hear the conversation Bella has with him the day she arrives for school.. Alice of course had a vison of Emmett getting his mate on that day.. they just had noo idea who it was.. The story will start out at Alice POV of the morning school starts..

ENJOY THE STORY.. IM STILL TRYING TO GET THE HANG OF WRITING.. FROM PUTTING IT ALL FROM THOUGHT TO STORY. THANKS


	2. The Vison & Meeting Bella

[ Alice POV ]

I was picking out my clothes for school with Rose when I had a vison.. the vision was Emmett finding his mate.. TODAY AT SCHOOL OOOOH THIS IS GREAT!!

" Alice what is it " Rose asked

" WE NEED A FAMILY MEETING RIIIIIGHT NOW ITS IMPORTANT FOR THIS FAMILY " i yelled

I ran down to the family table and had everybody sit.. I blocked my mind from Edward since he is sooo nosey.. but I want to be the one to know untill I tell them

" What is the meaning of this dear " Esme asked me

" Well I just had a vison.. its very important for everybody .. we are going to have a new family member joining us after school today.. of course we will meet this person at school.. but you will meet this person when we arrive home.. " I said trying to annoy them

" Who is this person.. is he or she a vampire " Edward asked

" SHE is a vampire.. and SHE is going to be Emmetts mate " I said jumping up and down

" WHAT! HOW CAN YOU KNOW THIS.. THIS ISNT FUNNY ALICE " Emmett's voice boomed

" Im not joking dear brother.. this is true.. and you will know it once you see her.. trust me do not bet against me.. you will feel stupid.. now.. once we get to school we will wait for her to arrive.. I have yet to see what she looks like.. but trust me.. this is going to make our family complete and Emmett you can finally be happy.. you will know its her right away.. you will feel it " I tried to sooth my brother

" How can we know she doesnt feed from humans.. how come your just now getting this vison and not sooner " Carlisle asked

" Im not sure why I just got it now.. but you must trust me.. stay home from work today.. you will want to set up an extra room and you will want to ask her questions once we arrive home from school.. so be here " I said and walked away

Nobody said a word for the rest of the time we got ready for school. Once we were on our way Jasper and I rode with Emmett in his Jeep. Edward and Rose took his Volvo. Once we arrived of course the whispers of a new student a new female student is to arrive.. but nobody knows anything else.. which is bugging me because I cant see who she is ..

" So the whole town knows of a new student coming but yet they know nothing about her being a Vampire.. that is stranger.. who in their right minds would do that " Rose asked

" Im not sure.. but we definatly know that somebody has set it up so she comes here.. and she is to be Em's mate.. so we just have to wait for her.. I seen in the vison.. a girl i just didnt see her face.. coming up to us asking us to show her to the main office.. " I explained

" Alright then lets wait here and find out who this Mate of mine is.. this is stupid just to let you know.. and its embarrassing.. " Emmett whispered

" Dont be embarrassed Em.. its time you got your mate.. this is fate " Jasper said

" Im feeling a great amount of nervousness and its not coming from one of us.. but its getting closer.. so keep an eye out " Jasper said again

Just then a Black SUV with real dark tinted windows arrived next to Emmetts Jeep.. we were standing on the other side of the Volvo.. I looked over to Rose and she looked excited for some reason.

" Such the excitment Rose.. Ive never seen you like this " I said with my eyebrow raised

" OH I know.. its just we are getting a new sister.. and Em is getting his Mate.. and the family is going to be complete and the wait of finding out who this person is.. its rather.. i dont know exciting.. " Rose said in one big sentance

" Shh listen.. I hear something in the SUV.. be quiet plus i cant hear her thoughts so shut up " Edward said

There was indeed somebody dialing a number from a cell phone.. so we listened in on the conversation

" Hello this is Hidi how can I help you " the woman on the other end said

" Hidi this is Bella.. I need to speak to my father now.. patch him in.. its important and if you try to say hes busy i will thankfully come back home and rip you to pieces.. now put him on hurry up " the bella girl said

" Hella Isabella dear how is my princess " the man said

-- where have i heard that voice ---i whispered to the others --

" TELL ME WHY IM IN FORKS AND GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL DAD.. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS.. IF YOU WANT ME TO GO INSIDE I NEED TO KNOW WHY! " the girl named Bella whisper shouted

" Relax Isabella.. you're there to meet your mate and to be with him.. i just want you to be happy this will be great for you.. please dont be angry.. you know what happened the last time when you got mad.. just please do this for me and for you.. Felix told me your mate is the son of my good friend Carlisle Cullen " the man said on the other end of the phone

" WHAT!! MY MATE.. YOU SEND ME HERE TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME.. TO FIND MY MATE.. LOOK IM HAPPY.. YES IM ALONE AND WANT LOVE.. BUT ARO I MEAN DADDY.. YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME.. IM GOING TO MAKE A COMPLETE FOOL OUT OF MYSELF.. WHAT DO I DO.. HOW CAN U JUST DO THIS TO ME " Bella said rather sad

" Isabella Volturi.. you are a princess.. and you are my daughter.. I want what is best for you.. and what is best for you is to find your mate.. yes I sort of snuck behind your back to have your mate found.. but I need my daughter to be complete.. and you are not complete here.. you need this experiance.. just please do this for me.. and for yourself mostly.. I promise you that you will be happy.. The Cullen's will be great people for you.. they are different but I assure you its for the best " the man said on the other line

-- Aro?? I never knew he had a daughter -- Edward whispered

-- Either did I -- Jasper added

-- SHH im listening here -- Em whispered

" Alright father.. but once this mate of mine figures out who I am.. and I know Ill have to explain everything.. then what if he Runs away screaming once he finds out YOUR MY FATHER.. " Bella said stressly

" Relax.. you will be surprised when you see that everything is going to work out just fine.. now go on. get to school.. your mate is there.. trust me Bella.. I love you.. " Aro said

" I love you too daddy.. Im just worried thats all good bye " Bella said

After the Bella girl shut her phone we waited for her to come out of the SUV.. She got out of the SUV and hasnt noticed us yet.. she was looking around at the human students that where gawking at her .. she was way beautiful.. shes about 5'7 with brown hair that went to her waist with Grayish Blue eyes she was built like a coke bottle.. she had amazing curves.. she was perfect for Emmett..

" She is beautiful " Emmett whispered

" shes even prettier than I am.. and that takes alot for me to say " Rose said

" Look at her eyes.. they arent red or gold " Edward said

" Maybe its because shes different.. shes coming over here get ready " I whispered

" Um.. Hello.. my name Is Bella Volturi and I was wondering if you could show me to the front office.. Im new here " Bella said

" Volturi huh " Jasper said

" Yes.. Please dont be scared of me.. Im not a bad person.. and either is my father.. which seeing your eyes look like his.. I know your vampires as well " She said with her eyerbows raised

" Yes we are.. but the last time I was visiting your fathers eyes were red " Edward stepped in

" I got him and my uncles to change their diet.. its not nice to harm humans.. they are ignorant and vile.. but still " Bella said rolling her eyes

" Im sorry We didnt introduce our selves.. Im Rosalie Hale but you may call me Rose I have a feeling we are going to be just like sisters.. and this is my sister Alice Cullen and this Is my husband Edward Cullen and this is Alice's husband Jasper Hale and this Is my brother Emmett Cullen " Rose said

Bella's eyes got wide looking at Rose

" CULLEN?? This shit is embarrassing " she whisper shouted

" Im sorry.. I had a vison of you coming to school today.. and we just so happened to hear you on the phone in your car.. dont be embarrassed.. you belong with us.. Rose and I already love you.. you will meet our Father and mother after school.. they will have questions.. we wont pressure you at all lets just shwo you to the office and make sure you have a great first day alright just relax Bella its fine really " I treid to sooth her

" Here come with me.. we will show you the the office " Emmett said

He stepped forward and put his arm around her waist and looked at her and she smiled real big and they began walking.. we stayed a few feet behind following listenint to what they were saying

" its you.. your the one my father sent me to " Bella whispered like she was going to cry

" are you disappointed that its me " Emmett whispered back

" no.. im glad its you.. i didnt think i could feel this way right away.. my father and uncles were right.. i feel perfect with you.. and your brother and sisters as well your family is really beautiful.. i feel attached to the girls already.. ive never felt like this for anybody but my fathe and uncles.. am i crazy for feelings this way " Bella asked in a whisper

" no.. because then i would be crazy too.. because i feel the same.. Alice told me i would feel it.. and once i seen you get out of your car.. which is hot by the way.. I knew you were my mate " Emmett told her

We finaly got to the main office and Edward stepped in since hes the Leader when Carlisle isnt around

" Hello Mrs. Cope this is Bella Volturi shes new and shes needing her schedual " Edward said in a sweet voice

" Oh right once moment please " she said staring at Edward

" MY GOD.. YOU WOULD THINK SHE WOULD BE ASHAMED TO THINK SUCH THINGS ABOUT YOU.. SHE IS MARRIED.. AND SHE KNOWS YOUR WITH ROSE... THAT IS JUST NASTY " bella whispered

" you can hear what she is thinking? what else can you do.. how can i cant hear your thoughts " Edward said

" Yes i can hear thoughts.. its in my DNA.. Aro is my father.. i can hear everybodies thoughts as well as speak to people in their heads.. and i can erase memory.. i can move things with my mind.. i can set things on fire.. make them explode.. i can see the past and i can see the future.. if i look in a persons eyes and want to know their fear i can do that.. i can comand and control people.. i have like every power you can think of.. if u think it.. i can do it.. " Bella said rather proudly

" You said DNA.. so Aro is your biological father.. and you hold all of this power.. how is that your the most powerful vampire ever.. that is cool " Jasper said

" Ill explain how he is my father later when i speak with your parents.. and yes.. that is why i am alone and not with Felix and Demetri.. I do not need protection.. because i can protect myself.. and yes.. i am the most powerful vampire .. its cool i guess.. but im still trying to control myself with them " bella said looking down

" What do you mean control " edward asked

" Well.. see.. my anger sets off some of my powers.. and it ends badly.. because im not good at controling my anger.. not only that.. my temper gets the best of me.. and its hard not to hurt people " she said with tears in her eyes

" Bella its alright.. we can help you with your control.. we all have anger problems.. I get angry at these human girls that try to hit on our men i almost strangled somebody yesterday.. trust me.. we will help you " Rose said hugging her

" Yes I've heard the human girls thoughts around here.. about the three of you.. and i feel sorry for you Edward.. i can shut the thoughts out.. but its like they scream their thoughts.. when we were walking in here.. if i wasnt looking at Emmett i would have set that fake blond girl on fire .. oh dear.. this is going to be really hard.. i hope i dont do what i did last time " Bella said with wide eyes

" Calm down.. im yours dont worry.. i dont even like those human girls.. they are rather nasty " Emmett said to Bella

" Bella.. how do you shut out the thoughts.. " Edward asked

" Well.. its sort of like taking a box into your mind and placing the shelf that says thoughts in there and shutting the lid on there " she said expaining

" dont worry edward ill help you " she patted him on the sholder

" By the way Bella.. you will be staying at our home with our family.. which you are part of our family now too.. soo.. i was wondering.. if maybe Rose You and I go shopping after we speak to our parents.. please " I asked with my puppy dog eyes

" I love shopping of course we can go silly.. gosh your sucha pixi.. jasper is she always this hyper " Bella said laughin at my excitement

" You have nooo Idea " He said


	3. Meeting The Parents

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

I cant believe my father would do such a thing.. I admit I can understand him wanting me to be happy and not wanting me to be alone.. but what happeneds if somebody decides to challenge me after finding out who I am and whos daughter I am.. Emmett Cullen is my mate.. hes so beautiful to me.. hes big and tall and warm and makes me feel safe.. his smile and dimples just make me beam and I instantly get happy. So I guess my father is getting his wish.. hes getting what he wanted.. hes getting me happy. I never would have thought Aro would send me out of Italy just to find my mate.. I guess my uncles and him really did get tired of me moping around while everybody else had mates or somebody they where spending time together.

" So how do you guys go on about lunch.. what do you do? " I asked

" Oh we just grab a tray of food, we dont really eat it.. its like a prop so we blend in " edward said

" so does everybody always stare or is this because im the new girl " I asked

oooh no.. we always get attention.. but see.. we never talk to other people and your new and we are talking to you.. we stick to eachother.. no reason to branch out you know? but yes they always stare.. just wait till you hear the things they say or the thoughts they think .. the girls get jealous of us girls.. and the guys get jealous of the guys.. some will swear your ment to be with them and that they are in love with you.. and some will actually ask you over and over again and never give up " rose said laughing

" thats gotta be annoying.. but anyways.. soo after school were going to your house correct? because i dont know where it is " i said

" dont worry Bella I'll drive you.. and Jasper can Drive the jeep home with Alice.. how does that sound " My Emmett said

" I guess its the smartest thing to do.. so your parents will be there.. your father is Dr. Cullen right? " I asked

" Yeah thats him I had him stay home from work today so he can meet you right away he will have loads of questions.. and when he finds out you have all these powers and that you need help with control.. he is going to be beaming .. he loves helping people " Alice said

" Hidi.. shes on the guard.. she calls your father. Dr. Feel Good... Its rather funny actually " I said crackin up

Just as we were talking some kid decides to get the guts to come up to me

" Hello Im Mike Newton and your Bella right " Mike Newton asked

" Ummm.. Yes I believe I am.. why.... " I asked

" Well I was wondering If you would lIke to go out this weekend so I can show you around " Mike offered

" Well as much as that sounds loooovely to you.. My boyfriend Emmett here.. can do that.. thanks for the offer tho.. " I told him

" Your new and your already dating Cullen " He said annoying me

" Newton she already said no.. so back off and leave her alone already " Emmett said standing up to him

" Thanks Em.. So I have English next with .. can somebody show me where that is " I asked

" YEP you have that class with me " Jasper said

" Good Im gonna have fun in class with yooouu.... " I said with a evil grin

" Oh god.. what are you gonna do " they all asked

" Im gonna play with the humans thats what duuuh " I said and walked out the lunch room

I found the class on my own.. which isnt surprising Im smart as hell plus I asked some girl I got to Class and picked a seat in theback where i could have full range of whoever i was gonna mess with.. Jasper finally came in and sat next to me.. he looked a bit nervous.. I guess because he could tell what I was gonna do by my feelings

" Bella what exactly do you mean play with the humans " Jasper asked lookin nervous

You know play with their heads and their emotions.. I can do both you can just sit back and watch and relax for once.. how does that sound new brother " I asked smiling biiig

" Emmett has his work cut out for him.. He has met his match.. Its about time.. We need somebody who can handle him " Jasper said

" What do you mean by that" I asked

" Emmett is the prankster of the family.. he gets everbody.. even though Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future.. sometimes Emmett gets around them.. and he gets all of us good.. on top of that hes like a child in his own right " Jasper said

" Awe dont worry I can handle him.. hes like Felix .. he will be no problem .. so do I have to worry about past girlfriends or whatevers coming back into the picture.. Id hate to have to set them on fire " I said

" Oh god no.. your the first girl.. Emmett doesnt waste his time on Females... hes only wanted just one.. his mate.. and here you are in the flesh .. or watever " Jasper said mater of factly

Well during class I managed to make a group of girls start crying out of no where and then crack up and then start yelling at eachother.. Jasper was cracking up.. It really was fun.. I can see me getting along with Jasper.. He said he has a bit of a bloodlust control problem.. but I know I can help him with that.. Its not easy getting everything down.. but.. He can do it.. Hes a strong man.. Im glad he has Alice.. they balance eachother out. Its now the end of the day.. I guess its time to go meet Dr. Feel Good and the Wife.

Emmett met me by my locker and waited for me to put my stuff away.. and then he picked me up caveman style over his sholder and started walking to the parking lot.. everybody was staring at us.. while i was cracking up and holding on for my life.. not that it would really hurt if he droped me.. but if he did.. it would cause problems

" EMMETT CULLEN PUT ME DOWN " i shouted

" Bella I cant do that.. your butt looks good at this angle " Emmett said laughin

" It looks good because its in his face " Rose shouted

" Rooose your not helping.. everybody is staring at us.. Emmett can you put me down yet.. I can walk you know " I said trying to sound calm

" Fine already Ill put you down.. Give me your keys.. Im driving this " Emmett said

" I hate driving so fine here " I said tossing my keys to him

We were all about to get into the cars.. when two annoying girls came up to Emmett

" Oh no.. Bella.. dont get to mad " Edward whispered so only we could hear

" HEY EMMETT " the girls said

" Im sorry Emmett isnt able to speak at the moment.. i suggest you walk away from my boyfriend " I said

I know my eyes were black and I was looking evil because they just looked at me with wide eyes and i was puttin thoughts into their minds like i would kill them if they tried to speak again.. and then i sent a wave of fear and terror therir way and stepped closer to them and they ran away.. I couldnt help but crack up

" What did you do " Edward said

" Oh nothing.. just convinced them it was best for them to walk away or they would die.. thats bout it " I said

" Bella you cant do stuff like that.. they looked like they were scared for their lives " Edward said again

" That was the point Eddie " i said kissin him on the cheek

" Ugh I hate when Emmett calls me Eddie.. " He said rolling his eyes

" Come on guys we have to get home Bella get your fine ass in the car " Emmett shouted

I held Emmetts hand the whole way to his house.. and I basicly stared at him the whole time too.. his smile really makes me melt.. I swear.. hes to sexy for his own good.. I couldnt help but look at his chest and his arms.. he realy is big.. but i love it.. we finally got to his house and he opened teh door for me.. and i got on his back and put my arms around his neck.. he thought thought he was slick tryin to hold me up by my butt.. so i wraped my legs around him..

" Your house is really beautiful... Its different from what Im use to.. but this is a real home.. My father would love this " I said in his ear

We walked up to the house and he just slammed the door open and yelled " WERE HOME " .. if i could have blushed I really would have..

" Emmett did you really have to open the door like that.. " I said smacking him

" Im glad somebody things its not needed to make an entrance like that " A beautiful woman said

" Yes.. hes very.. child like " I said laughing

" Hello my name Is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme " Carlisle said

" Im Isabella Volturi but I like to be called Bella.. You must be Dr. Feel Good " I said laughin

" OOh i see Hidi still has her nick names " He said smiling

" Yes she does.. I dont see how you could have put up with her .. shes really different " I said

" So your last name is Volturi.. your father is Aro ? " Carlisle asked

" Yes he is my father.. my biological father.. Im sure you have questions.. when ever your ready.. you may asked.. Im sure this is all confusing to you since people think vampires can not have children " I told him

" Yes I have questions.. I see your Emmetts mate.. Im glad hes finally happy.. so how exactly is Aro your father " Dr. Feel Good asked

" Well .. he got a human pregnant.. its not easy to do.. but he did it some how.. and he found out she was pregnant and she lived at the castle till i was born.. and after wards she died.. I was half human half vamprire.. but eventually I wanted to be full vampire so my father bit me like he would do a human.. and the rest of his venom took over my humanness and I was fully changed by the end of the night.. " I said

" Your eyes they are different from ours and different from Aros correct " He asked

" My father has the same color of eyes as your do.. he and my uncles changed their diet.. but yess my eyes are different from yours and from others " I stated

" How is that " He asked

" Well I never really knew why my eyes were so different.. Im guessing it has to do with my ablilities .. " I said

" Oh and what are they " he asked

" I have every ability you can think of.. I know it sounds crazy but I do.. I was born that way.. and after I became a full vampire my abilities became stronger.. as well as my speed and strength and eye site and hearing and everything did as well.. " I said to him

" She is the most powerful Vampire of all time Carlisle.. and she also told us at school she has issues with controling her powers.. we told her that you and all of us can help her.. " Edward cut in

" Yes of course.. I never knew Aro has a child.. he never mentioned it " He said looking at me

" Thats because in a few months.. I will be going back to Italy.. for a Ball.. you all will be invited.. as well all other vampires.. and I will be announced as Princess.. we had to wait till I got to a certain age to do it.. " I said

" So no memeber of the Guard is with you here in Forks " He asked

" No .. my guard are back in Italy.. I can order them from here.. " I said

" You took control of the guard.. why is that " He asked

" Because I trained most of them.. and Im more powerful than my father and my uncles.. It is my place to take charge.. It is my duty to control the guard.. Im here alone because I can handle myself.. I need no protection.. I have all abilities.. I need no help in killing those who challenge me.. or who try to harm me but the guard need to be there for my father and uncles " I said

" Yes .. your a very special person.. Im glad Emmett has you.. and I hope you like it here.. Welcome to the family Bella.. Its nice to have our family whole " he said

Esme just hugged me very tightly and kissed my cheek

" Thank you for being so welcoming.. I know its sudden but Im glad .. I feel at home.. and I miss my father but you two are very parental like.. Thank you for having me " I said

" BELLAAAAAAA GUESSS WHAAAATTT " Alice said across from me

" Shopping right.. you wanna go shoping Alice and Rose.. We can take my car.. it has a lot of room.. we can shop till we get kicked out of every store and untill they are closed.. " I said

" OMG.. LETS GOO " Rose said

" Oh no.. the boys are coming too.. come on.. follow us in the volvo thing or Em's jeep " I ordered them

" AWW BABE.. DO WE GOTTA GO.. SHOPPING IS FOR GIRLS " Emmett said trying to pout

" That pout wont work for me mister.. and plus.. whos gonna carry hour bags if you dont go " I said crackin up

" Oh yes.. I love you already.. " Alice said

" Okay we are off.. Tomorrow Esme we can have a girls day.. just us Four.. Im sure you would love to spend time with your new daughter and these two crazy ladies " I said looking at her

" Of course I would!!!!" she said beaming

" Alright girls lets go.. and guys.. dont try to get out of it.. if I have to.. I will command your bodies to do it.. and you will .. so its either the easy way.. or the easier way.. which will it be " I asked standing next to Rose and Alice

" Oh fine.. but you will get it later on i promise " Emmett said

" Dont say that out loud Emmett " I said jumping on his back

" COME ON.. TO THE CARS.. THE GUYS RIDE TOGETHER THE GIRLS RIDE TOGETHER.." Alice yelled


	4. The boys & The Rude Awakening

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

SHE LOVES TO GO SHOPPING!!! OMG I LOVE MY NEW SISTER! This is going to be so much fun..tooo bad the boys are going to TRY to teach us a lesson in shopping and all that crap.. shopping is awsome.. its a way to get rid of stress.. Im not sure whats going to happen when Bella and Rose find out about what the boys are going to do.. I guess Im going to tell them.. hmm.. this means we get to have revenge!!

" Umm Rose Bella.. I just had a vison.. the boys are going to try to teach us a lesson in shopping you know that we buy to much stuff and all that crap.. so what are we gonna do about it " I asked from the back seat..

" Let them think that we know nothing about what they are going to do.. of course I had the same vison as you Alice we are going to have to keep an eye out for those three stooges and we will get them back.. I put a sheild on your mind so Eddie cant hear your thoughts which is awsome so Rose dont worry.. and later when we get them back.. they are going to be crying heehee" Bella said with her evil laugh

" Oh you are good Emmett has his hands full with you.. you know.. I think with Alice's mind and my mind plus yours.. we will be on top when it comes to pranks.. plus Esme man the guys have been out numbering us forever and they always get us.. plus Bella your the most powerful vampire OMG YOUR THE MOST POWERFUL VAMP AND YOUR MY SISTER OMG THAT IS FREAKING AWSOME!! oh but anyways we will now be on top when it comes to pranking.. oooh this is soo awsome " Rose said clapping her hands

" Oh yeah Bella it sucked so much.. they would always have the upper hand.. Edward would always try to get around me.. the times he couldnt is when we would win but now hes going to be the loser.. now all four of them are going to be the losers ooooh this is great " I shouted

**[ THREE HOURS LATER AT THE MALL ]**

" EMMETT ITS NOT THAT BAD.. HOW AWFUL IS IT THAT YOU THREE ARE AT THE DAMN MALL WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL WOMEN.. ALL YOUR DOING IS HOLDING OUR BAGS ITS NOT LIKE YOUR TRYING ON THE FUCKING CLOTHES DAMN IT YOUR SERIOUSLY GETTING ON MY NERVES IF ITS THAT HORRIBLE FOR YOU TO HOLD A FEW DAMN BAGS THEN GO THE FUCK HOME.. AND DONT THINK IM GOING TO BE THERE LATER.. I WILL STAY SOMEWHERE ELSE.. AND IM SURE THE GIRLS WILL LOOOOOOOOOVE TO SPEND THE NIGHT ELSE WHERE THEN BE WITH A BUNCH OF CRY BABY ASSES!" Bella growled at the boys

" Bella your eyes are black with red around the sides.. calm down hunny.. lets go to victoria secret okay " Rose said trying to sooth Bella

" Alright come on Alice.. Rose " Bella said walking right past Emmett who look scared out of his mind

All day the boys have been complaining about shopping.. saying they look gay because they are holding our bags.. or they get mad because guys are looking at us.. or they get impatient when we are in a store for more then 20 min and then they get mad when we decide to try on clothes.. they really are getting on my nerves.. of course Bella blocked our thoughts from Edward and our Emotions from Jasper.. which doesnt bother me .. because we are sooo getting them back.. I cant believe they are acting like this.. how hard is it to hold bags.. like Bella said its not like they are the ones wearing the clothes.... I know Bella is going home with us after we leave the mall but she isnt going to be Sleeping with Emmett tonight.. not that we sleep anyways but you know what I mean.. The girls and I are going to have a sleepout in the living room.. Emmett really made Bella mad.. They both love eachother so much already and they just met.. its weird to some people but they truely are soulmates and beyond that you can tell.

" OOOOH BELLAAA ROOSEEEE " I said in my singing voice

" Yes Alice " Rose asked

" We should go get matching necklaces' you know because we are sisters.. and we three are going to be eachothers bestfriends.. and we can get Esme one too she would so love that " I said

" God Alice that is so perfect I never thought of something like that.. hmm what kinda necklace.. something with an engraving right? and diamonds.. every woman should have diamonds on her jewlry.. hmm" Bella said thinking

" How about we get an engraving with diamonds what it should say is beyond me ... hmm lets see.. we could just get matching necklaces and later on we can get something engraved when we all four decide what do ya say? " rose asked

" Okay that works " Bella said

**[ 30 MIN LATER AT THE JEWRY STORE ]**

We been looking at necklaces for about 20 minutes now and we havent seen one we all three like all together.. we want it to be perfect and beautiful..

" HEY GUYS LOOK EVER HERE THIS ONE IS GREAT " Bella shouted

The necklace she showed us is a heart necklace with dark blue diamonds and yellow diamonds with a big regular diamond in the middle in the same of a heart it really was great and perfect.

" Its a locket guys.. its perfect.. we can get the back engraved later on.. " Bella said

" Thats great lets get this one we just need to buy four and after that we can leave " I said

" Im still mad at the boys.. i cant believe they acted that way.. Emmett is in for a rude awaking.. if he thinks we shop to much.. thats stupid.. at least i didnt skip school today and teleport to somewhere and spend the intire time from opening hours to closing hours.. or break in afterwards and get the stuff i still wanted!!! HE IS LUCKY I DIDNT DO THAT.. UUUGH dont worry.. his little jeep is gonna get it.. along with other shit.. just wait and see what i do.. I cant believe he would ruin my fun!! uuugh hes lucky i love him or else id rip him apart or send him to my father!! " Bella said so only we can hear it

" OMG.. thats perfect.. I cant believe Jasper did that either.. playing with the people in the stores emotions.. they really were working on my nerves trying to rush us ugh.. we should get the boys back all together.. and do soemthing big at the end.. " I said

" You know.. I do know how to take cars apart.. and you know with out their cars the boys are pretty much useless.. hmm what else can we do.. " Rose said

" OMG.. thats it rose your right.. Me and Alice will help you take apart the cars.. then we can teleport all around the world and hid the peices oooh this is great.. then we can take away all of their clothes.. and replacethem with ugly ones.. or girly ones.. you know like pinks .. then we can put dye in their shower stuff.. and we can take away all the things they love.. like Eddie and his Cd's Jasper and his books and his war collection stuff.. and Emmett and his stuuuupid shit he messes with ugh.. we are gonna get them back for ruining our shopping.. and they are soooo lucky me and Alice seen the vision of them puttin the magnet censors things in our bags or else they would be dead.. hmm and of course we can gonna get a prank for school too.. they are gonna be in for a rude awaking for sure.. and after wards.. we are going to take them shopping again.. and they will nooot complain.. and if Emmett thinks he is gonna get sex or kisses or anything from me.. he is sadly mistaken.. i take shopping seriously.. i love to look good.. and shopping is better than taking drugs.. i mean we cant get high.. but you know! " Bella said ..

" I have an Idea for what we can do to them at school.. " I said cheerfully

" Tell us on the way home " Rose said

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

These boys are surely gonna get it.. they have nooo idea what they are up against i swear Emmetts ass is grass.. Yes i know that I seen the vison.. but still I cant believe he would do that.. and his brothers.. well my brothers now.. oooooooooh Eddie and Jazzy have nooo idea what they got their selves into

" Okay girls.. I have your emotions and mind blocked.. we need to talk to Esme and tell her what happened.. she will join us.. I know it.. " I told the girls

" Yeah she will from all the time the boys ruined the house.. you had to have been there.. one time emmett went through the glass wall .. Edward went through three doors.. they all three kept breaking coffee tables and the island in the kitchen.. they have really recked alot of stuff.. Esme will definatly be in on our stuff. I wonder what Carlisle is gonna think. " Alice said

" Who cares.. the guys deserve it.. Carlisle is probably gonna join the boys if Esme joins us.. it will be a battle of the sexes for all we know.. but I think we should go ahead and get the cars taken care of once we get home.. the boys went hunting so they wont know a thing.. and Ill teleport the parts to Italy in my closet they wont know what hit them. and of course we are gonna have to get the boys favorite things.. that means the Cd's the books and everything.. While im gone you two should probably take care of their clothes.. and we will hide our new clothes some where so the boys dont try to mess with our stuff.. plus if they do.. ill just use Janes power on them or we will just tell them we will use Janes power on them.. who knows " I said

When we got home we hurry'd up and put our clothes away in the basement so the boys couldnt find them trying to get revenge after what is going to happen to them. Rose went out and took out the car engins of the boy's cars. Alice went ahead and replaced all of their shirts with some odd colors which would look funny on the boys. I went around and gathered up all the stuff the boys loved like their books and cds and xbox and the games along with the wii and the games to that as well. We also went ahead and hid all of their stuff like paintball guns and other crap they used when it came to prank wars and we hid them away for ourselves. Rose handed me the engine parts and I teleported them to Felix explaining that we wouldnt be needing these anytime soon but to make sure Demetri didn't use them.

" Alright Esme the boys are going to come back home and be pissed but that doesnt matter they RUINED our shopping trip!! They complained the whole time.. they switched out outfits with ugly ones they gave away shoes to people that we already paid for and they put magnetic censors in our purses so the alarms went off when we left the store so we are getting them back by taking car parts so the cars cant be drove and we took away all there favorite things.. now we are asking you to join us to help contiue their punishment! " Alice said to Esme

" Alright girls Im with you.. I would love to get them back for all the times they rudely recked my beautiful house! " Esme said with an evil look in her eyes

" One more thing Esme.. after we told the guys to leave the mall .. we decided to get a little something for you and for us three to share.. you know like a mother daughters present.. we would like you to have this and we have matching ones " I said giving her the necklace

Esme studied the necklace very carefully.. she looked like she was on the verge of tears she looked up at us so lovingly that I started to feel my own Tears coming on. I know her story about her child and I felt completely sorry for her.. Rose of course couldnt have children like she wished she could.. but as long as we have eachother we are alright. Plus the boys are like children in their own way so either way its win-win for the both of them if you think about it in a funny way.

" Oh this is just so wonderful of course ill wear it and Ill never take it off ! Thank you so much for this it means alot to me. Im glad to have you three as my daughters Im glad you have joined us Bella not only are you making Emmett happy after him being alone for so long but you are giving the girls the best sister and your giving the boys the best sister and for me and Carlisle a new wonderful daughter. Thank you all three of you." Esme said hugging us tightly

" Your welcome Im glad I came . I already love Emmett and I love you guys as well .. but lets start planning on how to get the boys miserable " I said smiling

" I was thinking.. we could have a sleepover or a girls night here in the living room and deck it out so the boys wont bother us that is one punishment. Then while this whole getting back at the boys goes on.. of course we will punish them by no sexual acts and of course no kissing unless its on the cheek and the rest we can come up with on our own right.. i mean.. we are smarter than the guys and we do have you Bella.. you can block out our emotions and our thoughts.. and you can keep watch on what they would be trying to do to get us back.. your our front man well our front woman.. the lady general.. the leader.. the " I interupted Alice while she was ranting on

" I get it Alice geez .. now i was thinking.. Tomorrow at school is going to get verrrrry interesting.. this is what we are going to do " I said with a huge smile


	5. Sunburns & Blushes

_**[ EMMETTS POV ]**_

Bella was so mad at me because of what Edward Jasper and I did to them at the mall. I was just trying to help I mean we already had to deal with one shopaholic and thats Alice not that Rose had any help in that matter but Bella too man.. Bella is worse than Alice when it comes to shopping. Well kinda worse.. Bella doesnt bounce everywhere up and down and clap her hands like a maniac at full speed but she does buy everything. She handed Rose and Alice the same pair of shoes in different colors.. whats the point is what I thought.. why not just get black.. I thought black was suppose to go with everything right? Not to mention the clothes Bella bought more clothes from one store than Alice ever did. She explained some theory on how to use outfits and switch them or something.. Im not sure what the girls ment.. I do NOT speak chick ! So the guys and I thought we would help the girls out and show them how much of a terror they are shopping.. we handed out bought shoes to people or we shoved them in peoples bags so they could have them not really knowing if they would fit or not but hey its not like the girls needed all of those shoes. Edward thought it would be funny to put detectors from the store clothes in the girls sholder bag things or whatever they were so they would get caught stealing even though they really werent stealing. I thought it was really funny.. The look on all three of their faces was PRICELESS. Then Bella went off on me in a whispering frenzy which scared the shit out of me if you want me to be honest!! The look in her eyes made me WANT to piss my pants even thought we all know thats impossible. The girls sent us away and out of the mall so they could shop in peace.. If they want to call it Peace then they are insane all three of them should be put in a crazy house.. the way they shopped was far from peaceful at least in the guy's eyes and mine. The people who worked at the shops looked like they were scared for their life . So here we are Edward I and Jasper are in Canada hunting..

" Bella was so pissed off at me.. man her eyes scared me.. and im a fucking man Im not suppose to be scared of a girl let alone my mate! I cant believe I made her mad already and she just got here. I hope she doesnt leave me I really love her already" I said talking to the guys

" Shes not gonna leave you Emmett stop being a oversized scared baby! She loves you! The only thing you well we should be worried about is why she was blocking her mind and Rose's and Alice's mind.. and from what Jaspers thoughts she was blocking their emotions too. I will admit the look in her eyes were scary as hell she looked kind of evil. I wonder if they are still mad.. you know how the girls get when they are shopping.. but Bella is a shopping Freak!!!" Edward said

" Shes worse than Alice! Well not the hyperness but the shopping even you could tell from the look on Alice's face that she knew that Bella was "better" at shopping than her.. Emmett your in for the ride of your life with that one. You know Bella is probably going to make alot of things interesting in our family.. wait till she meets Tanya that will be freaking hilarious!!" jasper said

" Now that shit will be a nightmare.. lets finish up here and head back to the house so I can beat both of your asses in Halo!" I boomed

We each knocked back two more deer each .. I wished there were bears but Ill have to just take Bella some where and hunt with her I wanna show her how manly I can take a bear down. Thinking of Bella hunting is a turn on I bet she does it with such grace.

" Emmett your like obsessive already.. stop thinking of Bella like that man shes like my sister I dont want to see such images" Eddie said

" Aww Eddie dont be jealous because Rose could never be as hot as Bella " I said with a wink

" Rose did say she would get with Bella if she liked girls.. hmm do you think Rosie would leave me for Bella.. Bella is prettier than me " Eddie was surely freaking out

" Prettier than you?? Dude you sound like such a pansy ass " Jasper said

" Rose isnt going to leave you for Rose! Now sup up and start being a man Bitchward" I cracked up

" Hey dont call me bitchward " Eddie said

We ran our way back to the house the girls were sitting outside on the front porch painting eachothers toe nails

" Hey why arent you doing that inside of the house " Jasper asked

" Because we didnt want the smell to be in there its really strong you know " Alice said to him with out looking his direction

" So what have you girls been up to since you got home " Eddie asked

" Oh nothing much.. just a little bit of re-arranging and cleaning is all.. you know us girls.. we like to switch it up a bit isnt that right Bella " Rose said winking at her

" Of course Dear sister of mine.. cleaning was a must " Bella said smiling at her

" Is there something we're missing here.. " I said confused

" Nope babe everything is great! why dont you guys go ahead and go get showered .. your dirty from hunting " Bella said pecking my cheek

" Yeah you guys kind of stink!! We got you some new body wash go clean up I cant take the smell anymore geez " Rose said with her nose wrinkled up at Edward

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

The look on Edward's face was so funny when I told him he stinks heeeheee!!! They arent going to know what hit them once they use that new body wash.. they are going to be a lovely color of RED!!

" Bella.. how do you think they will like their new fake sunburn " I giggled

" Im assuming they will look the color they are feeling.. Red for anger .. but its going to be soo funny.. " she said giggling back

" They havent even noticed their stuff missing yet.. I guess they will notice it when they go to change after their showers " Alice said between bursts of giggles

" Lets go in the living room and wait to hear their reactions .. Im so proud of us.. " I said to the girls

" Tomorrow at school is going to be so much better.. thank goodness for the camera we bought today.. we have to record this for the future.. us three together.. is priceless " Bella said

We started watching a moving while waiting for the boys reaction to their new skin complection. I could wait to see the look on their faces. Tomorrow at school is going to be even better.. they have to be red.. and they are going to be so embarrassed infront of the whole school during lunch.. Bella is a genius i swear. Maybe after tomorrow Lauren and Jessica wont look at the boys the same ever again.. God I can only hope because i cant stand those bitches. Just then at that thought.. I heard somebody by the sounds of it it sounded like Jasper scream

" HEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEHEEEE " came from Alice

" BAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" came from Bella

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-BREATH-AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" came from me

" Alice your husband screams like a little girl.. Felix screams like that too omg that is too funny " Bella said between giggles

" WAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH US WHY ARE WE RED!" Jasper shouted

The three of us looked up at the boys

" Oh my.. wat happened dears.." Esme said walking into the room completely composed

" We took showers and we turned red " Emmett said between his teeth

" Awww babe it looks like you guys had some sort of alergic reaction " Bella said with a big smile

" You three did this to us!" Edward said through his teeth

" Now now Eddie.. dont get all prissy.. its not our fault your skin didnt take to the new body wash.. you look completely flushed.. " Bella said cracking up

" Yes boys.. you three your whole body is blushing " Alice said giggling

" Edward red is soo your color " I said kissing him on the cheek

" uh oh.. it looks like Emmett missed a spot right there on the tip of his nose " Bella said poking Emmetts nose

_**[ ESME POV ]**_

All i could think of while looking at my three sons was.. SUCKERS thats what they get for messing with my house! and my daughters! SUCH SUCKERS!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

Next time maybe they wont try to mess with us while shopping.. hmm I wonder how they will take their new clothes.. the red will clash really well

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

Emmett's pale white nose and red body is so funny only he would miss his nose to make him look like the odd man out - hee hee hee -

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

Wait till they try to drive their cars.. I can hear Edward crying already.. hahahaha sucker

_**[ EDWARD POV ]**_

RED!!!!!!!! i cant believe they did this to us.. we look like complete idiots! RED IDIOTS!!

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

I thought Bella loved me... why me.. why did this have to be me.. im already the biggest one.. now im red.. with a white nose.. god must really hate me! WHHYYYYYYY???

_**[ JASPER POV ]**_

Esme's emotions are being blocked!!! SHE WAS IN ON THIS WASNT SHE??? I looked over at edward he nodded.. hmm.. WE MUST GET READY FOR A COUNTER ATTACK.. THESE GIRLS ARE EVIL.. BUT WE SHALL PREVAIL!!!!!!!!!

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

" AWWW the sun isnt even out and you three got sun burnt" i said cracking up

" I thought you loved me Bella why did you do this to me" Emmett said with sad eyes

" Dont worry.. this is only the begining of your punishment.. and you will be going to school.. ALL OF YOU!.. so dont think bout trying to get out of it.. and Jasper.. your 'counter attack' better be good.. because you have noo idea what your up against when it comes to us women .. now enjoy your sunburns and blushes BAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I said


	6. Treats & Revenge

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

God must be as real as I think he is even for vampires hes must be looking out for us because myself jasper and edward were sure that we would have to go to school all red because of the girl's being pissed off at the whole mall thing. but for some reason Bella took pitty on us and decided that the girls would tell us how to get the red dye off our skin if we promised to never mess with their shoppinig again. We agree'd but I still think we will get them back with out them knowing whats hit them.. of course it will be out of the blue and random... Alice told us that they were going to do something mean to us at lunch.. but they thought we learned our lesson.. now were at school and myself , Alice, Rose, Edward, and Jasper were sitting at our table.. Bella is in line gettin her food it took us 5 minutes to convince her to get it she said it was just a waste and that their were other people around the world who could be eating it while she was just pretending..

" Oh crap " Alice said looking at me

" Oh crap what Alice " I asked kinda confused

Just then Lauren was walking toward the lunch line.. toward Bella.. Im not really sure how this could even end well for Lauren..

" Lets listen shall we " Rose said.. we all got really quiet

" Umm can I help you with something Laura " Bella said

" Its Lauren not Laura " Lauren said rolling her eyes

" Oh it doesnt matter what your name is.. what can I can do for you.. I mean you do obviously want something of your walking over here to talk to me correct so just spit it out come on.. " Bella said getting irritated.. she obviously already know this was going to happen from her powers and such

" Uh.. Umm. I-I just wanted you to know that you need to stay away from Emmett.. Hes mine.. " Lauren said in a studder.. obviously nervous

Bella just stood there looking at her with a death glare.. Lauren switched her weight from her right foot to her left obviously scared from Bella's dealth glare.. then Bella just started laughing she sounded so beautiful when she laughed it was so musical

" Oh Laurie you see thats going to be hard for me to do.. I cant stay away from Emmett silly girl " Bella said still giggling

" And why the hell not! Emmett likes me! He just has a hard time showing how he truely feels " Lauren said

" Well I can tell you a few reasons why Laura " Bella said completely calm

" My name is Lauren not Laurie or Laura and what are these reasons huh.. because I'd love to know " Lauren said getting annoyed because Bella was pushing her buttons

" Well for one; Emmett is my boyfriend ...for two; I live with Emmett... for Three; I share the same room as Emmett sweetheart.. so i cant stay away from him.. not that I would actually take your little threat seriously.. oh and sorry to burst your bubble LAUREN .. Emmett doesnt like girls like you.. sorry.. " Bella said handing her money to the lunch lady and walking past a stunned Lauren

Lauren stood there for about another minute and a half and then started crying.. i seriously have no idea why.. Bella was just telling her the truth.. oh well.. Im proud Bella was so calm during the situation.. thats surprised me.. man i love this woman !!

" Sorry Em.. I cant sit next to you.. I was told by nit-whit Laurie to stay away from you.. " Bella said giggling but instead of sitting next to me she sat on my lap

" Yes we heard the whole thing.. how could you stay so calm Bella " Rose asked -- leave it up to Rose to wonder how to stay calm.. If it were Rose she would have been yelling at Lauren

" Well my dear future sister .. I stayed calm not only because Mr. Jasper here was sending me calm waves.. thanks by the way.. but because there is no need to draw attention towards me.. or us at that matter.. and because I didnt want to embarrass Lauren/Laurie/Laura whatever her name is.. just yet " Bella said with a smile on her face

" OOh Bella what are you going to do when Lauren tries to trash your car " Alice said smiling

Bella started thinking then both Alice and Edward started cracking up

" Seriously can you three stop with the mind conversations and fill in the rest of us because thats really rude you know " I said really gettin irritated it was bad enough when Alice and Eddie did it

" Relax babe .. Alice just had a vison of whats goint to happen to Laurie.. you see I'm going to let her do that to my car.. but shes not smart enough to know that with my power I can reverse what she did.. but of course Im going to get her back.. I decided to play a little prank.. you know.. " Bella said then kissing my cheek

" What is the prank Bella " Jasper asked

" Well Im going to sneak into her room and keep throwing her into a very deep sleep so she wont wake up.. then Im going to give her head a nice little shave and then style her hair into a small mullett and dye her hair neon green and change her into a nice little outfit Rose and Alice are going to help pickout at the goodwill after school.. and then throw her comands like ' dont shower or change just get to school ' and ' dont look at yourself dont put on make up your going to be too late ' so she will get to school in her BRANDNEEEEW outfit and her new hair.. you know just a little make over to show off to the whole intire school " Bella said with a proud smile on her face

" Wonderful.. but we are not driving your car to Goodwill .. we must drive it right home " Rose said.. clearly not wanting to be seen in a car with stuff all over it

" Of course we arent taking it.. we are taking your car or Alice's car.. Ill do the whole reverse thing when we get back to the house after we finish our mission " Bella said

" Your truely ment for Emmett.. your just alike and I gotta tell you.. thats scary " Jasper shuttered

" Hey no dissin my girl or me.. but hes right baby.. your quite the prankster woman!! " I said kissing her neck

" I love you Emmett " Bella whispered in my ear making me shiver

" I love you too babe " I Whispered back

" come on love birds the bell is going to ring in 45 seconds " Alice said getting up

We all walked out of the lunch room and started off towards our classes Bella Alice and Edward had the same class together.. so being the awsome boyfriend that I am I walked my lady to her class.. there was about two min left untill the other bell would ring so we all talked outside of the class room.. then we heard whispering inside the classroom.. it was Jessica and Lauren

" YOU DID WHAT " Jessica whisper shouted

" What she deserves it.. how can she get Emmett already and she just moved here for gods sakes.. Emmett should be with me not with her.. I got mad so I ran out of the lunch room and went to the parking lot and trashed her pretty new car.. ugh shes not going to get away with stealing Emmett from me " Lauren whispered back

" Are you stupid or just plain dumb.. I wouldnt have dont that if I were you " Jessica whispered back

" And why the hell not.. shes gettin what she deserves " Lauren said back clearly getting mad

" When she finds out it was you.. your going to have all of those girls up against you and not that im taking up for the new girl.. but i was a the mall the other day and she was clearly pissed off at something and she was talking to the Cullens.. the look in her eye was deadly.. if i were you i would try to not make her mad.. you dont know her or what she would do to get you back.. Im your friend Lauren.. but Im not stickin up for you when the three of them come at you im sorry i learned my lesson last year when I kept trying to steal Edward from that Rose girl " Jessica said

" God Rose what did you do to her " Bella said giggling

" Oh nothing.. I just backed her into the wall in the locker room and gave her a little bitty warning " Rose said smiling

" Alright get to class everybody see you later.. I love you Emmett " Bella said kissing me on my lips real quick

_**[ ALICE POV ] **_

After the bell rang Edward Bella and I walked into class.. I couldnt help put giggle as we passed Lauren and Jessica.. Im glad Bella is here its just funny seeing how everybody reacts towards her.. Jessica and Lauren call me the pixie freak or the little Cullen.. or the little freak.. its always something with freak and little in it.. jealousy is a hard thing for them to deal with they never want anybody to be better than them or look better than them at that matter.. but we do .. I never liked them.. they always flirted with Edward and Jasper and Emmett even tho Emmett was single he still never paid attention to them either did the other boys.. but still they are irritating.. The three of us sat in the back of the classroom right behind Jessica and Lauren.. I decided to mess with them

" So Bella.. Im really glad that your with Emmett.. hes never liked anybody until you came along " I said smiling at her and winked

" Yeah I know.. He told me that the bimbo's at this school were just too trashy to give the time of day too.. but then I came along.. he said he fell in love with me the moment he laid his beautiful eyes on me " Bella said back grining huge.. Edward got into the conversation after she said that

" Bella its great Emmett has you.. nobody else is good enough for him.. Its great that you moved in with us when you first moved here " Edward said with a wink.. we just giggled

" I know right.. and to think.. I get to sleep in Emmetts arms everynight.. " Bella said dreamly

" You and Em are def. gonna end up getting married I can see it now " I said giggling.. because I actually did see it happen

After I said that Lauren huffed and Jessica just shook her head and turned around looking at us

" Can we help you Julie " Edward said looking annoyed

" oh.. no I was just stretching " Jessica studdered out

" Julie werent you at the mall the other day.. I think I seen ya " Bella said

" Y-yeah I was there I seen you and the Cullens there too " Jessica studdered again.. obviously nervous because Bella was talking to her..We usually ignore people..mostly Jessica and Lauren.. they are utterly annoying

" Jessica.. are you just going to let them call you Julie.. thats like so rude of them " Lauren hissed at her friend

" Laura.. mind your own business.. your clearly not invited into this conversation " I hissed at her.. I just had to call her Laura Bella says she calls everybody by a different name if she doesnt like them.. its rather funny to call her by another name.. entertaining how it annoys her because she thinks we dont know her name.. ugh.. shes a bitch

" bitch " Lauren muttered to herself

" Yes you are a bitch.. now.. mind your business Laura " Bella sneer'd at her giving her an evil look and Lauren turned around quickly

" I cant stand when people let other people run their lives.. some people pick the wrong friends.. no wonder they have bad reputations " Edward said before looking back at his cell phone

Bella and I just giggled while Lauren didnt say a thing but the back of her neck was beat red clearly pissed off.. Jessica just looked like she was thinking really hard about something

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful Jasper and I had gym together he kept growling because the emotions from the guys in class.. Hes starting to become more like Edward.. overprotective.. other than that the day went by boringly Bella and Rose and I met the boys at my locker so we could walk out to the Parking lot to view the damage that Lauren did to Bella's SUV

We couldnt see because everybody was crowded around her car

" Just follow along with me okay guys " Bella whispered.. we all nodded

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING AROUND MY CAR " Bella shreeked

All the students turn around looking at us .. some looked worried.. some just had their mouths opened.. we seen Lauren and Jessica just staring at her

" Let me through so I can go home " Bella said

" Uh Bella.. you might want to not drive.. " a girl named Kathy said

" And why the hell not " Bella shouted at her causeing Kathy to flinch

Everybody moved out of the way so we could walk forward.. then we seen her car.. all the windows were shattered .. the paint was scratched up from being Keyed and the tires where slashed.. I didnt even see a vison of this.. Lauren is really in for it.. Bella's eyes went black and she growled only we could hear it though.. Emmett took a step back from her while Bella walked closer to her car.. stepping on the glass .. she walked around the car looking at everything.. then Rose stepped forward and did the same thing.. then I did it.. that made Lauren nervous.. Jessica just stepped to the side of Lauren just a little bit .. she was scared

" My father got me this car as a gift.. its not even available in the United States yet.. does anybody know who did this to my car " Bella sneered at everybody with a evil look in her eye.. she already knows who did it.. but she wanted to give Jessica the chance to say something

All the students all said no

" Well.. thats funny.. who ever did this.. wasted their time.. because it will be fixed by tomorrow.. but when I find out who is behind this.. they are going to pay .. and the outcome of the revenge will be worth it.. Im new here.. I have done nothing wrong to you people.. sure I come to Forks and already have a boyfriend and Im beautiful.. I see the jealous looks from the girls.. I get threats to stay away from my boyfriend.. but is it my fault I am who I am.. and I look how I look.. and I love who I love.. did I really deserve this.. this car IS BRAND NEW FOR FUCKS SAKES.. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE.. but dont worry.. as I said.. It will be fixed and it will be right here in this parking lot.. right next to the Volvo .. looking brand new" she hissed in Laurens direction

" Dont worry Bella WE will pay who ever did this back " Rose hissed

" Whats going on here " The dean said coming around the crowd

" It looks like somebody messed up my girlfriends SUV thats whats going on here " Emmett said angerly

" We will find out who did it.. they will be delt with Im sorry this happened Ms. Volturi something like this has never happened before " The dean said

" Im sure.. well you do what you have to do to find out who did this.. " Bella said

" We will have somebody take your car to a shop you wont have to worry about sittin on glass you wouldnt want to get cut or scrapped up " The dean said

Bella giggled " Just have it dropped off at the Cullen's home.. thats where I live as you know.. We will have our family friend come by and take it " Bella said

_**[ BELLAS POV ]**_

" Im sorry Bella I had no vision of the damage to be that bad.. I just seen the tires and her keying the car " Alice said in a soothing voice

" Alice.. your visions arent exactly concreat.. as mine are.. I knew exactly what was going to happen.. I seen the damage in my vison.. I was pissed off.. I seen the vision as Laurie was running out of the lunch room.. and I could hear her annoying thoughts.. I had to let this happen.. she is an ugly soul.. shes mean to everybody thinking shes better and perfect.. but shes not.. plus her threat was beyond un needed.. you know.. Alex would love her.. " I trailed off..

I started thinking of how Alec hasnt changed his diet.. he still feeds on humans.. hmm.. I could send her to Alec.. He doesnt like people like her either.. I remember when a new vampire joined the gaurd.. her name is Tabitha.. she was just like Lauren.. always trying to belittle people and bring them down.. acting as if she was better than everybody.. she thought it would be fun to treat Alec like shit one day.. but.. she learned her lesson.. Alec ripped her a new one if you ask me.. it was rather funny.. but then Jane being the sister she is.. decided to do something.. then eventually Tabitha came running to me.. because I control the gaurd.. She got snappy with me.. and tried to get smart and then tried to slap me.. it was funny but yet I was shocked at how stupid she was.. Im the Princess of Volteria.. was she Insane.. well after that.. She was in the execution room burnt alive.. by me.. Nobody in the castle gave me a reason to use the Exectution room ever again..

" You know.. we could get Jessica too.. she did have the chance to say something to you Bella " Rose said after a few minutes of silence

" Yeah.. She could have said something.. but she didnt.. she should get a buzz cut.. god that would be soo funny.. an Orange buzz cut.. Oh Bella that would make it even better " Alice said clapping her hands

If I wanted to I could go throught Rose and Alice's mind for the past about Lauren and Jessica.. I know from personal shit now what kind of person Lauren is.. Ive seen it and Ive been through it.. Jessica is a follower.. they both dont like the attention taken away from them.. They both thrive off of making other people beneath them.. then think they both are perfect and that they both should have everything.. and that they deserve everything.. but they dont.. I know if Lauren wasnt the way she was Jessica may be a nice person.. but its all lost now.. I did give her the chance to say something.. so if i get her back as well.. Its not mean right? I mean I know its in my nature not to care about humans feelings.. most definatly against my DNA.. my father would kill her in an instant if he knew she did that.. It truely was a gift from him.. He went himself to pick it out.. thats alot coming from him.. He barely leaves the walls of the Castle.. so the car really means alot to me.. hmm.. its not like Im killing the girls.. even tho deep down inside I truely want to.. mostly Lauren because she tried to tell me to stay away from my Emmett.. god staying away from him.. I never thought of being away from him before.. just the thought of it... it makes my chest hurt really bad.. I could never leave my Emmy alone.. He is my mate.. my soulmate! my other half.. my everything.. With out him.. I would be empty.. I already am so pulled to him in so little time.. I never thought it would be possible.. I never thought Id feel this way so early.. but I do.. ::sigh::.. Ill never stay away from Emmett. a human will never keep me from Emmy.. nor will a vampire.. Emmy's family are wonderful.. Rose and Alice truely are sisters of mine already.. Rose's past and life up untill I met her.. wasnt so pretty.. she wasnt very accepting of this life.. she kept her distance from those who arent her family.. but she let me in with open arms.. and calls me her sister.. Alice is just the same as her.. put shes been wanting a bestfriend.. wanting another sister.. wanting Emmy to have his mate.. shes wonderful.. Jasper is a torn soul.. hes been through so much and seen so much.. Im glad hes accepted me.. I know he has bloodlust issues.. but Ill help him control it.. Edward is very brotherly .. hes loving.. he reminds me of Carlisle.. a younger version of him that is.. and Carlisle and Esme are the parents that anybody would wish for.. .. : sigh again::.. I could hear Alice calling me out of my thoughts

" .. Jesus Bella I've been calling your name for ages!!!.... So are we going to get these clothes from that god awful place " She said shuttering the thought of being inside Goodwill

" Alice we need two outfits.. once for Laurie and one for Julie " I said giggling..

" You know Lauren really hates you calling her something other than her name.. she thinks everybody should know her and who she is " Rose said laughing

" Oh well.. her name is Laura and Laurie.. and jessica is Julie thanks to Edward " I said smiling

" Edward " Rose said confused

" Yes.. he called her Julie in class today.. clearly he knows her name.. but he cracked up about Laurie.. so he called her Julie to her face.. while asking what we could do for her since she turn around to face us in class today.. it was rather entertaining when Laura got mad that we called Jessica Julie " Alice said cracking up

" Eddie certainly has a nack for nicknames " I said with a smile on my face

" He hates when Emmett calls him Eddie.. He allows you to do that because your his baby sister in his eyes.. " Rose said looking at me with love

With that we got out of the car and went inside Goodwill.. the clothes were just beyond ugly.. we picked Lauren's outfit.. It was yellow poka-dotted skirt with a black and brown plad.. we picked out a pair of warn out shoes that where ment to look like Converse shoes. the heal of the Left shoe flapped when being warn .. so the shoe looked like it talked to people that are walking behind who ever wears it.. I have to admit.. the outfit was grossly ugly .. but we were proud of it (heeeheee) Lauren is just going to loooove this outfit.. NEXT we picked out Jessica's outfit.. oooh it was gooood.. the laughter between Rose Alice and I.. was making the people who worked there looked like they wanted to run.. oh well.. the outfit was slightly not as bad as Laurens because Jessica didnt really do it... she just stayed silent.. Her puke green kapris and Orange and purple striped shirt and bright pink flip flops did the trick..

" These outfits are thee worst ever " Alice said shuttering

" Hey remember we are not wearing them.. they are.. they are getting humiliated.. just wait till they have their new hair styles to go with them " I said smiling

" Well lets get this show on the road its already late we gotta go hunting before we get them back "

_**[ EDWARDS POV ]**_

Man .... If it was my Volvo.. I dont know what I would do.. I love my car.. I dont know how Bella can be so calm about her car.. I love my Volvo.. its my baby.. Right now the girls are getting the "outfits" for Lauren and Jessica's sleep thought makeover.. Bella and the girls really are a force to be reckon with.. I can only amagin what kind of clothes they are going to pickout.. I would feel sorry for Jessica and Lauren but I really dont.. they always tried to get with me knowing Im with my Rosie.. plus their thoughts of the girls are just vile.. and so are their thoughts of my brothers and myself.. ::shudder:: .. their little fantasies they have make me want to throw up.. they picture us marrying them and having sex ::shudder:: they are almost as bad as the boys at school.. the thoughts towards our girls..

" Damn bro all the waves of disguest.. whats goin through your mind Ed" Jasper asked

" Just thinking of how vile human's thoughts are.. its gross how they think of us.. " I said shuddering

" The lust they feel gets to me too.. knowing what guys are feeling towards us makes me sick you know " Jasper said

" Im glad I have nooo abilities.. I already had a hard time hearing people whisper about Rose and Alice.. but now that Bella is here.. Its harder.. knowing that they are speaking about your woman like that.. It really pisses me off.. you two got it worse.. and Im just glad that I dont.. just think how Bella feels.. she has every ability.. she can hear thoughts.. feel emotions and everything.. " Emmett said thought his teeth.. he really is protective of the girls.. its got kinda worse with Bella

" She can block out peoples thoughts and emotions thought.. we cant.. " I defended

" Yes but have you thought about asking Bella to shield your mind so you dont have to hear and Jaz have you asked her to shield you from emotions so you dont have to feel others.. you can go around all day just feeling how you choose to feel plus she can block your bloodlust you know.. have you asked her about that"Emmet asked.. I never heard him be like this before.. hes changing

" You know.. lately I havent had lust for blood.. well not since Bella got here.. I think she is already doing that.. she knows how hard it is for me.. I think she is sheilding me from blood lust.. because today at school nothing bothered me but the emotions from those around me.. Ill have to ask her about it" Jasper said

" Bella blocks Alice and Rose's thoughts from me sometimes.. along with Esme.. Well it was only for when they got us back from that evil shopping thing.. she can hear their thoughts and she can make it so they can hear hers.. its freaky.. i watch them from time to time at lunch today.. it was creepy.. at least they are getting close you know" I mentioned

" Bella is so great.. she makes me feel free just being around her.. I know we just met.. but.. its like Ive known her all my life.. I really love that girl.. shes amazing.. I cant believe she's Aro's daughter.. at first it made me nervous.. youknow him being her father.. I want to be perfect for her.. I know i mess around and joke all the time and people think im dumb but im really not.. Bella makes me want to be a better person.. I know Im not perfect and we will argue just like you guys do with Rose and Alice.. but what if she was to leave me.. ::sighs::.. I always wondered what it was like to have somebody love you and have somebody you can spend your life with and share everything with.. I never thought I would find that or it would find me.. I never thought that I could have that in my life.. I never thought it was going to happen.. but it did.. and it hit me ten fold.. the love i feel from her already is just amazing.. when she tells me she loves me.. I feel it and we really havent done anything yet but kiss and cuddle.. and i never pictured myself cuddling.. I never thought I would be that type of person.. but holding her is beyond anything .. she fits perfect in my arms even though she is small compared to my size.. " Emmett said dreamly

Everything he said about Bella is how I feel and felt untill I had Rose.. I never thought Id feel love or ever get it.. but when I got Rose and after she let me in .. Its been amazing.. i know its the same for Jasper.. even Carlisle.. when he found Esme.. He surely was complete.. we all are complete now.. we all have love.. we all have our mates now.. Everything has changed now.. but in a good way.. Jasper and Emmetts thoughts were on Alice and Bella.. mine on Rose and how much life is going to be different now that I have a new little sister.. I only worry about her anger.. like she told me she doesnt have good control over it.. if it wasnt for Jasper sending her wave after wave after wave of calm.. I think that Lauren would have a broken neck right now.. I heard Bellas thoughts when it happened.. she was thinking of the ways she could just snatch Lauren up and take her out of the school and killing her.. coming back in the school and erasing everybodies thoughts of Lauren even coming to school today.. having Lauren tell her to stay away from Emmett really hurt Bella's feelings.. and also hit her possessiveness ..

Just as I was thinking about everything.. I heard Rose's car pull up and the girls giggling like maniacs.. its a beautiful sound coming from all three of them.. really it is..

" Hello boys we're hooooome" They al three said in a singing tone at the same time

" What took you so long to get home woman " Emmett asked Bella while dragging her into his lap

" Oooh we got Lauren and Jessicas new outfits and their new hair color.. and then we went hunting were going to head out at about 2am you guys can come.. Jaz I might need you so you can help with the emotions.. I dont want these girls waking up at all during this.. I dont want it to mess up.. I could knock them out.. erase their memory.. but i dont want to have to resort to that " Bella explained

" No problem It would be fun to see you three get back at them for what they did to your SUV.. did you fix it yet " jasper asked

" Well of course I did silly.. " Bella said leaning in on Emmett

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Having Bella back in the house made me feel more at ease.. Im also happy she said we can come with her and the girls to do their prank.. I love pranks.. the girls they are pranking not only annoy me but I truely dislike them.. now one of them is messing with my Bella telling her to stay away from me and then ruining her car.. that was realy uncalled for.. ::sighs::

" Whats wrong babe.. "Bella said bringing me out of my thoughts

I didnt want to answer infront of everybody so I threw her over mysholder caveman style and ran into the woods out of hearing distance and thought distance when i finally got to wear i wanted to be I sat her down on her feet and held her to me

" I just dont like being away from you and I dont like Lauren messing with you.. I know you can handle yourself.. it just pisses me off that she told you to stay away from me.. I have never liked her ever .. I promise I havent.. I just want you.. I dont care for other girls or woman... its just you Bella.. your the only one for me.. your my mate.. even though its been a few days since we been together.. I feel as if I have known you all my life.. being away from you aches me.. thinking of you leaving me hurts worse than you being away from me for a short period of time.. im not perfect Bella.. Im not really the type of person to do what im doing now.. I dont think before I talk.. I dont show my emotions through words i do it through my actions.. I tell you I love you and I do mean that and I want you to hear it but I want you to feel it too.. Im not always going to make you smile or laugh but Ill try my damnedest to .. I know im going to make you mad and we are going to argue and we are going to have ups and downs .. everybody does.. human couples and non human couples.. no matter what.. I want you.. no matter how mad you make me or anything.. Im still going to be right here.. I never loved somebody before.. honestly i never thought love was ment for me.. I never thought I would have a mate.. I never thought this was possible for me I thought i was going to be alone forever Bella.. I dont want to lose you.. I know we are just now being together.. and its early.. but Im scared of what if you leave.. " If a vampire could cry i would be crying right now i never really been an emotional person before.. i never been soft..

I was starting to get nervous.. Bella hasnt said anything for two minutes.. She just stood their lookin at me in my eyes.. not blinking.. not saying anything.. just looking into my eyes.. nobody has ever looked me in the eyes like she does.. and its like shes looking in my soul.. some people would find it creepy.. but having her look at me.. like that.. it made me feel good.. she didnt take her eyes from me.. then she spoke

"Im sorry I was just taking everything in.. ::sighs:: Emmett.. you feel the same way I do.. I feel as if Ive known you my intire life... I feel the ache when we're away from eachother.. Im scared of what would happen if you left me too.. I know we are not going to be perfect.. we will argue.. we will disagree on things.. we will have ups and downs.. but your my soulmate.. we can get through anything.. being away from eachother would kill eachother.. I know you dont think before you speak.. your different Emmett.. your like me in so many ways.. yet your different from other people around me.. your different from the men I grew up around and been around back home.. but your perfect for me.. you make me smile you make me laugh you make my non beating heart beat.. i feel warm and save in your arms.. this is all new to me too.. in everyway.. and i know I will make you mad.. and I know I will make mistakes.. I know Im not going to be perfect either.. but Ill never leave you Emmett.. never.. please never think like that.. you never have to worry about me leaving you forever.. the only time ill be away from you is if I have to.. I promise.. I love you Emmett " Bella said everything looking into my eyes.. then she held me back as i was holding her..

I scooped her up and sat down and sat her down so she was sittin in my lap.. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.. sweet.. gental.. meaningful.. wanting her to feel the love in my kiss.. lettin her know its real... she deepened the kiss as she straddled me puttin one hand in beind my neck playin with my hair tugging on it the other hand rubbing down my torso.. I couldnt help but want more.. I brought my tounge across her bottom lip wanting more and she let me have what i wanted.. she moaned into my mouth making me moan in the sound of her.. I pressed her closer to me gripping her hips then slowly working my way under her shirt feeling her skin on mine.. it drove me insane.. I flipped her on her back layin her into the grass and placed myself between her legs still kissin her I held my weight with one arm while taking my free hand and trailing it up and down on her stomach and sides in patterns.. I started kissin down her jaw line and then her neck from the left side to the right side and back again .. I couldnt help myself I ripped hershirt off and took mine off as well.. she gasped at the sight of my chest being exposed to her i kissed her lips again then started my way down her neck and between her breasts licking and nipping at them she the taste of her skin was intoxicating me it was wonderful as i was kissin her i felt her hand go down to my jeans unbottoning them and unzipping them.. she took my pants off me and i took off hers.. I knew what she wanted I could smell her arousal and she could feel mine.. i looked into her eyes knowin this was her first time.. it was our first time being together.. i had to know she was okay with it.. she whispered in my ear that this is waht she wanted and that she loved me.. so i wraped her legs around my waist slowly entering into her.. she dug her fingers into my shoulders moaning my name.. she felt so good.. so tight.. i increased my pace and started thrusting harder into her which made her scream out louder and making me growl.. i brought my lips back to hers kissling her my tounge beggering for entrance her moaning and my own moaning.. i lifted her right leg up so i could go deeper into her thrusting harder than before making her scream and making me yell her name.. i backed out of the kiss so i could look at her face.. i took my other hand and started circling her clit applying more pressure when i thrust in and rubbing soft as i pull out continuing that while listening to her scream and moan.. i told her to put her other leg over my shoulder.. going even more deeper into her.. still playin with her clit she took her hands into her hair slightly pulling at it.. arching her back into me meeting each thrust with my hips makin the pressure of my thumb on her clit increase.. i coldnt help but start slamming into her knowing i wouldnt hurt her.. knowing it would bring her more plessure.. i started feeling my stomach tense i knew i was about to release and i could feel her walls tighten.. so quickened the circles on her clit and put more pressure than before.. slamming into her saying her name telling her i loved her.. her screaming she loved me and screaming my name.. i never thought hearing my name could sound so good.. it only made me start going over the edge.. i slammed into her three more times and we both released at the same time.. still thrusting into her just not as hard so we both could ride out our high.. finally we began to breathe normaly not that we needed to in the first place.. so i pulled out of her layin next to her stil in the grass.. i brought her to me and placed kisses al over her forhead while she kissed my chest.. we both told eachother we loved eacother after that we just layed together.. enjoyin being with eachother..

I finally looked at my watch and seen that it was 130am so i decided to let her know we should head back to the house and take a shower before we did her prank

" Uh Emmett.. My shirt is ripped baby.... I cant walk in and let our brothers see me like this " Bella said kissing me

" our brothers Bella.. they are your brothers as well now.. and you can wear my shirt " I told her kissing her neck

I watched her get dressed and pull on my shirt.. she looked amazing in it.. it made me want her again.. but i knew we had to get this prank over with.. maybe ill let her know how good she looks when we get back.. I took her hand in mine and swung her so she was on my back.. yes i know she can run next to me with no problem.. but i liked carrying her .. it made me feel better.. we got closer to the house I could hear Edward and Jasper playin video games and Alice and Rose talking about how funny seeing them tomorrow would be .. then we finally reached the door.. and opened it and i walked in with her still on my back

" Oh.. Oh my.. Bella.. Emmett... wear is your shirt.. why are you wearing emmetts.. oooh.. " Alice said with her eyes wide

" Bellaaaaaa nice hair " Rose said causing Edward and Jasper to look back at us

" Yeah sis.. you got grass in your hair.. " Edward said smiling that smug grin he always did

" We're going to take a shower.. so we can leave soon " I said

" You two were gon for quite some time.. see you when you get done " Jasper said winking at us

" We're never going to live this down are we " Bella asked whispering into my ear

" No Im afraid not.. but It doesnt bother me.. I love you " I whispered back

We got into our room and went straight to the bathroom .. to shower.. together.. we took off our clothes.. me having less to take off since i did destroy her shirt and she was wearing mine.. seein her naked and her bendin over infront of me giving me full view of her juicy ass made me growl.. she looked back over her sholder.. she knew what i was thinking of doing.. she shook her head no and came back to me

" Emmett we have to shower.. we can do whatever you want when we get done with my revenge of the twit-twins " Bella said

I couldnt help but laugh at the nick name she gave them.. I dont see how myself and my sibblings didnt think of calling them that.. she just looked at me with an eyebrow raised.. it made her look so cute i couldnt help but attack her lips and carry her in to the shower.. we both washed eachother and kissed of course.. but she was very serious about getting the humans back.. so we finished up and we went to change.. she surprised me when she put on a tank top and sweat pants.. that im guessing were from victoria secret.. seeing how they said pink across her ass and the pants werent even the damn color pink.. what else that caught my attention was the lack of clothing she had on under that tank top and those sweatpants. which was nothing.. ::sigh.. ::

_**[ BELLAS POV ]**_

My first time with Emmett was amazing I loved it.. I truely did.. I know Emmett isnt good with his words.. but hes great with his actions.. and boy did those actions feel good.. sure our first time together could have been in a hotel room or in our own room or something like that.. but.. the way it happened even thought it was by the lake in the grass.. it was beautiful to me.. it was very us.. it was how we both wanted it.. it only took us farther into our relationship.. it made me think about alot of things on our way back home to take a shower.. those thoughts continued while we took a shower.. I couldnt help but think of the future.. what was going to happen.. how would he take everything.. me being a Princess has duties.. like taking over.. and having to go back to Italy for family business.. sure Emmett and the Cullens could come with me.. but how will they take such things.. which brought me to another thought.. if Emmett and I should be Married.. he would have a place as well like my uncles do.. I guess I shouldnt think about it untill the time comes.. but the thought of marrying Emmett.. scared me.. again another thought to think about when the time comes.. I was getting dressed and I finished.. when I heard Emmett sigh.. I wonder what was wrong .. I dont want to make him unhappy.. I would listen to his thoughts and feel his emotions.. but I didnt want to invade him like that.. thats just wrong..

" Emmy baby whats wrong " I asked lookin into his eyes.. they truly are beautiful.. Emmett licked his lips after i asked the question

" Your driving me insane woman.. your not wearing anything under those clothes.. your seriously going to kill me.. " Emmett said in a husky voice

" Baby Im not wearing clothes under this because its actually comfortable.. and plus.. when we get home later on.. its less for me to get rid of.. and less for you to rip or destroy like you did my shirt!! " I said to him while pressing up against him

" BELLA!! stop pressing on me or we will never make it out of this room for a very long time " he said

I just giggled because Alice peaked into our room and beamed a smile at me before waving for us to come on.. I was surpised she didnt come in tugging me with her.. or saying something like " BELLA IVE BEEN WAITIN FOR YOU FOR AGES TO COME DOWN STARES" the girl really is insane sometimes.. shes even got me saying things take ages to do or it took ages to do something or somebody took ages to do something..

" Is everybody ready.. we have to be real silent.. while we do this " Alice said

" We're ready Alice.. lets go.. we do who ever is closer.. who is that " I said

" Jessica is closer .. she also is a deep sleeper.. you should see her sleep in class.. the damn girl snores so loud it could wake the dead " Rose said giggling

" yeah its really loud.. she snors like a man.. how people still like her is beyond me.. " Jasper said

" Maybe there is something wrong with her nose.. plllease tell me you have noticed how her and Laura talk through their nose.. its all nasaly ::shudder:: its really annoying how they sound when they talk.. but enough of that lets get going!! " I said bouncin up and down like Alice.. I really was excited to do this

We all decided on my SUV.. its the only thing that will seat us all and we could still be comfortable.. Emmett drove of course.. it might as well be his SUV as well.. its funny.. we are getting revenge for Lauren messing my car up and yet we drive it to do the revenge.. she really did waste her time.. oh well. .

We reached Jessica's house in no time.. It was an alright house.. nothing like the Cullens.. It was 2 stories.. yellowish cream color.. three cars parked outside.. belonging to her and her parents.. Christmas lights still up.. which is really tacky.. we found her window which was on the side of the house.. it was easy for us to get into.. the girl seriously does snor loud.. Jasper and I hit her with massive sleep waves.. and the work began.. none of us really wanting to see her naked or wanting to undress her.. i just turned around and took her clothes off and replaced them with her new outfit we bought her.. and then we went for her head.. Emmett pulled her up so she was sitting up.. Jasper kept the sleep waves goin towards her.. Edward held her head up.. Rose and Alice got the dye ready .. I shaved her head into a buzz cut leaving enough hair to stick up about an inch so the Orange worked its way into the hair .. I couldnt help but start giggling.. Alice was finished with the mix and she put it on Jessica's head.. Rose went through Jessicas room and switched things around to mess with her even more.. Rose really disliked Jesscia.. she switched her dresser things out and replaced them with different things.. she took her closett clothes.. which she had a comment on everything she had.. from walmart or target.. Alice and Rose hate those stores.. they would never be caught dead in there.. finally we carried Jessica into her bathroom and rinsed her hair.. and then towel dried it.. After doing all of that.. I went through her mind while she in her sleep.. I comanded her to not take a shower in the morning.. and to leave to go to school straight away.. not messing with her clothes.. or her hair.. or anything.. not putting on makeup or anything also comanding her to leave after he parents.. I knew that it would work.. so I had nothing to worry about..

Lauren lived closer to the school.. I had an idea.. while the girls and I took care of Lauren and her hair and clothes.. the boys were going to take her car and put it on the roof the the school.. she would have to walk to school.. it was a perfect prank.. Emmett said I was an evil goddess.. Im not sure if those two should go together.. but I let him say that.. I kissed him goodbye while they took the car to the school to place it on the roof.. the students are going to have a laugh.. of course nobody would be able to tell it was us.. but they would have their thoughts.. my car getting fucked up one day the next Laurens car is on the roof..

While the boys were gone Rose decided she was going to mess with Laurens room and clothes as well.. I switched Laurens clothes the same way I did Jessica with my Abilities I could hold her up and take her clothes off at the same time.. why I didnt hold up Jessica on my own was and is beyond me.. I guess its because Emmett wanted to help with the prank as much as he could or as much as I would let him.. Hes just sweet like that.. I held up Lauren useing my abilitiy and started to cut her hair.. into a nice mullett. it really was ugly.. i made it all uneaven.. she looked so funny .. last minute i decided to shave the sides of her head so she had a three inch amount of hair down the middle.. but still leaving enough hair on the sides for the hair dye to stick to.. I heard Alice and Rose snicker behind me. I had to admit.. Lauren looked rediculous with the outfit and her hair..

" Lets put make up on her.. but not in a good way " Rose said

With that Alice put the hair dye in.. While Rose went through Laurens make up .. we found alot of self tanner.. and alot of bronzing powder.. no wonder her skin was always an orangeish color.. the girl was desprate for a tan.. after the dye was settled and had the right amount of time we rinsed her hair and Rose put on her make up.. goodness Rose is evil.. she made it look like Edward or one of the boys put it on.. oh well serves her right for doing that to my SUV!!!

After all was done.. and comanding Lauren to do the same as Jessica and everything was a success and we headed home.. Emmett held my hand the intire way.. If we could sleep Im sure we would all be beyond tired.. All we can do is go home.. spend time with our Mates.. and wait for it to be time to go to school and see everybodies reaction .. I cant wait to get that laugh

**A/N** :_ I know Im not great at writing stories.. but these are my first ones.. Im deleting the Story High School With the Cullens.. I simply just dont feel like writing it anymore.. I enjoy writing this story.. and I enjoy writing one shots that I put as chapters in " Bella Finds Her Voice " .. I aso wanna take the time to say I dont like having a weak Bella in any of my stories.. I like her feeling good about herself.. loving herself.. knowing she is beautifull and not taking crap from anybody.. Its okay for me to read other's stories about Bella and her being all shy and what not.. but to me.. she should be strong.. but thats only me.. also.. If you feel as if Bella is mean in my stories.. seriously ppl.. just dont read them.. Just because she has her mean moments in my stories doesnt mean she will stay that way through out everything.. --thanks for those who read and for those who leave reviews.. I enoy them.. I like hearing how I could improve and I like having ppl put their imput on things.. the next chapter will be on Lauren and Jessica.. maybe their POV.. then the chapter after that.. Bella and the Cullens visit Tanya and the others in Denali.. wonder how thats gonna go??? you will have to wait to find out.. _


	7. REVENGE EYELASHES&FELLATIO

_**[JESSICA POV ]**_

I had the strangest dream like...so strange.. I woke up this morning feeling awsome.. I have never sleep so good in my life! I didnt even wake myself up from my snor.. sure like.. everybody snors I cant help it if like my mouth doesnt stay closed when Im like freakin sleepin!!

I laid in bed waiting for my parents to leave for work.. for some reason I just couldnt bring myself to leave yet.. I didnt even feel the need to shower or anything I decided to go to school straight away.. Im so hot so why get ready when im as good as gold any other day.. all the boys want me in school.. some of them are playing hard to get though.. but mark my words I will get the one I deserve.. sure I stopped making it publicly known i wanted Edward still.. since hes stupid girlfriend sister or whatever decided to freak me the hell out.. but he knows he wants me.. maybe he just doesnt want to hurt her feelings.. I was interupted by my thoughts because my loud mother decided to tell me bye

" Bye Jessie I'll see you later sweetheart! " my mother said before the door closed

That settled it.. I decided to grab my book bag down stairs and get to my car through the garage... my car was lovely.. it was nicer than my parents cars.. they so spoil me.. thats because like.. even they know Im better than them.. my mom is pretty but not as pretty as me.. and my dad knows it.. he says I got my looks from his side of the family.. god I hope hes just saying that to make himself feel better.. because those people in his family are like.. hidious ::shiver:: my dads sisters are alright I guess..

So here I am.. on my way to school.. Im at like one of the only stop lights here in Forks.. Im use to people looking at me.. because Im like freakin hot! But the attention Im getting today is soooo an ego boost.. I mean even old people are staring at me.. damn I woke up feeling great.. and now Im feeling even greater.. I guess the all natural look suits me.. I mean all natural.. I didnt even put make up on today.. or do my hair.. I just came to school.. I dont know why thought usually I wake up two hours early just to start my process of getting ready for school.. but today is different.. and I guess it paid off.. I mean.. even Mrs. Newton was staring at me.. I soo knew she wanted me.. she was always mad that Mike was interested in me.. ::snort:: she wants me.. just like everbody else

_**[ BELLAS POV ]**_

" Hey guys we have to get to school early so we can wait for the twit-twins to get to school.. Jessica is on her way now.. shes driving extra slow because she likes the attention shes getting " I said cracking up

" Only if she knew why she was getting it " laughed Jasper

" Today is going to be a really great day.. so is she following your commands Bells" Rose asked

" Yeah I looked into her future.. she waited for her mother to go to work.. then she grabbed her bag and went to her car.. not looking at her outfit or a mirror at all .. shes not even lookin at her mirros aas shes driving.. shes an idiot.. " I responded

" Of course she is.. shes Julie" Edward said with a sideways grin

" Come on babe Im ready to leave.. today we are taking my Jeep! " Emmett said grabbing me from behind

" Alright.. lets all head out.. " Alice said skipping out the door with Jasper hot on her heels

They have no idea what else I have planned for these girls.. mostly Lauren.. She is the one who did the handy work to my SUV.. so she will get it worse.. Being in Forks is way different than being back home with Dad and the others in the castle.. Here Im carefree.. I dont have to worry about if somebody is visiting the castle.. I dont have to worry about anything.. other than making us exposed.. but Im working on everything.. Carlisle and the others have been helping me with my control.. mostly my anger.. the other day I got mad and sorta started a forest fire.. I didnt mean to I swear.. good thing we have super speed and there are 8 of us and the river was near by.. or else we wouldnt have been able to get the fire out.. I felt horrible afterwards.. Emmett was mad at me.. What he said hurt my feelings.. but I didnt let it show.. Im pretty good at covering my emotions.. I can make sure it doesnt show on my face too.. I really havent spoke to him since he said what he said.. sure hes speaks to me.. he thinks nothing is wrong.. because I didnt look like something was wrong.. but really my feelinsg are hurt.. Emmett never really thinks about what he says before he says it.. He told me that himself.. but I wish he knew that him yelling (in front of everybody I might add ) " god Bella how fucking dumb can you be.. starting a fire.. you could have killed us.. and you dont even care.. control or not that was stupid of you.. i figured you would even know better than that " I know I knew better.. but I wasnt realizing what I was doing at the moment.. when I get mad.. Its like I see one thing.. and thats red.. I have no focus on anything else.. I never have had to control myself.. never had to control my anger before.. but Im trying.. he may not really see it.. but I am.. maybe I am stupid..

So here we are.. sitting in Emmetts jeep waiting for students to start filling the parking lot.. and waiting for Lauren and Jessica.. Lauren is going to have to walk today.. It will do her some good.. walking is better for her.. I guess Im only going after more is because I need to laugh.. Emmetts words keep going through my mind.. Im not even going to bother goin into his at the moment.. I dont want to know what hes thinking right now.. Hmm.. maybe Ill check to see what the twit-twins are doing

[ _**LAUREN POV ]**_

I woke up feelings refreshed this morning.. feeling like a brand new woman.. I had the best sleep of my life.. I didnt even have any dreams.. My alarm went off later than usual.. I guess I switched the time.. usually I get up way before I need to just so I can make myself look perfect..

My parents werent at home so I just grabbed a poptart packett and walked out of the house.. looking for my car.. it wasnt outside.. maybe my parents are trying to surprise me with anew car.. hmm.. oh well Ill walk .. I started walking to school eating my poptarts.. and people were honkin at me as they passed by.. I just waved and smiled.. everybody loves me.. I loved getting attention.. of course they are honking.. Im the hottest girl ever!!

Finally I see the sign to our school.. get ready boys here I come.. and get ready girls.. Barbie has nothing me me!!

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

We're all in the parking lot.. its starting to fill up.. people are already talking about how they thought they seen Lauren walking to school with fucked up hair and ugly clothes.. but they didnt think it was really her.. Shit all I can thinking about is how it is really her and how shocked people are going to be.. and how they all were going to laugh.. her hair and clothes were one thing.. but her makeup was the icing on the cake!! The bitch doesnt know what shes got coming.. Jessica on the other hand.. she doesnt know what shes got coming either.. but Bella took it easy on her.. shit we all did.. but thats the price you pay for not speaking up.. but yet... I wouldnt tell on Bella or my siblings either.. but still its the whole point.. I know Bella has other things planed for Lauren to make her even more humiliated..

Speaking of Bella.. I cant believe she didnt rip Emmett to peices after he went off on her like that .. she didnt mean to start a forest fire.. we all know she needs help controling her anger.. shit we all slip sometimes.. but he was just plain out being mean to her.. but I know he really was just worried.. but him calling her stupid and saying she doesnt care.. when he knows she does.. and knows shes not stupid.. that even hurt my feelings because he was saying those things to her.. Bella didnt say anything though.. She just looked at him raised her eyebrow and walked away.. she really hasnt said much since the whole thing.. the most shes talked since then was before we left the house to come to school..

" Bella are they almost here yet.. they are taken ages to get this show on the road " Alice said

" Alice you have visons.. use them " Bella said with out looking at her

" But you can see what a person is doing just be wanting to know.. please please just look " Alice said with her famous puppy dog pout face.. it was kinda cute

Bella just got out of Emmetts jeep leaving him in there.. and walked over to Alice and I where we were standing with Edward and Jasper.. the weird thing is.. as soon as Bella got near us.. Jasper winced.. and looked at Bella..

" Sorry Jasper.. I didnt mean to let my sheild slip " She said looking thoughtful

She kept her back towards Emmett.. They really havent talked since the whole fire thing.. I know shes not saying anything.. bcause she doesnt want to make it worse.. they just got together.. ::sighs:: Bella closed her eyes.. and they opened.. they turned all the way black.. there wasnt even white on her eyes around where the color should be.. the whole eyeball was black..

" Jessica is pulling into the school from the other parking lot enterance and Lauren is at the school sign .. they will be here very soon " Bella said

" Are your eyes suppose to be completely black when you do that " Edward asked

" Im not sure why they turn black.. but they do.. when I have visions that just come to me out of no where.. my eyes look like Alice's do.. they get glazed over and turn a little darker.. but when I want to see where somebody is and what they are doing.. they close then they open up once ive found them.. and they turn completely black.. its weird i know.. but.. Im sorta weird.. so yeah " Bella said looking in the direction Lauren was walking.. then Bella smiled

Emmett finally took the time to join us.. putting his arm around Bella's waist.. she leaned into him. and looked up at him... I could see her hurt in her eyes.. she looked like she was sorry.. but she never said anything.. she just looked away.. then we heard

" JESUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU " a boy asked Lauren.. we all cracked up along with the other students

" UGH!! like.. get away from me loser.. like dont talk to me.. " Lauren said

" OMG LAUREN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF " Jessica screamed running towards her.. this was too funny

" FUCK JESSICA.. YOU LOOK HIDIOUS.. WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHAVE YOUR HEAD AND ... AND.. YOUR OUTFIT.. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING " lauren screamed at jessica.. that made Bella crack up the loudest out of everybody

" You both look gross.. look at yourselves.. somebody.. please give these two a mirror.. and step away because they might break.. " Bella cracked up pointing to jessica and lauren causeing more people to tumble over in laughes.. whiched caused Lauren and Jessica to glare at Bella whiched caused Bella to glare right back at them

" What are you talking about Volturi.. nobody asked you .. " Lauren sneered her name

" Look Laura... you look just... nasty.. why anybody would want you now is beyond me.. I mean.. you already looked like a clown with all the make up you put on on a daily basis but .. damn you added more.. and your clothes.. they were already out of fashion and from cheep stores.. those clothes you have on now.. and the shoes.. god.. please dont tell me you actually think you look hot.. does anybody here think she looks hot.. " Bella asked looking around nobody answered at first.. then some people where saying HELL NO and oh god no it was funny

Finally somebody gave them compact mirrors to look at.. they both looked and they both screamed bloody murder.. since us being vampires.. we had to cover our ears.. super hearing and all

" If I looked like that I would scream too " I told them holding my sides with laughter

" Shut up Hale I did not do this to myself why would I do this to myself" Jessica sneered at me

" Shit it beats me.. you made yourself look horrid for so long.. I just guessed now your going all out " I hissed back

" SMILE GIRLS " Bella and Alice said at the same time..

" huh " jessica and lauren said back

Alice and Bella took at least five pictures each.. they laughed the intire time.. Bella was blocking jasper so he didnt have to feel emotions.. so he was free to laugh all he wanted everybody was laughing and making fun of those two.. taking pictures with camera phones.. some people even recording what was going on.. all of a sudden Mike shouted

" THERE IS A CAR ON THE ROOF "

" HOW THE HELL DID SOMEBODY MANAGE TO GET A CAR ON THE ROOF " A GIRL SHOUTED

" Laura isnt that your car " Alice asked

" M-M-MY CAR " she screamed and started crying.. which caused all of us to laugh at her even more.. well all of us.. which just ment the vampires..

" speaking of cars..." Bella started to say.. Lauren just looked at her with wide eyes.. Bella gave her an evil look

" my car is fixed.. but my Emmy Bear here wanted to drive his own.. but enough talk.. the bell is going to ring soon.. see you in class Laura.. and once again.. you really look ugly.. inside and out.. tootles " and with that Bella grabbed Emmetts hand and started walking towards the building

We all followed behind I went to class with Edward and the rest went off and went to class together.. we sat in the back of the class I had my head on his shoulder and my eyes closed while he was holding my hand rubbing circles with his thumb.. before I knew it.. the class was full and teacher walked in

" Mrs Mack did you see Lauren and Jessica this morning.. Hidious.. and its not even holloween yet! " a student said out loud

" Yes I was quite taken back by the sight of those two.. I dont know what on earth has gotten into them " Mrs. Mack asked

" Bella " edward snickered

" Hey I did Laurens makeup thank you every much " I said nudging him in the ribs

" of course you did " edward whispered then winked at me

Lauren and Jessica really did look awful.. It was funny to see them freak out.. I just cant wait to see what else Bella has plan'd ..

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Seeing Bella smile and laugh the way she did in the parking lot took my breath away.. I know that shes been not talking or anything because of me.. I lost it in the woods.. I didnt mean to yell at her.. I really just freaked out.. I mean we are vampires.. what we should fear most is fire.. what if she would of lost more control and set herself on fire.. I wouldnt be able to live with out her.. or what if my family got hurt.. I would feel awful.. I know Bella didnt mean to lose control like that.. Im not even sure what set her off either.. but I know me losing it didnt help the situation.. She acted like it didnt effect her.. but I know it did.. I feel like the worst boyfriend ever.. Hmm.. I know a way to say sorry

I looked over at Bella.. since she is in my class.. and I put my hand on her thigh.. causing her to stiffen under my touch.. and I look over at her.. smile her favorite smile showing my dimples and then wink.. she raises her eyebrow at me which caused me to wink then whisper in her ear telling her to look sick.. then I raised my hand

" Uh sir.. can I take Bella to the Nurse she isnt feeling very well and she wont feel comfortable with anybody else " I asked politely

" Of course Mr. Cullen here is the assignment make sure you both get it finished " the teacher said eyeing Bella the whole time.. such a gross old man.. I bit back a growl

I collected out books and out them in my bag and walked her out of the class room holding her arm

" Em whats going on " Bella asked me

I didnt answer her.. I just picked her up vampire speed and ran out of the class and threw her in the backseat of the jeep and text my siblings on their phones

_To : Eddie, Rosie, Jazz, Alice_

_The jeep is a rockin ; so dont come a knockin_

_We will see you at lunch_

_- Em -_

After texing them vampire spead I got in the back seat and looked at her..

" Bella.. Im sorry for yelling at you I know I hurt your feelings and I didnt mean what I said.. It just came out like that.. because I freaked out about the fire thing.. I just thought the worse of things like what if you got hurt.. or what if somebody else got hurt.. I know you didnt mean to lose control of your anger.. and Im not sure what really set you off to get you so mad.. but Im sorry baby I know I hurt your feelings I know you hide it when your feelings are hurt.. but I know I did.. I love you and Im sorry I yelled at you and called you stupid and I know you care.. Im sorry Bella .. "

I didnt get the chance to continue saying Im sorry .. because she just attached me.. which caught me off guard.. I at least thought she would make me suffer alittle bit.. but she didnt.. She just threw her arms around me and got on my lap and straddled me..

Next thing I know .. my shirt is off and my jeans are off .. Bellas shirt is off along with her pants.. her thong got ripped off along with her bra.. so she will be pantie less and bra less for the rest of the day.. but who am I to complain.. its less for me to tear off of her when school is over.. Make up sex with Bella is great.. she likes being control'd along as well as being in control.. our phones kept going off.. but we ignored them.. we knew who it was .. its was one of four people.. nothing to surprising.. they knew better than to come out to the parking lot.. cause when I said dont come a knockin.. I really ment it.. because boy was the jeep a rockin.. did i mention makeup sex with Bella Is great.. she is beyond great

We were putting our clothes back on because the bell for lunch was about to ring.. and I knew we needed to get back in the school and not skip anymore.. because I really dont feel like feeling the wrath of Esme..

_**[ MEAN WHILE iN THE LUNCH ROOM ]**_

_**[ EDDIES POV ]**_

UGH I cant believe Emmett sent us that text message and true to his word his stupid jeep was rockin.. ::shutter:: thank god humans werent out there.. im surprised the jeep didnt fall or break while they were in there..

" They are two minutes late to lunch " Alice said

" Well he did say jeep is a rockin so dont come a knockin ... soo maybe they arent done rockin yet bahahaha " Jasper swears hes funny...

The doors to the lunch room opened and Lauren and Jessica walked in.. people started snickering right away some even started cracking up.. earlier Tyler called them ' Thing One & Thing Two ' lets just say it fits.. because there is no word to describe how they look.. Alice Rose and Bella got those girls good.. Lauren finally got smart enough and realized she could wash off her make up.. how slow and stupid that girl is out of this world.. its like she barely has a brain

As Jessica and Lauren get into the lunch line Bella and Emmett walk into the lunch room.. people look at them.. they both have matching smiles.. from ear to ear.. holding hands.. I know that if Bella could be Blushing she would right now..

" Hey guys.. it took you long enough to get here.. I take it the jeep is still in one piece" Rose snickered

" Must you comment on that right now.. " Bella rolled her eyes at Rose

" Awe come on babe you know how hot you look when you get an attitude " Emmett said pulling Bella on his lap

" Your making me have visons.. stop.. Im becoming scared for life.. to much.. to much skin.. to much Bella.. too much Emmett.. EEEEEK! THOSE WERE THE PANTIES AND BRA I BOUGHT YOU! " Alice shuttered then got angery

" I do not want to know about my sisters bra and panties.. " Jasper said putting his head in his hands

" If you guys dont shut up.. I will show you the whooooole thing in your head.. now what is it going to be.. hmmm.. are you going to let the panties and bra go Alice.. or do you want to see every detail.. I assure you.. I'd enjoy watching it.. but doing it was better " Bella said glaring at Alice and Rose

" Alright alright.. Lauren and Jessica at three o'clock.. coming this way.. Lauren is planing on dumping her food on Alice when she walks by " I informed Alice and Bella

" If she ruins my outfit.. I will kill her.. so help me I wil.. " Alice was cut off by Bella

" Oh please.. like I would let that dumb bimbo ruin your lovely outfit.. we picked that shit out together.. nobody is going to mess with my pixie " Bella said smiling biiiig

" Thanks Bella.. I really would have felt a teeny tiny bit bad if I had to kill that girl after school .... only a teeny tiny bit.. " Alice said with an evil smile

" I would have helped.. but what Im going to do is going to be sooo much better heeeheee Just watch guys" Bella said clapping her hands

So we all watched as Lauren and Jessica walked up to the lunch lady .. paid for their food.. they both looked at eachother.. Lauren smiles and Jessica does too.. They both get about half way from the lunch line and half way to our table.. but out of no where.. Jessica and Lauren fell to the ground and their food went flying above them.. then about four seconds later.. it landed all over them..

Lauren shreeks at Jessica and starts screaming at her.. telling her that its her fault they fell because Jessica bumped into them..

" Maybe you both should watch what your doing next time.. its bad enough you dont pay attention to your appearance.. " Bella said out loud for the whole room to hear

" What is going on girls.. what is the meaning of this .. this mess " The dean said walking over to Jessica and Lauren

" Jessica bumped into me and we ended up falling and our food landed on us.. its not like we ment to make a mess honestly " Lauren said batting her eye lashes

" Laura is something wrong with your eyes.. you keep blinking like an idiot " Bella said.. the dean even laughed at her comment.. along with whoever was around the area

" Yeah seriously.. trying to flirt with the dean is just how would you two put it.. like oh my god like its so gross " Rose said flipping her hair beind her shoulder

" I-I-I wasnt flirting.. " Lauren studdered out

" I suggest you two go get cleaned up.. I hope you have a change of clothes.. if not your going to have to ask couch Clap for gym shirts and shorts.. no more outbursts from you two today.. Ive had enough.. and No more flirting with me.. Im married you child " The dean said looking at Lauren like she were a virus

Both Lauren and Jessica just walked out of the lunch room to set out to find coach Clapp..

" That was friggin funny.. the looks on their faces once their food hit them.. was fuckin priceless " Rose said giving Bella a high-five

" Im just glad none of it got on my clothes.. I would have slapped her.. Never mess with my clothes.. " Alice said in a serious voice.. I think her eye even twitched at that statement

" I love you woman " Emmett told Bella

" I love you too.. dont worry its not over yet.. those two are in Alice Edward and my next hour.. and we will be recording it for you guys.. " Bella said handing the video camera to Alice

" I get to be the camera woman.. I feel special " Alice said

**LETS SKIP ALONG SHALL WE....**

_**[ IN CLASS WITH BELLA , ALICE , AND EDWARD ] **_

" Good after noon class lets all get seated and pull out your homework.. we will be grading it.. aloud.. after that we will be watching a video.. pay attention.. and lets not be childish when the lights are out.. I have eyes like a hawk ! " the teacher said.. the three of us vampires just snorted

" eyes like a hawk my ass.. he can barely see back here when the lights are one.. that old fool " Alice said in a whisper

" I bet his eyes do hawk your ass " Bella said giggling

" Actually Bella he thinks Alice reminds him of his niece.. he watches your ass like a hawk " I said trying not to laugh loud

" That is seriously wrong on soo many levels and plus some!! " Bella said said with her nose wrinkled up like something smelled bad

Ten minutes of answering stupid questions.. most of the people didnt even know the correct answer.. some people were already asleep .. some people where texting others.. or doodling.. basicly not really paying attention.. Going to school so many times.. makes you wonder why come back so fast.. sure we move around .. but why not take years off of school.. I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella

" He is going to ask Lauren a question.. and Im going to command her to say something .. Alice get the camera ready.. this is going to get interesting.. so to speak " Bella said

" Ms. Mallory what is the answer to number 27 " the teacher asked

" I believe the answer to your question is fellatio.. " Lauren said with wide eyes

The kids in class just giggled.. Lauren looked like her eyes were going to pop out.. thats when Jessica.. dumbass Jessica asked...

" What is fellatio.. that was never given to me as a question.. will you show us what it is.. Im so lost here sir " Jessica said looking confused

" Fellatio is actually word that your actually really really good at Jess " Tyler said from across the room

Our teacher looked like he was about to faint.. and then Lauren Jessica Tyler and Mike all broke out into a huge argument.. of course Jessica..being the dumb girl that she is.. is insisting that she isnt good at it because she doesnt know what it means.. Of course Alice is getting it all onto camera.. while the three of us.. Bella Alice and Myself just laugh in the back of the room.. I know Bella is messing with their emotions..

The room finally goes back to normal.. that was untill Bella made Lauren say

" God for a teacher your such a beefcake " Lauren said turning red all over again.. and her eyes wide

" Gosh Laura first you flirt with the dean during lunch.. then you argue about who your giving 'fellatio' to.. and then you start trying to flirt with a teacher.. do you really have no dignity.. that you have to throw yoruself at every male.. even when they are old enough to be your father.. thats just sick " Bella said trying not to laugh

" I dont know whats come over me.. Its like Im saying things I dont mean to say.. Its like im normal one minute then its in my head.. and then it just forces its self out " Lauren said

" Anybody who cuts their hair like that.. and dyes it that awful ugly color.. is not normal.. Your such a freak Laura " Alice said.. she always hated it when Lauren called her a freak..

" I didnt do this to myself.. I just.. I just came to school like this.. I didnt even take a shower this morning.. or look at myself in the mirror " Lauren confessed

" Damn.. you dont even shower.. and I wouldnt look at myself in the mirror either if I looked like you.. the poor thing would probably break!! Maybe you should lay off whatever your taking.. because if you dont remember doing THAT to yourself.. then dang.. your more messed up than ever.. " Bella said

Lauren starts bursting out with tears.. and people just laugh at her.. alot of the people laughing at her.. are people she always picked on.. Jessica is even laughing at her.. then all of a sudden

BAM!!

Jessicas head hits her desk.. and shes out cold..

" I put her to sleep.. I thought the head drop would add effect " Bella said giggling

The whole class room starts bursting with new laughter.. even the teacher is laughing.. Bella really is messing with emotions.. I can hear the thoughts of the Class next to us.. they are laughing as well.. for no reason.. and they are wondering why they are laughing..

" SHHHH.. EVERYBODY.. HUSH.. LISTEN " Alice said to everybody

And then everybody calmed down.. and we heard this loud.. really loud snoring

" I think its Jessica.. shes the only one in class sleeping " Mike said trying to hold in his laughter

" MY GOD SHE HAS A HORRENDOUS SNOR.. how does her family even sleep at night.. " Bella said laughing

" Rose did tell you she could wake the dead " I said laughing

" FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY.. PLEASE BELLA .. PLEASE WAKE HER UP.. MY SENSITIVE EARS CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! " Alice whisper shouted so only Bella and I could hear

" Emmett said he can hear her snor from the other side of the building.. " I whispered to Bella

" LAURA.. TRY WAKING JULIE UP.. HER SNORING IS KILLING ME.. " Bella demanded but winked at alice and I

Lauren kept shaking Jessica but she wouldnt wake up.. I knew Bella was keeping her under..

" I got an idea.. why dont we try a little splash of water.. you know.. It always helps Jasper wake up " Alice said.. telling me by thoughts that Bella was going to do something

" OOh can I got get the water .. please I need to really streach my legs.. " Bella asked politely.. basiclly dazzling the old man into near heart attack..

Two mintues later.. Bella comes in the class really quiet.. with a bucket of water..

" Ive got the waaaterrr " Bella said in a singing voice

" Hey Laura.. try to shake her a few more times first " Bella said

Lauren did as Bella suggested.. But Bella.. took that as an opening.. she poured the buckett of water over Jessica and Lauren at the same time.. Jessica jumped up as did Lauren.. what nobody knew was that Bella had put ice in the bucket of ice cold water..

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

AWWW revenge.. its so sweet .. and time flies by when your having so much fun.. after the whole water thing.. which Alice caught on camera as well.. I decided I would make a few copies.. Id send a copy to my father.. he loves a good prank.. he will mostly love it after he finds out what the damn human did to my SUV that he got me.. I silently thanked the heavens above that he changed his diet.. the poor girl would have been his Lunch.. or dinner.. or snack!!

Finaly school is over.. and we leave this place.. of course Lauren couldnt get her car from the roof.. She called her father.. and told her where it was.. its just so funny..so she still has to walk to school everday.. Jessica and Lauren are thinking to themselves that their hair was so fucked up.. all there was to do was wear a wig.. of course Lauren and Jessica are also thinking about getting me back for the whole water thing.. It really wasnt a big deal .. well not to me.. it was pretty damn funny..

We just got home.. all that I can think about right now is Emmett.. and the way he said sorry to me.. hmm.. didnt he say he rip'd my bra and panties off so he would have less to RIP off later.. well it is later..

" OOOH EMMETT " i said singly

" Yeah babe " he said in front of the t.v getting ready to play a damn video game with Edward and Jasper..

" Didnt you say something earlier about less ripping " I said with my eyebrow raised

His eyes went black automaticly.. and he dropped his game controler.. and ran at me full speed sweeping me up wraping my legs around his waist running to OUR bed room... I couldnt focus on anything but the man that was holding on to me.. then I heard the ripping noises.. I notice we both are naked.. well except he left my Heels on .. maybe he forgot .. so i started to reach to take them off.. and he grabs my wrist roughly.. and looks me in the eye and says

" uh uh uh... the heels... they stay on " He growled and then attacked my lips...

Then I heard Jasper say to Edward down stares

" Ill never look at a pair of heels the same again " He said with a small little laugh

I just put my sheild around the room.. so we couldnt be heard and we coldnt hear anybody else..


	8. Feeling oh so pretty

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

Its been two weeks since I been making Lauren and Jessica's lives horrid ... Its been fun really but now Im begining to get really bored of those two.. they stopped their advances on the boys after Rose and I pretty much attacked them. At first we werent meaning to at all untill Lauren called Rose ugly.. thats when Rose went all crazy on her ass.. It was like Rose's head turned all the way around with out her body moving with it.. she could have been saying REDRUM REDRUM at the same time.. I had to command the rest of the siblings to stand down and stay in place with my mind.. then I had to get Jessica off Rose's back which landed me and Rose putting Lauren and Jessica in headlocks.. using one of my powers I had to make mine and Rose's bodies seem warm like regular humans.. which only made Rose laugh saying that the warmth made her tickle or something.. Im not really sure.. but the whole thing ended up with Lauren having a broken arm and Jessica with a broken leg and a busted nose.. the twit twins have learned since then.. of course Emmett was turned on by the whole thing.. which I punished him for enjoying it to much by not letting him touch me for two days.. now that.. that was fun!!

Now It seems that the whole family is in a prank war.. the boys vs. the girls... yes.. the boys got us back last night.. we didnt even see it coming.. how.. Im not sure.. I guess I was so wrapped up in blocking those who needed blockin from things that I kept myself busy.. so now.. its no more Ms. Nice Princess.. Rose, Alice, Esme and I are in our HQ - HEADQUARTERS- forming up a plan to get the boys back.. one by one.. it will be fun.. we even have certain names that we call our selves when we're over our walkie talkies.. all in fun

Esme is Hot Mama , Rose is , Alice is Pixie Minx , and I am Princess Vixen.. Alice of course came up with these names.. and of course in Alice fashion.. we had outfits.. YES.. outfits.. they body suits.. leather.. black leather bodie suits.. with thigh high black 6 inch heal boots, ninja masks and black gloves.. Alice claimed we had to look good taking down our enemy.. we even gave each enemy their own names.. we all picked them out..

Carlisle is Doctor Daddy (thanks to me ) , Jasper is Sensitive Soldier (thanks to Alice ) , Edward is (thanks to Rose and her love for his butt in his jeans::shudder::) , and Emmett is StudMuffin (thanks to Alice & Rose commenting on what Jane called him when I sent her a picture from my camera phone..she is such a perv )

We're in getting our outfits on and loading up our paintball guns and our wire rope (the kind vampires cant break through ) so we can tie up our enemies!!

" They will most likely gun for you first Bella since you have the most power and your the Leader of our team " Alice said in a whisper

" Yes that much I have guessed.. but I have all of us shielded from Jasper and Edward so they wont pick up our emotions or our thoughts and I've blocked your sents from them so they wont smell us! I think we should go after two at a time.. Alice and Esme you two are to go after Doctor Daddy first.. Rose and I will go after Jasper.. once you've captured Doctor Daddy walkie talkie us and let us know.. Ill be able to block his mind from and his emotions as well .. after you take him back to the tourture chamber gag him and blindfold him as well.. we will do the same with Sensitive Soldier.. after that is done we will go after the last two.. then we really will have fun! .. now go! " I said in my leader voice.. of course we all hugged and wished each member of our team luck

You see.. Carlisle wouldnt be in this mess if he hadnt helped the boys get us back.. and if he would have kept Esme out of it.. he would be alright.. but nooo.. he and the boys thought it would be funny to cover us in yellow slimey goop! Yes.. he even did it to his own wife!!! ... But now this is pay back..

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

Esme and I have just had direct orders from Bella our leader Princess Vixen.. [ hee hee ] I liked that name.. her and Emmett sure are wild when it comes to bed play.. thats why the whole vixen comes in plus shes prettier than Rose and Rose is very pretty and has huge sexapeal.. Bella's comes out tenfolds.. trust me from the emotions Jasper gets out from Bella and Emmett when they are about to even think about being coming 'sexual' he projects it to me.. and its like being knocked back by a force plus I've seen the girl in pretty much nothing.. shes hot..

But back at the task at hand.. Hot Mama and I are out to get Carlisle and Jasper We're pretty much in stealth mode right now so we are a force to be wreckon with.. poor bastards dont kno whats going to hit them.. they ruined out new outfits and it took AAAAAGES to get that goowy stuff out of hour hair!! Mostly Rose and Bella their hair is the longest out of us girls..

" Esme.. walkie talkie Bella.. tell her that the enemy are together all four of them.. " I told My mother figure

" Princess Vixen , Ms. Seductive .. this is Hot Mama.. I was just informed by Pixie Minx that the enemy aren't apart in groups they are all together .. we think they are stayin together in hopes of getting us alone.. what shall we do .. over " Esme said in soldier mode.. it was really funny really.. mostly seeing her in that sexy ninja get up we all have on ..

" Hot Mama .. this is Ms. Seductive .. Princess Vixen said to retreat back to HQ so we can put together a plan.. over " Rose said in her soldier voice.. really we were in a whole co-op thing.. fully ready for war.. ready to kill if we had to.. they shouldnt have messed with us.. now its no more mrs. nice mates!!!!

We went back through the trees and ran to HQ to get the new plan on how we're going to get these idiots back for ruining our clothes and hair!

" I cant believe my own husband attacked me.. sure Im nice.. Im sweet.. Im caring and loving.. but he crossed me.. and now its no more nice mama! " Esme said in a harsh tone

" Im glad your taking on the dark side with the three of us.. you will be taught plenty .. just think.. Rose and I are already sneeky.. and Bella is a female version of him.. and plus some.. just think of how much you can be rubbed off on " I said with a evil smirk

" They are going to be crying like girls when we get them .. some husband .. well Doctor Daddy im coming for yooou " Esme said said to her self in a creepy voice

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

I cant believe we got them with out them knowing a thing!! It was priceless seeing the looks on all their faces.. well it was funny untill they all became insane.. I mean really they dyed our skin red!! and we just put goop in their hair.. and they go all phsyco on us.. I truely would have shit my self if I was able.. seriously.. the look on Bella's face.. she has the longest hair of all of the girls in the house.. and she had the hardest time getting it out of her hair because its so thick and so soft and so.. DAMN IT.. I cant help but be obsessed over her

" Emmett your mind acts in a scary way.. how can you get off track so fast.. seriously bro " Eddie said

" Look Eddie dont be jealous okay.. now lets just keep look out because you know those evil creatures are going to try to get us.. they have unlimited powers.. HELLO MY MATE IS BELLA FREAKING VOLTURI.. she can go invisable.. she can do anything.. omg.. we're all gonna die.. imma dead man. shes going to kill me .. " I was cut off with a swift kick in the back by Jasper

" Bella is not going to kill you Emmett damn get a hold of yourself man.. She would practically kill herself if she killed you.. your her mate.. she will just hurt you really really bad.. Im sure of it.. the girl is insane " Jasper said

" Please dont talk about Bella like that.. shes not insane.. " I said through my teeth

" ANYWAYS.. like we should be doing is making sure they cant get to us.. damn.. were pretty fucked.. Bella can block powers.. shes untouchable " Carlisle said

" HA! You brought Esme into this.. just think about it.. you have to feel the wrath of Esme and Bella together.. and Im sure the girls are showing Esme the ropes of being sneaky and scary ::shutter:: " Eddie said

Bella wouldnt do anything to bad to me... would she? Bella loves me.. she wont hurt me.. she wont kill me.. would she.. DAMN IT DAMN IT.. STUPID EMMETT.. your going to die.. shes going to set you on fire.. your gonna die.. let us pray!!

_**[ BELLA POV ] **_

We all gathered back in our HQ to go over what we needed to do... obviously the boys would stick together in one group making it easier on us to take them all down at once.. suckers.. they are dumb.. having them in once spot at one time will just make it even easier on us.. poor guys.. not!

" Alright.. we're going to run to them.. but not from the ground.. we're going to go through the tree tops.. and ill make us invisable.. we will be shooting our paintball guns at them.. after we shoot them.. pretty much scaring them because they cant see us.. smell us.. or anything.. then while being invisable.. we're each gonna tie up our own mates.. dont worry they wont even move a muscle! After that we take them to the main house.. in the basement.. thats where the touture will start.. " I told the girls

" Alright lets go " Rose said clapping her hands

We took off like bats out of hell running up a tree and leaping from tree to tree with speed.. we could still see eachother but nobody else could see us.. the damn pixie stepped on a squirl while hitting a branch.. it never had a chance to live.. she was just mad that she got animal blood on her heels! Shes not a big PETA person I take it.. heehee

As we followed Alice and Esme we got to where the boys were... true to Alice's word they were sticking together.. idiots.. either way they are going to get it.. you see.. we are going to torture them all night by tying them up while we prance around in our bra and underwear were also doing their nails.. hmm.. four men.. what colors to choose from.. hmm i wonder what color would look good on Emmett.. they are in for a big surpirse at school.. and Carlisle is in for one at work.. mwaahahahahahahaha is all i could think in my mind

_**[ SKIPPING TO THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL ]**_

_**[ JASPER POV ] **_

TORTURE.. TORTURE I TELL YOU ALL NIGHT TORTURE.. They assult us with paintball guns... they tackle us and tie us up and gag us.. they lock us in the basement and come down wearing their bra's and little panties with short silk robes on.. oh god Alice was killing me last night.. then they started painting our finger nails.. HOT PINK !! Im not even allowed to take it off.. Carlisle has to go to work with hot pink nail polish on his fingers.. I know hes going to be embarrassed

Ive had this uneasy feeling all day since we got to school.. I know the girls are up to something.. I can just feel it.. All they do is grin at eachother and giggle their cute little giggles.. ones that neither of us guys cant turn down.. Rose and Bella and Alice have been trying to seem extra innocent.. everytime we give them a questioning glance they turn the 'puppy dog ' eyes on us with those tears... then we just melt to them...

" What do you think they are going to do to us " I asked Edward

" Shit I dont know but they have been acting a little too sweet today.. I know something us up I can feel it " Edward said

" Man.. I know I feel it too.. they are doing that creepy little mind talking to eachother.. I know Bella.. shes not stoppint at last night.. shes got something up her sleeve.. and Rose and Alice are only making it worse.. whatever they are planing.. I have a feeling its going to happen at school .. oh god.. were going to die.. were going to die.. why.. why did we have to fuck with their hair.. why.. omg were going to die " Emmett was freaking the fuck out and it was only making me panic

" EMMETT SHUT UP.. YOUR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO PISS MYSELF OF FEAR " I whisper shouted

" I say we hide some where in the school " Edward said.. what an idiot.. like they wouldnt find us..

_**[ FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH ]**_

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

We got the boys back good last night.. but little do they know its not over yet.. not untill the fat lady sings.. and HELLO WE ARENT FAT! so they are going to suffer!! Plus its just fun watching them sqirm all day.. Edward is practically freaking out along with Emmett.. constantly looking at us girls.. giving us those ' we know your up to something ' looks.. oh but its going to be good..

Alice, Bella, and I are on our way to lunch and we're stopping at my locker to put our stuff into it and take out the video camera.. WE CANT miss this.. its soo going on youtube!!!

" The boys are in a meeting in the boys bathroom right around the corner.. Ill make them change their clothes while they are in there.. then beckon them out... brace yourselves for the view ladies.. and dont forget to start recording " Bella said laughing

" Oh please tell me your going with the plan " Alice said bouncing up and down in place

" Yes.. heels.. and all " Bella said through giggles

You see.. we decided that since the boys always out numbered us for so long.. and always got away with pranking us and torturing us all these years with out Bella.. we would get them back.. along with getting them back for the hair thing.. which still pisses me off.. my hair is beautiful.. but anyways.. so Bella is going to be using her power to switch the guys outfits with dresses.. wigs... and heels.. [ heeeeeheeeeeeeeeeeee]

Jasper is going to be wearing a nice little Yellow halter dress that says 'WILD THANG' on the butt.. with a blond long hair wig with yellow heels ... Edward is going to be wearing a Green dress just like Jasper's but his will say ' HOT BUNS ' on the back of his and last but not least Emmett.. poor freakishly large sized emmett.. Hes going to be wearing a nice little Blue number.. one shouldered with lace and his dress says ' TIGHT END ' the three of them will be wearing blond wigs and heels that match the color of their dresses..

" Start recording Rose " Bella whispered and I nodded

" Come out come out where ever you are boys... " Bella said .. i knew she was controlling their minds

Just then the boys came out of the bathroom with their dresses and wigs and heels on.. the three of us howled with laughter I had to actually consintrate on not laughing so hard so I could steady the camera

" Hello Youtube.. here we have the three blondettes.. [zooming in on Jasper,Edward,Emmett] today they will be performing a song in the lunch room to ALLLLL the students.. dont worry.. this only the 1st half of this video.. now follow us " Bella said in a show host voice..

Alice was giggling like a maniac on the way to the lunch room.. the girls and I walked in first and sat at our table.. then Bella commanded with her power to have the boys come in.. dresses and all.. you can tell they were trying to break the control.. but they couldnt.. they looked soo funny ... the while lunch room went silent and some people gasped at the sight of the 'CULLEN BOYS'

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT.. WE HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU ALL TODAY.. NOW LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.. PLEASE WAIT FOR YOUR CLAPS AT THE END.. " Bella shouted and then que'd the music

Right on spot the music came on and the boys started singing ' I feel pretty ' ..

**[EMMETT SINGS]**  
_I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight._

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!   
**  
[ALL THREE SINGS]**_  
Have you met my good friend ,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock._

She thinks she's in love.  
She thinks she's in Spain.  
She isn't in love,  
She's merely insane.

It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe it's fleas.

Keep away from her,  
Send for Chino!  
This is not the  
Maria we know!

Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
And out of her mind! 

**[EDWARD SINGS]**  
_I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me_.  
**  
[THEY ALL SING ]**  
_La la la la . . .  
_  
**[JASPER SINGS]**  
_I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign! _

**[ALL THREE SINGS]**  
_La la la la . . _.  
**  
[EMMETT SINGS]  
**_See the pretty girl in that mirror there: _

[**THEY AL THREE SING]**  
_What mirror where?_

**[EDWARD SINGS]**  
_Who can that attractive girl be?_

**[THEY ALL SING]**  
_Which? What? Where? Whom?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!  
Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy!_

And with that they bowed and the three of us girls couldnt hold our laughter for any longer.. its was just to funny because Bella had them twirling and everything and smiling.. oh god.. it was so funny.. we recorded the whole thing.. oh.. they are soo going down.. and soo going to hate us.. oh well.. it was funny.. I almost thought poor Jaspers dress was going to spit open because it was so tight.. not to metion Emmetts.. since hes the one with the biggest muscles..

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

OH GOD.. WHAT JUST HAPPENED..

_**[ EDWARD POV ]**_

STUPID MATES.. STUPID PUPPY DOG EYES.. STUPID IDEA OF YELLOW GOOP.. STUPID DRESSES AND HEELS.. EVEN IF THEY DO LOOK GOOD ON THE GIRLS.. BUT STUPID STUPID STUPID..

_**[ JASPER POV ]**_

YEP.. I KNEW IT.. THEY WERE UP TO SOMETHING.. STUPID GIRLS AND THEIR STUPID PRANKS AND THEIR STUPID MIND CONTROL.. I THOUGHT BELLA LOVED ME.. ::SAD FACE::

_**[ ALICE POV ] **_

I feel bad for embarrassing my Jazzy but at the same time I really dont.. the while lunch room was in silence again after the whole performance.. I must say the three of the boys looked like ballet dancers spinning around all pretty bahahahahaha just like they sang

Bella commanded them back into the boys bathroom and change them back into their clothes they had on earlier.. .. we couldnt stop giggling about the whole thing.. we got them good.. ooh so good!!! and even on camera.. but seeing it in person was just so much better.. if they could blush.. they would be bright red and im sure they would be dying of heart attachs right now

If looks could kill .. all three of us would be dead right now.. but they have to admit.. we got them good.. its not like they wouldnt do this to us.. just imagin what they would do to us during a game of truth or dare.. they would be murderous.. they would be out for blood [ so to speak ] but still.. maybe it would be nice to keep them away from that game from now on too..

_**[ SKIPPING AHEAD TO AFTER SCHOOL BACK AT THE HOUSE ] **_

- STILL ALICE POV -

Once we got home.. with the boys not speaking to us.. such babys they are.. anyways we showed Esme our video she lost it.. but yet she felt bad.. she is all motherly all the time.. but she is still vengeful to get Carlisle back for what he did to her..

" Come on Hot Mama ::giggles:: time to go to the hospital and get the second part of the show on the road " I said bumping into her hip

" Im ready.. lets go.. " Esme said grabbing her bag

The four of us girls piled into Bella's SUV and headed for the hosital.. once we got their we parked next to Carlisle's car.. Carlisle was on break right now.. we knew he would be in his office so thats where we headed off to!

_**[ ESME POV ]**_

Oh that dear husband of mine is going down! Messing with me and my poor baby girls!! You should never mess with a womans hair.. thats just a rule everybody knows.. yet alone.. doing pranks on your wife!! Such a shame hes going down just like my ' pretty oh so witty' sons

Bella told me that she and the girls would be in the waiting area.. where the most people were at and would bring more people around.. we wanted to make him pay for what he did.. hes the father of this family.. he shouldnt have let the boys do what they did to us.. on top of that HE DID IT TO ME!!

I got Carlisle to walk with me.. telling him I missed him when we got to the waiting area.. Bella put the command on him.. she then turned towards the people and said to the video camera Rose was holding for her.. recording the whole thing.. Bella announced that ' DOCTOR DADDY WILL BE GIVING THEM ALL A TREAT AND TO ENJOY' with that said she turned the music on and commanded Carlisle to sing

_I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirts  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk _

**[CARLISLE STARTS SHAKING HIS BOOTY ]**_  
I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song  
_

I couldnt help but laugh at my husband.. he laughed at me when he did what he did to my poor hair!! My three beautiful daughters and I couldnt stop laughing.. Bella commanded him to back to his office and we decided to get the holy hell out of their

_**[ BELLA POV ] **_

AWW poor Doctor Daddy.. he would be blushing so bad.. to bad I didnt command him to start shaking his butt to go with the music.. he did all of THAT on his own!! The girls and I decided to hunt on our way home.. and talk .. we giggled like crazy people when we talked about the guys and their singing.. Carlisle is lucky he got off the hook with out the dress and heels and wig.. hes lucky we went easy on him..

When we go home from hunting Alice put the video on Youtube.. with in an hour there were so many hits it wasnt funny.. the comments were what blew us away.. some people thought the 'girls' in the video looked hot!! Others were just grossed out.. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice screaming

" THE DENALI'S ARE COMING TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL " Alice screeched

" Oh god.. please no.. ive already been through hell today.. please god.. if you love me dont do this to me " Emmett said in a pleading voice

" Baby whats wrong who are the Denali's and why do you look bent out of shape.. im sure it wont be that bad " I said.

" Bella.. the Denali's are like our cousins.. the three girls Kate, Irena and Tanya.. they flirt and try to get with our guys.. its gross.. they are sluts.. and Tanya is always trying to be all over Emmett trying to get him to sleep with her " Rose said growling

" Hmm.. well this should be interesting.. " I said thinking out loud

_**A/N :**__ My next update will be the whole Denali visit .... hmm.. will Bella get along with the girls.. or will Bella, Alice, and Rose make the Denali girl's lives hell for the night... you will have to wait and see.. _

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Tanya Anger Commando

_**[ JASPER P0V ]**_

Im not really sure what Bella ment by it was going to be interesting but by her emotions she really wasnt worried about anything.. I mean seriously.. how can you worry about anything if your the most powerful vampire around of all time.. Everytime it comes to my attention I'm still at awe that Emmett's child like self is mated with somebody who is so powerful and can beat him ... he cant argue about getting beat by her either.. or else she can actually hurt him.. hmm I wonder if Emmett is scared of his smaller than him girlfriend.. no doubt about it.. hes so scared of her.. if Edward Carlisle and I are scared of her.. then he is definatly scared of her..

Right now hes emotions are seriously getting on my nerves and Im sure his thoughts are annoying Edward -- yep definatly annoying Edward hes reading my thoughts and he just nodded at me.. -- I guess Emmett is freaking out about Tanya coming to visit along with her "sisters" why they still make advances towards us really is questionable.. they know we're married and have mates well besides Emmett hes not married but now hes got a mate.. a mate that can snap her fingers and they will be doubled over in pain and lit on fire.. I really hope they dont try anything.. because Bella seriously is hard to calm down once shes started.. that fire in the forrest was no joke.. and all that it took for her to get that made was something she was thinking about

Right now Bella is just sitting on Emmetts lap talking with Rose and Alice about whats to come.. of course Bella could just look for the future.. but she's not really like that.. she doesnt use her powers .. she tries to be as normal as possible.. I dont blame her.. I try not to feel emotions ..

" You know we dont have to stick around we can go some where together untill they leave babe " Emmett said looking hopeful at Bella

" Naaah.. I think I'll stick around and meet your so called "cousins" but remember.. and Im speaking to all of you.. no offence Carlisle Esme.. but.. these vampires are no friends or cousins of mine.. if one of them so much as crosses a line that I think is crossed.. they'll be torn to shreds and lit on fire .. are we understood? I will not be disrespected by anybody.. either way.. its either I kill them or I simply have my guard do it.. so their fate will be a one way path as it is.. so dont try to stop me.. I'd feel awful if one of you hurt .. " Bella said looking worried

" Dont worry dear we understand if it comes down to something like that then its up to you on what to do.. we will not stop you.. your part of this family now.. we stick together " Esme soothed Bella

" I just dont understand why you let them come back then so much if they disrespect Rose and Alice so much by trying to get with their husbands.. " Bella said wondering

I couldnt help but wonder too.. wonder why Carlisle and Esme kept letting Tanya Kate and Irena come back after all the times they have disrespected Rose and Alice.. weather it be by trying to sleep with Edward and I or even our brother Emmett who has clearly told them no way hoe.. not to mention how rude they are to our wives.. calling them names and trying to pick fights because of their jealousy.

" YEAH! WHY DO YOU LET THEM COME BACK IF THEY KEEP DOING IT.. WHAT IF IT WAS CARLISLE .. HUH ESME.. WHY DO YOU TWO LET THEM COME BACK AND DISREPSECT OUR HOUSE AND OUR FAMILY LIKE THAT.. " Rose said with a growl

" It doesnt matter.. they are almost here.. if they try anything.. Ill burn them .. nobody will mess with my sisters or brothers.. they will have to deal with what is given to them for their actions. " Bella said with a wide smile..

With that we all stood ready to greet the Denali's we could hear them coming towards the house.. Carlisle and Esme standing ready to open the door .. his arm around her waist.. Edward and Rose in the same position behind them.. then Alice and Me holding eachothers hands.. and last Emmett and Bella standing in the back Bella standing in front of Emmett with Emmetts arms around her and his chin resting on her head.. Bella was sending waves of calm to Emmett whispering to him that he had nothing to be nervous for.. and that she loved him

**KNOCK .. KNOCK**

And with that Carlisle and Esme opened the door

" Welcome it's wonderful to see you " Carlisle greeted them

" Sorry we didnt call to give you notice of a visit we were just on our way for a vacation and we decided to stop by " Eleazar said holding Carmens hand

" Please come in " Esme said smiling at Carmen

" Hello Carlisle is nice to see you as well as you Esme your home is still lovely " Tanya said

They all filed in .. still yet havent seen Bella but im sure they could smell her scent..

" Wow.. something very powerful is in this room right now.. tell me.. do you have a new member " Eleazar said feeling courious

After that statement Emmett walked forward with Bella in front of him with a shit face grin on him.. once they saw her.. they all gasped at her.. their emotions were all over the place I couldnt get a solid hold on one they kept changing so fast

" Hello everybody this is Isabella but she rather be called Bella.. she is my mate! " He said happily

" Hello Bella Im Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen " he said smiling wildly at Bella his emotions were 'awe and shock'

" Hello Bella its very nice to meet you " Carmen said shly.. which is surprising.. shes never been shy before.. she felt a little insecure being around Bella but yet she also had the emotions of love.. Carmen was very motherly like Esme.. she also was excited.. she always knew that Emmett would find his Mate just as Esme did.. she was happy he finally did..

" Nice to meet you Bella I'm Kate sorta like those two's daugther.. your really pretty " Kate said giving Bella a hug.. her emotions were as well ' awe and excitement and a little insecure.. i gotta admit.. Bella is really beautiful..

" Im Irena its wonderful to meet you Bella your eyes are amazing " Irena was excited a little jealous.. i was wondering when that emotion was going to come..

Everybody was silent.. Tanya was the last to greet Bella.. I think they were worried about what she would say.. because Tanya had a thing for Emmett.. she swore that Emmett would come around and they would be together some day ..

Tanya stepped forward.. Emmetts grip tightened on Bella .. Bella didnt budge.. her emotions showed she didnt care what Tanya had to say.. she was just ready to punish whoever stepped over the line.. she was ready for one of them to do something stupid .. she didnt want her sisters to be disrespected anymore.. she wasnt going to let it happen anymore.. expecially in front of her

" H-hello Im T-Tanya.. its nice to meet you Bella " Tanya said nervously.. everybody was shocked that she studdered.. she was nervous to talk to Bella.. her emotions were full of awe and nervous she felt insecure.. and she felt stupid.. i think because she noticed she studdered.. and the last emotion.. which shocked the hell out of me.. LUST??

With that thought Edward coughed trying not to laugh.. Emmett just looked over at him with an eyebrow raised..

" Hello Its very nice to meet you all.. Ive heard a little about you " Bella said politely.. the others just Gasped at the sound of her voice Tanya for some reason was still standing in front of Bella staring at her..

" Y-your eyes.. they arent red or gold .. I mean not that they arent beautiful.. what I ment was.. they arent like ours.. I mean.. " Tanya was struggling to talk to Bella.. this was weird

" I think what she means sweetheart.. is that your eyes are not like animal drinkers.. and not like human drinkers.. shes wondering how your eyes are that color.. yet she was saying they werent ugly.. but that she liked them ? " Carmen said for Tanya but yet said the last part like a question.. Tanya just nodded her head

" Oh.. I was born with these eyes pretty much.. when I was born I was half vampire half human.. so when I became a full vampire they stayed this way but the color came out more after the full transformation " Bella shrugged as she said this.. causing the Denali's to look shocked

" Born half human half vampire .. thats nearly impossible from what I heard only very few have done it.. " Eleazar said in amazement

" Yes.. my mother was human.. my father is a vampire " Bella said

" was human? was she not turned after " Kate asked confused

" It was too late to change her.. I never got to meet my mom.. its just been my father and my uncles.. and their mates.. Esme is the only mother I've known " Bella said looking at Esme with tears in her eyes but yet she felt nothing but love and gratefulness even if she hasnt known Esme that long.. she loved her with her whole heart as if she had been her mother the whole time

_**[ ROSE P0V ]**_

I felt really said after hearing Bella say she never got to meet her mother.. I think she feels like she killed her mom.. I know Bella pretty well already to know the obvious .. you cant read her emotions from her face.. she hides them pretty well .. but the females can feel it.. besides Jasper.. or Edward because he can hear thoughts.. Jaspers that is.. Im sure Bella has her shield up right now..

So far everthing has gone really well.. nobody has attached anybody yet.. Tanya keep staring at Bella with a weird look.. Ive never seen her look at anybody like that before.. maybe kinda like at Emmett.. but for some freaky reason.. Tanya is staring... lust looking maybe?

Were all sitting in the living room.. talking.. Bella is sitting on Emmetts lap the Denali's are trying to learn more about my new sister.. Carmen keeps looking at Emmett and Bella the same way Esme does.. they are very motherly.. Carmen speaks to Bella in a shy way.. which is new to me.. Ive never seen her shy before.. not once in all the years ive known her.. Im not sure if its because Eleazar said something about how powerful his readings of her hes getting or because my sister is beyond smokin hot!! Sure Im vain.. but I have to admit.. Bella is prettier than I am.. but she doesnt act snooty about it like I use to.. its nice having a babysister around.. shes actually younger than all of us.. shes the baby of the family.. yet shes very mature.. yet playful like the rest of us.. she really is a good match for Emmett.. he needed somebody who can give into his childness yet keep him on his feet and knock him on his ass when need be.. she does for him like Alice and I do for Edward and Jasper..

Okay seriously Its giving me the Creeps.. Tanya is acting like Mike Newton right now.. sitting next to Bella staring at her.. Bella went to the kitchen to get a sketch pad and pencil so she could draw something.. Tanya asked if she can could with her.. SERIOUSLY SHE ASKED! usually she just follows.. annoyingly.. but usually its Emmett she Follows.. shes barely looked at Emmett since shes got here.. well they all pretty much have been just focused on Bella since they got here.. which I was glad for.. as long as they are leaving my Edward alone Im fine.. I just hope Bella isnt overwhelmed .. she doesnt like when people stare at her.. she doesnt like to much attention..

-- Hey guys.. this is weird.. -- Bella thought to all of us..

We all looked up at her and she smiled a small smile

-- Babe.. Tanya is creepin me out.. I think shes got a thing for you -- Emmett thought

That caused me to chuckle out loud.. making everybody look at me.. i just shook my head and smiled

-- Yeah.. I think shes got the hots for you bells.. shes acting like Mike Newton right now.. following her into the kitchen.. staring at you.. she even studdered when she met you.. and stumbled over a sentance.. and here i thought she was going to be jealous.. hahahah-- I thought look at her with a emotionless face

-- If Tammy comes on to me.. she will get her ass kicked all the way back to Alaska where she came from.. Im not useing any of my abilities because i dont want to be annoyed so her emotions and her thoughts are something Im clueless about.. at least none of them are messing with eddie jazzy or em!! -- Bella thought happily i could pretty much see her smile in my mind..

-- its just so funny.. i swear i thought you would fight forsure.. or something.. i didnt know Tanya liked girls.. its all new to me -- Alice snickered in her mind

-- her emotions are a little lusty.. its a crush she has .. so far.. Kate and Irena are feeling excited and a little bit insecure.. Irena is feeling a small amount of jealousy.. I think the insecure stuff is because your more beautiful than them.. and Irena's jealousy is the whole beauty thing.. other then that.. they are happy to be around you.. but then again you have that effect on people -- jazz thought

-- Tanya's thoughts arent bugging me anymore since your doing the brain to brain walkie talkie thing.. I cant hear her thoughts.. which im thankful for.. it was annoying.. her thoughts were studdered as well when she first saw you.. she gasped and freaked out in her mind.. Ive never seen her or heard her like this ever.. shes never reacted this way.. she hasnt even said a word to Emmett since shes been here.. actually none of the girls have.. -- Edward thought sort of surprised

-- Well like I said as long as they dont come on to you three.. its alright with me.. unless Tammy here gets a little too friendly and I have to do something about it.. -- Bella thought

-- Maybe you should ask 'tammy' to do something for you.. lets put her to the test.. she never does anything for anybody.. unless it was for Emmett.. which she only did to suck up to him.. ooooh and call her Tammy.. lets she if she gets pissed like she normally would.. "-- Alice snickered.. we were all having this conversation in our minds.. yet nobody could tell.. its awsome

" Oh Tammy could you go into the dining room and get my box of colored pencils.. this drawing wouldnt be a drawing if it didnt have the color it deserved.. " Bella asked

" S-sure I'd be glad to!! " Tanya said beaming at Bella

" Wow... you messed up on her name.. and she didnt get pissed off and snap at you " Irena said with awe

" Yeah and you so asked her to do something for her.. and she did it with out huffing or puffing at you.. Ive never seen her act like that before " Kate said surprised

_**[ TANYA P0V ] **_

I never thought Emmett would find his mate.. since I havent.. I thought we would end up together.. I always tried to get with him.. well Its not like I could help myself Im a very sexual person.. as all Vampires are. so of course I would try to be with him.. and other men..

Coming to the Cullen's house wasnt what I thought it would be.. I surely thought I would be chasing Emmett all day trying to gain his attention that I never seemed to hold.. he always said that he wasnt feeling up to having people around him at the time.. he would try to avoid me.. it always pissed me off.. but I never gave up.. but today I met his Mate..

Isabella or Bella as she likes to be called.. which suits her.. is amazing.. shes more beautiful than Rose.. well shes more beautiful than any other vampire or really any other woman I have ever came across in all my years.. and to tell you thats alot of years.. Im older than 100 so thats alot of women to compare one person to.. and still have that one person come out on top..

Seeing Bella for the first time.. it was rather shocking.. I never thought I'd be attracted to a female before.. but for some reason I like this Bella.. shes very powerful acording to Eleazar.. she was half human at one point.. which makes her more different than anybody.. she never was full human once like the rest of us.. her whole life has been Vampire..

I felt the sadness of the room when she mention her mom.. I wanted to break out into tears.. I remember my human mother.. I think we all do .. besides Alice.. she doesnt remember much.. that I know of.. Im sure since Bella is powerful she can show Alice her past.. but still.. Bella's birth caused her mother to die.. she must feel awful.. but the look she had when she talked about Esme showed that she really loves all of them

I would glance around the room and people and see what their expressions were.. they all seemed to me truely intersted in Bella as I was.. I just cant look away from her sometimes.. Im not sure why.. but shes just interesting.. and really pretty.. I find myself feeling shy around her.. and insecure.. sort of like alittle girl.. ive never felt that way toward anybody.. usually im a careless bitch that doesnt care if i hurt others ... for some reason i care for this Bella already..

Emmett looks at her like shes his whole world.. like she always has been.. I guess thats what its like to have a mate.. I wonder if I'll ever find mine.. I know I go after men all the time.. but honestly I just dont want to be alone.. living forever alone isnt very happy...

My thoughts were interupted by Bella asked me if I'd get her colored pencils.. she called me Tammy.. It didnt even bother me for some reason like it always bothered me when other people did it..

I came back into the room and I looked up at Emmett he was scowling at me.. I guess he didnt like that I was staring at Bella.. Its not like I mean to.. Im not sure what it means for me.. or what Im going to feel for her.. I know im attracted to her.. hell Im sure everybody in this room is.. Carlisle and Esme included.. I didnt have to be a doctor or nothing to know that Carmen and Eleazar were attracted to her.. Hell Bella makes Carmen shy! Since when is Carmen shy ... ever??

I was about to say something to everybody about maybe we all going hunting when Bella's sketch book dropped to the ground and she closed her eyes and they opened back up.. they were comletely black.. the white around her grayblue color was black as well..

" whats wrong with her ! " I nearly shouted at everybody

" Bella is having a vision.. Its not like Alice's.. these ones are set instone.. you see how her eyes are glazed over and her eyes are completely black " Carlisle asked

" Yes " we all said at the same time

" Well the glazed look is the same as Alice gets.. and the whole black thing.. is when she is looking for the exactly location of the person or persons.. she can think of what she saw and use that image of the person in her mind and it will tell her where they are and what they are doing.. at the very moment.. not the future or the past.. but the present.. its sort of like GPS " Edward finished for Carlisle

" Shes never dropped anything.. I wonder what she's seeing " Emmett said looking worried

With that.. Bella snapped out of it.. and let out the most scaryiest growl that viberated the whole house.. her eyes were red.. and her face looking deadly.. yet still angelic.. she looked scary.. and at the moment.. I was scared of her.. and from the looks of the rest of my family and the Cullens.. they were scared of her as well because they stepped away.. while Emmett and I didnt have the time too..

_**[ CARLISLE P0V ]**_

Tanya came back in the room.. she was about to say something.. then Bella's sketch book fell to the floor.. and it startled us all.. her eyes were closed for a second you could see her eyes moving under her eyelids as if she was searching for something.. then they opened.. they were black and glazed over.. she was having a vision and she was searching for something.. Emmett looked at Bella's face and then to the book on the floor and looked up at the rest of us.. he was worried.. shes never dropped anything before.. the last time Alice got a vison and she dropped a vase.. it wasnt good..

Tanya was worried for Bella.. she asked what was wrong with her.. Edward and I explained what was happening.. Emmett held tighter to Bella.. I didnt need my sons' gifts to know that he was nervous and his mind was going nuts.. he truely loves Bella

Just then Bella let out a growl Ive never heard before causing the whole house to shake.. her face contorted into one of a vampire.. well.. it was alot more scarier than a angry vampire.. yet she still looked pretty.. her eyes though.. they where the brightest red i have ever seen her eyes get yet.. again.. i didnt need Jaspers gift to know every vampire in the room aside from Bella was scared of her.. at the same time.. we all took a few steps back.. besides Tanya and Emmett.. which made me nervous.. Bella doesnt have good control over her anger.. she could hurt the both of them.. Im not sure if she would be upset if she hurt Tanya.. but she would be beyond upset if she hurt Emmett.. Emmett looked scared of her as well.. but I knew he wouldnt leave her side.. Tanya.. she looked panic'd she looked torn.. she wanted to stay by Bella's side yet wanted to step back like the rest of us..

Bella let out another growl and a snarl and she snapped her eyes to Edward.. they were having a mental conversation.. his eyes turned to rage and panic.. he nodded at her and then with a blink of an eye she was gone.. we could still hear her growling..

" WHATS HAPPENING EDWARD WHAT DID SHE SAY " Alice yelled at him

" Bella has teleported outside.. when the Denali's came to visit.. they passed through La Push " Edward said sounded worried and looking it

" Oh dear the wolves.. what did Bella see.. what is going to happen " Esme rushed out holding on to my arm as if her life depended on it

You see.. we have a treaty with the wolves on the La Push Reservation.. We forgot to mention it to Bella.. seeing how she never goes anywhere without somebody.. and usually only goes hunting or shopping.. and never goes in the direction of the reservation.. plus our minds were never set on it.. im sure Bella is very angry at us for with holding Information that is very important .. but.. the treaty hasnt made the wolves any more friendly.. they hate us .. but yet.. they put up with us being around the area because we dont hunt humans.. and we dont bother with humans unless we have to.. so they pretty much hate us.. but.. since vampires have crossed through their land.. to get to our home.. they are going to take it as they are one of us.. and that is breaking the treaty.. that means a war..

" Bella seen the wolves get together.. to deicded weather or not they would come.. they are farely young wolves.. but they are even more violent and out of control.. and yet they outnumber us .. the leader of the pack and the second in command followed the Denali scent from the reservation to the edge of the woods that is in the back of the house... they assume we broke the treaty... and are planing an attack.. Bella hates wolves.. and since they are outnumbering us.. shes pissed.. well from the color red.. and the growl shes beyond pissed.. right now shes pretty much gon .. mama bear on them.. shes protecting her own.. plus the instinct to kill them is her reaction.. " Edward said calm

" WHAAAT! YOUR LETTING HER FACE THEM ALL ALONE! BY HER SELF.. ARE YOU INSANE.. SHES A YOUNG GIRL.. " Carmen shrieked

" Dont underestimate Bella .. you see.. there is something you dont know about her... that maybe we should tell you ? " Jasper said looking at me in question .. I just nodded

" Bella.. isnt just Emmetts mate.. she is Isabella Volturi.. shes the princess of vampires .. her father is Aro.. and when I say father.. I mean Biological father.. not only that.. the reason why Eleazar could feel the power so much in a large quantitie.. is because Bella is the most powerful vampire of all time.. she has every abilitie you can think of.. she also is the leader of the Volturi Guard.. she comands them.. she trains them.. teaches them how to fight.. and she trains their abilities.. she is deadly.. very deadly.. and cant be killed easily " I said looking at everyone of my cousin vampires

" I heard rumors.. I didnt know it was true.. wow.. so our future cousin.. is a princess.. and the most powerful vampire ever.. wooow.. Emmett you did good " Kate said

" The wolves are getting closer.. I keep trying to get a vison.. but i cant see anything.. stupid mutts " Alice said

Tanya and Irena ran to the front door to go outside.. only to have the door not budge.. so they tried jumping through the window.. it wouldnt break.. they coudlnt get out..

" Whats wrong.. why cant we go out to help her " Irena said about to panic .. we all looked at Edward.. he hung his head

" Uh she sorta has a shield around the house.. nobody but her can leave.. and nobody but her can come in.. shes protecting us... " he looked around at everybody stopping at kate irena and tanya and spoke again " shes protecting all of us " he finished

" why did you look at us three when you said that " Tanya asked

" Bella doesnt like the fact that you three at like common whores and try to sleep with our mates which we happen to be married too! your lucky shes selfless or else she would have killed you as soon as you walked through that door if we told her too! " Rose hissed at the three girls

" we are sorry.. its not like that.. its just.. we dont want to be alone forever.. and its our nature to seduce.. we wont do it anymore.. honest " Irena said lowering her head.. ashamed

Nobody could respond because we heard Bella snarl and growl even more meaner than she already did before.. not to mention the thunder and lightening.... which ment one thing

Bella was pissed

" Bella is pissed off I can feel it.. I know shes not breakable.. I know shes not helpless.. but Is it wrong to not want her to fight.. is it wrong for me to want to fight her battles for her " Emmett said puttin his head in his hands sitting back down on the couch.. Tanya walked over and sat next to him.. placing an arm around his large body

Emmett stiffened.. Tanya just chuckled

" Relax Emmett.. Im not coming on to you.. Im tryin to let you know its alright.. Your Bella is a very special girl.. very very special.. she will be arlight.. and its not her Battle shes fighting.. shes fighting one we caused.. which we are sorry we had no idea.. but Bella will be alright.. I have faith in her as everybody else does.. your freaking out because its your instinct to.. as her other half. " Tanya said in a soothing matter

" You've acted so strange since you met Bella.. ive never seen you act this way before.. usually your jealous and rude.. and really bitchy " Emmett said lookin at her

" Well Bella is hotter than you.. plus.. she gives off these vibes.. it makes you want to be better.. you know? " Tanya giggled

" Not to mention just looking at her is intimidating as hell.. " Irena added with a serious tone in her voice

" hell yea.. did you hear her growl and snarl.. and damn her eyes are freaky when she is pissed off.. not to mention her face when she is mad... I seriously thought we were going to go up in smoke! just those things right there make you feel like your about to be burning " Kate said in a rush.. which caused Rose Alice Jasper and Edward to laugh

" You said Bella was hotter than Emmett " Alice giggled pointing at Tanya which in return she shrugged her sholders

" Lets watch Bella shall we " Jasper asked pointing to the big window over looking the backyard

_**[ ALICE P0V ]**_

After Jazzy mentioned watching out for Bella since she has us locked in our own home like prison people.. or House Arrest people.. we have no choice but to watch..

We all walked over to the over sized window.. which really was the whole wall.. the backyard is huge.. its sort of like a clearing of its own.. We could see Bella in the middle.. standing there by herself.. but looking confident as if she had a whole army behind her.. we all knew she was pissed off.. hince the thunder and lightening and the wind.. her hair was blowing backwards like in a photoshoot.. i could see the shield she had up around the house.. it was a light green color.. it looked like glass its self..

Then it went from her standing out there looking towards the woods.. to at least 15 wolves coming out of the edge of the woods.. the alpha and the beta coming out first together.. in wolve form.. then they all came out.. I wonder what they thought.. seeing a young girl.. or a single small vampire girl standing there by herselves.. waiting.. we could smell the wolves from inside the house..

" YUCK is that what they smell like.. ugh its awful ! " Kate said holding her breathe

Bella must have heard.. because in a second the smell was gone

" Bella blocked the smell.. " Rose said looking thankful.. we all were.. the wolves stink badly

The Wolves ten feet away from Bella all of them in front of her.. the two leaders and two other wolves ran back to the woods.. then came back out in human form.. they were really tall.. short hair.. buff bodies.. tan.. wearing only had on shorts.. no shoes.. no shirts..

" Their thoughts are disqusting.. and to think they are suppose to hate vampires.. and from the thoughts of the Alpha.. Bella's scent doesnt bother them.. she doesnt smell like the rest of us " Edward said

" What do you mean their thoughts Edward " Emmett growled

" I mean that some of them are having undecent thoughts of my little sister.." Edward said growling, then we heard a snarl from Bella.. she really was viscious

The wolves shivered at the sound of her snarl.. they were nervous.. which is good they should be.. they could all die within a second if she so chosen to. The dogs finally reached two feet from her in human form.. the leader and second in command in the middle and the other two on eachside of them.. like bodyguards..

_**[ BELLA P0V ]**_

This day is soo not going how I thought it was going.. the damn Denials _[ hehe.. get it denials and denalis ]_ decided to show up.. without calling or sending a vamp signal or something.. then Tanya.. decides to like me.. as the rest of them.. which i dont mind.. but its weird.. then I get a vision of these vile things following their scent back to the house..

I hate wolves.. I had to deal with them when I was half human.. I was with my uncle Marcus shopping and a pack of five wolves tried to attack us.. me looking human at the time.. since i was half human.. made my uncle look even worse not to mention the whole mortal enemies.. or immortal enimies.. since we cant die and all.. but still.. they thought my uncle was taking me to eat me!! the attacked but my shield protected my uncle.. and i had to kill the wolves.. i was powerful has a half human then too.. I nearly killed my uncle because of my anger.. thats why as a full vampire now.. im making the rest stay in the house.. far away.. so i cant kill them.. id feel awful.. but yeah so I hate wolves because of the past.. not to mention they stink..

I never seen wolves come in their human form.. I guess there is a first time for everything.. Four wolves ran from the yard to the woods then back to the yard wearing only jeans.. they looked like brothers to me.. i guess thats part of being a pack tho.. they seemed surprised and shocked they come up to me.. keepin back two feet..

" Its not polite to show up unnanounced you know " I said rudely

" It looks announced to me.. your standing here.. clearly waiting for something.. " one of the dogs said I take him as second in command.. smartass.. the rest chuckled well not the leader

" Where are the Cullens and who are you " the leader said

" The Cullens are in the house.. If you look up there in that window you will see them.. and Im Bella Volturi.. " I said.. they looked up to the window.. Alice Rose Tanya Kate and Irena waved down to them.. which caused me to giggle.. and rolle my eyes at them

" Volturi.. but why are you here and how come your scent isnt a vampire scent " the leader asked. as the other three leaned in and sniffed me!!

" Please dont sniff me.. its not polite.. and yes Volturi.. surely you have heard of the Italian Coven that Rules Vampires.. and Im here with them because my mate is Emmett Cullen.. I live here with them .. now can we cut the crap and get down to business " I growled

" Hey Im Paul and your hot when your mad " He said smiling at me.. I rolled my eyes.. then I heard Emmett.. Jasper.. Edward and Carlisle growl?? I think Eleazar as well.. hmm

I really dont like to be hit on by mutts.. so I lifted him off the ground with my mind and spoke to him

" look mutt.. you dont talk to ladies that way let alone one that is already taken.. keep your opinion to yourself or the next time you say something that i dont like you will be going back with your pack of dogs without a pulse is that clear " I snarled which caused the wolves to take a step back

" Y-Yes " He said.. so i put him back down

" now like i said.. lets get down to business.. why are you here.. your testing my patience.. and once its ran out.. it wont end well.. for you and your dogs " I said crossing my arms

" We followed five vampire scents from our reservation to your house.. we have a treaty.. your family isnt to cross the treaty line.. or else there will be a war.. " the leader said crossing his arms.. the other three followed his actions.. which caused me to roll my eyes

" I hate to break it to you.. the Cullens didnt break the treaty.. none of them were on your reservation.. they didnt cross the boarder.. you know all of their scents.. so you know that they didnt do it.. they didnt break the treaty.. but family friends of theirs.. well ours.. didnt know anything about it.. and they are not cullens.. they were not aware of the treaty.. i assure you if they were they wouldnt have went on your land.. so there for no treaty was broken.. not to mention they are animal drinkers.. they have no urge to drink from humans.. but.. you crossed the boarder.. you came on cullen land.. your the ones who broke the treaty.. so whats to stop me right now from killing you because you couldnt get your facts straight.. obviously you would have heard if one of your people had been attacked none of them have.. so your pack and yourself broke the treaty.. If I wanted to I could kill you for being here right now.. " I growled

" LOOK LEACH.. " the mutt standing on the other side of the leaders growled

" NO YOU LOOK.. YOU HAVE CONTACT INFORMATION TO REACH THE CULLENS.. CARLISLE IS THEIR LEADER.. YOU SHOULD HAVE INFROMED HIM OF YOUR TRIP HERE.. SHOWING UP TO ATTACK WITH OUT THEM KNOWN IS SETTING A WAR.. NOT TO MENTION YOU BROKE THE DAMN TREATY.. YOU ALL KNOW THE SCENTS OF ALL THE CULLENS.. YOU KNEW IT WASNT THEM.. YOU JUST WANTED A REASON TO CAUSE A FIGHT BECAUSE YOU DONT LIKE THEM.. NOW.. BACK THE FUCK OFF " I growled causing fire to come out of my palms

" H-How are you not dying if your setting fire from yourself.. " the leader asked

" That is not your business.. now if you want to live then i suggest you leave and not come back on this land.. and if you have to come past the boarder on cullen territory then you call first.. and get the okay.. dont just show up thinking its okay.. or you will die.. " With that I growled one last time sending my shield to send all of the wolves flying into the woods and I teleported myself backi into the house.. still keepin the shield around it

Once I got in the house I stood in the living room.. look at all of them.. who were lookin at me shocked.. and scared.. shocked because I sent the wolves flyin into the woods.. scared because i was livid.. and because I was growling.. which would have caused the windows to break but because of the shield the windows didnt do anything but viberate along with the house.. and i knew that my eyes were now black and red mixed together.. which isnt good for them..

The all walked into the living room but stopping some feet away from me.. the Cullens looked fearful and ashamed.. the Denali's looked scared for their lives.. I knew that they explained how powerful i was.. and that i was a ruler of all vampires.. but i was PISSED THE FUCK OFF!

How could they keep the wolves from me.. the treaty.. what if i went out on my own.. and crossed the line.. and had to attack because i got attacked.. not that im easily taken by surprise or anything.. but they should have told me about it all since i came here.. since they met me.. its important information.. good god.. what if my family came to visit and they went off to hunt and they crossed the treaty boarder.. they could get my father and uncles killed!!

I take it Edward was hearing my thoughts and Jasper was feeling my thoughts because they kept wincing away.. stepping farther back.. I was loosing control of my anger and they knew it.. they could hear it and feel it.. just the thought of having my family .. my father.. my uncles.. in danger.. because they withheald information from me.. makes me more angry.. not to mention if something happened like that.. and if something happened to one of them.. it would piss me off.. if i wasnt here.. this is no way any of them could have lived no matter how good they can fight.. the wolves out numbered them.. not to mention if they called backup with another pack.. god are they stupid

_I couldnt help but growl even louder seeing red like tunnel vision and Emmett stepped forward...._

_**[ EMMETT P0V ]**_

Watchin Bella talk to the wolves with them so close to her was making me nervous.. I was scared of losing her.. I didnt know what to think at the time

I watched my Bella talk to the wolves.. hearing their converstaion.. THANK GOD FOR VAMPIRE HEARING i kept saying.. hearing that dog call my girl hot made all of us made.. causing all of the males to growl at that.. me to growl because shes mine.. Edward and Jasper to growl because they see her as a sister.. Carlisle to growl because he sees her as a daughter.. and Eleazar because he sees her as a niece .. the girls just hissed

After Bella got tired of the small talk.. she got down to it.. she let them know the facts.. she called them out on their bullshit.. not really knowin facts herself.. unless she used her powers.. she told them.. that they could have called to let us know they were coming.. or to let us know their were others of our kind in the area and they wanted to check it out.. she told them she knew they were going to attack with out warning.. if it wasnt for Bella.. we wouldnt have known they were here untill the smell hit us.. because Alice cant see passed the wolves.. they cause her visions to go black..

After all that I cant beleive she pushed out her shield to send them all into the woods.. even the four in their human form.. then she came back into the house out of thin air.. which caused us all to be in shock.. but it was worse than I thought

Bella was livid.. she was loosing her control.. she was losing herself in her anger.. because we didnt think to let her known when she first arrived about the wolves.. about the treaty.. her eyes where swirling red with black in them.. her anger was gettin worse.. her snarls and growls kept shaking the house.. i dont think the house would still be standing if it wasnt for her shield around it.. keepin it together..

I looked around to my family and the others.. they were all scared.. they didnt want to startle her.. they didnt know what to do.. Jasper kept sending calming waves and it wasnt working.. thats when i looked to Edward.. him and Jasper were taking steps backwards..

" Her anger keeps gettin worse.. the calming waves arent working.. you all need to step back.. i dont know whats shes going to do " Jasper whispered eyeing Alice who was eyeing Bella with wide eyes.. her lips where trembling..

" Her thoughts are making her angrier.. shes angry with us.. for not letting her know about the wolves.. shes doesnt like not knowing important information.. her thoughts keep going back to Aro and her uncles.. if they were attacked by the wovlves ebcause they didnt know about the treaty or where the boundry line was.. because she didnt know.. shes livid about the fact that if she wasnt here.. that we all would have died.. because the wolves minds were all ready to attack.. they had a plan.. to sround the house and attack at all angles.. and its true.. they outnumber us.. we are good fighters.. but we wouldnt have made it.. not all of us at least.. now everybody step back as far as you can.. slowly.. Bella is losing control of herself through her anger which we caused.. " Edward whispered

I couldnt step away from her.. I couldnt step away from Bella.. I couldnt let her loose control.. I couldnt let her loose who she was out of anger.. so I took a step forward.. causing everybody to hold their breath

After stepping forward.. Bella's very angry eyes snapped to me.. she bared her teeth and crouched ready to kill... she wasnt herself right now.. so i couldnt blame her...

" EMMETT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING.. " Rose whisper shouted

" I cant back away.. I cant let her lose herself.. " I said looking at Bella

" Please be careful dear.. you know its hard for her to control her anger.. and right now its our fault " Esmes light sob came from behind me

I took another step forward.. with my hands out in surrender.. makin sure i was standing up right.. so she could see i wasnt in attack possition.. every step.. another growl.. she would get a little lower in her crouch..

" Careful Em.. shes trained to spring and rip the head off in one swift movement.. her lowerin herself is her gettin ready " Jasper whispered

Rose started humming Esme's Luluby.. I heard her take a step forward as well

" Rose love.. what on earth are you doing " Edward said

" Sometimes its soothing.. humming to her might help calm her down.. she never had a mother remember.. shes never had anybody to be there for her to sooth her.. I think Emmett as well as myself Alice and mom.. can help.. if the three of us hum to her.. as Emmett distracts her.. I think she will slowly come back out of the trance shes in.. its worth the try" Rose said with a hopeful voice..

I just took another step forward.. tryin to calm her down.. as Esme Rose and Alice hummed to her..

" Bella.. babe.. Its Emmett.. focus on me.. on my voice.. its okay nobody is going to hurt see.. we all here love you.. its okay.. just try to calm down.. listen to my voice.. focus on us " I said slowly as i took carful steps forward.. her growling started to be less harsh

I finaly was infront of her.. and she bared her teeth.. lifting from her crouch a little.. you could barely notice it.. the girls were still humming coming forward.. Bella's eyes snaped from mine to Esmes.. I took that as the best time to set on the floor next to her.. and keep talkin to her.. keep tellin her to focus on me and her.. and to focus on Esme.. to focus on how she loves Esme.. everything was starting to go fine.. untill Alice sob... Alice was scared of the different outcomes she kept seeing.. she wouldnt tell us.. but edward would gasp lightly telling them to ease up.. to be careful.. after hearing Alice sob Bella's eyes snapped to Alice.. a menicing growl came from Bella.. alice continued humming stiffening slightly.. Rose was looking at Bella with concern.. shes seen Edward when he lost control of his anger..

I had to get Bellas attention off of Alice.. and back to me so i started talking again.. and her eyes came back to me I kept tellin her its gonna be okay that she didnt want to hurt them.. she didnt want to hurt me.. that i love her and that they love her.. that she loves us..

I took Bella's face in my hands she growled of course.. but I told her to focus on my touch.. to focus back on me.. her angry eyes started to soften a little so I started rubbing her cheecks with my thumbs and I kissed her lips lightly.. hearing a growl i pulled back.. lookin into her eyes they were starting to soften more.. the girls were finally next to us.. Bella's eyes locked on mine.. her face in my hands.. her hands in tight fists.. Rose Alice and Esme wrapped their arms around Bella and continued to hum.. Alice relaxed against Bella.. a reaction sisters have.. Alice started tellin Bella that it was alright.. she wont hurt us.. venom tears were forming in Esme's eyes

Esme took a seat next to me.. placing her hands over mine.. holding Bella's face with me..

" Bella honey.. listen to my voice.. listen to mommy's voice.. I need you to calm down.. I need to to listen to Emmett and I.. the anger isnt going to have anything end well.. its going to end harshly.. you dont want to hurt us.. you dont want to hurt us Bella.. shhh shhhh... Emmett loves you very much as well as the rest of us.. Focus on our faces.. think about how much love you have for us " Esme cooed to Bella

Rose's grip as well as Alice's became tighter around Bella.. Esme's eyes were Pleading to Bella.. my eyes stayed on Bellas.. i went through every memory i had of Bella.. her first day of school.. how she made me feel when I first saw her.. how beautiful she was.. the times i held her.. the times we just stayed in eachothers arms lookin at one another talking with silent conversation.. making love to her.. i knew she could see.. i knew she could hear my thoughts... her eyes softening as she looked back into mine.. tears formed in her eyes.. but hers fell.. her venom tears fell.. she kept her eyes on mine and sometimes they flickered to Esmes

I knew her internal battle with herself was ending.. she dropped from her defensive crouch and everybody ran forward embrassing Bella.. including Kate Tanya Irena Carmen and Eleazar

Nobody said anything to Bella.. or to anybody else.. we just embrassed her.. we just held her.. the way we all looked would shock the shit out of you.. who would of thought the three Denali sisters would accept somebody who looked better than them.. or who would of thought they would say sorry for tryin to get with us.. and Tanya accepting Bella lovelingly.. while acting like a creeper in the process

" We will let you guys have some time alone.. we really should hunt its been two weeks since we have.. We'll go the other way.. thanks for having us.. hope to see you soon.. take care " Eleazar said They all hugged us each.. including Bella.. Tanya kissed Bella's cheek and told her not to feel bad.. that it will get better and easier to control her anger.. and not to do anything stupid.. Bella looked at Tanya I think to see if she was being Truthful and sincere.. and she nodded

With that the Denali's left

We all said sorry for not telling her about the treaty.. and that she has nothing to worry about the wolves.. and that we would have let Volturi know about the treaty if they would have came.. but it slipped our minds once she came.. because we were all so excited.. plus we never went that way anyways.. and she said she was sorry for getting mad.. its just her family getting hurt scares her.. that aro and her uncles are all she has.. besides those who are on guard and who work at the castle.. Rose told her she has us as well..

We wanted to lighten the mood.. so we took Bella to the basement to swim.. I took off my jeans.. and my shirt.. I guess i forgot something

" UGH EMMETT MAN.. WHERE ARE YOUR BOXERS! " Edward yelled causing me to scoff or huff

" REAL MEN GO COMMANDO " I smiled my Bellas favorite smile that showed my dimples.. my sexyness + my dimples made her knees weak i just know it..

" Noooo emmettt real men dont gross out their family!! " Esme said covering her eyes throwing swimming trunks at me

My Bella isnt grossed out.. ugh.. they are all just jealous

**A/N :** _I tried to end this with a little laugh.. soo what did you think of Tanya and the rest of their reactions to Bella.. not usual right.. _

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Cheating And Meeting Aro

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

Its been two weeks since the whole wolf situation and Emmett has been following Bella around like a lost puppy. Everywhere she goes he goes. He has even gone shopping with Bella and carried her bags willingly and actually let her try on clothes for hours untill she decided what she wanted. Awww young love.. hehe I cant help but laugh because Emmett doesnt seem like the type of person to do such things. Jasper and Edward dont even do that for Rose and I. Its funny.

We've been working with Bella on her anger.. well lets just say shes as subborm as Edward is.. If not more stuborn.. So here we are.. testing her ability of anger control which Jasper is calling It ' Operation Bella A.C. ' I cant help but Roll my eyes at his nick name.. the man has a thing for military nicknames and other things.. sometimes its frustrating.. He's even had a nick name for sex.. ... now Bella is giggling at me.. oh god.. she can hear my thoughts.. now her and Edward are rolling on the ground laughing

" Oh Jazz.. thats rich! " Edward said cracking up

" Yes.. please.. please tell us your Military name for sex.. were all dying to know " Bella said through giggles... Jasper looked at them in horror.. and then looked at me.. I couldnt help but give a small smile. maybe throw in a wave of sorry??

" ALICE.. YOU.. YOU DIDNT " Jasper said studderring.. aww how cute.. like a little boy

" I didnt say anything I swear it.. its just.. with these two.. its hard to think to myself.. I didnt know they were actually listening in on me!! " I pleaded

" Yeah right.. everybody knows Bella and Edward Listen in on eeeevverything during situations like this " Emmett snickered

" Oh everybody grow up.. Im sure we all have our own things we want to be kept private.. stop picking on eachother over them " Rose said

" Oh.. is that so Rooosiieee" Bella said like a song. Edward stopped laughing.. oh lord.. shes gonna know hahahahah.. GOOD LUCK EDDY! i thought to my brother

" Bella please have mercy on us.. " Edward said

" Hmm.. Ill think about it.. untill them.. lets get back to Operation Bella A.C " she snickered

" Im not in the mood anymore.. you people are just mean " Edward stalked off.. such a child at times i swear

" OH CAN IT ALICE " Edward growled

_**--- TWO DAYS LATER ---**_

_**[ EMMETTS P0V ]**_

Im sitting in the living room with my lovely Bella. She looked so deep in thought it was really sexy when she looked to be consintrating so hard on something.. I love the way her hair falls around her face when she has it up in a messy bun. Its such natural beauty she has well besides being a vampire but still you get the point right? I was about to run her leg when she started cracking up

" Whats so funny Babe " I asked the most beautiful woman sitting in my arms

" Oh baby how would you like to have some fun with your well our siblings hm?" my beautiful Bella asked me

" Oh please do explain what this fun will involve! " I said smiling big at her

" Pranking Emmett.. gosh" She said rolling her eyes at me

" Alright babe lets do it , who will be our first victim and what about if they try to pay us back.. what then " I asked her.. obviously she had to be thinking about that what ifs and such

" aww baby.. built in radar remember.. Im so fool proof " she said looking very smug... of course her many many abilities will be able to tell us .. which. even works better.. hmm .. she is most definitaly was my mate.. such a sneaky thing she is

" Alright Bella but who do we get first " I asked excited

" Carrot Top " Bella said chuckling... she must be meaning Edward

" So what should we do.. hmm I guess we could do something to his cars.. and " i WAS about to say something but she cut me off

" OOh baby we are gonna glue all his clothes together.. and all of his Cd's and stuff on his shelf to the shelf and dont worry about the cars Im going to have them teleported somewhere safe.. but first were going to take pictures and put them On Ebay.. and sell them " she said in my ear causing me to shiver

With that we got up and went vampire speed to Edward and Rose's room.. Bella used her ablilities to have all kinds of super super glue waiting on Edwards bed we got to his closet first gluing ALL of his clothes together sometimes cutting arms off shirts and cutting the pockets out of the pants causing holes where they would be so people would be able to see his ass.. yuck! We even went for his shoes next then we did his Cd's I decided to even clue a few books.. Bella interupted and decided to losen their bed screws so it would fall while having sex causing it to break.. aww she was evil..

" What about his piano babe " I asked her.. she looked at me a beamed.. I loved making her smile.. a happy Bella is better than a mad Bella.. muuuuch Better!!

" Oh Em that is perfect.. He would DIE if we did something to his piano " She said kissing me all over my face.. well where she could reach she is shorter than I am

" Uh Babe.. Eddie cant die.. hes already dead " I informed her..

" UGH dont be a smart ass You know what I ment " she said pulling me along with her to the living room downstairs

" What are we gonna do to it Bella" I asked

" OOh not much .. paint it pink and white.. you know hot pink with white poka dots on it.. and the piano bench will pink and white stripes.. " Bella said looking thoughtful

" Alright lets do this " I said before kissing her

Of course Bells already had all the paint we would need.. so we painted the piano and the piano bench and then she got rid of the paint cans and got the mess around the piano and such cleaned up and hidden.. She dragged me to the living room and sat me on the floor and sat betwen my legs and leaned back into me and gave me my game controler and started up the Xbox and then grabbed a controler as well and leaned into me..

" Babe.. what are you doing " I asked

" Playing video games with you Emmett.. whats wrong with that " She asked

" Nothing.. I just never had anybody play with me besides the guys.. thats all.. " I said kissing her forehead

" Well I like doing things you like to do. It makes me happy to make you happy.. I love you so much " Bella said looking into my eyes..

" Thank you babe I love you more tho.. so has Alice seen what we'd do earlier " I asked

" Nope...I blocked you and I from the both of them.. If Alice tries to get a vision.. she will think were having sex when she see's there is nothing comng up " Bella said looking back towards the tv

I said alright and shut up.. smelling her hair as she leaned into me we played video games al the way till the other came home from a hunting trip

_**[ ESME POV ]**_

" I sure hope Bella and Emmett are having sex.. because she is blocking me.. " Alice said in the car shuddering

"Im sure she has a reason for blocking you dear " I told Alice

" I dont want to have to think about what they are doing.. they go at it like animals " Edward shutterred

" What if something is wrong.. my vision goes blank when the wolves are near anyone of us " Alice said

" Im sure its nothing.. you know Bella likes her and Emmetts privacy" Rose said

We arrived home aboout an hour later thanks to Carlisle's Driving.. the house was quiet but I could hear the TV going on in the front room..

" Emmett must be playin video games " Carlisle said

We all walked into the house and then into the living room.. startled to see Emmett and Bella together on the floor playin video games... sitting in a loving embrace

" ARE YOU PLAYIN GAMES WITH EMMETT " Jasper said happily

" Yeah.. whats it look like " Emmett said with out lookin up

" Our girls dont do that with us " Jasper said pouting

" Thats because they dont love you as much as my Bella loves me right babe " Emmett said kissing her on her neck.. whipped.. the boy is whiped!.. Edward chuckled at that thought and nodded his head

" YES.. I WON AGAIN.. HAHAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHAHA.. I WIN I WIN I WIN " Bella said jumping up and down clapping like Alice does

" UGH HOW DO YOU KEEP WINING " Emmett whined

" bahahahahaha Emmett lost to a girl... his girl at that .. oh thats too funny " Rose giggled with Bella

" Awe Emmett its just a game " Bella cooed at him.. but Emmett growled

" No you cheated you just keep wining.. how are you winning everytime " He said crossin his arms to stand next to Jasper and Edward.. who looked a bit scared.. because Emmett called bella a cheater

" EXCUSE ME.. SO BECAUSE I WON I CHEATED... UGH.. WHATEVER.. I GREW UP AROUND GUYS WHO PLAY VIDEO GAMES... THATS HOW IM GOOD AT THE DAMN THINGS.. WHATEVER EM.. DONT BE A SORE LOSER " and with that Bella huffed snapped her fingers and then she was gone.. teleported to somewhere

" Your such a pig Emmett.. " Rose huffed and flung her hair over her shoulder and went off with Alice to find Bella

" You better hope she comes back young man you made her very angry " I said walking away in the direction the girls went

All I could think about was ' MEN.. THEY ALL THINK THEY CARE BETTER THANWOMEN ' ha yeah right.. if they only knew!

_**[ EDWARDS POV ]**_

My brother is such an idiot.. hes in for it now.. females do not take things lightly and from our mates minds.. man... Emmett is one idiot.. their thoughts are from pig to sexist to egotistical and many other names.. Bellas mind is blank right now nobody knows where she went and thats not very good she could be anywhere in the world right now and we wouldnt know but then again she could also be here and us not know.. My idiot brother just had to piss off the worlds most powerful vampire of all time who happeneds to have powerful uncles and a powerful father.. and she happeneds to have her own army practically.. poor Emmett

" Your an Idiot dude " I told him

" Why couldnt you just took the fact that you lost bro " Jasper asked

" What I was embarrassed okay!! she beat me almost everytime " Emmett howled

" IM GOING TO GO HUNT.. UUUUUUUGH" Emmett yelled in frustration and left the house slamming the door behind him

At this time a cellphone started ringing and what do youknow right next to the xbox is Bella's cellphone.. sooooo what do I do.. I answer it

_**-- START CONVO --**_

The caller ID said ; DADDY.. AWWW MAN .. Aro is calling.. hes not going to be happy

" Hello? " I said

" Who am I speaking to " Aro asked

" Edward Cullen sir " I said being polite

" Awe young Edwards how are you.. and why are you answering my daughters personal phone " Aro asked.. still calm.. thats good

" Im fine and Im answering Bells phone because she sorta left it here ... maybe.." I said

" Doesnt sound like my daughter to just leave her stuff lying around.. is my daughter alright " Aro said sort of panicy

" Oh shes fine.. shes just angry at Emmett right at the moment and she sort of Teleported somewhere.. that location im not sure of at the momment" I informed him

" Ah huh.. Emmett Cullen.. the boy who is her mate .. what an idiot he is.. making her upset.. has he seen her lose her temper yet " Aro chuckled along with others in the background

" Yes Aro.. We all have.. Its not something anybody likes to see or wait around to see.. Your daughter is sort of a hot head " I said chuckling along with Jasper

" SHES THE REASON WE ALL BELIEVE IN THE DEVIL JUST BE CAREFUL.. ONE MINUTE YOUR BLINKING THE NEXT YOUR HALF WAY OH FIRE " A mans voice shouted.. followed by somebody slapping him on th eback of the head..

" Felix you shouldnt say such things Bella will find ooout and she wont be toooooo happy " Aro said in a sing like voice.. creepy!

" Well young Edward I called to get in touch with Bella .. there is some business to tend to that involves her but dont you worry I have a special way to get in touch with her.. thank you for your plesant conversation have a nice day .. byeee" Aro said.. the man is sort of a big Alice like kinda..

_**-- END OF CONVO --**_

I was about to yell to Carlisle that Aro called for Bella on her cell phone but Bella came into the house holding Emmett by the ear followed by Esme Rose and Alice hot on their heels giggling or trying to thold their laughter.. Emmetts thoughts were sort of disterbing.. I couldnt get a hold of a single one he was in a panic

" OW BABE PLEASE LET GO OF THE EAR IT HURTS BELLA IM SORRY I SAID YOU CHEATED I WAS JUST EMBARRASSED NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RELEASE" Emmett begged.. WHIPED.. everybodies thoughts even his came into my mind

" EMMETT CULLEN YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME FOR A WEEK!! " Bella shreiked and released his ear

" PLEASE BELLA DONT DO THIS TO ME A WEEK.. i CANT GO A WEE WITH OUT TOUCHING YOU.. T-T-THAT WILL KILL ME.. THATS TORTURE.. " Emmett all but sobed to Bella..

" Uh sorry to interupt.. but Your father called your phone Bells.. I uh.. I answered it because I seen It was your father.. he's looking for you " I told her handing over her phone

' Thanks Ill just call him now! " Bella said beaming

_**-- START CALL --**_

" HEEY DADDY WHAT DID YOU NEED " Bella shouted into the phone

" Isabella no need to shout vampire hearing over here good lord " Aro said

" Sorry, Its just I was happy you called sorry that I didnt answer.. " Bella paused then looked at Emmett " It appears that some people are sore losers when it comes to video games. but what did you need father " Bella said

" Dont handle young Emmett too roughly and I needed to speak to you .. I need you to handle a mission for me.. well Its two missions in one.. can you handle it " Aro asked

" Of course.. when and where " Bella said in full focus mode.. we al looked at her shocked

" I need to you to leave tonight or tomorrow at the lastest, there are two people making a vampire army and I need them gotten rid of, we believe the romanians have something to do with this... are you sure your alright with this " Aro informed Bells

" Of course Im alright with this. Im ready this is my job, But I have a request or two " Bella said seriously

" Of course dear " Aro said

" The Cullens stay there, Its safer there for them with the guard if Im not around, there are a pack of wolves around here and they already tried a sneek attack good thing I was here or else the Cullens would be no long living as well as their family friends from Alaska " Bella said looking at all of us with sad eyes

" WHAT NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU GO ALONE.. IM GOING WITH YOU .. THE HELL I WILL LET YOU SEND ME AWAY TO HAVE PROTECTION FROM YOUR GUARD.. WHAT ABOUT YOU " Emmett howled at her.. Bella glared .. he just sat back down.

" They can come here, we have more than enough room for them and Im sure the females would like to go shopping " Aro said.. Alice squealed.. she stopped when Bella glared at her and told her to shh..

" Oh yes let them visit Bellaaaa please I want to meat that beefcake of ours and his family " A child like voice said in th background causing all of us to chuckle.. Bella rolled her eyes

" Its settled.. Ill have them teleported there.. and Father please.. do not let Emmett hang out with Felix or Demetri.. or Alec! " Bella said sternly

" Im not sure If I understand Dear Heart " Aro said

" UGH dad.. Emmett and Felix and Demetri are pretty much just alike.. Alec would just be influenced.. Its not healthy " Bella said

" THATS NOT FAIR .. " Two voices shouted in the background

" Life isnt fair and if you two do anythng wrong or torture anybody while im gone.. thats your ass on fire not mine.. TOOTLES " Bella sang hanging up on them

_**-- END CALL --**_

" Please dear.. be careful ,, I know you can take care of yourself but this is dangerous.. and you will be alone.. please come back to us in one piece " Esme said

" Bells... Im good with new borns would you like me to come with you " Jasper asked.. basically pleading with her

" No Jasper.. that is a bad moment in your life... I will not let you go through that again unless you had to.. Ive seen all of your past.. and I will not bring your past struggles to your present " Bella said sternly at him

" EVEN MINE BELLA Y0U KNOW MY PAST " Alice shouted happily

" Yes Alice... I know your past.. " Bella said looking awfully sad.. then looked to Rose and Esme then looked down..

" I must get ready.. when Im ready Ill teleport you to my home.. please dont torture anybody while Im gone.. Ill be back before you know it.. Come on Em.. Lets go upstairs " Bella said holding her hand out for him.. but he just threw her over the sholder and ran up with her..

" I guess that no touching doesnt count anymore " Rose said snickering

" I hope He's going to be alright while shes gone.. " Esme said looking sad

" Bella will be perfectly fine guys.. shes ment to deal with this stuff.. She will come back to us in perfect condition " Jasper said

" I wonder if she will tell me of my past " Alice said looking deep in thought

" She must have seen everybodies thoughts.. her emotions where as if she was grieving " Jasper said

I was going to say something but we heard a loud crash and BANG from up stairs.. It sounded as if a bed broke.. SHUDER

" They broke a bed I think " I said.. Esme frowned

" They arent even married and they are breaking beds." Rose laughed

_**------ SKIP TO CASTLE WHILE BELLA IS AWAY ------**_

_**[ROSE POV ]**_

I've never actually been here to Volterrea but Im glad Im here for good reasons not bad ...

Im not sure what to expect from Bellas family.. It sort of makes me Jealous knowing Bella has other family other than us I want us Cullens to be all she needs but Im glad she has her father thought thats Important

" AH HELLO CARLISLE OLD FRIEND " A man along with two other men and a few other people came walking towards us

" Hello Aro, Marcus Casius Its been far too long " Carlisle greeted them .. I guess the black haired man is Aro Bella's father..

" I guess we could carry this further on into the family room and do introductions of those interacting together for your stay and talk about other things as well .. " Aro said happily.. He is so weird .. Edward just chuckled and took my hand

We walked the halls of the castle till we reached a very large living room area it was beautiful the colors gold red and black and some silver..

" Thank you for having us Aro " Carlisle said

" No problem please intoduce your family to me and Ill do as well " Bellas dad said.. Her uncles watched us all very closely.. along with the other people.. Im suggesting thats their guard.. or a small part of it.. those who are closest to Bells Im sure of it.

" Im Carlisle this is my mate and wife Esme, this is my oldest son Edward and his mate and wife Rosalie, this is Emmett Bella's mate, and this is Jasper and his mate and wife Alice. " Carlisle said.. the small figure with her clocke up giggled and waved

" Hello Im Aro Bella's father, These are her uncles Marcus and Casius, and these are her close guards, the two smaller ones are Alec and Jane, Then Hiedi,and Felix and Demetri. " As he said each one of their names there cloaks came down.. the little one that giggled was Jane.. Ive heard of her.. shes the one that makes me double over in pain.. that thought caused my Edward to flinch

We were all sitting down and Aro was about to speak but somebody came rushing into the room

" Ms. Bella's cars will be ready shortly " The man said.. then looked around the room and seen all of us.. He was tall about Edwards height and looked about the same size he had short blonde hair mixed with some brown.. dirty blond hair i think thats what the humans call it and he had golden eyes

" Thank you James _[ YES JAMES FROM THE MOVIE BUT HE DOESNT HAVE THAT UGLY PONY TALE AND ISNT WITH VICTORIA OR LURANT OR WATEVER AND YES JAMES IS STILL A TRACKER] _I would like to introduce you to the Cullen family " Aro said

" Yeah the beefcake is Bellarina's mate or boyfriend er.. both? " Jane said we all laughed at her

" So Aro whats Bellas mission if I may ask " Carlisle asked

" There are two vampires making newborn armys We suspect the Romans " Marcus growled

" Ah yes It sounds like them .. they would do whatever it takes to get control of everything.. Do they know about Bella " Carlisle said

" No which is another thing I wanted to talk to you all about, There is a Ball coming up in a few days and I wanted to Introduce Bella to the Vampire world.. let them know who will be taking over but we arent sure if we should inform them of how powerful my daughter really is " Aro said looking at all of us.. Im guessing he wants input?

" If they were informed of her power.. do you think they would try to attack her " Esme asked .. so motherly

" Your pull to her is a great one.. tell me how do you feel of our Bella " Marcus asked tilting his head sideways a little bit.. like Bella does

" Im the mother of my family.. I feel very motherly towards Bella " Esme said..

" As she needs one, She hasnt had a motherly figure in her life " Aro said

" Im glad to do the job we all love her as she were our own you know " Esme said

The conversations went on for a few hours.. then the three left leaving us to our rooms.. thats when I noticed the boys were gone.. leaving us cullen girls plus the grls on the guard alone .. they are going to do something stupid

" I have a feeling that they boys are going to be pranking us " I said looking around

" If they do anything stupid.. Bells would have their asses on fire when she gets back.. they better stay away from her room " Jane giggled

" We need to prank them before they prank us " Alice said in a leader voice

" Demetri and Felix are terrible.. they mess with us all the time.. the other day my hair was BLUE!! It took forever to get out " Hiedi said with a hiss.. shes blonde .. like I am.. so I could only imagine.

We decided to get them before they got us so we went around each of their rooms and put dye in all of their body wash and hair shampoo and conditioner then we all went back to Carlisle and Esme's room to hide out there.. we heard shouts and screams.. then Felix and Alec came running in and glared at the guard girls..

" WE WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS " they said together we all just burst out laughing.. they had pink hair..

" You were going to prank us first.. so we had to warn you before hand.. Alice is very good with visions " I said looking bored.. I really was bored

[ ARO POV ]

I heard the screams of Felix and Alec.. great so the pranking is gong to start.. Im not going to get involved.. Bella can deal with them when she gets back.. they all heard her saying not to torture eachother.. and they dont listen to her.. I thought they would learn to listen to her after what happened last time.. but no.. they never listen..

Walking with my brothers to the thrown room to invite the convens for the ball I seen Emmett the big Cullen along with Edward and Jasper waiting for us.. I wonder whats going on

" Hello Young Friends how can we help you " I asked

" We wanted to talk about Bella.. well my brother here does.. were here for support " Edward said.. aah yes the mind reader.. Edward nodded

" Alright come along " I said letting them enter the room

" What can we do for you Emmett " I asked.. my brothers looking curious

" Im aware that I havent been with Bella for that long but I want to ask you three mainly you Aro for her hand in marriage .. I want to ask her after the Ball and Im asking for your blessing " the bigger guy looked nervous.. for such size he sure has nerves.. The Edward one coughed to cover up his laugh.. I was about to say something but we heard four BANGS and shouting

I hope Bella comes home soon so she can deal with these idiots.. Demetri and Felix are seriously working my nerves and I only have so much control over my anger till I break.. They are so childish and annoying.. How can two grown men be so annoying Ill never understand.. Yes they are good at what they do but seriously James is just as good of a tracker as Demetri Im sure he could take over.. Nah..

" Isabella has duties here as well, If your to be married to her, are you going to keep her away from here.. She is very important.. " Caius said

" I would never keep her from her family or her job, I know this is both her job and this is where her family is, We could visit very often I assure you " Emmett said

[ BELLA POV ]

God, when will people learn that when they try to make newborn armies they will be punished. How stupid can these people be. Sure they know nothing of me but dont they already know that making a mess of things only gets you a nice path to death..

Here I am walking into this huge ass clearing.. where I willed all the vampires to be when I arrived.. God this is too easy.. Ill never be challenged enough I assure you . I guess now I know how some people feel.. when they arent challenged they get bored.. well thats me right now.

My father thinks its the Romans and well hes correct.. I see the two Roman leaders speaking to their vampire " children " UGH.. please.. they only want to kill off my father and uncles.. then they will rid their selves of these idiots..

" YOOOHOOO.. hello there " I said waving.. starting to feel very giddy..

As they turned around .. I freezed a group of at least 50 and tore their limbs apart and piled them together making sure they cant move then set them afire.. I did that to the rest of the newborns leaving the two Romans last.. they can be killed infront of my father and uncles.. I freeze them grab their hands and teleport to the thrown room

_**--- THE THROWN ROOM ---**_

_**[ EMMETT POV ] **_

I was asking for Aro's blessing when a hooded person and two grown vampire men came out of no where

" Ah back so soon dear.. I see things werent as fun for you as you'd liked them to be " Aro cackled

" No dad.. they werent... and these two idiots were standing their shocked .. to stupid to run away.. not that they would have mattered.. next time daddy give me someting harder.. sure 500 newborns and 50 non newborns were there but none of them a challenge.. " MY BELLAS VOICE SAID Aro and the other two men on the throwns were chuckling.. till Aro pointed in our direction causing Bella to crouch and spin towards us..

" GEEZ BELLS CALM DOWN ITS ONLY US.. YOUR BROTHERS AND YOUR BOYFRIEND " Jasper said

" I was seriously going to kill you three.. next time make some noise will ya " Bella said taking her hood down.. god she is so beatiful.. I want to take her right here right now damn who else is in the room

" Ew Emmett.. dont say such things.. Her father wouldnt approve " Edward said only so low we could only hear

" Sorry " I mumbled

" Uh babe.. whats with the two weirdos not moving " I said wraping my arm around her kissing her cheek

" Your bond is stronger than one I have ever seen in all of my years " Marcus said.. Bella looked at me with nothing but love in her eyes and smiled so big I swear there was a twinkle in them.. Edward laughed

" These two Idiots were going to try to kill my family with their ugly newborns.. now Im going to killthem in front of my father and uncles.. it will please them very much " Bella beamed again

" TO THE EXECUTION ROOM " Aro said cheerfully.. weird

We were walking out of the room and Alice Rose Hiedi and the little dwarf girl who keeps calling me beefcake went running in one direction being chased by Felix Alex and Demetri.. they seen Bella and froze

" H-Heeeeey'ya Bella,, didnt see ya there.. what a surprise to see you here of all places " Felix said.. not looking so well

" I assure you im not surprised.. TO THE EXECUTION ROOM ALL OF YOU NOW " Bella snapped.. they all looked wided eyed at her in horror.. Alice and Rose and the Dwarf girl were almost in tears... bahahahahahahahahahahah oooh thats funny.. THANK GOODNESS Edward Jasper and I were with Aro.. or else we would be in trouble.. but for once.. we arent involved.. we're lucky I want to marry Bells.. Edward just nodded looking thankful.. jasper sent we waves of kindness

We were all walking.. meaning Bella.. Aro.. Marcus.. Caius.. Carlisle.. Esmee.. me.. Eddie.. Jazzy.. Alice.. Rose.. the dwarf .. Alex.. Felix.. Demetri.. and the two froze freaks which Felix and Demetri were carrying

" Bella.. are you going to kill us.. its not " Alice was cut off with a fierce glare from my bella.. Aro and Carlisle placed hands on her sholders to calm her down.. man she is pissed

" Im not going to discuss this right now.. you all were told not to torture eachother.. nobody listened you will pay for it " Bella hissed.. then turned to look at me then winked. ooh so shes only scaring them.. pheeeew

We got to the execution room and Bella told us to stand back.. she unfroze the men and placed them in chains.. they started yelling screaming at a very smug looking Aro.. they seen Bella and shut up.. then they were sent on fire.. dying a very.. very slow painful death.. Bella watched emotionless.. I know she was only doing what she is ment to do.. she is very protective.. these two men were threats.. and she got rid of them. The girls in the room burried their faces in their mates sholders.. once it was over.. They looked at Bella

Bella still looked emotionless til she looked at Aro and her uncles.. they rushed to her and embrassed her kissing her forehead.. Bella turned to the girls and cracked up

" YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL.. HAHAHA.. THATS FUNNY.. IM NOT GONNA KILL YOU.. your all absured... " Bella said laughing.. everybody else laughed as well

" Now that thats over with.. Bella we have to talk about the Ball " Aro said.. Bella just grabbed my hand and sighed.. I knew she was stressed.. I know just the thing to take that stress away


	11. The Ball & The Partner Pimps

**PREV. CHAP. **

_Bella still looked emotionless til she looked at Aro and her uncles.. they rushed to her and embrassed her kissing her forehead.. Bella turned to the girls and cracked up_

_" YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL.. HAHAHA.. THATS FUNNY.. IM NOT GONNA KILL YOU.. your all absured... " Bella said laughing.. everybody else laughed as well_

_" Now that thats over with.. Bella we have to talk about the Ball " Aro said.. Bella just grabbed my hand and sighed.. I knew she was stressed.. I know just the thing to take that stress away_

**[ EMMETTS POV ]**

I picked Bella up and slung her over my sholder and ran my way through the castle away from everybody to her room, I was going to help my Bella relax, well relax in a way.

I just know after we get home Edward is going to rip me a new one after he finds out about his stuff and his piano but it will be sooo funny to watch. Just then I heard a growl from one of the hallways..

" YOU DID WHAT WITH MY CLOTHES , CD'S , AND PIANO EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU " Edward said menacingly

" SORRY EDDIE " I said chuckling, but I heard him running towards me from be hind.. Bella wasnt doing anything to help me out and it was her idea!! Then I heard Edward gasp as soon as we got to her bedroom door

" Bella you ... you came up with the idea .. to.. to ruin my piano and music " Edward said like he was about to cry.. such a pansy if you ask me

" Aww how about I make it up to you by letting you beat up Emmett for not being about to keep his big mouth shut or his thoughts in order, I know he was carrying me off to do some things my father doesnt want to hear about right now, so since he let it slip, go ahead... deal with the idiot.. " Bella said glaring at me and walked away

" AWE COME ON BABE I DIDNT MEAN TO " I tried to plead to her, but Edward was advancing on me.. shit.. run was all I could think.. so thats what I did.. I ran through her room out her balcony doors and jumped and sprinted off towards the forest

_**[ BELLA POV ...HOURS LATER ]**_

Emmett just had to open his stupid mind and mouth.. tsk tsk.. Sometimes I find myself wondering how can I be in love with such a slow minded person.. I guess its just how he is.. Hes lucky Edward didnt try to attack me when he found out it was my idea.. After Emmett took off and Edward followed him I watched from my mind of everything that happened.. poor Emmett.. Edward really ripped his clothes he barely had anything left on besides his boxers and his left shoe.. Edward wasnt in much better condition.. he only had on half a shirt and his boxers.. no shoes.. they eventually gave up trying to fight eachother and started laughing.. both of them are just slow..

So here I am hours later getting ready for the ball.. I wont allow anybody to see me untill Im introduced.. I blocked Alice and Edward so they cant see me or read my thoughts.. Emmett has been locked out of my room as well.. of course hes pouting like a three year old but he will get over it.. .. not to mention im still punishing him for his little slip up.. that means no touchy for him till I see fit.. so hes pouting even more then usual .. for him that is...

My Ball gown is black and red.. voltrui colors.. its long and and beautiful.. its backless of course it sort of looks like a prom dress/wedding dress but its not.. my shoes are simple black pumps which you still cant see because the dress is so long. I decided that my accessories are simple yet perfect my diamond crested family crest as my necklace it goes down to my cleavage area like Rose's does I have a red diamond ring on my right hand and of course diamond earings. My hair pulled up half way in ringlets and the rest down in ringlets down my back. The makeup finishes off everything smokey eyes eye liner and blood red lipstick. PERFECT. I must admit I look great. I didnt let Alice or Rose or anybody else help me for that matter because well.. they needed to get ready.. I surprised them with dresses.. I wonder how they are liking them...

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

I cant believe she wasnt letting us help her get ready she said she wanted to do it herself.. now I know she can dress herself and all of that.. but I really wanted to make her over before her ball.. and shes blocking me so I cant see what shes wearing.. DAMN THAT ISABELLA!

" ALICE COME LOOK WHAT BELLA GAVE US FOR THE BALL " Rose screeched in a way it sounded like me!

I took off like a rocket on crack to see the gift Bella got us and when I got there i almost had a heart attack.. well if i had a heart i would have had one!

She got me a dress for the ball its yellow a very light yellow with diamond clusterd shoes... awww theres a note!

________

_Dear Alice & Rose & Esme,_

_I know you wanted to help me on this very special night. But I wanted to do it myself. Although your not helping me get ready I thought I'd give you a gift to show my thankfulness to your thoughtfulness. _

_Alice this dress is a dress I seen in a vision and I just had to get it for you, Wear it tonight please and the shoes as well. No worries, the shoes and dress are one of a kind. So nobody will have anything like it. Yellow is your color you know ._

_Rose, like alice your dress is one of a kind as well as the shoes. Red truely is your color, enjoy the dress and yes you will look better than everybody else.. aside for me and alice and Esme._

_Esme, I know you wanted to help me tonight seeing as my very own mother isnt able to be here.. but dont think I dont look at you as a mother. You are my mother in more ways anybody could assume. Your dress is also one of a kind as well as the shoes. I love you three very much._

_If I have another big event I will let you three get me ready. I promise._

_Love Forever Your sister & Daughter,_

_Isabella Marie Volturi 3_

________

We all three squealed with delight and ran off to get ready in our dresses and our shoes.. we looked HOOOOOOOOOOOT!

" She still hasnt caught on to whats going to happen tonight has she " Rose whispered so low only the ones in the room could hear.. no eavsdropping vamps would be able to hear us tonight

" Nope not a clue, and thank goodness Aro and the others gave their blessing " I whispered back

" Do you think she will say yes... tonight is already a big thing, on top of the surprise,, I hope its not to much stress " Esme said.. of course worrying

_**AT THE BALL .. SORRY PPL IM SKIPPING AHEAD OF THINGS BECAUSE I REALLY NEED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER SINCE I HAVENT UPDATED IN AAAAAAGES.. AND PLUS AFTER THE BALL THEY ARE GOING BACK TO FORKS......**_

_**[..GENERAL POV..]**_

As Bella and the others were getting ready the guard were letting in guests to the ball room to talk freely to their sleves and mingle and what not.. a really good thing for those single vampires out there. Although they had been mingling they all were wondering about the ball.. what was the cause and what not.. is there really a fourth leader joining the Volturi.. was there really a princess.. or has Aro really lost his mind and just called for a party because he wanted to let lose like they all had been waiting for him to do instead of be an uptight party pooper like his brother Caius.. they were all wondering so many things none of them noticed that once they stepped in Volterrea their powers stopped working right away making them defensless.. well not defensless they still had their skill at fighting.. if they had any skill at all..

Not too soon but soon enought the Cullens made their way thought the Ball room doors.. all vampires who didnt have the ' veggie ' diet knew who they were at once, all eyes went to them and they all gasped taking in their appearance. Their clothes outshined the other guests thanks to Bella and her lovely fashion sense.. Alice and Rose were thanking her in their minds.. Rose was starting to get uncomfortable with all the stares which was new for her.. Carlisle and Esme decided to break away from the family and go to speak to the Denali Clan which were on the other side of the room. The Cullen boys stood by their makes looking a bit tense.. all the lustful looks coming their way were getting to them.. Emmett was nervous because of Bella, He knew tonight was going to important in two ways.. 1) It was Bellas introdution ball 2) He was going to ask her to marry him infront of all of the other people in attendance tonight. He was nervous he didnt know how Bella felt about marriage.

Eventually a curtain came up revieling the throwns, sure enought there were four throwns now, four throwns in a row. Music stopped and everybody held their attention to the ball room doors as it opened. Walking or Gliding rather, in the Ball room was first Aro then Marcus then Caius. Behind them were six members of the guard. They took a stand by their thrown chairs .. Marcus on Aros left, then an empty thrown chair then Caius on the far right. They were all three smiling which was new to the other vampires which they all were surpirsed but not surprised enough when they took a look at their leaders eyes.. golden.. there were gasps everywhere.. and soon people started whispering.. untill Aro shut them up.. eventually the Cullens together as a family were the closest to the leaders.. they still had their powers well those who had any.

" WELCOME FRIENDS, TONIGHT IS A VERY SPECIAL NIGHT. IM SURE YOU ALL ARE AWARE OF OUR CHANGE IN DIET, NOT THE INTIRE VOLTURI HAS CHANGED THEIR DIET BUT SOME HAVE. MY BROTHERS AND MYSELF HAVE DECIDED ON THE ANIMAL DIET TO TRY SOMETHING NEW. THAT IS ONE IMPORTANT MATTER WE WISH TO REVIEL TONIGHT. SO THERE YOU HAVE. THE SECOND ONE, AS YOU CAN SEE THERE IS AN EMPTY THROWN CHAIR NEXT TO ME, IM SURE YOU ALL HAVE HEARD RUMORS OUT THERE. NOT ALL OF THEM ARE TRUE. ONLY ONE IS TRUE. WHICH BRINGS ME TO THIS NIGHT. I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU THE PRINCESS OF VOLTERREA , THE LEADER OF THE VOLTURI GUARD AND MY DAUGHTER ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI ." Aro said in a loud proud voice.

The doors of the ball room opened by Felix and Demetri. A figure walked in , nobody could see what the princess looked like because she had on a very long cloak covering her intire dress and a hood covering her intire face. They could smell her, and her scent was intoxicating the intire room. Bella was almost to the thrown once she was there she kissed Aro and her uncles on the cheek took her place infront of her thrown chair and Jane and Heidi zoomed over and took off her cloak. Once fully off and in full view, the intire room gasped outloud along with the Denali's and the Cullens. She was the most beautiful being they had ever seen, her beauty surpassed every female that the vampires have ever came across. They stared at the princess in awe.

Bella was wearing a blood red and black dress that was backless. Her full chest was showing slightly but not to much, just the right amount of clevage to make anybody wonder what else was under there. the dress was tight fitting around the waist that it hugged to her body showing the exact shape of her waist and hips. The dress fluffed out like a wedding dress and touched the floor, she would have to hold her dress up inorder to walk if she didnt want to step on it or she would have to take several small steps so she wouldnt step on the bottom of the dress. Her hair hung down her back half up half down in tight spiral girls. Jewls in her hair both classic diamonds and blood red rubies. Her family cressed around her neck hitting just right and laying gracefully on her chest. Her makeup light yet it all showing her favorite features about therselves. Her doe like eyes had the smokey effect making her eyes look even more fierce than before. Her plump lips were a blood red color with lipstick which was applied perfectly.

As Bella looked around at the other vampires her expression on her face startled everybody around her besides her father and uncles. Her facial expression spoke ' i may be a girl but i will kill you dont test me ' she made her eyes flicker pitch black to red to gold again making everybody gasp again . Aro took this time to speak again.

" NOW THAT I HAVE INTRODUCED MY DAUGHTER , YOUR PRINCESS ; WE WILL BEGING THE MUSIC AGAIN. EVERYBODY DANCE AND HAVE FUN. JUST BECAUSE THIS IS A PARTY DONT THING THAT ANYBODY WHO SHOWS DISRESPECT OR STEPS OUT OF BOUNSE WILL NOT BE DELT WITH. TRUST ME, YOU WOULDNT WANT TO FEEL THE WRATH OF THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL NEXT TO ME. FIRST MYSELF AND MY BROTHERS WILL DANCE WITH HER, AFTER THAT SHE WILL DECIDED WHO SHE AGREES TO DANCE WITH. THANK YOU AGAIN " Aro said holding out his hand to Bella

Walking with her father to the floor the other vampires stepped back allowing them to have a dance by theirselves as they watched. Bella took one of her hands and placed it in Aros and then placed her other hand on his sholder, his held her hand up and one in the middle of her back. They danced a waltz like dance around the who floor, the vampires from everhwere looked in awe because they appeared to be gliding or hovering over the dancefloor instead of dancing. Bella looked over her fathers sholder and seen Emmett and the rest of his family who were beaming at the father and daughter dancing together. Bella winked as her eyes rested on Emmett, he smiled a huge smile back at her showing his very deep dimples and winked back at her , in which caused the Cullen family to chuckle at their love sick exchange.

Evenually Aro and Bella's dance was over and Aro was replaced by Marcus who held her the same way Aro had. And they glided all around the dance floor as well . Sharing a silent conversation in their minds.

" You and Emmett have the strongest bond I have ever seen Bella, Its so good to see you happy and full of so much love. Im glad you have your mate. " Marcus thought to her.. which caused Bellas eyes to gloss over as if she were to cry which one single tear fell from her cheek, he looked at her in awe put wiped it away

" Thank you uncle it means so much to me that your happy that im happy Ive seen everybody else so happy for such a long time its nice to feel complete. I may be with Emmett but know that my heart still is with you and daddy and caius. Nobody could ever replace you three ever. I love Emmett and I love you, your my family. Ill always be around when you want to see me. Nothing could ever change that Uncle Marcus . " Bella thought back to him, which a beaming smile on her face

The song ended and It was soon Caius' turn to dance with his niece. He knew he didnt need to speak to her or think anything to her. He knew that she would return whenever they needed her or missed her even if it were for a visit. He remebered about the talk they had with Emmett when they were asked for their blessing. Bella was far to family oriented to not come around. Besides she knew she still had a job to fullfill and carry out. She would hold the title of princess with pride and do anything to make her father and uncles happy. So he just danced with her also thinking back to the times when she was a little girl and he would pick her up and spin her around. Bella had changed the dead hearts of many vampires.

Finally Emmett walked up and decided he was ready to cut in. He couldnt stand not having her in his arms any longer. He had to have her back in his arms. He felt lost with out her. She smiled at his " Uh, sorry my beautiful Bella's uncle but your sorta hogging her and I wanted to know could I cut in " Bella not only smiled she laughed a bell like laugh which caused her uncle to laugh but yetnot say anything from the over sized man that held his neices heart .

" You look very beautiful tonight Isabella " Emmett whispered into Bellas here causing Bella to choke back a moan and hold on to him tighter

" You look pretty good yourself handsome " Bella said as she was twirled around by Emmett.

Despite his overly large size he was really graceful while dancing. His size compared to hers while holding her looked like he was swallowing her whole with his body. She fit perfectly in his arms yet still swam in his arms from the looks of others They looked lovely, He looked like the protective bear and she looked like his prize trophy. The one that ment the most the one he would protect to keep it in perfect condition.

" Im not letting you go all night Bella I missed you to much " Emmett said looking into her eyes

" Dont forget your still going to be punished for earlier " Bella said raising an eye brown.. which caused Emmett to smile like a mad man on the lose of a mental hospital.

Emmetts mind clearly went to the gutter, he was thinking of all the hot sexual things Bella would do or could do to him as ' punishment ' he was hoping thats what she would be talking about. But little did he know.. he was in for hell.

Bella looked back at him with a smile and kissed his lips lightly and still continued to dance and look around as she seen Rose and Alice and Esme dancing along with Carlisle Edward and Jasper and other vampires dancing together.

_**-- **_**AFTER AWHILE**_** -- STILL GENERAL POV ;; FYI . **_

" ATTENTION, PLEASE EVERYBODY ATTENTION. FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR COMING AND BEING HERE SO I COULD INTRODUCE YOU TO YOUR NEW PRINCESS OF THE VAMPIRE WORLD AND THE LEADER OF THE GUARD . BEFORE YOU ALL LEAVE HERE AND SAY YOUR GOODBYES; I UNDERSTAND THAT MR. EMMETT CULLEN WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK . " Aro said looking at Emmett giving him a approving glance and a nod for encouragement.

Bella was looking around wondering what was going on. She was so occupied by the Ball and trying to keep her vampire radar open for any attacts or thoughts of one or any. that she hadent noticed anything being planned. She stood next to her father looking very confused and lost and watched as Emmett made his way up the stairs in front of the throwns and stood in front of every vampire, he could feel all eyes on him.. he cleared his throat and spoke loud enough everybody coul hear him clear as day.. speaking as if they didnt have vampire hearing... plus it was Emmett, hes just plain loud anyways.

" THANK YOU MR. ARO SIR " Emmett began, as he shifted uncomfortably and nervously in front of everybody and infront of Bella, He held his hand out towards Bella to take it. Which she did

" I wanted to do this before coming here for this Ball, but I realized I couldnt untill I had the blessing of your father and of course your uncles. Now that I do I just first wanna say that Isabella Marie Volturi I love you from the bottom of my heart to the top of my entire being. Im not very good and speaking my feelings Im better at showing them.. As you know.. but Im going to try. Ive loved you since the first moment I set my eyes on you the day you got out of your car, I feel more in love with you as you first looked at me and spoke to me. I love you for your mind, your beauty, and mostly for you. I love the fact that your loving and caring and take pride in everything that you do or want to do. I love you for being protective and being possessive, I love you for being fiesty and fierce. I love you because you can put me in my place and tell me like it is even if it will hurt me or not. I love that you trust me and make me feel complete and whole. Ive never felt that way for a woman before until you came along. I love everything about you and I would like to ask you if you will do the honor of being my wife " Emmett said in a shaky voice with tears that will never come out of his eyes.

Bella stared at him in his eyes.. thinking.. excuse me his wife.. how come i didnt see this happening or anything. A smile played on her lips after two mintues of just staring into his eyes and she bent down to kiss him and then she shouted and shrieked a loud and proud

" I LOVE YOU TOO AND OF COURSE ILL MARRY YOU , OH DADDY IM GETTING MARRIED. ALICE ROSE. ESME IM GETTING MARRIED.. EVERYBODY IM GETTING MARRIED " Bella shrieked causing everybody to cover their ears. Emmett hugged her tightly kissing her all over and spinning her around.

_**[ A WEEK LATER BACK IN FORKS ] **_

_**[ EDWARDS POV ]**_

Coming home to my poor piano ruined my cds not ruined only the cases, but my clothes ruined. Which came to my reason for acting like such a child sulking.. in th backseat with my brothers Jasper and Emmett.. were going shopping with the girls.. We tried to argue but as soon as we got back and Alice seen my clothes, and then decided that we all should go shopping.. the men had no choice but to go. We didnt want to face the wrath of them.

Emmett had been in a repessed mood lately because even though he asked Bella to marry him and she said yes. She was still punishing him. She was still going with her ' NO TOUCHY ' law as the girls liked to call it . Im going through that samed thing with Rose.

As soon as the Ball was over we all went back to our rooms. Well I sorta kinda just a little bit got carried away with myself in wanting Rose so bad I sorta ripped her one of a kind dress off of her... She had to beg.. yes Rosalie Hale had to beg Bella to use her power to fix it. Which caused me to get scolded by my shorter than me and younger than me soon to be sister in law.. and my wife. Alice knew not to say anything. She had to plead with Bella not to kill me. So I wasnt going to argue with her.

The three of those women together is a dangerous force to be wreckon with plus with Esme Its only worse. Lets see .. you have my dear shopaholic ankle biter future seeing sister Alice, My beautiful hot tempered Wife Rose, My neat freak of a loving mother Esme, and lastly my most powerful if you piss me off ill make you feel the worst pain in the world and kill you slowly vampire soon to be sister in law Bella... exuse me and my brothers if we whimper as they make us go shopping but you would too.. plus Emmett and I are cut off for the sex department for god knows how long, while Jasper and Alice have been taking up the Emmett Bella job by going at it like hyper active bunnies on crack.

We evenually made it to some mall out of state, judging by it, It was the largest mall In the US. This caused us guys to groan...torture... were going to do..

" OH SHUT UP YOU THERE OR ELSE WE WILL MAKE YOU TRY ON BRAS AND PANTIES IN VICTORIA SECRET AND ACTUALLY MAKE YOU WEAR THEM " Alice snapped at us.. we all shut up got out of the car and took our mates in our arms around their waist.

" We will make a deal with you all. If you dont act like babies about shopping with us, we will give you boys two hours after were done to go to the game shop music shop and book store to by whatever you want. But remember, you have to hush and let us shop, plus I dont see why you three are acting like that, we try on clothes model them for you, take what we want pay and leave.. its not that bad. just suck it up and be a man about this " Bella said with a glare on her face

-- 6 HOURS LATER --

FINALLY HOME AFTER ALL THOSE HORRID HOURS OF SHOPPING LATER.

" I cant believe they did that to us... Im tramatized " Jasper shuttered

The girls told people at the mall that we were strippers and were doing free lap dances.. which caused a mob of over active girls to chase Emmett Jasper and I around the mall trying to find a way to hide but there were so many we couldnt do much out in the open because of our secret.

Emmett and I had the same things on our mind how ould OUR angels do this to us we thought they loved us. So I decided to voice my thoughts

" Yeah well Bella is the reason why I believe in the devil shes completely evil I thought Rose was Evil but shes worse and they only bring out the evil in eachother. We've got to get it so they lift this stupid punishment I cant take it any longer!

" Yeah but how can we do that you know Bella is hard to crack " Emmett growled in frustration, Frustration from not being able to just hold Bella, but sexual frustration. Sadly I was feeling the same way.

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

Bella and I were punishing our boys. They were so miserable and sexually frustrated it only made us laugh even more over the effect we had on our men.

We decided to go to a club tonight In Seatle, Alice said the boys wouldnt agree after they see us in our outfits, which is the whole point.

Bella was wearing a black tubtop dress that ended at her thighs with silver five inch heels.

I was wearing the same dress but mine was red and I was wearing black heels.

Alice was wearing a spegetti strap dress thigh high length with yellow heels... she took Bella's color choice and started wearing more yellow.. which had looked great on her.

After we got ready we walked down stares... I guess Alice was right they wouldnt agree

" Where are you going dressed like that " Edward said with a growl...

" Where going to the new night club in Seatle Edward you know.. like a girls night " I said kissing his cheek.. only to have Emmett growl this time... she Edward is protective of me.. which every man should be of their wife.. but Emmetts possessiveness over grew his protectiveness.. Emmett is the most animalistic one of the men... we all knew it.. he knew it.. but I think he denys.. Denial is not healthy.. and somebody should tel him that

" LIKE HELL YOU ARE ISABELLA YOUR NOT GOING OUT LIKE THAT MEN WILL BE ALL OVER YOU " He all but roared.. Bella even flinched back... which made her angry.. which ment hes getting himself in more trouble than he already is..

" Were going, have fun boys.. " Bella said walking out not even looking at Emmett.. Emmetts face looked hurt...

" Dont worry guys everything will be fine, Ill call you if anything happends before it happeneds. " Alice kissed jasper on the lips and went to the car and I followed behind blowing Edward a kiss...

20 Min later.. driving

After what seemed like years of silence Bella finally spoke..

" I cant believe he had the nerve to talk to me like that.. like he owns me... sure I can understand he loves me and doesnt want people wanting me but what the hell Im beatiful as hell .. I guess i didn thave to wear this but then if I didnt dress the occassion then what would be the point in going... that wouldnt be fun.. and its a girls night.. good god hes so possissive... which is a huge turn on.. but he made me angry yelling at me " Bella said in a low voice.. she sounded sad.. yet mad.. but didnt want to ruin the mood

" Dont worry we will have fun tonight " I said soothingly

So far being at the Club for a few hours was going by smoothly.. our glares kept the guys away, we switched off and on from the VIP area and the dance floor, we decided only to dance with eachother and sip our drinks from our seats even though we couldnt get drunk. We went through stories of the family for Bella as we all laughed and told embarrassing things.

Bella told us when her and her close guard members were playing truth or dare and she got dared to use her powers against her father, even thought she wasnt suppose to she did it anyways since it wad a dare she couldnt back out. so with her powers she made her father appear to have boyshorts and a small bra on and thats it.. The bad thing about it is that he was in the thrown room speaking with the rest of the guard.. Bella said she never seen her father was furious with her and made her annoying things with humans for a month.. Now he shutters and locks himself in his room when he even sees a memory of somebody who had been in victoria secrets .

After that story Alice and I were roaring in laughter we carried Bella to the dance floor and started to dance.. then I felt familiar arms wrap around me a few minutes later, I looked over at Bella she had her yes clothes and was dancing to the beat. I then seen Emmett walking up behind her taking his arms around her waist. He started whispering in her ear .

I was lost I couldnt pay attention to them any longer.. I was being directed out of the club by Edward, I realized Emmett and Bella were close behind us.

Bella was slung over Emmetts sholder like a sack of potatoes and she was giggling as Emmett was gripping on her with one hand on her butt and the other on her thighs.

Alice and Jasper both gone. Traitor. Leaving us here to fend for ourselves. We will make her pay. But first. We make up with her mates , then we get revenge later. Win Win if you as me.

Edward had me get into the front seat of his volvo and he got in the drivers seat. Emmett threw Bella in the back and he got in after here. Still whispering things in her ear as she still giggled. I couldnt help but smile at the sight of those two. Emmett you to be such the Debbie Downer .. Nows hes not.. Im glad hes happy.

Soon enough we were in Port Angelas when we heard the Police Siren and the red and Blue lights behind us.. shit.. how could we get polled over... Edward evenually pulled over .. sighing.. and then a growl

" Ecuse me sir but I need to see your license and registration please " The police officer looked at Edward. Edward pulled out the needed documents and handed them over the officer took them wrote things down and went back to his car, with the documents still in his possession

The police officer wrote Edward a ticket and was turning it towards Edward till get got sight of Bella and I's dresses and then looked at Edward and Emmett.. I groaned

" Excuse me but Im going to need you to step out of the car sir slowly " The officer said and Edward obeyed

_**[ EDWARD POV ] **_

I cant believe we got pulled over by a cop, I wasnt going that fast I was to distracted by my Rose to go really go to fast hense the reason why the cops could actually catch up to me. Stupid Bella and Rose and there stupid dresses

Now I have to step out of the damn car because he seen the girls and their outfits.. His thoughts :

_Ill have to ask for back up I cant haul all four of these.. these.. people away by myself.. Two hookers and two pimps, since when do pimps work together. Partner pimps and partner hookers. The cheif will be pleased with my arrest to night. _

The stupid police and those stupid dresses... HOOKERS.. PARTNER PIMPS.. ... humans are so stupid

.

_**--- **__SORRY HAD TO LEAVE IF AS A CLIFFY.. SORTA_

_**A/N : **__Sorry I havent updated in some time, There was a back and forth thing going onat home when my son was sick then I was sick then he was sick then I was sick again. Now everything is alright . Once again Im sorry. The next chapter ... only god knows what crazy things will happen when Bella Emmett Edward and Rose get questioned after being arrested.. Did Alice see it coming? What will Esme and Carlisle do. --- any ideas just messange me.. or feel free to leave a comment.. I love the support. _


	12. hotpink platforms

Prev. Chapter.... edwards pov..hahha poooor eddie

Now I have to step out of the damn car because he seen the girls and their outfits.. His thoughts :

_Ill have to ask for back up I cant haul all four of these.. these.. people away by myself.. Two hookers and two pimps, since when do pimps work together. Partner pimps and partner hookers. The cheif will be pleased with my arrest to night. _

The stupid police and those stupid dresses... HOOKERS.. PARTNER PIMPS.. ... humans are so stupid

**[ EDWARD POV STILL ]**

After hearing the cop inform the station that he needed another police officer and another car come to the pull over sight he informed them that there was ' four people who needed to be taken under custody thinking that Emmett and I were pimps and that Bella and Rose were our hoes and that the four wouldnt fit in his car unless one sat up front '... I looked over at Rose.. she hissed after her and Bella being called hoes..

" ALICE.. I SWEAR IF SHE SEEN THIS COMING IM GOING TO RIP HER APART AND HIDE HER BODY ALL OVER THE WORLD AND NOT EVEN GIVE JASPER ANY CLUES OF WHERE SHES AT " Bella hissed.. of course Rose agreed right away with her

" Can he not see the damn wrist bands from the club that we all four are wearing seriously where the hell does this idiot get off " Rose whisper shouted

I looked over at Bella.. her eyes where all black.. she was looking for something.. well someone .. ALICE... she was looking to see what the hell Alice was doing... A few seconds later she growled making Rose jump slightly

" Babe what did you see " Emmett said right away

" That pixie midget seen us get pulled over, shes telling Jasper about it right now.. shes laughing and hes laughing!! I cant believe shes laughing about this.. " Bella hissed

" Dont worry sis.. we will get her back.. " Rose soothed her..

We all have been arrested before.. of course we took all the evidance away afterwards.. but Bella never had been arrested.. shit shes usually the one doing the 'arresting' if thats what you would call it.. so shes never been in this possition before.. I notice her having the Alice gaze.. normal eyes but just glaze over.. A VISION

" SHIT.. ESME AND CARLISLE ARE CALLING MY FATHER!!! THEY ARE GOING TO CALL ARO!! " Bella growled.. the police officer heard it from his police car.. he jumped Emmett chuckled under his breath.. only we could hear it..

" Must be a dog or something out there " I said laughing

" Soo.. whats the plan " Rose decided but in before I got my ass beat by a slightly taller meaner version of an alice/her.. meaning Bella

" I know that we will be driving together, Edward and Emmett will be with the dude that pulled us over.. of course we get stuck with the pervert who doesnt stop looking behind us while were driven to the police station.. of course when we get there they will want to question us about the night apart.. the girls together and the guys together.. but Rose you and I will have to get them to put all four of us together.. I didnt look to see what will happen.. we will just have to come up with a way to make them feel really uncomfortable.. to get them to just take us back to the holding cell untill Carlisle and Esme come to get us.. then of course.. the real trouble comes after that.. " Bella said with a sight

" What about Alice " I asked

" I have us four blocked form her.. we will get her back.. dont worry.. lets just worry about getting through the doom of.. carlisle.. esme.. and my dad first " Bella said looking at all of us.. we all nodded an agree ment..

**[ EMMETT POV ] inside the car on the way to the police station**

Getting arrested really isnt that bad well I guess when you have been arressted a few dozen times over the many years you have been alive of course Im not exactly alive, but its still not that bad. Bella.. my sweet beautiful Bella... never been arrested before. I know she will be fine.. Its really the aftermath is what Im worried about

" I agree " Edward said.. I looked at him .. right he can read my mind.. i forgot..

" What do you think is going to happen to Alice " I said laughing

" With Rose and Bella.. I couldnt even start to guess but I know its going to be good " He said smiling

" How about we annoy the kind officer on the way to the station.. might as well start driving him insane " I said vampire speed.. Edward nodded with an evil smile on his face

" CAN YOU TURN SOME MUSIC ON IN HERE OFFICER ITS SO BORING " I leaned foward shouting at him.. making him jump and swerve in the process

" Easy man.. we may not want to be arrested but we sure as hell dont want to die to night.. who let you drive anyways.. " Edward said sounding annoyed

" Sit back and dont talk and no I will not be turning music on this is not a pleasure ride " The officer said glaring at us from the rearview mirror

" I assure you, I wont ever be wanting a pleasure ride from you, sicko. That job is for my beautiful Bella.. " I said trying not to laugh at him..

" Yeah the only ride of pleasure I want is from Rose,, god.. shes so hot when shes on top .. riding " Edward said trying not to laugh.

The police officer was starting to look flustered and starting to blush

" Oh come on.. you seen Eddies wife and my fiance back there.. surely you thought they were hot.. admit it.. you so wanted them thats why you wanted them to step out of the car as well.. its okay.. we know they look HAWT " I said..

" Hey what about that music.. can we listen to some music its kinda boring back here " Edward said in a five year olds voice...

" How about we just sing to the dear police officer.. " I said in vampire speed snickering

" I like how you think brother. what shall we sing " Edward said

" How about we sing two songs at once.. you since one and I sing one, be loud and way off key " I suggested

" Okay what song will I sing what song will you sing "

- you sing this is a song that never ends, and ill sing i know a song that gets on everybodys nerves - I thought to my brother Edward just nodded

After the count of three we started singing extreamly loud and annoyinly, we sang loud enough so our girls could hear us in the car behind us. We could hear them doing the same thing but singing Barbie Girl over and over and over again, they made sure they sounded awful it was to funny.

Finally we got to the police station and we kept singing, we were being shoved into the holding cells with the girls, as they locked the cell I shouted in a sing-song voice as they were alking away

" EVERY PARTY NEEDS A POOPER THATS WHY WE INVITED YOU PARTY POOPER!! " I yelled in a sing-song voice totally off key .. which caused my brother and sister and Bella to laugh out loud at

" Em, I think they invited us to their party.. " Rose said laughing

" And we're just spicing it up " Bella said happily..

" Babe, arent you worried about everything, I mean your laughing in jail.. your first time in jail " I said giving her a worried glace.. maybe she is going insane.. Edward chuckled.. causing Bella to glare at him

" I assure you Im not going insane,, and Im making the best out of it, dont worry, Carlisle called my father, by my father isnt coming, he said that since Im here your parents should deal with our well my punishment as they will do to yours.. I just have to follow the rules. " Bella said smiling a very big smile at me

" THANK GOD " I sighed .. Aro and his brothers made me nervous

I couldnt help but look over at Bella and just stare at her, shes so beautiful. I dont care if were in jail around humans or my brother and sister. I really just want to go over to her and take her there right here right now. She looks so sexy in that dress.

" EMMETT SHUT UP. YOUR NOT MAKING THIS EASY FOR ME " Edward said through his teeth

" What I didnt do anything " I said innocently

" Your thoughts are driving me insane " He said

" Babe.. cant you just like erase everybodies memories so we dont have to have a punishment or something " I said out of no where. Bella Rose and Emmett looked at me like I grew three heads

" I never thought of that actually " Bella said with full excitement

" As much as that sounds good.. Bella I think your thoughts from just alittle bit ago were very interesting.. maybe you should share them with Em and Rose " Edward said looking at Bella

" Of course " Bella said smiling

" Alright.. Soo.. I was thinking how we could get Alice back, but then I started thinking, how could we get her back with us not getting into trouble" Bella said looking at Rose and I

" Alright, so whats the plan " I asked sitting next to her

" We wait for the parents to come get us of course, but since one of us in here is very powerful, and said person can use their powers on somebody while being away from them..." My bella said smiling at me... an evil smile

" Oh I love how this is going.. please continue and dont stop till your finished.. because crazy eyes over there keeps freaking me out " Rose said nodding her head over to the the guy behind me and Bella... He was staring at Rose .. drooling

" Right.. So I was sort of thinking.. how bout we giver her a little makeover while were here.. of course since we are in jail there is no way we could have done it.. " Bella said cheerfully

" I like that babe.. very evil of you " I said kissing her cheek

" Thanks Em.. so suggestions anybody.. Like pink hair " Bella said giggling causing Rose to giggle

**SKIP TIME**

Its been about two hours since Bella came up with the whole giving Alice a makeover revenge. Bella opened her mind up to us and we all added our imput as we seen what she was doing to Alice.

Were finally on our way home, out side of the station we got an earful from Esme. Carlisle thought it was funny, which surprised us hes usually the snooty one as well.

" No more going out with dresses so short please its as if your wearing a nighty" Esme scolded the girls which caused Edward and I to laugh.. which caused us both to get slapped over the head by our mates..

" I dare you to think of something to say Emmett Ill rip you apart and make you put yourself back together " Bella said raising her eyebrow.. I just gulped and nodded.. I didnt want to anger her.. its not a pretty sight.

" You need anger managment.. somebody who gets angry so fast is just not healthy " Edward murmered.. I chuckled.. bad move on our parts I guess.. My Bella didnt do anything...she just raised her eye brow at Rose who glared at Edward and I

" Sorry that you had to come get us, I should have seen it coming, its just I turned that part of my power off I didnt think we would have any problems " Bella said as she hung her head in shame as did Rose

" Yes Im just surprised Alice didnt see it either, did she ? " Carlisle asked us

" Yes, she did she just didnt let us know " Rose spoke up this time

" Yeah which is so rude of her " I added

" Maybe she just seen you get pulled over, not getting arrested no reason to say anything right " Esme asked confused at her logic...either way Alice should have said something but we knew she seen it all up untill Bella blocked her

" Shes been acting very weird lately when we were at the club she was talking about different hair dye choices to her self she talked as if we werent even then there " Edward said in a serious voice

" Maybe shes going through some phase " Esme said again in a confused tone..

I couldnt help my self I laughed on the inside ... yeah just a phase I said to Eddie through my thoughts as I held Bella tighter to me

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

Right now I'm running around like my head is being cut off because I cant decide on what color pink I want to dye my hair. Usually I just put in a rinse out dye so it will come out after 15 shampoos but for some reason I have this really strong urge to dye it permenantly.

Im not sure when it it all came to me. I mean I had been laying with Jazzy thinking about what new shoes would look good with the dress I seen from a vison. It had been after we cracked up about the others getting arrest. The poor police officer thought my brothers and sisters were pimps and hoes. I had seen the vision before we left for the club, I didnt say anything or share it with anybody because I figured it would be a good prank.

I figured it would be about the only time I could pull a fast one on Edward and Bella, Edward hears everything and well Bella hears sees and feels everything, shes really hard to trick. But I knew she had blocked some of her powers so she could feel normal. I knew Edward wouldnt be listening to my thoughts because he was too caught up in trying to get his Rosie to stop being mad at him. So I figured .. what the hell.. this is a once in a life time thing.

Right now, Carlisle and Esme were going to bail out the others from jail. I had got the idea of changing my hair a little before they left. I wanted to get it done so it was a surpise for ALL!

Im so excited for some reason I just cant help but pick the best color. PINK! HOT PINK!

I didnt even know I had the pink hair dye, Its like it just came form no where, I looked under my sink in the bathroom that is attached to my room. Funny thing.. I dont even remember buying all these color pinks, oh well I guess I forgot.

Once I read over the directions, I mixed the things together and put on the gloves. Jasper was out hunting so It will be a great surpirse for my Jazzy too! I put the dye in and waited for the right time. I decided what the heck and let it stay in a bit longer than it should, I wanted it to come out really good .

I rinsed my hair out and blew dry it and spiked it up how I always do since my hair is short. Just how I love it.

Next I decided I would put on a different outfit. But then I had the BEST idea EVER! I went up to the attic and went through alll the boxes of old clothes and decided it would be awsome to put on some clothes from the 60s!

I changed and waited in the living room for my Jazzy to come home. I wanted to surprise him first. I just know he will loove it.

I could hear Jaz coming up to the house so I just stand looking towards the door smiling a bright smile for my husband. I guess he was shocked that I deiced this. He opened the door walked in and then stoped in his tracks! HA! HE LOOOVES IT!!

" Alice.. what have you done " Jasper askes me still with his eyes wide

" I just had the best idea out of no where and decided to dye my hair and dress up in 60's clothing.. a good thing we saved some things from back then.. dont I just look great! " I asked him

" .. er.. Is that washable honey " He asked as he stepped closer to me I just smiled.. for some reason I just have the urge to just be happy

" Nope.. its permanent Jazzy dont you just love it " I asked as I kissed him on the cheek

" Its.. uh.. pretty pink.. when did you buy the hair dye " He asked looking down at me

" See thats the thing.. I cant even remember buying it.. guess i forgot.. silly me.. but I had the idea to dye my hair and didnt think I would still have a color i would want.. I looked under the sink and they were allt here.. different shades of pink. All lovely of course So i just went for it " I said smiling at him

" Got the suddent Idea to dye your hair.. finding hair dye that you cant remember buying.. you forgetting things.. you NEVER forget things darlin.. things dont add up here " Jasper said like he was putting things together. I didnt think nothing of it.. so I just sat down and started reading a book.

Jasper stood there thinking, his brows where all crinkled like he was seriously thinking, then he just sat down across from me just staring. It was started to make me feel a little weird.

About an hour later, We heard the cars coming down the drive. I started getting excited all over again and started boucning up and down .

_**[ JASPER POV ]**_

I couldnt help but be floored by Alices actions. I mean seriously, getting the idea to dye her hair out of no where, I can understand that, but HOT FUCKING PINK! When she gets these ideas of dying her hair and changing things about her, she makes sure she can change them back right away once she gets tired of it. But she didnt dye it with washable hair dye. Its going to be so hard fr her to get her hair back to black, the right color black.

I knew it wasnt Alice thought, I thought and thought for awhile. I came up with one conclusion of why she did what she did. Only one word came to my mind. Well one person.

Bella....

Bella is extreamly powerful and can do anything. I knew it was her who made the hair dye appear out of no where, Make alice have thoughts or have urges to do something. She can will anybody to do anything with her , she doesnt even have to be around that person , she can see them with her weird vison thing she does and can make them feel and do and think what she wants them to think. My poor Alice.

Alice was just sitting around reading a book, which is weird since when does she even read book? I was just sitting across from her staring at her . She looked crazy to be honest. Well looks insane. She has her hair all spiked up like I love it, But its fucking hot pink. To top that off, she is wearing an outfit from the 60's, with gilittery platform shoes. PLATFORMS!

I love my wife I really do but she looked like a nutcase. Her whole being clashed right now. As if the hair wasnt enough and the shoes. The outfit was what clashed with everything. Her shirt was lime green the had so many ruffles you didnt know where it began or ended, the pants.. those were lime green and purple.

I had been in such a deep thought I almost had a heart attach when Alice bounced right up and started getting extra giddy.. The others were home.. coming down the drive way. All I could think of was how much Esme would have a heart attack .. even though we have no beating hearts. The others Im sure are going to be strongly amused to this .

So what do I do, get ready and glare at the door. Its their fault my wife is like this. All delousional and shit, looking fucked up. I know shes in a trance, a Bella trance. Once she gets of it, there is no telling what she will do. I just know I hope she doesnt try to fight Bella, Id lose my wife, as much as I know my tiny wife can defend her self... It worries me because Bella is fucking insane.

Once everybody walked through the door, they all stopped in their tracks just staring. The only ones who were dumbstruck were Carlisle and Esme. It was so horrible, that Esme opened her mouth to speak but then it closed and opened and closed again. Carlisle looked as if he was going to faint.. yet again.. we cant faint. The others were trying to hold their laughter. It didnt last very long, they all started to crack the fuck up at my wifes expense. Emmett was the first to crack, he doubled over in laughed and wiped away fake tears slapping his leg like an oversized idiot that he is. Edward wasnt to much of a difference, the only thing he did different was didnt wipe away fake tears. Bella and Rose were holding in to eachother trying to stay up but kept on slouching down laughing so hard their knees started going weak.

" Whats so funny, I want to laugh to " Alice said confused... :: que the crickets::

" ALICE CULLEN.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN WASH THAT HORRIBLE COLOR OUT OF YOUR HAIR "

" Yeah sis, its hidious, and whats up with the get up " Emmett decided to add... i growled .. he just raised an eyebrown at me.. I looked at him then over to Bella.. she smiled... I knew it ... It was her

" Its not ugly I look great, what is wrong with you people " Alice sobbed like somebody had just stole her puppy and killed it in front of her.. I looked at Bella who was looking strongly at alice with a evil smirk on her face... SHE WAS MESSING WITH HER EMOTIONS!

" Alice your beautiful its alright. " I tried to sooth her

" Alice,, what in the heck made you do such a thing.. and why are you wearing clothes from the 60's? " Carlisle said..finally he decided to speak up

" She all of a sudden got this _aamaaazing_ idea that she should color her hair, so she looked though her hair colors.. seen the different pinks.. which she cant remember buying,, and dyed her hair.. then she decided to change clothes.. she ended up going through the attick to look for something _perfect_ to wear, finding her perfect outfit she put it on, the shoes.. she decided they went with the outfit" I sneered looking at my brothers and sisters instead of Carlisle

" Yeah, thats what happened.. thanks jazzy .. for somereason i cant think straight " Alice said looking confused

" Its Bella's fault " I said looking down at Alice

" What does he mean Bella " Carlisle said looking at Bella

" I decided to pay Alice back for not telling us about her vision, she could have saved us all this trouble we went through tonight if she whould have opended her mouth to talk.. I mean com'on she never shuts her trap, but she decided not to tell us for her amusement. Soo I decided to block her and mess with her emtions.. the shoes though,, she did that on her own, I wouldnt even accept those, but anyways like I said its payback, " Bella smiled an innocent smiled at Carlisle

Alice started to look at a daze then looked around her.. and said

" Why are we all in the floyer and whats up with everybodies face. " She asked annoyed

" Oh nothing,.. You'll find out " Rose smiled

Before anybody could do anything else, Bella and Emmett disapeared and I heard a cackle... Bella.. looks so sweet and innocent but leave her with Em and you get a insane evil girl.

Esme and Carlisle went to their rooms trying to come up with something to punish Bella and the others with. Alice as well for hiding the vision. Alice zoomed out of my sight up the stares.. then I heard

" BELLA IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU " Alice skreeched

" Are you sure your going to kill me, Im dead you know " Bella shouted but yet takled back to alice like alice was five..

This was going to be interesting... thats for sure

_**AN:**__ Sorry took so long to update. I know the chapter isnt to funny or isnt that much entertaining_.


	13. Wild Animals & Private Parts

_Alice started to look at a daze then looked around her.. and said_

_" Why are we all in the floyer and whats up with everybodies face. " She asked annoyed_

_" Oh nothing,.. You'll find out " Rose smiled_

_Before anybody could do anything else, Bella and Emmett disapeared and I heard a cackle... Bella.. looks so sweet and innocent but leave her with Em and you get a insane evil girl._

_Esme and Carlisle went to their rooms trying to come up with something to punish Bella and the others with. Alice as well for hiding the vision. Alice zoomed out of my sight up the stares.. then I heard_

_" BELLA IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU " Alice skreeched_

_" Are you sure your going to kill me, Im dead you know " Bella shouted but yet takled back to alice like alice was five.._

_This was going to be interesting... thats for sure_

_**[BELLA POV ]**_

I know it was childish to taunt Alice, but really it sure as hell was funny controling her. Plus to top it off for three straight days her hair as been looking like a hot pink easter egg. Aww too bad its not easter. Jasper would have made a good bunny . hehe .

Today we have to go back to school, and Alice has been begging me non-stop if I'll change her hair back for her. So what do I do? Completely mess with her ass, I make up in my mind that I will then I change it back. Its been driving her insane for the past hour. I cant help but laugh. Edward hasnt been doing to well with keeping his laughter at bay. Oh well. She deserves to suffer for now.

Jasper on the other hand hasnt had any suffering , since he tried to attack my ass. That wasnt such a great idea on his part. I pretty much put him in a bubble and squeezed him so hard his skin began to crack, of course he went all bug eye'd and stop fighting against it. So I let him down, only to be attacked by Emmett.

Emmett has been so great, I cant wait untill we are married. Him purposing to me in front of all of the vampire race really had me swoon'd. He still is a bit worried about my father. He says that my father creeps him out and gives him the heebejeebees. I always wonder how can a man so big be so worried about my father.

Anyways back to right now. Im getting ready for school, of course going to dress to kill, well to make the human boys go weak in the knees and make all the girls go jealous. Rose is in my room right now dressing with me , We locked Alice out, you know... more suffering untill she understands that its not wise to not inform me of her visions, even if they are only by choice and shit, I still need to know. But since she didnt, shes being punished.

Speaking of punishment, Esme and Carlisle still havent decided on punishments, they said today after school we will speak about it. I can only begin to wonder what its going to be. Well not really wonder, Ill pretty much know since Im not letting my guard down anymore and shutting things off, So unfortunatly, Im feeling emotions, hearing thoughts, and seeing visions of everything. Its so overwelming. Ill tell you that!

Rose has just left my room to go find her shoes, I was finishing up with my hair when I had a vision, then heard Alice gasp.

_**[ALICE POV ]**_

I had been begging and pleading for Bella to fix my hair before school, of course, she wanted to teach me a lesson. WHICH I REALIZED WHAT IT WAS! I SWEAR!

But she wouldnt let up. I really did realize her lesson. Always tell her about my visons, no matter what.

See, Bella can switch her powers on and off, like her visions and mind reading abilitie . She would do it around us so we culd have our privacy. Bella ddint want to see any of us couples besides her having sex, she would block me and Edward so we didnt have to hear or see eachother having sex or thinking of it, of course Bella would do it right before it was going to happen so we wouldnt have to be grossed out.

She also wanted to be told because.. well that night she could have easily lost her temper and killed anybody with the snap of her finger or a blink of her eye. Not telling her was risking our exsistance from the human world. I felt bad.

I was beging to walk out of my bedroom door when I was hit a vison.

Emmett standing in the door way of the closet in their room, which Bella so happened to make it hers, removing all of Emmetts things, putting them in the guest room, so he would have to change in there or at least go and get his things. Well anyways back to the vision at hand. Emmett was standing in the door way of BELLA'S closet and had a live animal in his hands, he looked at it wildly and placed it down and it scurried off and scratched and clawed its way around her clothes and shoes. Clothes that couldnt be replaced.

I gasped out loud in disbelief! How could he do that! To Bella at that! I mean she just finally let him out of the dog house and hes playing pranks on her knowing that she would see it and hear it and smell it!

I was about to knock on the door of the guest room that Bella went to to finish curling her hair because the socket in her bathroom had blew a fues or whatever. But Bella came out , her eyes blood red. I gulped, thinking she was angry with me! BUT I CAME TO TELL HER WHAT I SAW!

She must have heard my thoughts because her eyes softened but still were the bright blood red color and she said through clenched teeth.

" I know Alice its okay " Then walked passed me. I felt a tingle on my head and felt my hair

In confusing I went to look in the mirror. SHE TURNED MY HAIR BACK ! I sighed in relief and decided to wait in the hall way. Rose was coming out of her and Edwards room and was about to speak but she and Edward looked up and gasped.. seeing Bella's bright blood red eyes. I shook my head at them and put my finger to my lips telling them not to bother her. She would only end up taking it out on them as well

Bella's temper was sort of like a zone for her, as soon as those eyes turned red, she didnt process things right, she would just see red and go for the attack, on the one who caused it, and the ones who stood in her way.

Edward and Rose looked in fright worrying about their brothers life. If it had been Jasper who did that, I would have had a cow!

Just as Bella had closed the door of her and Emmett's room, there was a very loud scary growl which caused Esme and Carlisle to run up the stairs and look around franticly

" What in the world is going on " Esme asked in a panic

" Y-your about to lose a son " Jasper shuddered wrapping his arms around me after hearing about animalistic growl ... Bella

" When will he learn " Carlisle said in a disbeliving voice

" Yeah, and just think Bell's just let him out of the dog house, now hes playing pranks onher.. with a live animal .... and ... and... her clothes " I almost cried out.

There is a few things you need to know about Bella. One, dont mess with her family. Two, dont mess with her. Three, never mess with Emmett. Four, never ever mess with her clothes! And right now, as seeing Emmett is something nobody is to mess with, he messed with her clothes. She loved clothes just as much as I and Rose do. Probably even worse at times.

_**GROWL.. THUMP...CRACK... GROWL ...HISS.. CRACK**_

Not hearing Emmett through out any of this only made us worry more for our brother. He was really quite but then gain, I remembered Bella, the most powerful vampire . She must have used her power so Emmett couldnt make a sound or complain about whatever she was putting him thrugh. I couldnt get a vison of it so she must have been blocking me. Edward nodded at me has he flinched back at the growl that was so fierce it shook the house!

Five mintues later , Bella came out of the room shutting the door behind her while putting someting in her large Prada purse. She looked up and her eyes were now a dark red, and her hair was a bit out of place, as hearing me, she put it back in place and smiled brightly. Walking passed us and said cheerfully.

" Emmett cant make it to school today, come on guys, dont wanna be late, we have to keep up appearances. "

" Bella, dear, um.. why isnt Emmett going to school today " Esme said in a scared voice.. not wanting to tick Bella off. Bella didnt look back she called back bitterly because she was mad at Emmett.

" He seems to be missing some parts of his body, one part he wont be able to find. I assume he will be putting himself back in order. Not to mention my clothes and closet. See you after school mom " Bella finished

Esme didnt argue with her, Bella had called her mom! Bella has seen Esme as a mother since Bella's mother died while having her. Bella having painful feelings about this. But as soon as she talked to Esme, it looked as if she was going to cry. Esme had been the mother she never had. Bella loved her as her own, and as did Esme.

Aro and his brothers were shocked at this, but never once started a tiff about it, seeing as she was happy, the were instantly happy and quick to thank Esme. Having Esme as a mother figure made Bella feel less guilty about her mothers death.

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

UGH! I screamed in frustration when I got into my SUV and slammed the door and left the house! The nerve in that man! He seriously thought it would be funny to let that ugly little beast ruin my things! I dont know what is wrong with him but one thing I do know is that I wont forgive him so easily for this!

Some of my clothes you cant get anywhere else, you cant just go and replace them from some damn mall whenever it was damaged! Emmett knew that shit! I just finished forgiving him and now he goes and does something as stupid ass this. Its a line that didnt need to be crossed!

I of course ripped in apart making him stay silent through the whole thing. The look of pain on his face as I went for the most important thing to all men. His dick! I ripped it off and then did the same with his left leg and right arm . I kept his private part so he couldnt have it back once he was healed! I wanted him to know that his dick is important to him, just as my clothes were.

Of course I also knew that taking his manhood away from him, I was also making myself suffer. But I could live with out having sex with him, shit I went without having sex my intire life untill I met Emmett and his family.

UGH! HE JUST HAD TO RUIN MY DAY!

I got to school two minutes before the others, they took Edwards girly volvo soccer mom car. I blocked him and Alice today, I didnt feel like having to share my choices or thoughts from anybody.

I guess I forgave Alice for the whole prank thing, she realized why I had been angry with her, plus she was about to tell me about Emmett but yet I had the vison myself.

Morning classes went around with no entertainment at all besides the fact that Lauren and Jessica tripped over there own feet trying to wear heels that were so Walmart! Ugh, how could they think that they were sexy when they caked on all that ugly makeup and wore those horrid clothes and shoes . I shuddered evertime I saw those two.

Of course being back to school was another downfall. I had to hear the rumors that were going around about us and why we were back with out Emmett out of school. In the Hall way Jasper and Edward had to place their hands on my shoulders as I was about to attack some girl named Amanda.

She said Emmett went back to Alaska because he had grew tired of me. If she only knew the truth. I was in fact growing tired of him! And his childishness and stupidity!

Why I was blessed with the stupidest mate ever. Yet I loved Emmett but his thought process made me wonder exactly how many times did his human mother truely drop him on the head as an infant, and how many times he fell off something as a child and hit his head. Something never clicked right with him. Here I am stuck with the one that doesnt use his head ... at least not the one on his shoulders properly.

Lunch had finally came around, not that I was counting on it. The smell of the human food burned my nose and made me want to gag. I didnt even bother going to get a tray, I was still to angry to bother with the whole trying to look human thing. So I just sat at the table and waited for the rest to come and join.

Once everybody seen that I didnt bring anything to the table the of course brought me one. I sighed, I wish we didnt have to pretend to eat this crap, its just being wasted, I mean there are people in other countrys who are dying because they arent even getting anything to eat, and what are we doing? Wasting what they could be using.

Alice and Rose were sat on my side, me being in the middle. On the other side of the table was Edward and Jasper sitting across from their mates. I just sat there reading about fashion when I smelt Emmett's scent. The others of course smelt it too and looked up, I didnt bother, I was too pissed off at him to look around for him.

Five minutes of ignoring Rose and Alices urgent tones of me looking up. I finally did. Only to see Emmett flirting with Lauren. Of course I was hurt by that, and very angry, I made my face void of any emotions. I wasnt going to let Jasper feel them either.

Looking at Emmett for a minute he finally looked over at the table and looked me in the eye, I didnt crumble, I held his stare as Lauren kept trying to get his attention back. With out breaking eye contact with Emmett I stood up stared at him for a few more seconds, and just left the lunch room which lead outside to the teacher's parking lot.

I looked around to make sure nobody could see me and then I teleported to my SUV. I sped out of the parking lot with my tires skreeching the concreate and made my way to Seattle. I didnt want to be around Emmett right now, He was really pissing me off wearing my patience with him thin.

Of course I knew why he was doing what he was doing, he flirted with her in front of me because I ripped parts of hisbody off and took his manhood from him. But I wouldnt have had to do that and loose my temper if he didnt prank me with that nasty animal ruining my things. Of course though, Emmett being Emmett decided to be childish and taunt me even more. Flirting with the human I hated most out of the damn town.

I knew I deserved to have Emmett mad at me, but I dont think I deserved what he did to get back at me. I dont know how we are going to be together if everytime one of us gets mad the other lashes out ina hurtful way. Me getting violent and him making me jealous to hurt my feelings to make him feel better. In the end, It will drive me away.

Finally settling in my hotel room, paying with cash of course so nobody could trace my credit cards and know where I was. I called my father still blocking Alice from me and I blocked my father just in case. I let him know to call my phone if he needed me and not the Cullen's house. He asked why, I told him not to worry right now and Ill let him know when I come visit soon. He didnt agree at first but I talked in out of questioning me farther.

After talking to my father and uncles and Jane of course, I pluged my phone in and laid down in bed and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep. Eventually tired of going thrugh everything that happened in my mind, I just willed myself to fall asleep.

I guess I willed myself pretty damn good because I didnt wake up untill 8pm the next day. Waking up I felt really good, untill my damn phone rang. I let it ring and go to voicemail. After a voicemail was left. I took a look at my phone. I had so many missed calls from everybody and several text messages.

I listened to the voicemails, Esme left me five, Carlisle left me two, Alice left me six, Rose left me ten, Edward and Jasper each left two, Emmett left the most. I deleted all of them and then read through my text messages. After deleting them I set my phone down and decided to take a shower.

The hot water on my body felt really good, It relaxed all my muscles in my body. And cleared my thoughts as I washed my body and hair.

After taking a shower I changed into the clothes I made appear, I sat back on the bed and crawled under the covers and finally sobbed out all my feelings I been feeling since I can remember.

First I cried for my mother, the mother I killed as I ripped through her body to be born. Growing up with out a mother was tough, sure I had females around me, but it wasnt the same. I never felt close to anybody to let them in. I only knew what my mother looked like through pictures of her that my father had. I looked like her, the hair and the big eyes and the same face shape, my body was almost like hers except my hips are bigger and my boobs and ass are too. We were similar in looks her and I. My father says my personality is like hers as well. I just only wish I could have met her. I remember her voice sort of, being in her belly I heard her voice and I could hear her thoughts. I dont remember if she wanted me or not, or if she was happy, but I remember the sound of her voice slightly. She wuld always hum a certain tune which again I cant remember exactly which tune it was or how it went.

Secondly I cried for my relationship. I cried because I had been alone for so long and had to watch everybody else be happy even though I was happy for them, I was alone and hollow. I cried because I finally wasnt alone anymore and Emmett and I arent perfect how I wished we would be. I know we both said that things wouldnt be perfect and how we would be mad at eachother, but I never thought it would be like this. Me turning violent, and him turing to humans to make me jealous. It hurt because Im finally in love, I finally have my mate, and were constantly bumping heads. He always starts it and it annoys me to the point of ripping out my hair so I do something back, Its been like that since I came here. Now were both stooping to new lows. Me taking his manhood, and him making me jealous. I dont show my feelings when he does things like this but I know he knows. I just wish things could be good. Im sure out fighting will tear that family apart and I wont let that happen. I love Emmett more than anything in the world. He is everything to me, but fighting with him hurts. I couldnt even imagin myself with another person, all I see feel and breathe is Emmett. I never want to lose him.

After feeling sorry for myself I decide to give him back his junk. I picture him in my mind and teleport his penis back to him, attach it to him.

Of course the calls and text kept coming and I didnt answe any calls unless it was my own family. I started to feel bad and decided to text everybody back.

To: Mom'Esme'

I know your upset mom, but I just needed time away from Em. Ill text you later.

xoxo Bella

To: Carlisle

Sorry for not answering, just needed time to think. I texted mom back, sorry for making you worry.

xoxo Bella

To: Rose

I know your upset bc I havent answered u but I just needed to think. I needed to get away before i got violent again. Keep mom from freaking plz. Im closer than you think.

xoxo Bells

To: Ali

Dont worry Im fine, sorry for scaring you. I feel bad for that.

xoxo Bells

To: Edward

Sorry for worrying you, Im just now responding to everybody. Keep everyone in line while Im away. Im sure your annoyed with everybodys thoughts. Ill make it up to you.

xoxo Bells

To: Jaz

Sorry for all the emotions your feeling right now. I said sorry to Edward for the thoughts. Ill make it up to you both.

xoxo Bells

Last but not least... Emmett

To: Em

I kno it was wrong to do what I did. But maybe you should grow up and learn to not pull pranks against me. I shouldnt have reacted the way I did, but that nasty thing tore my mothers dresses up, Those could be replaced using my abilities, but I shouldnt have had to do it. My anger got the best of me, I was hurt that you decided to do that prank. I hope your happy you got your dick back. I hope you had fun with Lauren.

....Bella

After I sent the message to Emmett my phone begain to ring.. my dad

" Hello Dad " I said chuckling a bit

" Hey sweethaert " My father said sweetly...somethings up

" Dont try to act all casual dad, I know you love me, but just let me know whats going on " I said

" There have been many killings in Montana and I need you to go on a mission and find out what the problem is, your princess you know what to do, I need not to order you around. And please go home to Emmett he's called here _begging_ me to tell him where you are " My dad said

" Ill take care of the issue, have no fear when Bella is here " I laughed

" Go home to Emmett Bella " My father demanded

" As soon as business is taken care of . Im leaving now. bye dad love you " I said

" Love you too , be careful " He said softely

" Always " I responded then hung up

As soon as I hung up with father I changed my clothes into fighting clothes and threw on my robe and searched for the interuption that could expose our exsistance. I finally found what I was looking for. Three male vampires killing many many humans and one human running away while they ate. DAMN IT!

All I had to do was teleport to the site of which the stupid fuckers were and I killed them instantly , burried the ashes, then I burried the human bodies the vampires left laying around. They were careless, they even ate the children, also the babies. I felt sad for those children who wont grow old because they had their lives taken from them. At least they died innocent.

I found the human hiding in his home about twenty minutes away from the site. I made him fall asleep and changed his clothes, cleaned up any evidence of blood or dirt. I threw away the clothes he had on when he ran away and swiped his memory of anything happening and gave him a false memory.

I made him think it was from a movie he had watched after doing homework. I made the faces and horrid things blurry so he wouldnt have to remember the killings or screams.

After finishing my mission I called my father and told him everything that the vampires had done and I told them they were killed, I also told him of the human. He of course asked if I killed the boy, I told him no honestly and explained to him the situation of what I did instead of doing that. He was happy as well as my uncles.

I teleported back to the hotel room cleaned up my self packed everything away and left the hotel paying and leaving a tip. I then headed back to Forks in my SUV.

_**[ EMMETTS POV ]**_

Here I am mopping about in my room, well Bella and my room. Shes been gone for two days. Its all my fault that she left, I played a prank on her, not realizing she would see it and know it was me. Not only that, I flirted with Lauren Mallory in front of her.

Im not even attracted to Lauren, but I wanted to find some way of getting her back for ripping my leg and arm off... and well er.. my private part. Seriously Emmett Jr. being taken off hurt fucing worse then the arm and the damn leg.

I already felt bad for flirting with the skank infront of Bella well for even considering the option, but to top it off... the only thing Bella has said to me or even responded to me was when she sent me a text message.

She told me some of the dressees in the back of the closet that the Raccoon I set free in her closet were her mothers. Her birth mothers. I felt like an extream asshole after that. I should have just pranked Alice or Rose. Never my Bella

After school the other day, Edward and Jasper attacked me as soon as I stepped out of the jeep. I didnt even fight back. I deserved it. Alice and Rose just slapped me and have been ignoring me now. Esme and Carlisle are sad at what I did, but they just keep telling me give her time and she will come back. Im not so sure I believe them.

So here I am laying in our bed, I havent left the room not once, not even to hunt wollowing in my problems, problems that I have caused. I keep calling my Bella, but she doesnt answer it just goes to voicemail, she doesnt answer back my text messages. Im a full grown man.. we eerr.. vampire, the Cullen that doesnt get sappy, yet here I am practically crying for my mate to come back to me.

I sat up in bed hugging Bella's hoody to my face inhaling her scent as it soothed me a little bit, then I heard a car coming down the drive by the road. I rushed down stairs not even looking at anybody and went outside standing on the porch. It had to be my Bella, she was coming home! She came back! I felt that pull I felt from the first time she pulled into the parking lot of the school.

Bella's SUV came into view, I stepped down the few stepps feeling her eyes on me, I didnt walk farther untill she parked the car into the car port and I heard her exhale. I walked human pace to her door and opened it up. She sat there looking at the steering wheele then looked back at me.

" Im s-sorry baby " I choked out looking at her with pleading eyes.

She didnt say anything back to me, she just kept staring into my eyes, looking into them like she was looking into my soul. I reached into her unbuckling her from the car, turned off the ignition, put the keys in my pocket. I then went back to my position just looking at her, I felt my eyes water up but nothing cameout, vampires cant cry.

I leaned foward and scooped her out of the car, not bothering to ask. I just needed her in my arms right now. As soon as she was against my chest I put my face in her hair and inhaled over and over again. Her scent calmed me and relaxed me.

I shut her car door and headed towards the house, once inside I didnt bother saying anything to anybody, I just carried her into our room and shut the door with my foot turning around and locking it.

I sat Bella on her feet and looked at her putting her face into my hands rubbing my thumbs across her cheeks gently , then kissed her on her lips telling her over and over how sorry I was for being so stupid, for everything I did and for not thinking.

I removed her clothes and mine as well and pulled her naked body to me holding her tightly kissing her neck whispering Im sorry. I laid her on the bed and hovering over her looking into her eyes telling her I love her.

I let her know how much I loved her, letting her feel I loved her. I made love to her the way a woman should be made love to.


	14. On My Last Organ

_**[ ALICE POV ]**_

Its been two months since Bella and Emmett made up. Let me get you caught up in the news.

Bella came home to Emmett after her few days of seperation. Emmett and Bella had sex alot, not the aminalistic sex they usually had, it was love making. Its actually insulting that I even called it sex. Afterwards they talked about everything, I know backwards right, doing eachother then talking out the problem.. but its Bella and Emmett so we sort of expect things between those two to be completely different.

Since they made up, the family has been back together closer than ever, besides the time when Edward and Bella got into an argument over if She could drive his Vanguish or not, of course he had a pissy fit over her even thinking of asking. They ended up wrestling over it, she won.. he ended up having to suck it up and letting her drive it around but his only demand was that he had to be in the car with her. She ended up commanding him by the mind to have him in the trunk. That day was hillarious.

The planning of Emmett and Bella's wedding was going very well. Bella has been letting Rose, Esme and I help plan it. Shes also been having some of the females in her family help. Some times I of course get carried away, pretty much taking over .. NOT that I mean it. But It still sucks because when I get 'too' excited she paralizes me, I of course can hear and think while Im not able to move or speak, which is sooo mean if you ask me.

On the other hand, Bella and I have mended our little difference of the time when she got arrested. She trust me again, and Im thankful for that.

Now getting to other things that doesnt really have much to do with our family.

We all went back to school together, of course Emmett's flirting with Lauren that one time made her totally insane thinking that it ment Emmett wanting her . So when we all arrived back at school together, Lauren decided to go up to Emmett and try to loop her arm with his calling him 'EMMIKINZ' we of course laughed at that, besides Emmett and Bella.

Bella ended up going off on Lauren making her piss her pants because she was so scared of my soon to be sister in-law. Scaring Lauren wasnt the last of what Bella did though. During lunch that day Bella had been staring in Emmett's eyes, then all of a sudden Lauren screams out in pain. Bella used Jane's powers on Lauren because of her thoughts and muttering she had been doing at her lunch table. Even though Bella didnt apply the amount Jane usually does to punish and tourture humans, It still hurt her very much.

After the whole being in the pain crying and gasping for air. Bella didnt stop there. She would make Lauren watch her and Emmett make out just to tease her because she couldnt have what she wanted. Emmett though it was hilarious, we all did actually. Each time Bella would command Lauren to watch them, the look on her face was priceless everytime. But that isnt the end of what Bella did.

Two weeks after all of that, Bella decided to make Lauren miserable. She started isolating Lauren. Soon since Bella was putting thoughts into the other students heads, mainly Lauren's 'friends' they stopped talking to her and hanging out with her. Slowly but surely, Lauren ended up being a loser. All of her friends would ignore her and shun'd her away from them. Lauren was alone, friendless. She tried to sit with the people she picked on for years and bullied, they ended up kicking her ass,

Two days ago, Lauren decided to try to sit with us at lunch, She was sitting at our table when we all arrived. She didnt look up at us as we stood there . So Bella took it upon herself to say something. She pretty much told Lauren to get the hell up or else she would make her. Lauren didnt, she ignored Bella, but we could smell her fear of Bella, but she still didnt move. Bella ended up shoving her out of the chair with her foot and Lauren fell on the floor and got up very angry.

That didnt phase Bella one bit, it just angered her and Rose. Lauren started yelling at my sisters saying things that just pissed them off and then tried to flirt with Edward and Emmett. Bella ended up attacking Lauren that day. Lauren was carted off the hospital with six broken ribs a broken nose, a cracked jaw, two black eyes, a fractured let and two broek fingers!

That day, Bella got expelled from school. Having to be picked up by a parent was something Bella wasnt worried about either. It just happened that Aro was in town that day. Aro picked up Bella and he just smiled proudly at her and laughed at the dean of the school. The poor human was looking at Aro as if he were insane. Which I think he is. But hey who am I really to judge.

Aro went back to Italy yesterday. He only stayed in two for a day just to get some time with his only 'babygirl' as he called her all the time, I knew what he was saying, I know Bella and Aro together baffled my family and I. Their intire demeanor was father-daughter. They would laugh and talk about things. They would talk in Italian to eachother and they talked of the wedding. Aro said he was glad she and Emmett made up, he didnt want anymore depressing phone calles from Emmett anylonger. Aro seemed to like Emmett sometimes and dislike him the next which was weird.

Now we are all packing. Were moving we havent decided together on where we would be going. But we do know we are packing and I havent looked because I sort of want it to be a surprise. We do have our cover stories though!

Carlisle and Esme, both 28 and married. Carlisle still a doctor and Esme a stay at home mother and part time interior designer.

Jasper and Rose are still twins. They are still going by Hale for their last name. Jasper and Rose are Carlisle's Older sister's kids. His sister and brother in-law died while being robbed. Carlisle took them in along with Esme.

Edward and Emmett are brothers. Emmett being older and Edward younger. They both are McCarthy's. Also, They are Esme's nepthews, children of her brother who was a single parent who lost his wife while the boys were only three. The father died in the line of fire. A police officer. Esme agree'd whole heartedly to take the boys in seeing there was no body else to care for them.

Bella and my self are playing sisters. Bella the oldest, me the yongest. We both were adopted after suffering from very bad lifes. Our mother was murdered when we were a year old. Our father turned to drinking and began being abusive when we got a little bit older. After dying from liver cancer, We were placed in a childrens home. Esme and Carlisle just 'knew' we needed them, and them needing us. Before we were adopted our last name was Platt, but after being adopted we had it changed to Cullen.

So now its the Cullen, Hale, McCarthy's!

Just as I was packing up the rest of Jaspers jeans into the last of the five boxes he has of them, I heard a cell phone ring. It was Bella's cellphone and Aro's ringer I heard her answer it down stares where she and Emmett had been helping Esme pack her china

" Hey daddy " Bella said giggling

" Its not Aro Isabella, Its Demetri " Demetri said with a stressed voice

" Why arent you calling me from your own phone Dem" Bella said confused

" Listen, we need you to come home NOW! James the other tracker had been bent out on hell trying to get Aro to get you to come home, he seems to think your his mate, and he wants you for himself. Well, James and two of his nomad friends kidnaped Hiedi when she was out fishing for us who still drink human blood. " Demetri said pleadingly

" HE WHAT" Bella roared and I heard the stack of plates she had in her hand break.. after that we all flew down stares.

Emmett was holding Bella and so was Esme. Bella was visably shaking with anger and she was growling and snarling. It looked as if she was going to phase like the wolves do.

" Please Isa... we need you to get her back, James hes a tracker hes not going to stop till he gets to you, the woman hes with, she can hide her scent and the darker one hes with just is in it for fun. Since the woman can hide scents, shes made trailing them hard. Even with my tracking abilities its as if shes confushing my shit " He pleaded again

" Ill teleport home, Im bringing my fiance and my other family with me, Tell dad not to worry, Ill take care of everything, We will get our hiedi back, and Ill kill those three idiots slow and painfully " Bella growled and hung up her phone

As soon as Bella shut her phone she let out a horrible scream. It was so loud Im almost sure if we didnt hold our ears we would no longer be able to hear anylonger. Bella stopped screaming and she was breathing very heavy. Esme and Emmett were not holding her any longer but were standing beside her. Bella was holding on the to dining room table hunched over. We all surrounded her sitting her down. Her eyes were pitch black you couldnt tell where her eyes started they were blacker than her pupils . We all knew that Bella was searching for Hiedi .

We knew she seen here when she growled.

" No use packing they will have clothes for you. Everybody hold hands again. " Bella said growling

Being teleported somewhere made you feel slightly weird during and after, as if your whole body as turned to mush and you can barely stand afterwards, you wobble a bit and sway as if you have no balance at all. We all felt it, except for Bella of course, shes the only whos use to it.

" BELLA" a crowd of voiced said rushing forwards, we all stepped away letting them embrase her. Honestly I was sort of jealous of her family. I wish we knew Bella along time ago.

After Everybody that had missed her said their greeting and said what they needed to say. Bella took the moment to command

" Im going to be taking, Dem, Felix, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Jane with me. I dont need anybody to be there, but they will have their reasons. Are their any complaints with this?" Bella asked but raised her eye brown to dare anybody to defy her

" Alright good, we need to leave now before they get to their next location, We cant just get there where they are, there is no fun in that, besides, Ill make our scents un-smellable. Lets go were leaving now." Bella said roughly

Once we got to the site Bella informed us we had about three minutes untill the three came with Hiedi. Bella told Demetri to grab Hiedi on Bella's signal and then think of home and theywould be there. After he nodded firmly that he agree'd Bella turned to me. She told me that when she steps out for me to step out with her, just me, nobody else. Everybody else was suppose to stand back and make their selves not known that they were there.

Finally James and his two idiots plus Hiedi came into the clearing, The red head had Hiedi shoving her around roughly and sometimes hitting her, Hiedi didnt make a sound thought, she was showing great strength even though her face arms legs and clothes were all dirty and covered in mud. Her pretty blond hair was sticking out in every place.

Bella stepped forward with me behind her alerting the others that she was there, the redhead looked shocked, the dark one looked bored, James looked happy. I wondered if he really thought that Bella was going to just give in like that. He was sadly mistaken.

With a blink of the eye Bella had put the three baddys into a bubble and gave Demetri the signal to take Hiedi away.

" Well Hello.. Im Isabella , you three have been very naughty " Bella said in annoyed tone..

" James, meet Mary, Mary meet James " Bella said gesturing to me then to James. James couldnt talk because the bubble he was in, everytime one of them would struggle it would sqeeze them tighter

" Thats right.. no need for introduction, Mary was your singer when she was human .. sucks you didnt get the chance to drain her, only planed to tourture her then drain her. You know you keep making silly mistakes James. First you try to get to poor little Mary or Alice as we like to call her, but you didnt get the chance. Althought your other mistakes are to many to be named, this is your last one.. James taking Hiedi away wasnt very smart. And it wasnt going to help you, only make your real death more painful. " Bella said with a sickly sweet smile on her face. She motitioned for the others to come out.. They did.

" James, I would like you to meet some of my family. Of course you already know Felix and Jane here. Now for the better part of this, James this is Edward, Alice's brother , this is Emmett my fiance and Alice's other brother... And this kind sir right here would be Jasper Whitlock, the god of war. You know, you seriously picked the wrong human to target back in the day, her mate is the god of war, can you imagin the amazing skills he has, the pain he could make you feel with out you even touching eachother. Lets see shall we. ? Bella asked.. but commanded James' body to step forward, his eyes wide with fear and him saking his head 'no' but of course he had no control over his motions.

" you guys can have fun tourtoring the guys, me Alice and Jane will take the female. Its only fair we get to have fun to " Bella said glaring at the red head

We tourtured them for hours untill Bella got bored and decided she wanted to go back home.

" Alice Edward Emmett Jasper, go ahead, rip him apart burn the pieces" Bella barked at us

" Jane you and I will kill the woman, Felix you get the dark man" Bella barked again and we all nodded

Tearing James' head from his body gave me great pleasure knowing I had killed somebody who wanted to tourture me! Even if I hadnt had any memories from my human life, I still wanted to kill him. Bella and Jane ripped the woman apart and burned her pieces, Felix was playing around.. being an idiot actually, not noticing that Bella was watching him.

Felix had ripped off the darker mans arms and was now slapping him back and forth with his own limbs. He started ripping his leg off and making him kick his self in the head and ass till Bella growled warningly at him. Then he just ripped everything else apart and burned him, he saved the Head for last.. deciding to kick it into the fire like He was playing a game of soccer.

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

After we were done wasting time toururing the idiots that thought they could get away with taking Hiedi just to try to get me to come be some asstwats mate. I started to get fucking angry again.

I wanted to know how the fuck James, and his two little followers were able to get Hiedi, she's a fucking Elite Guard Memeber, and she was easily taken away? Shes had the best training since she was a top guard, I could understand if she was just a regular maid or some shit like James was, He wasnt trained in much of anything. The fucker fucked up to many times to be promoted to guard.

I teleported us back into the castle, my home, well my 1st home, everybody was trying to rush at me again but I was to pissed off and annoyed at everything I just gave them a glare flashing glowing Red eyes at them and hissed and kept walking up to my room. Emmett was following behind me. As always, he hasnt really left my side since our little fight taht we had.

Emmett and I showered and changed our clothes, I wasnt going to start anything with Emmett because I was pissed off. But being Emmett he always uses my anger as a way to 'calm' me down. He always does that rubbing thing on my hips and it gets me almost everytime. I gave into him, I needed him to help me calm before I went down there and killed every guard member including the ones that didnt do anything just because my anger. So I gave him, I let him give me a release.

Afterwards we showered again but seperatly this time, I wasnt going to get sucked into his little sexual shit. I needed to take care of business. So I headed down to the main room and ordered everybody there, my father, uncles, the guard, the cullens. I wanted to get this shit straightened out

" How the fuck did this shit happen " I growled buring holes into Hiedi's face, sure she just got back and needed some time but I wanted to know why somebody I trusted to guard my father and uncles was so easily taken when she had the training to the point if she just kicked James in the neck his head would be ripped off.

" I was hunting for our human drinkers.." She didnt get to finish, I cut her off by using Jane's power, Everybody in the room gasped

" I want to know why you, who has the power to freeze people and things, had been taken so easily, not only that but you have the best training , plus, you were an Elite guard member, I trusted you to be able to use your power when needed and your training if something were to happen, not to mention your one of the guards that tends to my father. " I said growling and hissing at her with anger.

The last thing I need is a fucking guard member slipping up and getting my father or one of my fucking uncles killed just because they think im always going to be able to be watching for everything, they fuck off and let their fucking guard down, the fucking idiots.

" Im sorry Bel-" Yet again interupted by me

" No, that is no excuse the whole time you were taken you could have froze them and gotten away but you didnt, you should have froze him when he came near, you shouldnt have let your guard down, your off the guard, somebody else will take your place, you will not be able to do shit untill i say so, your actions and irresponsibilities disgust me " I sneered and growled at her and laughed on the inside as she sank farther into her chair she was sitting on

" Bells your being unreasonable " Demetri tried to side comment.. foolish of him

" oh, and the safety of my father and uncles isnt a good enough reason? she knows better, she didnt do her job, not doing her job ends up with a price to pay. Shes lucky I havent killed her. I very much well want to, her being off the guard untill she proves she can do her job right and thouroughly then she will have her position back, now shut the fuck up your getting on my last organ" I said glaring at him

" Umm.. Babe,.. I think you mean last nerve" Emmett corrected me.. that shit was seriously annoying.. bein corrected

" Whatever, anyways, Father you will have a new guard very soon, Hiedi isnt to leave th castle, If the human drinkers must feed, then they will send for somebody else to do the fishing, I will kill anybody who disobeys me is that clear" I asked like a bitch in a bored tone but made sure the threat came across as a promise to them

" good now get the fuck out of my face " I hissed and slamed my hand down on the table as if it was a hammer the judges use during court.

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Watching Bella be all bossy and take charge really lit my insides on fire with a strong need to take her. I wont do that though, we all need to hunt and the guys are going out together, the girls are staying behind to go over wedding details, which Im thankful that I dont have to be part of that sissy shit, being a man and dealing with the wedding shit is for females. Im a man, all I want to do is be there, marry Bella, and keep her with me forever. That wedding planning shit was for the girlys.

When Bella insisted that the guys all go together hunting saying that we all needed to bond together beacuse the two familys will be conjoined into one in some sort of way, and wanted us all to get along or else. Whatever or else ment we didnt take it lightly, we knew it was a threat she would take promise to, she had that evil look in her eyes daring somebody to object.

After saying that, Felix and Demetri and Alec had that strange look in their eye. You know the one where they have that smartass smirk knowing they were planning soemthing, eyes twikling with mischeif. I knew that look, I look like that quite alot, pranks, they were going to try to prank me.. Emmett Cullen King of Pranks. I huffed and puffed out my chest rolling my eyes at them. Showing Im not intimidated.

After hunting we all sat in a clearing just to talk and get to know eachother, sissy shit if you ask me, who needs a pow-wow when you can just be manly and take down a few animals and knock shit over in the forest.

" So Emmett.. you've been in the sack with Bells alot havent you " one of the guard members Chace asked me I coughed not thinking I would be asked that, Felix and Demetri looked at eachother then looked at me eye brows raised.

" Im not sure what your talking about " I asked looking off into the distance thinking about allthe times me and Bella had sex and made love. My favorite thing to do was to put my face between her rather large boobs and motor boat them. I was inturupted with my thoughts while Edward howled with laughter

" He's lying, Bella and him go at it like rabbits, they can stay in their room for days .. his favorite thing to do is -" I cut him off with a swift kick in the leg knockin him out of his place on a boulder, he just let himself fall the the floor roaring with laughter.

After a few minutes of them trying to get me to talk about what I do with MY mate, I started to feel all tingling, feeling the earge to tell the truth.

" ALRIGHT IF YOU MUST KNOW I LIKE TO PUT MY FACE BETWEEN HER BIG FLUFFLY CHEST AND MOTOR BOAT THEM. MY FAVORITE THING SHE EVER DID TO ME WAS PUT BEAR BLOOD ON MY DICK AND SHE LICKED IT OFF WHILE SHE SUCKED MY DI-" I yelled out but was inturpted by a deep cough behind me.

I looked around in front of me, looked at the guys, they all had their lips between their teeth as if they were trying not to laugh, Edward and Jasper and a few others were shaking with silent laughter. I thought ' uh oh ' I slowly turned to look behind me and my eyes widened at the sight I seen

Behind me was, My father Carlisle, looking stressed glancing between me and the others he was with. Which so happened to be Aro, Marcus, and Caius. FUCK MY LIFE. I yelled to my self

Aro was being held by the arms shaking in anger, glaring at me , if his glare could kill, I would have died a very painful death. Marcus looked angry but was trying to hide his emotions from his face. Caius looked livid along with Aro, he wasnt shanking thought but If he could kill with just one look, Id be dead again. Or even more dead.

" Brother, we cant kill that.. that.. boy.. hes marrying Bella. " Caius said with a sneer at me

Aro didnt reply he jerked himself from the grips of his brothers sped around on his heels and took off towards the castle. His brothers hot on his trail. I looked at my father, He looked worried and took off running as well. I turned back to the guys.. As soon as I looked at them they all busted out laughing at my expense or near death

I was to angry to do anything so I took off runing as well almost right behind the others and the guys behind me running and roaring with laughter. FUCKING JASPER AND HIS FUCKING EMOTIONS. The castle was in sight and Aro slipped inside and we heard a huge growl and him yell out at the same time

" ISABELLA MARIE " Aro howled out running to the main room which led up to Bella's living section of the castle.

Not even a few seconds later Bella was right in front of him lookin at him with the girls running down the stairs. Looking confused

" Yes daddy" Bella said in her innocent voice

" Dont speak that tone with me.. what is this that I hear that your doing with.. with.. with that... that.. boy " Aro said then glared at me pointing his finger... I cringed

" What do you mea-" Bella cut her self off with her eyes losing focus.. clearing looking back to what could have happened to us.. during that her eyes re-focused and she gasped then glared at me.. FUCK MY LIFE.. yelled again.. shes mad at me again and its not even my fault i spilled our 'private' activities

" Y-you told them You motor boat my chest! " Bella yelled outraged

" Babe I-" I started in whine but was cut off by Bella

" Why would you do that.. thats private for fucks sakes you idiot NOW my father will never let me be alone with you while were here " Bella growled at me

"" I rushed out pleadingly

She just looked at me and replayed everything I said then glared at the guys. HA FUCK YOU TWATWARD! I screamed in my mind smiling slyly at him while he flinched HAHAHAHA i laughed in my head at him again and threw Jasper my excited emotions which made him break out into a big ass smile.. WRONG MOVE BROTHER I yelled in my mind

Bella growled at him, they all shrinked back to the wall, HA! Then she turned to face her father. Giving him the puppy dog look that she could do perfectly with her big doe like eyes

" Father, you cant keep me from being phsyical with my _fiance_ Im grown now, Im no longer the little girl I use to be, You have to let me live my life as I please. But Ill always be your little girl, Emmetts not hurting me. Please dont be angry" She said in her innocent voice

" I guess your right, but no hanky panky here or I swear Ill rip him from limb to limb " Aro said but growled at the end.. FUUUUUUUCK MY LIFE I thought again.. now I was hopping we would leave soon so I could do as I please with her

'HMPH"Caius said with his arms folded looking like a wittle baby.. TO BAD GRANDPA. i thought to myself.. well I could call him grandpa I mean he was waaaay older than I am.

Bella turned around and glared at the guys, pissed off for them messing with me! HA FUCK YOU FUCKERS! I HOPE SHE RIPS YOUR BALLS OF AND MAKES YOU EAT THEM HA! I screamed in my mind at Edward he just flinched and crindged at both Bella and Me HA!

" Now who's Idea was it to pressure Em' Bella asked all of them but kept her eyes on Felix, He looked at everything BUUUT her!

" Whos idea was it to make him spill the beans " Bella asked another question only looking at one guy as everybody else pointed at that said guy, which so happened to be my brother Jasper

" IT WAS THOSE TWO IT WAS ALL THEM THEY DID IT ALL THEY MADE EMMETT TALK THEY MADE HIM SAY WHAT HE SAID THEY KNEW THE ELDERS WERE COMING THEY KNEW IT THEY DID THEY DID " Alec said in a panic voice pointed back and forth at Jasper and Felix. The little guy was seriously a wimp..

" Alec stop tattle taling for god sakes " Jane said with a scowl

" Lets go finish the wedding details" Bella said walking off taking my hand then looking over her shoulder at the guys and then smiled evilly

" Your not going to punish us " Demetri asked with wide eyes

" Nope " Bella said while popping the 'p'

I ended up having to spend five hours talking with the girls about wedding details, Bella made sure I put my imput into everything, she was truelly making me suffer. Why Im not sure its not like I wanted to tell the guys about our sex lives, Im sure most of them were all hung over Bella, She was the prettiest woman ever, some of the guard members drooled over her freely. Bella acted as if she never even noticed it, well I did. Oh well now shes here making me suffer for things I didnt even do. At least she didnt rip off my dick again.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Edwards laugh echoed through out the castle. SHIT HE HEARD MY THOUGHTS. FUCK MY LIFE

What is he laughing about " Alice asked

" Who knows, twatward is insane, dont pay attention to him" I rushed out, earning a glare from Rose.. fuck you I thought at her

Edward came rushing into the room where we had all be relaxing, or the girls were relaxing I was being held prisoner by my own fiance.

" SHE RIPPED OFF YOUR - " Edward was cut off by Bella who turned Edward into a pig. HA!

" hmph, now you cant speak, I wonder if humans would want any bacon today " Bella laughed, Rose gasped and rushed over to him

" What did you do to him " Rose whimpered.

" He was being a pig so I made him a pig " Bella said walking out of the room with me hot on her tale

This was going to be one interesting visit here at Bella's home.. I cant wait to get home.


	15. Chapter 15

_HELLO EVERYBODY, I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU ALL ON MY NEW STORY IM GOING TO BE DOING._

_THE THING FIRST OF ALL, IS I CANT AND HAVENT DECIDED ON WHAT TO CALL IT. SO IM PRETTY MUCH GOING TO GIVE YOU A SUMMERY ON WHATS GOIN ON, THEN I WANT SOME HELP FROM YOU ALL ON SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT THE TITLE OF THE STORY SCHOULD BE CALLED... PLEASE__**.**_

_**[ PRIVATE MESSAGES OR REIVEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS ]**_

Isabella Clearwater [ SIRENE OF LAPUSH] has just come home from being sent away to the Makah Reservation by her father b/c she & twin sister Leah get into trouble, but Bella takes the intire blame saying she dragged Leah with her, when it was Leah who had the idea to do something stupid because she was broken hearted after Sam left her for their cousin Emily.

Bella comes home because something happends to her father and she is needed by her mother Sue.

Leah and the guys are wolves because over the year of Bella being away the vampires moved back in and the fever set in. Since Bella was away she isnt a wolf.

Find out what happeneds when Bella does come back, will she turn into a wolf or will she remain human. How does she take everything that changed. She doesnt know about the wolves.

**other info about the personalitys**

Bella : known as the sirene of lapush b/c of her beauty, shes bitchy (more than Leah), protective of her family, the girly one but doesnt mind getting her hands dirty, sort of vain, doesnt take shit from anybody. [ long dark brown hair, dark green eyes but chocolate brown around her pupil, older than Leah yet shorter even b4 Leah became a wolf)

Leah: Bitchy before becoming a wolf but starts to understand so shes not so bad, protective of her family, tomboy yet a small splash of girly, doesnt take shit from anybody if they push her buttons ( chocolate brown eyes but dark green around her pupil, short hair to her chin like it always has been, taller than Bella her twin.)

**- CHARACTERS -**

_**-CLEARWATER FAMILY-**_

**ISABELLA CLEARWATER** - _18;LEAH'S TWIN;OLDER BY SIX MINTUES **{BELLA IS OLDER}_

**LEAH CLEARWATER** _- 18;BELLA'S TWIN;YOUNGER BY 6 MINUTES_

**SETH CLEARWATER **-_15:BELLA&LEAH'S LITTLE BROTHER_.

**SUE CLEARWATER** -_45: MOTHER TO SETH LEAH AND BELLA -HARRY'S WIFE_

**HARRY CLEARWATER**-_48;-ELDER- FATHER TO SETH LEAH*BELLA-SUES WIFE_

**(NO HARRY DOESNT DIE IN MY STORY BUT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO HIM)

_**- BLACK FAMILY -**_

**JACOB BLACK** -_ 16/17 ; SON OF BILLY BLACK_

**BILLY BLACK **- 47 - _CHIEF OF TRIBE - FATHER OF JACOB BLACK_

**RACHEL BLACK** - 7 -_ JACOBS LITTLE SISTER & REBECCA'S TWIN_

**REBECCA BLACK** - 7 - _JACOBS LITTLE SISTER & RACHEL'S TWIN_

**SARAH BLACK** _- 47 - DIED GIVING BIRTH TO THE TWINS_

** YEAH I MADE THEM YONGER IN MY STORY SORRY, ALOT OF THINGS WILL PROBABLY WILL BE CHANGED AROUND. DONT WORRY.

**- ATEARA FAMILY -**

**QUIL ATEARA** - 16; _SECOND COUSIN TO JACOB_

**OLD QUIL** - _QUILS GRANDFATHER - ELDER_

_** QUIL WONT HAVE A MOTHER NOR FATHER IN THIS STORY, THEY DIED WHEN HE WAS YOUNG SO HIS GRAMPY TAKES CARE OF HIM._

**- MAHAN FAMILY -**

_**JARED MAHAN **__- 18 ; OLDER BROTHER OF COLIN MAHAN_

_**COLIN MAHAN -**__ 14 ; YOUNGER BROTHER OF JARED_

_**KELLY MAHAN - **__40 ; MOTHER OF JARED AND COLIN_

_**BRENDAN MAHAN - **__45 ; FATHER OF JARED & COLIN- KELLY'S HUSBAND_

_** I MADE COLIN JARED'S LITTLE BROTHER, WELL B/C I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HIM, AND I DIDNT WANT HIM AND BRADY TO BE TWINS OR BROTHERS BY BLOOD. SORRY _

**- CALL FAMILY -**

**EMBRY CALL **_- 17_

**ERIN CALL - **_38 ; EMBRY'S MOTHER_

**- ULEY FAMILY -**

**SAM ULEY **_- 22_

**BRADY ULEY - **_14; SAM'S COUSIN_

**LEVI ULEY -**_ 47 ; SAM'S FATHER, BRADY'S UNCLE_

**KAREN ULEY - **_45 _**;**___SAM'S MOTHER_

_** SAM'S FATHER LEFT. I MADE BRADY HIS COUSIN B/C I DIDNT REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THEM. PLUS IT MIXES THINGS UP A BIT DOESNT IT?_

**- YOUNG FAMILY -**

_**EMILY - **__21 ; BELLA&LEAH'S COUSIN_

_**CLAIRE -**__ 6 ; EMILY'S NIECE_

THE IMPRINTS IN MY STORY ARE GOING TO BE SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. OF COURSE SAM AND EMILY IMPRINT. LEAH DOES GET IMPRINTED ON AND SHE IMPRINTS ON THAT PERSON, I WONT TELL YOU WHO. SETH DOES IMPRINT, BUT SHE ISNT FROM LA PUSH; SHES A PALE FACE.. WHICH BELLA WONT LIKE.

CHARLIE AND RENE WILL BE IN MY STORY, THEY WILL BE HARRY'S BESTFRIENDS AND ARE STILL TOGETHER. RENE CANT HAVE CHILDREN .

THE CULLEN'S WILL BE IN MY STORY, CANNON COUPLES, EDWARD ISNT WITH ANYBODY STILL. I WILL TELL YOU, HE WILL TAKE AN INTREST IN BELLA THOUGH SORT OF, NO HER BLOOD DOESNT CALL TO HIM THAT SHIT IS ANNOY ::ROLLES EYES::

OF COURSE IN MY STORY BELLA WILL BE THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT SHE WAS IN THE BOOKS..

_***** IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR WRITE A REVIEW, I THINK THE PERSON WHO COMES UP WITH THE BEST TITLE THAT WILL BE THE TITLE, ILL ALSO MAKE YOU A CHARACTER *****_

_**- ABOUT MY OTHER STORYS THAT ARE IN THE WORKS -**_

_**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED AS MUCH AS I SAID I WOULD, BUT IM TRYING, I KEEP GETTING NEW IDEAS FOR NEW STORY'S SO IT MAKES IT HARD TO WRITE A CHAPTER TO ONE OF THEM WITH OUT MESSING WITH THE PLOT.**_

_**IM CURRENTLY WRITING A CHAPTER FOR BELLA VOLTURI, AND BELLA SWAN HIP HOP PRINCESS, I JUST ADDED A NEW CHAPTER FOR FINDING A AWAY INTO HER HEART.**_

XOXO,

CULLENSBABYMAMA7


	16. BACON & BLOWOUTS

_**[ BELLA POV ]**_

So maybe turning Edward into a pig wasnt such a great idea, turns out Felix actually still likes bacon even though hes a vampire... such an idiot! Poor Edward was squeeling around trying to run from vampire Felix, I sort of felt bad for my soon to be brother in-law so I made it so he could run vampire speed. NOTE TO SELF, VAMPIRE SPEED RUNNING BACON ISNT SUCH A GREAT IDEA.

Edward ended up runing into the thrown room while my dad and uncles were about to detach some vampires head for killing to many humans in one place. Lets just say Edward ended up becoming his normal self under my uncle Caius' thrown chair... while my uncle was in it... watching my father rip off some dudes head.

I tired to turn it around on Felix, you know saying that Felix was the one who turned Eddie into a pig, it worked for about 23 seconds untill my father realized that Felix didnt hardly have a power except is oversized excuse for an ass. I ended up being in trouble.

Emmett had to 'sleep' with Carlisle and Esme. Lets just say they werent all that please with Emmett during the night. Emmett wedged himself between the two while they were reading and started making whimpering noises everytime one of them would turn the pages of their books. Eventually they got annoyed and stopped reading and started watching T.V. about half an hour into some movie called the Messangers, Emmett started to snore. Yes people im serious.. snore!

His snore rivled Jessica Stanley's, and my god her snore is just overly disgusting. But the snore Emmett was doing was loud enough to make Ghandi go on a murderous rampage if the man was still alive. Everybody in the castle could hear his loud ass, it made the windows viberate in that entire hall. Felix and Demetri didnt help the situation when they decided that it was ' too funny' so they busted up laughing. Dumbasses... Those two only put more fuel to Emmett's fire and he does the same to them. Those three are idiots. And Im stuck with one of those three idiots.

So what am I doing now you ask me? Planning a trip for us 'young ones' as my father calls us, to take to get away from the castle and leave the 'parents' to kick back and relax. God knows my father needs it... He always looks like hes going to burst into flames everytime he hears Emmett complain about how hes had to 'touch himself' for the past two weeks weve been here because he cant ' get it on ' with me because my father will kill him.

Speaking of that, that shit was to funny. After my father said the whole no hanky panky shit to Emmett and I, my father and uncle Caius have been following Emmett around like two professional stalkers. Sometimes my father would say he just wanted to spend time with us to see how close our bond truely is. Uncle Caius would just full out let Emmett and I know that he was watching us, to make sure he didnt have to hear the sound of Emmett roar when he reatches his 'peak'... my uncles words not mine, seriously!

They even bribed Jane to follow Emmett around, not that she minds. She refues to admit his name is Emmett, she just calls him the ' big beefcake ' or ' Bella's Beefcake ' . Emmett hates that nickname. I even heard uncle Marcus call him ' Beefcake Cullen ' that moment was historical. He is usually the straight faced one, always seeming bored, never jokes, but when he did it was to funny, I couldnt hold my laughter, Emmett looked like he was ready to cry.

So here I am planning a trip for all of us besides the parents and shit. I wanna go somewhere I havent been before, Somewhere we can have fun and get into trouble with out being punished for it. We all need to get out of the castle for awhile. I swear if Felix and Demetri keep it up my uncles will have gray hair and thats not even possible. Besides if Emmett and I dont get away were both going to die from sexual frustration, I mean its impossile to hold out anylonger just for my father, Its hard since I can feel the lust from everybody not to mention the fact that I can hear everybody else getting it on while Emmett and I have to suffer, I even hear my father having sex and that shit is just disgusting. I rather be a human with terminal cancer ready to die in pain then hear my father fucking on the other side if the Castle.

Im planning on taking us all to San Antonio, Texas. It will be cloudy for about two weeks since the storms going on because hurricane season. Ill book two intire floors at the La Contessa Hotel. We dont need extra people around to watch us. which is why Ill do the two floors.

" BUT I HAVENT TOUCHED HER IN AGES LITTLE EMMETT IS DYING" Emmett whined.. taking me out of my thoughts.

" Your sex crazed " Demetri said chuckling

" I am not sex crazed.. okay maybe a little but have you seen my mate.. shes better looking than anybody.. honestly dude... have you ever got hard just looking at her " Emmett said in a hard tone .. it made me giggle

" I have shes fucking hot " Felix shouted out

" Alright, Im attracted to her.. but your still sex crazed ... I wonder.." Demetri said but I teleported into the game room

" Dont finish that sentence or else you will end up like Eddie " I threatened glaring at him.. all they did was stare at me

" AWWE COME ON BABE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON " Emmett said lookingat me hungerly.. then stepped in front of me to shield me from the guys

I just happened to look down and realize I was in a cut off tank top and my boyshorts.. SHIT! thats fucking embarrassing

I teleported to my room threw on some clothes and teleported back to the game room. Emmett and the others were all still there now... plus my father uncles the rest of the Cullens

I decided to ignore the confused looks and just skip to my plans

" So Im planning a trip for us kids ' I said getting excited

" What do you mean trip " My father butted in

" Well I figured that all of us were driving you, the uncles, Carlisle and Esme insane plus the rest of the guard.. soooo.. I decided to plan a three day trip to San Antonio " I said rocking on the balls of my feet.

" But its too bright there " Esme said

" No for the next two weeks it will be cloudy " I said Alice nodded her had in agreement

" Okay but please stay out of jail and no breaking in to anything, and please Emmett no streaking " Carlise said.. streaking? hmm

" What I have never done that before in my life! " He said outraged.. I could feel he was lying

" Yeah right, the last time we had a family vacation You got arrested for being caught streaking when we were in Montana. When we picked you up two days later, you had nothing on but a small towel that would barely fit you. Bad enought you dropped your shoes infront of the Sherif and your towel fell causing you to moon the poor man, who actually went paler than any vampire! " Rose said matter - of - factly

I couldnt hold in my laughter, I laughed so hard I actually had venom coming out of my eyes as tears as I read through Everybodys memories, even Emmetts.. His were the worst!

" Oh good God, a toothless guy actually asked you if you wanted to get warm by 'huddling' together while he massaged your back because you looked a bit tense " I said cracking up

" I was tense because I was freaking naked and its not funny I felt violated " Emmett said in a 5 year old whiny voice

" Whatever.. GIRLS LETS GO PACK " I shrieked!

**_- SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE VACATION -_**

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

I was still sulking because of the whole streaking situation. Why does everybody blame me for everything.. I mean I know I do some crazy stuff, but the others were so boring before my beautiful Bella came along.

Right now were in our hotel room, Bella and I. We have a suite to our selves. Bella put a shield around our room so we didnt 'disterb' anybody with our sex. I think its because she just didnt want to deal with the jealousy, I mean seriously, Sex with Bella is better than anything,

" Your sex crazed " Edward said as everybody walked into our room

" Excuse me? " Bella said as she stopped putting her clothes away.

Yes, seriously she was putting her clothes away, were going to be here for what a few days and she brought 12 suitcases with her just for clothes, and three for shoes. She brought more shit with her than Alice did. I hope she doesnt make us going shopping while were gone. I hate shopping, and when her and Alice are together, its scary.

" Emmett was thinking about you and him having sex, saying your shield is around it because you dont want to make us jealous " Edward said

" Obviously the shield isnt around the room or else you wouldnt have even heard his thoughts, and Emmett if you thinking about having sex again, then You wont get to touch me untill we move " She said glaring at me

I didnt bother arguing with her or even saying anything back, I just looked wide-eyed and nodded my head. Sure I may act stupid but I know not to fuck with my Bella. Shes pure evil

" For someone so big beefcake, you sure act really scared of your smaller thank you mate " The midget said laughing

" shut up midget " I muttered.. she glared and looked constipated

" BELLA THATS NOT FAIR HE CALLED ME A MIDGET ITS NOT MY FAULT IM SHORT " the midget skrieched I just rolled my eyes at her

" Enough of the dramatics, everybody will get along while we are here, or else. Now lets go to 6 Flags " Bella said

Bella had a driver pick us up, It was the only reasonable thing to do she said since she wanted to keep an eye on all of us. But then she started to sing that damn Climb song by Haley Citrus _**[ hahaha.. sorry]**_ Its bad enough that Edward, Jasper and I are sitting in the car next to our mates while they are wearing hardly anything.

Seriously wearing a bikini under overalls which are shorts.. short short overalls with bikinis? That is insane. Its bad enought that I havent been able to get lucky with my Bella since we left Italy! Im dying here! Seriously!

She stopped mid lyric and looked over at Demetri, which I guess I could understand why she looked at him! HIS HAIR WAS FUCKING AWSOME HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE BEFORE! EVEN EDWARD HAD HIS HAIR LIKE DEMETRIS

" Actually Demetri seen my hair, so I did his for him " Edward corrected me .. stupid mindreader

" What a minute.. Edward, you did Demetri's hair " Rose said.. Bella was just looking at their hair all weird

" Well yeah " Edward said as if saying 'DUH BITCH' hehe she would so rip him a new ass hole if he did...

" thats gay dude " Felix muttered under his breath causing everybody but Edward and Bella to crack up

" Your hair looks hidous, seriously, a blowout? You seriously need to stop watching Jersey Shore _**[ A/N... I ONLY WATCH IT B/C PAULY D AND RONNIE.. THEY ARE FUUUUUCKHAWT..sorry ] **_how much hair gel and hairspray did you use? " Bella asked disgusted

Edward didnt respond, he was really embarrassed, but then again I would be too if my hair looked like I just stuck my whole left leg into a socket _**[ A/N : My guy 'friend' said that, hes clearly jealous ]**_ but honestly I think Demetri looked worse, his blond hair just made him look almost Qtip like. I wonder what Aro Marcus and Caius would look if they did their hair like that, I lost it once I thought that

" What the hell is wrong with you " Alice asked

" I just pictured Bella's dad and uncles with their hair like Eddies and Demetri's " I said between laughing and breathing even thought I didnt need to.

We finally arrived after the human driver had taken what seemed like forever to get us to the park. Once we got inside of course we got alot of attention but We ignored it. We all had to get our pictures taken for passes, and we got wrist bands for drinks.. not that we actually drank anything but it came with the package deal Bella got us. We got Fast Passes so we didnt have to wait inline to ride rides, we could just go up there and pick where we wanted to sit on whatever ride.

We ended up spliting off into two groups.

Myself, Bella, Edward, Rose, Jasper, Alice were in one group

Demetri, Hidei, Felix, Jane, Alec in another group.

" If we were gonna pair off like that, we should have just came here ourselves " Rose said

" Agree'd " Alice said

" Just enjoy it okay, they need a break from home and plus they all are bestfriends, even thought they act like they hate eachother, they dont. Plus Im glad Emmett isnt with those two idiots. They all three are turning Alec bad " Bella said pulling me along

" Hey I resent that! I do not turn people bad,, I just help them bring out the side of them that is burried deep inside of them " I said defending myself

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

I could barely take the smell of the gell and hairspray that was in Edwards hair, I pretty much made him walk down wind, so the smell wouldnt gush at us.

Once we split off into groups, we decided on a ride to ride, 1st up was Tony Hawk's Big Spin, that one sucked, being that we are vampires, the speed of those rides didnt really thrill us but if we were human we would have loved it. I decided upon myself along with Bells that we would fuck with the speed on the next one.

Bella was looking at the map of rides, and then she got a big ass grin on her face.

" I know what ride we are going on next " She said clapping.. acting like Alice

" What is it babe " Emmett said looking over hershoulder to see the map

" The Poltergeist! " Bella skreeched... not loudly but quietly

We all nodded in agreement and just made way for the ride.

On our way their an old lady whispered to her grand-daughter how Edwards hair looked like a dangrous nest. That caused him to growl and us to laugh.

" Maybe he's gay gran " The girl said.. whiched caused Emmett and Jasper the most amusment

Edward looked pained.. Emmett always said Edward was gay and was using me as a cover up. Sure over the years other humans whispered thinking he was gay, mostly because how Alice dressed him.. but we never had the heart to voice to him that she indeed dressed him like a flamer _**[ A/N : NO OFFENSE GAY PPL IM JUST SAYING THAT EVEN THOUGH I THINK ROBERT PATTINSON IS FIIIIINE, IN THE MOVIES HES DRESSED A BIT...'SWEET' ]**_

Once we got to the Poltergeist, we had to wait in line, well not actually we were pulled up to the front to get on first , but still it was a line, we just so happened to get the sort of like V.I.P pass things.

I was facing sideways across from Edward.. the others were too... I was getting freaked out by the little boy that was a foot away from Alice.. He cant staring at Bella with wide eyes.. his mouth open in a shape of an ' O ' .. he was looking at her as if she had been the answers to his prayers.

" That little boy keeps looking at you " I said to her as a nudged her

" You should hear his thoughts, as well as his fathers.. vile " Edward said

Emmett growled.. only we could hear it though, he jerked Bella over to him and stood her infront of him, her back pressed against his chest... well her height sort of made it so her head was pressed against his chest.. his pecks were to height of her forhead.

" I dont want to know what hes thinking, trust me " Bella said stiffly

" Dad can I have_ her _for my birthday " The boy asked pointing at Bella, not even caring if others could see him pointing

_Didnt his mother teach him that ist not polite to point at people - I thought to myself which caused Edward to chuckle _

" I think shes a bit old for you son, what if she was your new mom " The old man said breathlessly

" I need to go to the bathroom, Sis would you come with me " I said looking at her

" Yeah sure, Emmett baby save our spots " Bella purred to him making him groan

Yeah shes been pretty much making him suffer since he thought if we were on the Jersey Shore, She would be the 'pretty one' and he would be like Ronnie, the big headed guy with all the muscles.. well that does pretty much cover Emmett.. Big head.. Big muscles.. HA!

Bella and I made our way down the stairs, of course getting attention by the guys.. glares from the girls when their guy would drool over us. I mean who wouldnt drool over us.. we are hot!

Anywhoo.. we got down the stairs and looked our for anybody who would notice us.. nobody was looking, so we went under the ride and to the control panal. We tinkered with the speed.. making it go a bit faster than it was already set on, I mean we cant make it go suuuper fast, it would probably go off track and cause deaths or injuries. Not that I actually care or that Bella cares, but it would cause to much attention to us, being we would be the only ones to survive with out a single scratch on us.

After adjusting the speed we made our way back into the line at the front just in time for the other people to get off and us get on.

Emmett and Bella in the first seat in the front.

Edward and I in the second seat

Jasper and Alice in the third one.

They went over the stupid saftey rules and instructions . Did some hand movements with their hands in the 'thumbs up' position and then said

" Keep all hands in side of the coaster at all times thank you " And then started the ride

When you first take off.. its not like your going up onto a hill, your being shot forward really fast then you go around a sharp coner then go up and down and spin and up and down and spin in circles.

It was fun sort of, the speed would have well could have been better.

We rode all of the rides by the end of the time we were at the park. We decided that we would come back either tomorrow or tomorrow night after it closes... Emmett and Felix's idea.

They said something about with our vampire sight being able to see clear as day even in the dark, we would could program the rides to go at the speed wanted them to go.. you know being able to enjoy the park vampire style.

We let the guys go back to the hotel while us girls stayed out later to shop. Bella brought the most stuff and still felt the need to shop, which didnt bother us any but we still wondered where she would put everything, I mean all of her suit cases were all packed full to the brim that Jasper and to sit on the things to be able to have Emmett zip them properly.

After shopping we walked on the river walk, it was peaceful.

At our hotel, the back of the hotel was beautiful. There was an actually river going through the courtyard of the hotel, stone benches, flowers, trees, bushes, benches.. it was beautiful. Esme would have loved it. She would have enjoyed the sight and the calming vibe it had, she would of had an idea for the next house we were moving into.

After talking a bit of girltalk we decided that we needed to go back inisde for your guys, you know wouldnt want them to worry about us, pretty girls and all could be kidnaped if we werent to careful. i thought to myself.

" Dont worry , my shield will be up " Bella said as she entered her room to get ready for Emmett since he was in mine and Edwards room.

" Emmett,Bella is waiting for you " I said sing songly

I didnt have to wait much longer, his control was down with out even a second later, he was out the door at one second, and he was mutter about

' having to much inside of him'

whatever that ment, I seriously dont want to know. The freaky things him and Bella do make me shutter at the though to fit. I mean seriously, they have had sex more times than Edward and I have since Ive been with him and changed.

I heard a very animalistic lustfilled growl coming from Bellas room, but it was cut off by her shield..

" Looks like He's not going to be dry after they are done " Edward said

* * *

_**[ A/N : IM SOOO SORRY IM JUST NOW UPDATING.. I DIDNT REALIZE I ACTUALLY HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE, OR ELSE i WOULD HAVE PUT IT UP ALONG TIME AGO, I SERIOUSLY FORGOT, MY BAD. ANWAYS... I JUST WANTED TO TELL PEOPLE SORRY IF ITS NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT IM WORKING ON MORE THAN ONE STORY AT THE MOMENT, SO GIVE ME A BREAK. BESIDES THAT.. IF I SPELL SOMETHING WRONG AND USE THE WRONG WORD OR NOT SO PERFECT GRAMMAR.. GO FUCK YOURSELF IF YOU SERIOUSLY ACT LIKE ITS A BIG DEAL.. IM HUMAN, I MAKE MISTAKES.. I WRITE THESE CHAPTERS WITH IN AN HOUR AND A HALF WHEN I START A CHAPTER.. LAY OFF.. NOBODY IS PERFECT.. NOT EVERYBODY HAS EVERYWORD OR PUNCTUATION PERFECT. GET OVER YOURSELF.. IF YOU CANT GET OVER YOURSELF.. THEN GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF HEAD FIRST YOU DUMB BITCHES! ]**_

_**P.S- THANK YOU FOR ALL MY READERS THAT ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORIES AND ENJOY THE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU TO THE ONES WHO DONT COMPLAIN ABOUT WHEN I MISSPELL SOME WORDS AND SHIT. YOU ALL ARE GREAT. **_

_**TO THE NEGATIVE PEOPLE.. SERIOUSLY .. I MENT WHEN I SAID **_

_**" GO HUMP OFF A CLIFF HEAD FIRST " IT WOULD MAKE EVERYBODY ELSE WHO ISNT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU HAPPIER! FUCK IT WOULD PRBABLY MAKE YOURSELVES HAPPIER.**_

_**TOOTLES,**_

_**CULLENSBABYMAMA7**_

_**AKA**_

_**TIFFANY**_

* * *

**| OH YEAH AND PLEASE REVIEW! |**


	17. GUCCI , PUBERT & PLANNING

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

I felt really stupid standing here with Jasper and Edward redoing the alarm wires on this god damn clothing store the girls just had to break into after the manager finaly left.

Your probably wondering where are the rest of us at? The Volturi gaurd went home early because Demetri got kicked out of the hotel for sexual harrassment on a 67 year old woman. Yeah, the old lady was crazy, she said Demetri was following her around, which wasnt true, he was going to the same place she was and she got scared and screamed and ran away to the hotel people. After he was kicked out the rest went with him so they wouldnt kill the old woman for ruining their fun.

To bad they finally realized the old lady was actually crazy. She reported a 5 year old little boy later on saying he was trying to do the same thing Demetri had done. Weirld old bat!

So here I am with Edward and Jasper breaking into a clothing store for Gucci because Alice and Rose talked Bella into 'needing' the new purses and other foofy girly shit they wear and use . They call it fashion, I call it annoyance.

Bella is usually the smart one here, saying no to dumb ideas the other two girls have . But for some unknown reason Bella is excited about 'breaking in' her and Alice are calling it the " fashion heist " I had a bad feeling about this, I mean seriously me! Everybody knows Im the idiot of the family willing to do anything, but I actually have a bad feeling. Nobody but the guys are listening to me thought, fucking 'fashion'.

_**[ DETECTIVE PUBERT DIKINHOLE ]**_

Sometimes I don't understand the stupidity of myself. I should have just listened to my wife and asked for time off for a very nice long vacation. Now because I didnt listen, look at me, stuck at work after arrestting six teenagers for breaking into that damn Gucci store that was just put in a month ago. I knew it was going to end up being a bad idea, but did the people listen to me? NO!

Sitting in front of me were the most beautiful people Ive ever seen in my life. Bad enough that they are all teenagers. I hate kids!

The short dark haired girl was brought in with her hands behind her back bouncing in place arguing at the speed of light, How I managed to try to hold my own against her, Im not even sure of. I pretty much tuned the short energetic kleptomaniac out . I suspected drugs.. possibly cocain, which would explain the hyperness, withdraws I presume.

Nexted to her was a striking young tall blonde male. He didnt say a word or argue like the rest of them, he just looked off into space looking as if he was trying to hold himself together in order to dodge a panic attack. Every so often Id see him shaking his head in the 'no' motion to absolutly nothing. That one obvioulsy had mental issues, I wonder if he is on medication.

Then there was the Blonde girl, she had a slight guilty look on her face every time she looked at one of the other teens . She would slowly scoot her chair farther away from everybody else along with the small one.

Next to her is the weirdly colored haired boy. Bronze I believe it is. He had this annoyed look on his face but still comforted the blonde next to him. He every so often would look at the other teens and raise and eyebrow or nod or cough. The boy was clearly weird and had issues as well. The way he looked at me as I thought made my nerves unravel.

A really big muscular boy sat next to him. I thought for sure that the chair he was sitting in was going to break due to his size. He looked like some sort of body builder almost. Untill you looked at his face and the smile he had when he looked down at the girl next to him made him look very childish . Drugs were obviously the reason for his huge size.

Lastly, sitting beside the huge male, was the most beautiful girl Ive ever seen in my life. She had large round eyes the color of Silver almost. Nothing like the other teenagers in the room who had the same weird gold color eyes. She sat in her chair glaring around the room. Her eyes would soften when she and the large male would look at each other. Something about her oozed leader ship. I wouldnt mind if she took me into another room to lead me, wife or not!

I noticed as I looked at all of them, they were all dressed in black. The females had on tight black body suits, which showed a good amount of clevage, and knee high boots at where heels. They looked like assassins.

The males were dressed in black pants and black hoodys. They as well had on black shoes.

The large male kept staring at me, into my eyes smiling big puffing out his chest which made him look even bigger if that was possble. He would catch me looking at the girl next to him and he would get the smuggest look I've ever seen on somebodys face. As if he was screaming ' yeah buddy keep looking this here is mine, not yours, nah nah nanaaah nah' like a child.

I checked the video camera we had in the questioning rooms and made sure it was turned on and recording. Mentally sighing I was ready.

" Alright, Ill need you all to state your names please " I asked trying to be polite

_**- from alice to bella - fyi**_

" Hello Im Alice " The small girl said with a smile

" First and last name please " I corrected her, her smile dropped but it was replaced again with a bigger smile, the bronze haired boy just chuckled.

" Alice Cullen " She said then winked at me.. Winked for god sakes Im married.

_- Like that stopped you from wanting the hot brunette next to the stalky male - I thought to myself_

" Jasper Hale sir. " the boy said in a whisper

" Rosalie Hale " The blond girl said in a bored tone

" Edward Cullen " The bronze haired boy said

" Im Emmett Cullen, Im a Scorpio, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women " The huge one said while winking into the camera then smiling at the girl next to him

They boy was seriously getting on my nerves with his little jokes. He doesnt care that he is being held in a police station for a serious offense.

" You think your funny dont you boy " I asked glaring at him. His eyes flickered to me and he gave me a dimpled grin

" I think Im adorable " He said as the other two males chuckled and the girls giggled.

I just looked at the beauty sitting next to him waiting for her name. I wanted to know her name. I shuldnt because Im married but I still wanted to know.

" Your name miss. " I asked with my eyebrows raised

" well whats your name " she asked leaning on the table to get slightly closer.

I stopped breaking as I looked her over, her chest was showing more because of her lean.

" Detective Pubert Dikinhole " I chocked out

The whole room erupted into laughter. I didnt understand why. All I did was tell the lady my name.

" Can I just call you Detective Pub" The big one gasped out

" NO you may not call me anything other than Detective! " I said through my teeth.

_**[ EMMETT POV ]**_

Seriously his name is Pubert Dinkinhole, his mother should've gotten an award for that shit! I couldnt stop laughing along with everybody else, well besides the girls who were trying to not laugh at the human man named Pub. His face was turning an interesting shade of purple.

" Please your name miss " He said trying to take deep breaths to calm down from his anger.

" Bella Volturi " My beautiful girl said in a bored voice, But her eyes sparkled.

Do you all know the serious offense that you are facing not to mention the damage you've done to the store. " Pub said sighing.. god the guy is such a dramatic.

" If it means anything were sorry? " Alice said like a question

We all knew Alice was far from sorry that there is now a huge hole in the middle of one of the store walls. She thought that the color they used had been disgusting and that Guccio Gucci himself would have thrown a fit, so she said in fashion honor that she must take care of the 'situation'!

It just so happends that Jasper so happened to be the key to the 'wall situation'. Alice ran at him and pushed him to the wall so he went through it. How she could do that to her own husband is beyond me. Funny seeing him with the wall dust and crumples in his hair and on his clothes yes, but having been thrusted into a wall by your wife? Thats just wrong. Thats why Bella is better than Alice and Rose, she wouldnt do something like that!

" It wasnt actually any of our faults, there was already a hole in the wall when we got there " Bella said matter - of - factly

" Yeah and my name is Merttle May " Detective Pub said sarcasticly

" No need to get your gerttle in a bunch there Merttle, my Fiance was just trying to tell you, it wasnt our fault there was a hole " I spat at him

" F- fiance ?" He asked wide eyed

" Of course she's his fiance, what are you saying, that hes not good enough or good looking enough " Rose said leaning forward

Eddie, I think the man is gonna have a heart attack at the rate Bella and Rose are doing, laying on the sexy a bit thick aye? - I asked Edward, he nodded and chuckled

" N no of course not, their just so young " He gasped out

" Moving on, how long is this going to take, I have a bakini wax in the morning " Bella said seriously, which caused me to laugh

_**[ ROSE POV ]**_

I couldnt help but giggle at what Bella said. Seriously a bakini wax? As if we ever needed one of those, I know for a fact that Her and Alice both have nothing down there.

The disgusting human was staring lustly at my sister, like she was something to eat, instead of the other way around. Pervert. I bet hes thinking of all the possibilitys down there.

" Right, who's idea was it break into Gucci and steal the clothes " He asked

Everybody just looked around and Bella glared at Alice and I well mainly Alice, but her glare still made me worried. Just like domino's effect, one by one we all pointed at Alice, besides Emmett who pointed at both Alice and I!

" Cant we just knock him out and break out of this place" Jasper whispered vampire speed

Everybody looked at Bella, fingers still pointing at Alice and in Emmetts case me. Why hadnt we thought of that before, when we were getting our mug shots and finger prints taken. Better yet, why didnt we think of that when the police came to Gucci.

" Well, I thought it would be fun this way " Bella shrugged.

We alll just pretty much stared at her, mouths open. Still completely ignoring Detective Creepo who keeps looking between us trying to figure out whats going on. Edward already told me he suspects Alice of doing cocain, Jasper with mental disorders, Edward of pretty much the same thing, Emmett of steriods, and Bella and I are pretty much perfect to him.

" Well can we please get the hell out of here and do something more fun " I asked with a hiss

" I agree with Rosie babe, Pub isnt even entertaining, plus I might just eat him if he keeps looking at you like your some sort of goddess " Emmett said with a growl .. giving the Detective the stink eye.

" What so you dont think Im a goddess, am I not pretty enough for you " Bella shouted looking angry

Poor Detective actually was so started he felll out of his chair and scrambled up to his feet holding his chest as if he was having a heart attack, he of course wasnt we all could tell.

" What in Gods good name is going on " Detective Pubert asked

" just go along we need him out of the room " Bella whispered out

" I said am I not pretty enough for you, Im throwing myself at you even in front of my Fiance, and you ignore me " Bella said outraged

The detective didnt know how to handle it. Hmm.. might as well take it all the way with this one

" YOU WOULDNT EVEN GLANCE AT ME EITHER WHEN I SHOT YOU MY BOOBS, ARE THEY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. BELLA AND I ARE OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM.. " I screeched out

" Is it because their white because if it is, thats just racist " Alice said matter - of - factly. The guys just sitting there looking from the detective to Bella and I nodding their heads.

Of course we knew the man wasnt racist hes white.

Emmett was just looking around clueless. As if he had no idea of what was going on.

" So that was your plan, arrest us so you could steal our girls " He growled out puffing out his chest

" No no no, I.. I " Detective said then just ran out of the room but about half way down the hall we heard a loud thump

Looking at Bella we all raised our eyebrows. She just looked sheepisly

" Uh,... he was tired? " She questioned in an innocent voice.

" Awe its okay babe, I guess there was no need to put on this show, he was gonna fall asleep anyways " Emmett said laughing.

Edward just scoffed , Jasper and Alice rolled their eyes, Bella just smiled widely at him. Me.. I seriously wanted to know how come one mintue hes so smart then the next hes an over muscled idiot.

Seriously, when we were getting our mug shots and finger prints taken. He decided to 'pose' .

He puckered his lips up, raised one eye brown, TRYED to do the puppy dog eyes.

Stating that the look was his " blue steel" look, then asked who looked better him or Nick Nolte. The guys who was handling the mug shots were seriously getting tired of his antics.

Thats not even the begining of what he did, or said, or thought about saying, or said and did at the same time. Seriously, the guy had to be dropped on the head as a baby, or at least hit upside the head growing up through infantsy.

Anyways, we ended up breaking out of jail. With nothing to do. Im not even sure if we should even do anything else, it seems as if we always get into trouble everywhere we go.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as soon as we hit the high way, everybody shoved into the rented SUV Bella rented for us while it was just her and us.

Bella was sitting in the front seat and her head and whole body just went forward . Emmett stopped the car pulling over and lifted her up. We all leaned in to see what was wrong with her. Her eyes were Dazed like Alice's does when she gets a vision. We all looked at Alice to see if she was seeing it as well, but she wasnt. She was just panicing trying to look for the future.

_**[ SAM POV ]**_

We've been watching the Cullen house for some time now, they all left and havent came back. We figured they moved.

We just finished lighting the Cullen house on fire. Those Leach's wont have anything to come back to if they ever come back. I doubt they do. So here we are, crying out with joy that the leach nest is burning to the ground.

_**[ EDWARD POV ]**_

Bella was being held up by Emmett in the front seat of the car, while we all were trying to figure out what was going on.

I couldnt see what she was seeing because her shield was blocking me. Rose was freaking out clinging to me telling me to look to keep trying to look into her mind. I kept trying but I couldnt get in.

Jasper was thinking of possibilities of an attack and how we could get out of here with a pretty much catonic Bella.

Alice was screaming at her self for not being good enough with her abilities to be able to see what Bella was seeing, so I could read her mind and inform everybody of what was going on.

Emmett, well he was freaking out. Emmett never freaks out, hes always the joyful one no matter the situation, but when it comes to his Bella, he's helpless. Hes sitting in the front seat with Bella in his arms talkig to her demanding her to come out of it.

It had been about an hour then we heard Bella gasp for air and growl

" Its gone all of it. They did it " She growled out..

We all were at lost for words, we didnt know what was going on.

" Whats wrong who did what " Emmett said rubbing her back like Jasper always done to Alice when she had a vision

" Ill explain later, we need to ditch the car, break for the woods and we will go to talk to my father " Bella commanded draging Emmett out of the car with her

Nobody bothered to ignore her demand we all leaped out of the car and took for the woods as fast as we could. As soon as we saw Bella being held by Emmett while her eyes were a red brighter than blood, and her growls mixed with sobs

We just latched on to her so she could teleport us to her home. Once we got inside she screamed out for everybody to come to her that instant.

About three mintues later, we were all surrounding Bella in a circle as she paced growling and hissing at whatever she had seen.

" Isabella, calm down we need to know what is going on. " Aro said calmly as he was about to hug her for comfort Emmett growled

" Sorry, protective instinct. My bad dude " Emmett said , Aro just nodded in understanding and stepped away from Bella as my family, her family, and the guards surrounded her.

When I say the guards, I mean her intire Guard Army. There had to be at least 25 of them. Alot of them men, a few females. Most of the men in the guard were about the size of Emmett, they all had abilities. The females were small, between Bella and Alice's height and body mass. Some had abilities some didnt. They were mostly for quickness and stealth.

" We're leaving " Bella said in a deadly voice

" Leaving, whats going on? " Caius demanded softly

" The treaty as been broken back in Forks, the intire house and cars have alll been burned to ground. " Bella said looking at him, her eyes still that deadly red that just oozed out murderous.

Everybody took a step back from her, knowing that her ability to stay calm and reign in her anger wasnt a strong suit for her. If she blew a fuse now alot of people would be dead in this room, If not all of us.

" Whats the plan " Emmett said with Jasper and I nodding

Esme was slightly crying, she loved that house. She worked hard to get it how it is today. She had recently been thinking of doing sections of the house, with iron so it would last a long time, plus it wouldnt be to damaged if one of us 'kids' had got into a wrestling match over something.

" The only ones who can come for now, are the Cullens and I. " She started to say but was cut off

" Why cant we come princess, we need to know whats going to happen, to protect you " A man said stepping around a small girl and bowed to my sister

" The plan is simple. Vicious, but Im past being kind to these mutts. I warned them but they chose to think that we moved to break the treaty that was made, Ill send for you when everything is set in motion and fill you in after we go and inspect the damage. " She said harshly to him.

" I understand " He said then bowed again and went back to his place by his mate.

" I know your very powerful, and can kill many at once. But those things are disgusting just be careful " Marcus said gently and kissed her forehead.

" Do as you need to, I will not question your decisions about this. When its all over let me know and we will arrange for other things. " Aro said hugging Bella tighly and kissing her cheeks and nose

" I as well know you can take care of yourself, still dear neice be careful, and tear those mangy things apart of me, you know how I detest them " Caius said then kissed her cheek as well

Everybody said their goodbyes to all of us and Bella as well . Nobody asked what she had planed but everybody in the family including Carlisle and Esme were out for revenge. Both of them thinking the same thing, what if one of us were in the house alone with many wolves burning it down, they wanted the wolves to pay for everything they have caused and damaged and because of what they could have done, which would have tore our family part.

We wouldnt be able to be completely happy if it wasnt the eight of us anymore.

I bet your thinking ' they didnt attack anybody so how did the wolves break the treaty'. Thats simple actually. The treaty also states that, if any one of us cross into or onto any part of eachother's land then the treaty is broken. There for they broke the treaty.

We are all angry because all of us lost things that ment alot to us. Things that we had taken from when we were human so we could remember, like pictures or clothes and other trinkets. We all lost pictures of our human families, clothes that were priceless and other objects. We could have been all ash right now if we were in the house and if we didnt have Bella in the family now.

Bella is the main defense our family has now. It use to be Alice and I because our mind abilities to see and hear things. But Bella had all things. We all three were what kept our family out of situations that could cause our exposure .

Everybody had been gathering their things and some of the 'props' they had around the castle. Which so happened to be six large house like tents that you could put together that made pretty much a house, then some chains that not even a vampire can get through or break, Bella had grabed a few sword like blades and a long tube of something that looked on the lines of vampire venom. After everything was together and hurled into boxed that we each would hold or carry we all linked our arms and waitied for Bella

When she didnt teleport us we looked at her with quetioning looks.

" Your gonna go with my plan no matter what " She asked

" Yes dear, we all lost important things, not to mention any one of us could have been in the house outnumbered with out you while you were here. They broke the treaty, its only right for them to pay " Esme said in her motherly voice

Bella just nodded, and teleported us back to where our 'home' was suppose to be.

Deep growls came from all of us.

Our home was burned beyond good reparing. It would take at least a year for a human to fix it back up, and thats just building it and getting everything we already had.

" Shall we set up first then go over the plan, or shall we plan then set up " Carlisle asked

" We set up, then we go over the plan " Bella said

We worked around the house, sometimes glancing at it sadly. Emmett pouted thinking of all the times and places him and Bella had sex... he was sex crazed I dont care how much he denys it or tires to make up things about it.

Sure Rose and I have sex, but those two are worse than anyone in the house. Most of the time I dont like having sex with Rose in the house unless we have it to ourselves. Its annoying making love to her when I hear thoughts of everybody else.

We put together the tents and made separte rooms for everything and everybody.

_**[ JASPER POV ]**_

After setting everything up, Bella went over the plan for us. She gave us the chance to add our own ideas and they were all pretty much the same as hers, maybe some less dramatic.

Bella's plan was top notch seriously. She would have made a great General in an army. She had everything down into phases. Just incase something were to be a mishap she had ways to fix it and for us to always have the upperhand.

I asked Bella why she just doesnt kill them with the snap of her finger. She just told me nothing is worth revenge if you cant do it slow and painfully. I just grinned at her loving her mind.

Seriously my soon to be little sister was genious. Emmett and her could rule the world if they wanted to with their evil plotting and master ideas. Sure Emmett may act slow and be an idiot sometimes, but when it came down to actually planning a fight, he was smart.

Bella had al sorts of things that she was going to torture the wolves with. I knew Bella as the sweet girl but was vicious when it came down to it. But this shit, was on a whole nother level

Bella heated up her knives till the metal was a glowing orange, usally when a blacksmith was molding iron and all that stuff, the cooled it down in water after they shaped everything how they wanted to. Bella didnt use water, she used vampire venom.

Phase one : Capture whats most important to the wolves.

No one needed to know what was most important to the wolves. We all knew it was their mates, soulmates, their imprints.

" Alice, Rose, Esme... Its time. Grab my hand or arm, Im going to turn invisable by you touching me you will be the same way, we can see eachother still thought. Remember the plan grab what you were assigned to grab.

Alice kissed my cheek one more time fore she was no longer visable to my eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Next chapter will be only the girl's pov's!**_

_**Review please, let me know what you think.**_


	18. Kidnapping & Phase One

**[ BELLA POV ]**

After saying a short goodbye to our men, we linked up and I turned us invisiable.

I liked how I could make me be seen or unseen. I think I mostly like it because its funny to see the target confused because he or she was being hit or kicked and not knowing where it was coming from. Seeing the panic on their face , looking around wildly was hillarious at least to me.

Now the girls and I each had our own imprints to get.

Myself.. I had Emily the Alpha's imprint. Leah, one of the wolves an an imprint .

Rose was to grab Kim , and Rachel.

Alice was to grab, some little girl named Claire. She was the youngest imprint, as well as Emily's niece. Rose didnt want to grab her, but me being me, it would do greatly to my plan. To see the looks on the wolves and imprints faces as I held the small child in my arms.

Emse was to grab the most recent imprints, who know nothing about the wolves yet. So had the easist job aside from Alice.

It was funny to run past the boarder and leap into trees. The wolves didnt suspect a thing. They will once I come back though.

Once we were in the tree's near some small ugly red house, we broke off on our own , still invisable to the eye. Once one of the imprints were in our arms or caught by our hands, they soon will be invisble. Taken, right from under the nose of those ugly wolves.

I turned towards the scent of the Alpha, tracking out where his scent was the strongest.

After a few mintues of running through out La Push, I came to a small secluded house. I could hear the imprint in there humming to herself, making muffins, those things smelt disgusting.

I creeped up to the house, sure I cant be seen but Im sure a step could be heard. No matter how graceful or light my steps are, the wood of this house was old. One wrong step and a creak could ruin everything.

I walked right into the house, the girl still ignorant to my presents. I slipped into a chair and sat and watched her work. Moving around the stuff on the table, to see if she would notice the change once she turned around.

I was only having fun. I knew the other girls even Esme were playing around, entertaining their selves. I would be to easy to just walts right in and take them. Nobody likes easy, at least not me. I like having fun.

I watched on for ten annoying mintues as the weird girl kept humming happily. I kept rolling my eyes everytime she would choke on her spit or when she would cough from humming to hard and long. Stupid. Human's always so annoying never knowing their limits, always trying to out do something.

I had finally had enough, my patience was long gone by this time. I stood from the chair making it fall backwards, in return the girl jumped in the air looking around wildly. That made me almost laugh outloud.

The ignorant girl walked slowly to the chair and picked it up setting it in its right place, right as she ws going to turn around, I put a cold hand on her sholder. Making her jump and turn around in a circle twice.

" H-hello " She studdered out.

How classic, humans trying to talk to the things in their presents. I decided to play along.

I picked up the salt shaker and threw it passed her making it break in the kitchen wall

Making her scream as it broke. I laughed an evil low laugh, it sounded ghostly.

" Who's there " She said grabbing a knife. Like thats going to stop me.

" You killed me " I said in a raspy female voice

She just ran from the room and upstairs to a bedroom. I just ran up the steps and teleported into her room, so she wouldnt know Im in here.

She was hiding under her bed, with the knife clutched in her hands like a life support system.

I grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her from under the bed using vampire speed.

" You killed me in my house, now you pay " I said in a deadly eerie voice.

I was hoping she would struggle and be more fun, but... she passed out.

Hmph, humans. Cant handle a good joke. I thought to myself.

Oh well, time to get the angry she-wolf.

I ran to the Clearwater house, I stopped and placed the Alpha's imprint under a tree, and used my abilities so you couldnt smell her scent, or hear her, i sent her stronger waves of tiredness.

I could hear an argument going on in the house, two females an one male. Arguing about not wanting to be around the pack, saying it wasnt fair .

hmm.. So, the she-wolf was broken about her man leaving her for her cousin was she? Good information. I could use it later.

I teleported into the house, so I was sitting down on the couch to watch the show. I already knew the girls were done and already back waiting for me with the guys.

Leah, the she-wolf was shouting at her parents about not wanting to be apart of the pack. Saying her life was messed up as it was, her boyfriend leaving her for her cousin, now she has to hear his thoughts whenever they are both phased.

I waited untill both of her parents were looking at her, then I leaped off the couch and put my arms around Leah, with one hand covering her mouth the other around her body, making her invisable and then knocking her out.

I teleported till I was on our side of the boundry line, and threw her on the ground making her visable again.

Three wolves seen her and made way to come over to her, before they good I just dragged her away, after twenty feet, I made her invisable again and teleported to where the house once stood.

Once there I made myself and the other's visable again.

" Shall we get the party started " I asked in a chirp like voice

Emmett came rushing towards me picking me up and twirling me around, then sat me on my feet and kissed me with so much passion.

" Your a sneeky little vampire " He said huskily in my ear

I just giggled and kissed his cheek and made enough chairs appear as well as rope.

The girls caught on and tied the imprints to chairs tightly, besides the little girl who was sleeping in a tent.

Once that was done, all of us sat around inside of a tent talking what we were going to do next.

Now, dont worry, the imprints have an sheild around them so nobody can touch them, it cant be seen.

" Whats next babe " Emmett asked me with is arm around me

" We wait till they come " I said in a duh like voice

" And when they come, what do we do " Carlisle asked

Ah, always the leader.

" We show them we are not gone. We show them what they have taken away from us, a home, a place where we should have been safe, where we werent doing any harm. Just because we werent around doesnt give them the right " I hissed and smacked the table, making it crack down the center, but it didnt break

I just waved my hand and it was fixed.

Esme just reached her hand and ran it along the table where it was cracked, then looked at me with a big smile

" Your like an automatic house fixer " She giggled out

" why didnt you just fix the house " Jasper asked as if he just now got the idea, idiot

" I never said that I wouldnt or couldnt just fix the house, but there are valuable things that were burnt so badly that I cant fix. Sure a riped shirt or a broken vase, but nothing burnt. I cant get back my mother's things " I said letting out a soft sob.

They were all I had left of the mother that I killed. I killed her because I was born, because I was made. Even if I could hear everything before I was born and knew that she told me it would be okay, I still didnt feel that way.

Esme is a great mother, but I still want mine back, yet I couldnt just fix her. My powers then werent even fully developing yet.

" Its okay babe, dont worry. Everything will be alright " Emmett cooed to me.

My bear of a mate always could make me feel better, it wasnt just about sex with us. He could just hold my hand and I felt as if everything in the world was perfect. Like I didnt even have to worry about anything ever again. His voice was soothing, as if there were a song playing as he spoke, soothing me to my calmest state. His hold on me when Im in his arms, makes me feel as if I have a protection blanket around me, like nothing could ever touch me, nothing could ever harm me, and if they did, he would take them out. See, its not just the sex with Emmett that makes him amazing, he's just amazing being him.

Thats why I love him so much, thats why I agree'd to marry him. Because I love him and love who he is as a person.

Time went by and I could hear the wolves running towards the outskirts of the woods that surrounded the family land.

Ahh, they finally figured it out have they? I guess their not so smart after all. Then again, I never said anything or thought anything of them being anywhere near smart. It showed when they burned the house down. Looking back after touching a remaning wall that was half way still up, I could see the past of what happened while we were gone. Just seeing those wolves howl with laughter and joy as the house burnt down was something that almost made me litterally explode with hate.

Though, I ket it all down some how and let it be in the back of my mind. Untill now that is, they decided to figure it all out.

Oh, did I forget to mention the fact that I set a small bomb to take the Alpha's house down , so it was now pretty much a pile of shit? Well, I might of done that, something extra I left out from the rest of the family, but hey... I can just say I forgot right? Yeah, I forgot. hehe!

The wolves were all phasing human, from their thoughts they were livid, too bad they wont be able to touch their precious imprints.

We all stood to meet them outside, as I grabbed the small sleeping child and held her in my arms.

Some people would love to have this, a baby. I dont want a child, untile Rose and Esme, Im perfectly fine with only have Emmet. Besides, I was born a vampire, I wasnt exactly turned.

Everybody walked out ahead of me, it was part of the plan.

The wolves would want to start a fight, untill they lay their eyes on the human in my arms, then they will stop becoming angry. Only worried.

" Give us back our imprints, and we just might not kill you leaches " One of the wolves growled out.

The imprints were looking around wildly panicing, even the female wolve. Ah, so weak.

" Im sorry but we cant not do that , there is a sheild around them, only one person can undo it, though that person might not give in " Edward hissed at them

" Then we shall kill you all " The Alpha growled out and I heard him phase.

I guess that was my que.

I walked and stepped in front of my family, smiling madling. Im sure my eyes were black.

All the wolves were shaking in anger. But it all stopped once they seen what was in my arms.

The imprints gasped and they began to cry out.

" Tsk tsk. Havent you heard violence isnt the answer " I said in a condesending tone.

" Please, dont hurt her " One of the females cried out.

" Why would I hurt the child, she has done thing wrong " I said in a confused voice.

True, I wasnt going to hurt the child, I was only merely using her as a hostage as well as the other imprints. Revenge will be sweet.

" We call war, you broke the treaty coming to the reservation. " One of the wolves growled

" I believe that you came onto our land, burning down our house. That makes you mutts breaking the treaty, not us " Rose hissed at them.

Realization dawned on all of their faces, I just smiled sweetly at them, looking from them to the imprints.

" Just hand over the baby, and let the imprints go, you can do with us as you wish " The alpha said after he phased back.

" Hmm.. Let me think " I said as I put a hand to my chin. I got that from Emmett. Silly my mate is.

They all looked hopeful, stupid emotion if you ask me in a situation like this one.

" I say no " I growled out.

Growling caused the child to wake up and start crying. I just smiled at the wolves and looked down.

The small girl was looking at me, when my eyes reached her's the crying stopped and she smiled. I smiled back at her, which caused her to snuggle into my body. I lefted her up so she was closer to my face, which caused the wolves and imprints to stop breathing.

Seriously, were they thinking I was going to drink the child dry? I may be set on revenge, but I wasnt going to actually kill anybody today, hurt them in a serious way, but never would I drink froma child. That's just wrong. Even I knew that.

I just kissed her cheek, and handed her to Rosalie . She looked so happy to have the chance to hold the baby, well young girl. I just smiled at her, and stepped back to look at the wolve again.

" Now, you see, we have the right to wage a war against you, for breaking this treaty . But We're not going to declare a war " I said in a calm tone.

They all let out their breathes thing they were off the hook, but they were wrong.

I just waved my hand at them, and they all were on their knees, the position we vampires have as punishment, right before their head was taken off.

I just walked up, making sure none of them could move, breaking off all of their senses. Controling them if you will from being able to move.

" Your going to just love the punishment I have for you. Though, I do believe we are missing a person for the party " I said happily.

I moved my hand in a wave again, making the female wolve appear in the same possition. Her back almost bare besides the bra she was wearing.

I walked over to my nice bag and brought out my punisher.

I looked up to my family, seeking the approval that I really didnt need from them. Esme and Carlisle looked grim, though they nodded, the rest of my family nodded as well, Jasper looking at me with pride.

I took the whip in my hands and slashed the alpha phase and hard. Making his skin break and blood come out. Smiling I did it again. I whipped in eight times, eight because one for each member of the family.

I took my time slowly letting each mutt feel the pain that they deserved. I saved the female for last though. As soon as I was done, the imprints were choking in sobs, tears flowing evenly. You see, imprints can fell the pain the other is feeling, which is why I didnt hurt them. They would feel enough punishment from my doing.

I walked so I was standing infront of the female, who looked determind. I just laughed darkly at her. Causing her to flinch , yet she couldnt move, I still controled them.

" I heard that you have had your heart broken, so I decided to go easy on you. You wont get the punishment your pack as had. " I told her.

She looked relieved, but Im not sure why, I wasnt done with my little chat.

" You will still be punished " I hissed at her.

Not bothering to carry out it anylonger, I made her kneel up straighter, so I had a good angle.

I brough my whip back, and slashed her with alot of force. Right across her heart. A scar that will forever be there.

I stil hadnt felt any remorse for them. I was feeling happy, giddy with it actually.

I have them back their scenses and they fell forward or in the female's case, backward in pain. The bleeding from the wounds hadnt healed yet, I wasnt letting them.

Oh and dont worry, the child never saw it, Rose and her were playing in Edward and her tent.

No need to worry, this was only phase one. There were still four more phases left to get through untill they were going to walk , or be thrown away from their punishment.

Revenge is so good. I thought to myself as a sliver went down my spine in pleasure.

* * *

**A/N -**

**I know its been so long sinc I have updated, and I know this chapter is short. But Im tired and its almost 2Am, and I have to get up early. So this is what Im giving you untill now.**

**Yeah, the punishment was painful, but I figured it was better than killing the wolves. If you dont like it, its alright with me.**


	19. Back to Normal & Head Shrinkers

**[ CARLISLE POV ]**

I currently got off the phone with Aro. He was pissed off that we didnt let Bella kill the wolves when we got back. Though I told him that Bella had other plans for them.

Which she did. She put them in her hands, making them beg for forgiveness as well as made them re-build the house with the help of myself and my sons. We also added an extra floor to the house, pulling it to be a four story rather than a three story house. Which looked very nice if I must say so myself.

Besides that, she had the wolves at her disposale. In return for her not killing them, they will stop their attacks on my family, and work with us to get rid of whatever threat that comes with in any certain mile radious of Forks and La Push. They are not to attack any members of the Volturi or any friends we have outside of the Volturi if they decide to come visit. Though we compromised that we contact our friends and make sure they arrive from the west avoiding the Indian Reservation.

Everything was almost back to normal for my family. I went back to work at the hospital, Bella changed a few details about all of us in the town. Now they believe I am 27, Esme 26, the childeren were back at school , though the school only believed Bella was suspended from school because of her attack on Lauren Mallory.

The upcoming wedding was set to happen in three months. Three short months. The stress of planning and dealing with Alice trying to change some of the plans has had Bella on edge, which caused Emmett to be on edge. We tried to explain that no matter what Alice will be Alice. Though Bella just get in a rage yet keeps it to herself. She currently has told Alice she isnt allowed to the wedding regardless or not if she is 'related' to the groom. That of course has Alice wollowing around in sadness.

We all know Alice means well, but she just pushs her limits too far sometimes. So in return I didnt try to get Bella to bend her rule. If only Alice would have just let Bella make her own choices for HER wedding then it wouldnt be so tense with the subject.

Rose and Esme on the other hand took quick notice to the fact Bella doesnt like people trying to take over and change her dream wedding. The whole Black, Red, and white wedding was too dark for Alice's taste, which is why she constantly keeps overstepping.

Sometimes I wonder if Bella feels homesick. She usually sticks to Emmett most of the time, or is in their room. She's been shutting herself off to the rest of us lately. Im not sure if its because of the whole wedding-AIice thing, or what. Im not too sure exactly. She seems to get along with everybody besides bumping heads with Alice on wedding details from time to time. I know her relationship with Esme is a nice one. She looks at Esme with love that could be held for a mother. She gets along with Rose well, they are like sisters , Edward and Jasper are close to her some what when she allows her self to be around anybody. Emmett is usally the one who gets her attention though.

Maybe we should all do a family therapy session with the therapist at the hospital. I heard he does wonders.

Im sure we all need a bit of help to get back into a tight nit family.

I quickly made the phone call. Hopefully the family wouldnt be to angry with me.

" Hello this is Dr. Arsewool's Office , Mercy speaking how can I help you today. " Said an overly cheery voice on the other end of the receiver.

I cleared my throat before speaking.

" Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen, I was calling to make an appointment for my family to come in for a session as soon as possible " I said with a strong voice.

No need to make it sound as if I was scared. Though at the moment I was. There is no telling how Rose would act , then again how any of them would act. Im not sure how Bella would act , Ill just take it in stride. I told myself.

" Alright , there is an open slot available at 5 today, would you wish to take it " The cheery woman said

Would today be a good day? I guess as soon as possible would be great. The faster I learn what exactly is going on, then I'd be happy to have the family united more tightly. A close family is always great.

" Yes tha would be lovely, thank you. " I told the woman.

I got all the information, even though I already knew what floor the Doctor was on , I just played it off. I took the peice of paper from the tablet and kept it in my hand, gathering my coat and racing down stairs.

Once down stairs I noticed that the only ones missing were Emmett and Bella.

That made me sigh.

" Where are your brother and Bella " I asked everybody at once.

They all looked up, as my wife came and stood beside me.

" They went... hunting " Edward said with a shiver.

Do I want to know ? I asked him in my thoughts.

He looked pleadingly and shook his head no as fast as he could a few times.

I looked like something from the excersist. You know REDRUM REDRUM. I chuckled softly at my thought. Which caused the family too look at me with disgust mixed with shock

" You find that them having wild sex in the woods is funny " Jasper croaked out

All of a sudden I got a quick flash of my son and future daughter in-law breaking down trees naked while going at it like wild rabid bunnies. SHUTTER!

" N-no, I didnt think that at all " I shuttered again involentarialy

* * *

**[ EMMETT POV ]**

Bella and I were on our way back to the house from a nice long hunt. I took down at least five bears, we went a little farther out than usual this time.

I like my time alone with my Bella as much as I love grizzlies and video games, then again I could do with out them both and but her I couldnt.

Being with her isnt all serious as everybody assumes. She's funny and smart and she makes me laugh more than I have ever in my intire long exsistance.

Sure she is a bitch and comes off a certian way, but when you actually get to know her, the real her. Not the Cold Hearted Bitch Princess of The Volturi, shes really sweet and soft. She just has a very hard shell to get through in order to see the side of her that I see.

Spending time with her isnt full of effort , its effortless. I can express how much I love her in actions, and she values that in me.

Its not at all just sexual between us, even thought its a very nice big part, but its very emotinal. I can be myself around her. I can be the Emmett I always have been, even when I was human.

I love my family, but I love Bella more. She is my mate, and my everything. Soon she will be my wife, and Im bursting with anticipation for that moment went the words ' I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride' yeah that bride will be Bella, and Bella will be mine in many ways than just mating.

I may come off as the stupid not so there 6'6 muscular vampire, but Im really not as stupid as I put myself off to be. I just act with out thinking alot of the time. Though when I sit back and think about things before I do something and after, I see and know alot more than most.

Bella sees that, and knows that. The times we are alone by ourselves, we talk alot. We talk about my human years that I remember and everything I loved and my human family. We talk about what she remembers from birth which is a whole hell of alot since she remembers being in her mothers belly. I know her like the back of my hand . I know every single detail thereis to know about my Bella.

We're not just about sex while we are alone together. We've been getting to know eachother still to this day, engaged or not, we're still learning. I gather we will be learning till the end of time about one another.

We finally reached the front stepps and I stopped and let Bella jump on to my back, which is one of her things she loves. Being carried on my back. Its not like she weights much, she barely weighs anything at all at least to me, since Im a vampire and have super duper strength.

We walk in the door, or more like busted in the door with Bella twirling her invisable lasso around giggling like a little girl. It was a beautiful sound , her giggling. I couldnt help but keep the massive grin plaster on my dimpled face.

The smile and giggling stopped once we entered the living room. The intire family was sitting there, there coversation had stopped, and they were all looking at us.

I just stood there with Bella holding on to me, and I holding on her to her, well my hands gripping her butt, but that still counts as holding on... right?

" Whats going on " I asked.

I really was curious. The last time anybody looked like that was when we were being punished for getting arrested after pranking the group of humans in '75. I almost shuttered at the thought of Esme pulling me away the entertainment room by my ear, twisting the everlasting life of it till it felt like it was going to be pulled off.

" Were waiting on you two so we can have a family meeting Dear, come sit down " Esme said in her sweet motherly voice.

I remember my human mother, she reminds me of her in some ways.

Bella slipped off my back and stood next to me. Her side of her body molded into the side of mine as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the couch. Once seated I just picked her up and placed her on my lap causing her to giggle out and kiss my check. Which caused me to kiss her cheek.

After we calmed down, we gave Carlisle our attention. I could tell Bella wasnt using her powers to find out what it was about, she always tried to be as normal as possible, so the rest of the people here who had gifts didnt feel useless or worthless.

" I have decided that since we're not as close to eachother, that we should go to family therapy. " Carlisle said calmly yet fatherly in a stern matter.

I could careless about some headshrinker trying to get in my brain to figure my ass out. But if he thought we needed it, then Ill go along. It doesnt mean that Im going to be mature about it later on.

Of course with his statement, there were protests with Alice and Rose. They didnt like the idea of going to some human headshrinker just because we have problems, in their eyes they are perfect in everyway. They dont need any head doctor trying to help them to get better.

Of course with their wives protesting, it caused Edward and Jasper to protest. Jasper protesting because he things its a huge mistake. Edward just doesnt want to go because Rose doesnt want to go, besides the fact he things its a waist of time.

Though I had to agree with him there, it does seem like wasted time. But then again, whats alittle time to a vampire?

" I just think we all have individual issues with one another, which is causing some riff between us all as a family unit. I hope that by going to this therapist that we will resolve whatever issues with eachother we have. All I want is to see a tight bonded family. Is that so much to ask " Carlisle stated thickly with sadness.

Oh great, lay on the guilt why dont you. Nobody can deny the man anything when he sounds like some sappy lost soul, searching for his answers and what not.

I rolled my eyes at that inner thought, which caused Edward to cough in order to cover up his laugh.

I ignored the curious looks from everybody and just looked down at the beautiful beauty in my arms.

" Babe what do you wanna do, dont technically have to go, since your not a Cullen yet. Its your call " I said rubbing her arms up and down.

Before she could answer, Esme spoke up.

" Aro already said it would be fine for her to go. Since she will be in the family soon enough. Besides dear, I already consider you my daughter " Esme said with a sweet smile.

In return she got a megawatt smile back from Bella who nodded her head in confirmation that she would as well be going to this headshrinkers.

After talking with the family, we headed up to our room to shower and change.

I got in letting the hot water fall over my muscles which just relaxed me. I let out a sigh of contentment when I felt two small arms wrap around my middle. I felt Bella lay her face to my back with her cheek pressed against me. She didnt need to say any words. We just stand there with the hot water beating on our bodies from almost every angle of the shower.

I turned around so I could help her get clean. I loved doing this, it was so calming and erotic how we washed eachother. Not even have to have sex, it was nice just doing this for one another. Though when she washed my hair I would sit on the stone bench with her between my legs.

The way she scrapped my scalp with her finger nails going from the back of my head to the front felt so nice, I could feel myself purring. It felt so nice. So good. It was like a scalp massage. If I could fall asleep to her washing my hair or her playing with it, I would. It's that soothing.

After washing and rinsing off, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder causing her to shriek in laughter and giggles, which caused me to chuckle.

I threw he naked body on the bed, and just stood there looking down at the perfection that soon would be my wife. I felt proud and smug of the fact.

She just laid there smiling at me, so angelic you wouldnt even know the things she could do to you to cause you pain in every way. She looked so innocent and beautiful.

I leaned down and ran my hands from her feet to her thighs. From her thights to her hips, then pulled her towards me. I lifted her up so she was against me, and she wrapped her legs around my waist causing me to groan as her center pressed against my length. My very hard length , which begged to be deep inside of her.

I held on to her tightly as I burried my face in her neck and inhaled a deep breath of her scent. Which just hardened me even more if that was possible. The smell of her just causing me to feel drunk.

With her still holding on to me I crawled onto the bed and laid down on top of her, pushing myself inside of her. The feeling of me completely inside, nothing left to go in, we groaned at the same time. It felt so good, I didnt want to be out of her.

I kissed from her neck to her lips softly as I moved in and out of her at a slow but steady pace. Never taking my lips or hands off of her, I made love to her.

Her fingers scratching my back as I go harder and slightly faster, her hissing in pleasure and mewing and crying out my name softly. It was so beautiful to see her face as I pleased her.

Whispering that I love her against her lips over and over again, even as I go faster and harder. I tell her how beautiful she is. How beautiful she feels with me inside of her.

She brings her legs up higher on me, making me go deeper, causing me to growl out, and her hiss out as I pound into her tight heaven. Grunting and gritting my teeth as I say her name as she says mine.

Her telling me she loves me as I go even fasther and harder, her screams of how much it feels good brings me closer to release.

Rubbing her clit with my thumb and kissing her while looking into her eyes, causing the both of us to cum at the same time. My release coming out as a roar and her's as a scream makes my ears ring and her hold on tighter to me.

After we both come down from our high I stopped stroaking and just stair into her beautiful silver like eyes which seems like they see deeep with in my soul. Like she can see right through me, to me, to her. If that even makes since.

Soft kisses shared between the both of us as we hold eachother, were interupted by an annoying high pictched voice.

" Get dressed already, we need to leave soon. " Alice says in he sing song voice.

Bella hisses at her, which causes her to scurry off to somewhere in the house. I just laugh.

Those two are been going at it for a week now. Alice really should of had Rose or Esme say something. She's already pushing her luck with my girl.

Sighing at the same time, we both get up and get dressed.

I pull on some simple black slacks and white button up with a black tanktop underneath. Bella pulls on grey leggings, and a red fitting shirt with red pumps. Just seeing her in those causes me to groan.

They look so sexy on her. Then again, she just looks sexy period, even with out shoes on her feet. Bella walking around barefoot was a sight to see, Im telling you.

I put a small amount of gell in my slightly curly dark hair and smile at my reflection. Looking over I see my girl brushing out her hair which had finally dried during our little sexytime. Her hair naturally wavy, and long down her back. She doesnt even need to put a thing in it, it just looks perfect.

She barely puts on make up , then she says she is finished.

Taking her hand we both walk down the stairs. The family is already there waiting. Esme looks as if she could blush if she were human.

Opps, I guess Bella didnt put her shield around the room. Oh well. Knowing they all heard me causing her that pleasure just made me grin hugely at them. Which they rolled their eyes too.

We make our way outside to the cars.

" Bella and I can take her SUV, and some of you can ride with us. " I offer right away.

I love her Cadilac its fuckawsome. Besides if a man's car, if anything I should have one. But I love my jeep to much to give it up. I dont want her jealous of the black beauty that Im about to drive, well if Bella lets me.

Rose and Edward automatically shout they are riding with us, leaving the other four together.

I use my puppy dog eyes on Bella and she just giggles and throws her keys to me. I pump my fist in the air and get in. Of course, Edward makes me look like an ass by opening Rose's door and helping her in before he lets himself in.

I look at Bella and smile sheepishly

" Im sorry babe " hoping she wouldnt be mad because I dont do that for her.

She just laughes

" Emmett , Im not worried about you opening my door for me. Your not Edward, and Im not Rosalie. " She laughs and kisses my lips softly then settles in her seat.

I was glad I didnt have to be like Nerward to make her happy. He was too geeky for me to even have an ounce of likeness for him in my body. Seriously, Rose is a vampire and though she is a major bitch he cottles her like she is a china doll. Who the fuck does that. She can take care of herself, yet he acts if she is breakable. The whole opening doors and shit is annoying. Making the rest of us look bad.

Thank the high heavens that Bella doesnt mind that Im not like him. If I even tried it for a day I would probably want to shoot myself, which wouldnt do me any good. Im a vampire for god sakes.

Besides, Im to good looking and to awsome to be like his prudish ass. Seriously they probably only do the missionary possition or normal girl on top shit. He has no sexual kinkyness in his body. Nothing like Bella and I.

Our sex is like, out of this world. The way she does her legs when she does the slips as she bounces up and down..

" EMMETT FOR GOD SAKES, I DONT WANNA SEE ... THAT " Edward roared out pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ugh. Its not my fault she's so beautiful. I cant help but think of her in everyway.

I look over and Bella and she has her eyebrow raised. God, please dont let me be in the dog house.

" They are my thoughts, I cant help it. " I said quietly.

STOP READING MY MIND THEN DICKFACE . I mentally scream at him while growling.

The rest of the ride was quiet between Edward and I. Of course in order to keep him happy and get Rose's thong out of his ass, I kept my thoughts rated so he could handle it. Prude.

Finally reaching the hosital, the girls ending the last words to some chick song on the radio made me sigh in relief. I swear I felt like I was going to turn into Brittney Spears or some shit if I had to keep listening to them. Bella's voice is beaitiful, but there is only so much of chick love songs I can take.

Edward nodded in the corner of my eye, obviously feeling the same way I felt.

As a family we took the elevators to the top floor. Huh. So this dude or girl is some top shrinker.

The bell dinged for us to get off, and we all did with Carlisle and Esme leading the way. Thank god I had Bella with me. I would have ran like the wind if I were by myself. This whole floor smelt horrible.

A mix between to much flowers and garlic. What the hell is wrong with this place.

The reception area was large I guess. Chairs and a few loveseats linded up against the walls. All the leather and wood in the room looked tacky since none of it matched. Not to mention the weird old leather orange chair that was in the corner of the room. It stood out like a sick sore thumb.

Bella hissed, and I looked up and followed her eyes. The untasteful bleach blond girl with several zits on her forehead kept her eyes on me, while licking her lips as if she were hungry. The girl seriously was just gross. My ego was hurt by having her attention.

I puffed my chest out and hugged Bella tight to me so her back was flush with my chest. Keeping eye contact with the human girl, I proceeded to kiss my way up and down Bella's neck, while sucking and licking. After seeing the girls eyes burn with jealousy I kicked it up a notch.

I picked up Bella's left and and kissed the ring on her ring finger. Then smiled at the ugly human girl. Her scowl turned into rage but she covered it up and forceda smile. Finally taking her eyes off me, she looked at my lovely fuckhawt girl. Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty in my arms.

Thats right, my girl is way better than you ever will be. I thought in my mind. I knew now much Bella loved her looks, and me doing that infront of the human was not only scoring me good points, but I was soooo getting some after we get home.

We all sat down soon after my little display which caused me looks of amusement from everybody, besides Bella. She looked like she was high on happiness. Like I said, my girl loves that shit.

I looked around and noticed the plauqes and awards this head doctor had around the waiting area.

Dr. Limmy Arsewool... like... lick my ass hole?

That caused my body to shake with laughter and my laugh to burst from my mouth. I think I was shaking the room with my large frame and loud laughter.

I sqeezed Bella as I laughed which caused her to growl. But I couldnt help it.

" Bells.. look... look at his name " I weezed out through hackles of laughter.

Having heard me everybody started laughing, besides Carlisle who looked shocked and Esme who was trying to maintain her parental face. Her lips inside her mouth biting down to keep from laughing. Her eyes wide and her body slightly shaking from her silent laugh.

" Be polite, stop it " Carlisle hissed out in warning.

We all stopped laughing right away, which was difficult still. I mean who names their son such a name. Geez, this dudes parents must hav really hated the idea of having a baby. Poor SOB.

The doctor finally walked out, which caused me to do a double take and in order to keep myself in full body form and not ripped apart, I had to think of Bella to keep from laughing.

This dude came out wearing lime green pants, a bright yellow shirt and a green and yellow poka-doted tie. Not to mention the extra shiney penny lowfers in his feet.

Yikes. This dude was gay. [ no offense to gay people ]

Alice looked disguested for a few seconds but contained her self from speaking rudely.

Rose looked grossed out and bored.

Edward looked like he was consintrated.

Jasper looked torn between emotions.

Carlisle looked happy to finally have the head doctor talk to us.

Esme looked studded, she was still trying to take in his oufti one part at a time.

Bella was shaking her head slowly and chuckling.

" Good afternoon Why dont you all come in so we can introduce ourselves. " Ass hole said.

* * *

**[ A.N ]**

_Figured I'd stop here. This is the third time Ive wrote a chapter upate for this story today. Each time I hated it._

_Right now I love it..._

_What do you think is going to happen. _

_Which person do you think is going to be most outragous._

_

* * *

_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**._


	20. Family Therapy Session One

_**[A/N]**_

_Hey guys, I'm visiting my mother in Austin for a few days, and she actually has Microsoft Word meaning I can actually spell check stuff and what not. I won't have to use Word Pad and wing anything this time. I'll try to sneak in two chapters but I won't hold my breath. My son takes up a lot of time. Enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_

**[BELLA POV]**

I honestly would have agreed to come to this ridiculous _family therapy_ session when asked, with out any arguments or anything. Though now hearing that they went ahead and called my father to get permission really annoyed the hell out of me.

Its not that I have any hatred towards anybody in the family, they just get on my nerves sometimes. Well not really all of them but some of them.

Carlisle and Esme are great actually. I don't have any real problems with them. Esme is a good mom, easy to talk to and love. Carlisle is helpful and understanding, but I just don't like how he gets into everything little thing as if it's a science project.

Edward, he's an alright guy. Cool brother when he isn't being annoying. He just tires so hard to be perfect about everything, plus he is over protective. He acts like Rose is going to break when we all know that she can whoop his ass in a quick second if she really wanted to. He needs to stop hovering all the dang time like he's some bodyguard.

I honestly have no problems with Rose, besides the point where she thinks that she needs to slap my man in the back of the head when she thinks he is being stupid, or does something she doesn't like. It's seriously taken me a lot of control to not rip her apart for those times. Other then that everything is just peachy.

Alice, well she just annoys the fuck out of me period as of lately. She tires to over do her share of shit. I already warned her before about trying to take over planning my wedding. I told her, that she can help. Though when I said that, I didn't mean for her to try and over throw my opinions and wants. She also has a need to try to control things when they aren't for her. She tried to change my color choices and flowers. That's not all of the things she has been doing but that's the major issue I have with her.

Jasper, well the guy is awesome to be honest. I think in another life we were probably related or some shit. He has this alter ego The Major, well that's just say that he and my all around self get along great. I just get annoyed that he lets his wife boss him around into doing things he really doesn't want to do.

Now here I am, sitting in this ugly room with the Cullen family about to talk to a shrink, families shrink at that. Part of me feels sort of out of place, since I have my own family and all. Yet I suck it up because I will be apart of this family after I'm married to Emmett.

I can barely be serious about this whole thing. First the doctor's name isn't even something I could say without laughing. Secondly, his clothes make him look like a clown. He sort of reminds me of an older version of Johnny Depp playing the Mad Hatter. His clothes were that horrendous.

Besides, how can this even be happening? How can a human help a family of vampires? It's my duty to make sure all laws are being followed. I would have to kill the human if anyone of them slips up and says we are vampires. Not to mention by law I would have to kill said person. It wouldn't really help family dynamics.

"Everybody lets take a seat and then we will begin. " Said the human

I just rolled my eyes mentally. I don't have patients with to many people. Besides this human smells disgusting, like mothballs and licorice. It's not really a nice combination to smell like. I wonder if he has actually smelled himself. Or if he even is aware of how bad he smells.

We all took our seats. Carlisle and Esme sat next to one another in two plush chairs around the conference like table. Beside Esme, Rose and Edward sat, followed by Jasper and Alice. At the end of the table Emmet and I sat. Of course the smelly human sat at the head of the table, with several pens and two pads of paper with the Office Max logo on the back of the cardboard. He also had whiteout, name tags, small index cards, and what looked to be a small bowl.

After being situated, the doctor sat down wearing a smile on his lips and looked from each and every one of us. Of course when he reached me, his heartbeat sped up and he shivered. Okay, that's gross.

"Well to get started my name is Dr. Arsewool, and I will be your Family Psychologist. How about we go around the table and introduce ourselves starting with your parents. As you go along, I would like you to write your name on one of the name tags and wear them until I get familiarized with your faces. "Said the human with an odd peppy voice.

I noticed the name tags had the whole 'Hello I'm ... 'sort of thing on them. How classy of him. I felt like I was some reject at an AA meeting.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen; I work at the hospital right across the street." Carlisle said smiling.

He kept a hold of Esme's hand and gave her a light squeeze of comfort since it was her turn.

"I'm Esme Cullen; I'm a stay at home mother though I love decorating."Esme said in her sweet voice

I couldn't help but smile as she smiled. That's one thing I loved about her. No matter what she was always smiling, even when she was pissed off at anyone. She would talk in her extra calm voice with that sweet smile planted on her, yet the look in her eye made you shiver or at least want to shiver.

"Rosalie Hale" Said Rose then flicked her hair behind her shoulder.

The sound of her voice made the weirdo get goose bumps made his eyes become wider. It made me want to giggle. I liked seeing the reaction she got out of men. She seriously would give Heidi a run for her money in the fishing department. Her looks alone would make you want to follow her anywhere without a single word spoken.

As Dr. Arsewool looked at Edward he shivered at the cold look he was given. Edward was glaring at that old guy because the effect he got from Rose. Edward had jealousy issues.

"Edward Cullen" Edward said in a stiff voice.

I wanted to laugh at how stupid the idiot was being. It's not like the shrink was going to try to whisk Rose away from Edward, nor was it like Rose would actually want the old man.

"Jasper Hale" he said in a tight voice.

You could almost tell he wasn't trying to breathe. It amazed me how insecure the guy was with his bloodlust. He can control himself; he just needs to trust himself is all.

"Alice Cullen" She said in her light happy voice.

She may have sounded happy, but I knew her. She was trying all that she could to not rip the poor bastard a new one for his attire he chose to wear. I agree with her. His outfit was something that belonged in a dumpster. I'm almost afraid to know what else he has to wear. I wouldn't put it past his smelly ass to have rainbow striped pants and a tied-eyed button up shirt.

"Cullen, Emmett Cullen." My childish fiancé said loudly with a proud smile showing off those sexy deep dimples he's got.

The shrink looked taken back by Emmett's loudness and body size. Oh well the guy will have to get use to it. He's normally loud. Sometimes its ear aching but all together its part of why I love him. How the size of his body I could tell scared the holy hell out of him. He was looking at Emmett's large arms and gulping down saliva nervously.

I fought to keep my giggle in, because it honestly amused me to no end to see how human's and some vampires react to my man's size. As a human Emmett was bigger than his elder brothers and most of the people he grew up around. It didn't surprise me that his size was as large as he is now after being turned. I personally find it as a turn on.

Once the scared human came to his wits with Emmett, he turned towards me with all of his attention. Once again his heart sped up and his eyes became wide again. I very much so like Rosalie liked the effect I had on men. It was flattering but also it made me feel smug. Even as a half vampire, I had beauty that was mind blowing. I was even prettier than Rose at that time.

"Isabella Volturi" I said in a somewhat nice tone.

Of course my Italian accent didn't go unnoticed by the good doctor either. He sound of my voice made him gasp in surprise and his eyes became lustful. I had to fight the urge to giggle and stop the smug look that wanted to grace my face.

This man expected me to be some normal girl. I don't understand how though, I already look somewhat different from most vampires. My father of course had an accent, though my mother had been full blown Italian. From pictures I have seen, she had lightly tanned skin with dark hair and dark eyes. Her beauty was one of a person you read from a fairy tale. I had the slight tan until I became a full vampire. Now my skin was a shade darker than most vampires, though my Italian looks enhanced even more.

The man continued to look at me until Carlisle cleared his throat. I was thankful because I was becoming annoyed with the human. His lustful stare was not only making Emmett angry, but as well as Jasper and Edward. Those two both had to feel and hear the human from their gifts. But not only that they were already protective of me on a brotherly level.

"So I read from the forms you have filled out, your children are all adopted besides Isabella" Dr. Arsewool asked yet said my name breathlessly.

That just caused Emmett to put his muscular arm around my shoulder and bring me closer to him. Now his left side was touching my right side, as well as having my body tucked into him. I giggled at vampire level.

"Yes that is correct. Rose and Jasper are twins. Edward, Alice, and Emmett are biologically brothers and sister. Isabella is the daughter to one of my good friends, as well as my god-daughter." Carlisle stated

The man nodded and wrote down a small section of things. It looked as if he were writing names and skipping lines as if he were making room to write notes on each and everyone of us. I really couldn't expect anything less. It is his job to do so, right?

"Alright, who wants to go first" The human asked

Was he serious? Did anybody really ever want to be the first do something like this? I'm seriously not going to volunteer myself, that's super over eager.

All of us, well minus Carlisle and Esme pointed to Edward. It was an easy out sure. But he is always trying to be perfect, so why not have him go first? The look on his face was priceless to say the least. He looked angry and shocked. Oh well this is going to be fun. I just want to get out of here so I can plan my revenge on my dad for even allowing this. Did he think it would be a vampire shrink?

"Edward, why is it that all of your siblings all pointed to you right away" asked the human

He took his time in glaring at all of us, and looked at Rose with hurt in his eyes. She just smiled sweetly and patted his arm.

"They all hate me" He said in his soft wanna-be innocent voice

* * *

**[Dr. Arsewool]**

When I heard that my last appointment for the day had been filled, I was quit thrilled. Ever since my wife and I moved to this small tiny town business bad actually been booming.

I have several patients from the local high school who were coming to me about their problems with their family. One student though had me worried for him. He's married to this woman he describes as absolutely perfect, though she is being held against her will by her ex-boyfriend. He said the young man is drugging his wife. I'm not too sure how true his story is, he doesn't even wear a wedding ring on his finger. I wrote him a prescription insinuating that he pretty much let his mind wonder a bit too far out of his small minded box

Some people who are in high profile in the media such as the governor for Seattle, his family comes down here to this small town to avoid attention of his private life. That family has issues that you wouldn't even believe. I personally think his eldest child has multiple personality disorder. The middle child is void of any emotions what so ever. She just sits there and stares at you as if she is just waiting for you to run away. I personally have to keep myself in check and stay professional just so I actually do not run away from that kid. The youngest child really doesn't have problems that I know of yet. He's only two months old, but I wouldn't put it past him to have some messed up issue when he gets older.

I've seen many families with their fair share of problems. I liked helping the needy. It made me feel like a saint. I felt like I was correcting a malfunction in a family mechanism and forming the problem to a positive with my own family beliefs.

My last appointment for the day had me feeling like I was out of my league with out them even talking. Once I got them all sat down and took a proper look at them, I wasn't sure if they were serious.

All of them, everyone last one from the small one with growth problems to the steroid addiction looked perfect. They were all pale, almost albino like. Their eyes all shared the same color. A bright golden color that looked like they paid to get that specific shade. Their facial features were brilliant. I for one never saw a thing look as pretty as these people not even models.

The only one who looked different, yet more beautiful at the same time was the girl sitting next to the big steroid addicted one.

She didn't have the same skin shade, nor eye color. Instead of gold eyes, she had a bright shade of silver. Though the silver almost looked like a gray blue. I wasn't freaked out by any means like the others sort of made me feel. Her eyes were beautiful, like they were a vacuum that kept trying to suck you in with each stare and each blink of an eye.

She has this look about her, like she knew she was different. I think I was in love. She was perfect.

I shook myself out of my intoxicated state that the young beautiful goddess had on me and proceeded to write my small entry lists on my tablet.

Each person now had a name which resided on a name tag. It made it easier on myself so I could put a face to the names and vice versa.

I found out that the two blondes, Rosalie and Jasper are twins. I could see that.

Jasper was sitting next to the small girl who looked almost childlike because of her shortness. His posture told me he wasn't comfortable being here. His eyes would twitch from what side of the room to another, his shoulders back and his breathing was as if he wasn't even breathing at all. He looked nervous and almost in a panic.

_Jasper Hale – Possible drug usage. May suffer from paranoia. _

Rosalie was a beauty. No doubt about that. Though her glares and off handed attitude made me wonder. She seemed to keep looking at herself in the small mirror across the room. Rotating her head from side to side at each angle of her face she would smile a smug smile. Sometimes she would also glare randomly at one of her siblings.

_Rosalie Hale – Defiant Narcissism. Possibly bipolar. _

So far these two had serious problems. Whatever issues they have, together could ruin a family. I personally was worried about the rest of them. Besides the goddess at the other end of the table, she looked too innocent.

The two other boys and small girl were all biologically related. Brother and sister. I took a moment to read each teen by their body language.

Alice, the small girl. She often spaced out. Her smile would become wide and then wider than the last smile. Her fingers taped against her arm, in unison with her feet that would make her legs bounce up and down.

_Alice Cullen- Possible usage of Amphetamines and Methamphetamines_.

Edward sat next to the blonde girl. His features were amused yet angry. His left hand in fist, and his body rigid. His eyes would fly from one teen to the next. Often his eyes were on myself and his glare would grow harder. He seemed to sit closely to the blonde and often she would rub his arm or pat his arm in a soothing manner.

_Edward Cullen- Probable drug usage. Anger issues, possibly bipolar. Alcoholic usage may be causing such ways._

Emmett, sitting next to the goddess. His large body sitting comfortably and relaxed. He often smiled at the goddess next to him. His attention would go from her and other objects around the room. He would chuckle softly and smile widely as if thinking of something funny. He would often glare then cover it up with a blink of an eye.

_Emmett Cullen- obvious steroid usage. Possible ADD._

Isabella. Ah that girl. She sat perfectly relaxed in an embrace with the large guy next to her. Her facial expressions showed she was annoyed slightly by something. Maybe the boy sitting next to her. Were they a couple?

I couldn't help but remember the sound of her voice when she said her name. It sounded like she said [Eee-sah-belle-aah.] Her voice angelic and her accent sounding Italian. She seemed to be the only normal person in the room besides the parents.

"Alright, who wants to go first" I asked the room

Almost automatically all of the kids minus the parents pointed at Edward. Wow, so he did have issues. The obviously had the most problems with him.

"Edward, why is it that all of your siblings pointed to you right away?" I asked him kindly.

His eyes looked around to everybody, with the most saddest expression. He's possibly depressed, which would explain the possible use of alcohol. His family obviously is clueless to his emotions. No wonder the guy is angry.

"They hate me" Edward said quietly

This poor boy. His family obviously doesn't have a clue he is emotionally unstable.

"Why do you think they hate you Edward" I asked gently

I rested my elbows on the table, tablet set a side.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"They're always yelling their thoughts at me. They think so graphically about their girlfriends or boyfriends. They then get angry at me and sometimes hit me when I ask them to stop." He said then let out a sob

I looked around the room at each and everyone of their faces. Dr. Cullen and his wife looked shocked. His siblings and god-sister looked amused. Alice actually giggles and Emmett just grinned.

"This isn't an amusing situation, your brother obviously has problems and you all just smile. Why do you act such carelessly" I asked appalled at their actions

"Yes children, I agree with Dr. Arsewool on this one. Violence towards each other isn't the answer. Your brother's emotions shouldn't be a laughing matter" Esme said in a loving caring voice

"We don't hate him doctor, he just has really big issues" Alice informed me

I was taken back, they knew had problems yet they are amused by such things.

"What problems do you think your brother has Alice" I asked her.

She looked over to Edward and gave him a sympathetic smile then turned towards me once again.

"Well I'm no professional but I do observe sir. But he is over bearing at times, he over reacts a lot of the time, he's way over protective of Rose, he also is a masochist. He also frequently calls himself a monster all the time. He has self hate issues sir." Alice said softly looking down at her hands as she wrung them together.

"Not to mention he's a prude and pretty much sexually repressed." Emmett snickered loudly

Before I could comment on any of the things stated about Edward, he beat me to it.

He stood from the table, fist clenched tightly and his eyes glaring hard at Alice.

"I am not over bearing. I don't think I'm over protective either. I'm only careful, is it such a bad thing that I love Rosalie and don't want her to get hurt. Lastly I am not sexually repressed, Rosie and I have a very healthy sex life" He glared as he blurted out his answer

Whoa, hold the phone! They are all sleeping with each other? What is wrong with these children?

"Your sleeping together, your all brother and sister!" I said shocked

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and turned his attention to me.

"We adopted them. None of them are with their blood sibling. You cant help who you fall in love with. Rose and Edward are together, Jasper and Alice are together and Emmett is with Bella. Which she isn't related to anyone here what so ever. I know it's a bit farfetched but they aren't with their blood sibling" He reassured me lightly

I thought about it for a minute then came to the conclusion that I guess it was alright. Even though they are all adopted siblings, Dr. Cullen was right though. You cant help who you fall in love with.

I decided we would move along then come back to each person.

"Alright, we will come back and get to your issues. Next up since Alice was so quick to tell me Edward's problems, lets talk about yours" I suggested.

That pleased the others. I saw Isabella glaring at Alice from across the table. Those two obviously have issues. Its possible I may have to have one on ones with them.

"Alice is an over controlling freak. She has a knack for taking over everything. She doesn't take what others want in account when it comes to anything. She only thinks of herself. She thinks her opinion is what matters. She also thinks that dragging people around shopping with her is pleasing when only she wants to do it. She never asks she just does." Isabella said through clenched teeth then smiling sweetly at me

"WHAT! I am not an over controlling freak." Alice shouted from her seat

"She tries to take over everything. Like my wedding planning. I didn't know I was marrying Emmett and her. I thought it was Isabella and Emmett's wedding, not Isabella, Emmett, and Alice's wedding. I only remember Emmett purposing to me, not her. She has to talk down everything I choose for MY wedding. She tries to change everything." Isabella said completely ignoring Alice

"Bella is right. She's also addicted to shopping. She goes everyday. She even buys things we don't even use or will never use. She dragged her own boyfriend when he pleaded with her to ask somebody else. She didn't even care that he didn't want to go along." Rosalie added

She really did sound selfish.

I began scribbling away on my pad of paper. I had to flip the page over and keep writing.

"She even burned all of my clothes which I had to replace." Emmett added

"She doesn't allow anybody to shop for their selves, yet she makes people go with her. She just shoves clothes that she 'approves' in your arms and makes you try them all on. She doesn't care if you don't like them, she just keeps going. Not to mention that when I met them, all of the guys were dressed as if they were gay!" Isabella said exhaling loudly

By this time, Alice was looking heartbroken. She had been releasing sobs in her hands.

"At least I'm not a sex addict. Emmett and Bella go to the woods to have sex like wild animals. They are so loud, when they have sex in the house nobody can focus on anything. They even make it so we have to leave just so we don't have to listen to them." Alice shrieked as she pointed her finger back and forth between Emmett and Isabella

Emmett was just smiling proudly and Isabella was glaring the most evil glare to her soon to be sister in-law. This caused the smaller girl to flinch and put her hand down.

"We are not addicted to sex. If you actually noticed, we go away and get to know each other where its quiet. Just because we are engaged doesn't mean we're just fucking like wild animals! Its not just about sex between us. Its just a bonus. Besides, Just because you have to have Jasper dress up in a cowboy outfit to keep your sex life going, isn't my problem." Isabella sneered at Alice

* * *

**[Esme Pov]**

Oh dear.

This whole thing isn't going as well as Carlisle thought it would. The children weren't coming together; they were verbally attacking each other.

I have a feeling that this wasn't going to end as well as it started. Well it didn't really start well to begin with. I'm not sure this was such a great idea now.

Edward was upset with Alice for what she said, Alice was upset with Bella for what she said, and Bella was furious all together right now.

I knew they could have gone about everything a different way. But now they've already done it. I'm sure once we get home they will be at each others throats.

All I couldn't honestly worry about was my poor house. It was going be wrecked and probably ruined all over again.

I took a chance at looking over to Dr. Arsewool. He didn't look so good. All of the bickering back and forth really had him turning a lighter shade of pale.

"How do you know that Alice has Jasper dress up as a cowboy as you so colorfully put it" The Doctor asked

I already knew this answer; I just really didn't want to think of my son prancing around in a cowboy outfit. That really messes with a mother's mind, you know?

"Honestly, I seen it while they thought their door was closed all the way." Bella said with a sick look on her face.

I wasn't sure if she was actually telling the truth or not, but Jasper was projecting the emotion of embarrassment towards everybody. The human was blushing about five shades of red.

"Alright, now lets continue on with you Isabella." The doctor said turning his full attention on her

I noticed that every time he would look at her, he was off in his own small minded world fantasizing about her. The girl had that effect on both men and women. I just thought of it all as unprofessional on his part, even if he cant control how attractive she is.

I watched on waiting for anybody to say anything negative again about her.

"Bella is perfect. There is nothing wrong with her. Well she just gets really angry sometimes." Emmett said then gulped when he remembered something she had done to him

I didn't let my mind wonder on anything she had done to punish him. The last thing I had known her to do as punishment that actually caused him pain was when she took his... appendage off.

"Sometimes? The girl is like a walking time bomb waiting to blow up" Jasper commented

He would know he does feel emotions.

"She was even suspended for attacking a girl at school! Born several of that girl's bones too Doc." Edward sniped in

"It sounds like you have anger problems. Care to share why you result to violence" The doctor asked

Before she could even respond, Rosalie opened her mouth before even thinking of the outcome of her words.

"She was born in a violent way. Besides with who her father is and the lifestyle they have, it's a wonder as to why she isn't a serial killer by now." Rose said then covered her mouth with her hand

Rosalie kept her hand over her mouth and her eyes got glazed over in tears she will never be able to let fall.

Everybody was holding their breath, even though they didn't need to actually breathe. All eyes were on Bella, awaiting her reaction.

Bella already had a heart time with her mother's death. She blames herself to this day for the whole thing. Not to mention the fact she thinks if she weren't born that her mother would still be alive and a vampire. She is very emotional when it comes to having a mother. I was truly disappointed with Rose for her careless comment.

"How were you born a violent way?" The doctor asked out of curiosity

Bella took her eyes from the table to the doctor. Her eyes darker and she had venom in her eyes.

"She died while I was being born." She responded emotionlessly

Emmett was holding her tighter to him, his whole body stiff, and his eyes black glaring at Rose.

"How about I go next how does that sound" Jasper asked lightly

He was the most protective one of Bella out of himself and Edward. They have a very nice friendship.

I smiled a loving smile at him and mouthed a thank you.

"Jasper that is very kind of you to select yourself. Thank you." Dr. Arsewool commented

Carlisle and I nodded in agreement. It indeed was nice of him.

Everybody was quiet once again, this time nobody spoke in fear of saying the wrong thing. I really was quiet impressed with their behavior now, though given it should have been like this the entire time.

"Well, would anybody like to comment on Jasper? Everybody else has spoken freely before." The doctor asked in a confused manor

"If we're all being honest here doc, Jasper is a bit moody." Emmett said smiling his big grin

The doctor looked confused, obviously not knowing what Emmett meant by moody.

"What do you mean by moody?" He asked

"What Emmett means is that Jasper keeps his emotions to himself so much that sometimes out of no where he blows up. Not in anger per say, just that no matter what he has been feeling. He even cried in the middle of class one day Doc!" Edward added

Now I know that their usual memories are true, and that wouldn't make this up. I just wanted to know when it had happened because nothing ever transpired at home from this event.

"He also is very insecure" Bella said looking right at Jasper

What? I thought to myself. Jasper insecure how is he insecure?

"I mean to say is, that he isn't sure of himself all of the time. Like when we came into the building, right away he was looking around being nervous. Not really trusting himself." Bella elaborated

"Why would Jasper not trust himself here Isabella" The doctor asked

I was actually wondering how she was going to explain this one with out giving anything away. I seriously doubt she of all people would slip up and tell our secret. She is the one who can kill anyone for that, including one of us.

"People just make him nervous. He has a way with getting upset with how people look at him, or if he over hears what they are talking about he adds his own words into their conversation. You may find it silly but he just can't help it. It's almost like a compulsion to do so. Even if he is quiet and keeps his emotions to himself." Bella explained with a bored look on her face and shrugging

That just set the doctor off in a writing frenzy. He continued on his page then flipped it over and wrote quietly for two minutes. He finally realized he was neglecting his job and faced towards Rosalie.

Before anybody could say anything, Bella ripped into her without warning.

"Rosalie is stuck up. She thinks she's better than everybody. She only cares about herself and Edward. She's the vainest person in the world. Her own reflection distracts her from things, and she isn't even the prettiest person alive. She gets angry with things don't go her way. She's rude and crude to others yet she wants everyone to treat her how she thinks she deserves to be treated. She has this way with people, making them think they are beneath her. Not to mention the fact she is abusive. She slaps Emmett across the head daily just because she doesn't like one of his jokes, or something he does. She thinks it's alright to just hit people because she doesn't like something they say or do. Yet I'm sure if one of us hit her when she says or does something we don't like, she would be angry and expect one of us to say sorry. Though that never stops her from how she acts." Bella said looking directly in the eyes of my Eldest daughter.

"THAT IS A LIE, SHE IS NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS" Edward shouted at Bella.

This was such a mistake coming here. I chant that in my mind.

"Don't you yell at Bella just because she is telling the truth about your girlfriend. Everything she said was the truth, so true that not even Rosalie could object on her own. What Rosalie can say she's surprised Bella isn't a serial killer, yet Bella can't say what everyone else here is thinking and wants to say. They just don't want to hear her go through one of her childish tantrums. Well news flash Eddie, even you know the things Bells said was true." Emmett growled out as he stood toe to toe with Edward.

Dr. Arsewool was growing paler and paler by the second. If we didn't rein these two in soon, I'm almost positive the poor man will have a heart attack.

"Both of you sit down right now, you're causing a scene. If you don't do as I say you will be punished severely!" Carlisle said in a deadly tone at vampire speed

"Can we just all calm down and speak of this like adults." The human asked calmly trying to actually calm himself down

"We will get back to everything later. Emmett it's your turn" Dr. Arsewool stated as he cleared his throat

"Emmett is childish. He has to make jokes all the time. He even pranks people for his own amusement. He's loud and obnoxious; he sometimes starts fights for no reason at all just because he is bored. He can't ever pay attention to anything besides video games and Bella for more than five minutes. He is constantly getting arrested" Jasper started off

"When he's alone in the house, he dresses up in women's clothing and sings to female singer's music. He is obsessed with sex, he seriously is. He can't go a day without it. He gets involved with other peoples sex lives and has no problem about boasting about his sexual activities with Bella to other people." Edward finished

Of course the whole time the doctor had been nodding and writing profusely as the boys talked about Emmett. On some comments, the doctor would blush or choke on his own saliva.

Before anybody else could say anything, the buzzer of the timer went off and it was an end to the session.

The Doctor let out a sigh in relief and turned to Carlisle and Myself with a pleasant smile.

"Our time is up. Though I would like to give each person some homework until our next session. Next session I would like to have the girls come in as a group, then the boys. Please make sure they follow the directions on the paper provided. Visit the secretary and make your appointment please." The doctor asked

Carlisle and I made our goodbyes and agreed to have the children follow the instructions that were given. Our next appointment was in exactly one week. The children were given things to do for the entire week till next session.

* * *

**[A/N]**

_So I have to stop here, my mother needs her computer. So I'll work on the next chapter later. Next chapter will be better, with the homework they are supposed to do. Any ideas on what it should be that each person is to do? Contact me in a PM and Ill take your thoughts into consideration. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it long so you had enough to read. It's 18 pages on this Microsoft Word thing, so yeah._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review**

**_._**


	21. Homework & Bonding

**[EMMETT POV]**

The ride home was pretty queit, seeing as Bella left without Edward and Rose. I didn't honestly blame her for being pissed off at those two, they are the ones with their heads up each other's asses. I honestly didn't know which one ended or begined at this point.

My Bella was trying so hard to control her anger, I was feeling very proud of her. I know once we step out of this car, Bella is going to unleash though. Its part of her character, enough though having her angry is scary, I fully support her. I mean what else would I do?

I kept my hand on her thigh, with her hand placed on top of mine the whole way home. We didn't need to speak words, I understand she was upset and I honestly am too. It pissed me off that the family thinks that just because we arent around them twenty four seven that we are off having sex. I understand that I'm the funny one of the family, the one who jokes around and sure, I don't focus on something for too long unless it is my awesome video games or my mate, but what is the point in focusing on anything else for too long?

Either way, the shit is gonna hit the fan when we get home. I can just feel it in my bones!

I hear Bella chuckle darkly to herself, and I assume she's using her full powers at the moment. She had been trying to only let things in that were going to cause danger, in order to give others their privacy. Now she's using her full fledge abilities. Yeah, the shit is going to hit the fan.

Once in the drive way, I see that Carlisle and Esme are the first ones home, bringing Bells and I in second. I look over to Esme and she has a concerned look on her face as she see's Bella's side profile. I know Esme loves my girl as if she were her own, and she has been worried about her ever since Rose brought up the whole being born in the world a violent way.

Bella is still fucked up by how being born killed her mother. She honestly hasn't really came to terms with it, she just pretends she's alright. Though the talks we have when we spend time alone lets me know otherwise.

Within a blink of an eye Bella kisses my cheek and tells me she loves me and is out of the car faster than anything I have ever seen before.

I looked over and see her standing in the yard a few yards off to the side of the house.

Her hair is hanging beautifully down her back with the ends touching her butt. I watch as her eyes clothes and a evil smirk graces her lips followed by a low growl.

Soon, her smile becomes wider and her eyes open so they are pitch black, ready for whatever she has planned. I can hear the other's coming from the other side of the treeline, tring to go as slow as they can to bid their asses time.

Bella is already waiting in a tree where she obviously seen they would be coming under. The way she moves so gracefully and soundlessly amazes me. Stealth is definatly her thing alright. Lethal should have been her middle name, because its sexy on her.

I try not to pay to much attention to Bella purched in her tree as the other's finally approach five feet away from her, still not noticing her there.

Once Rose and Alice are under the tree, my mate takes action and pounches with a loud vicious snarl.

Bella lands on top of the both of them kicking them in the direction of the empty part of the yard where she was standing moments ago. Jasper and Edward go to attack to protect their mates, but they arent able to move any farther than the drive way.

Carlisle and Esme soon join my brother and I as I watch my mate circling my two sisters. One vampire against two, it didn't seem fair for Bella, but in honesty, my sisters truly don't have a chance in hell.

Alice and Rose taking small fast steps with their backs to each other as Bella takes predatory like strides around the two girls. Her facial expression deadly, her eyes black, and her teeth showing the venom that's coating them.

My sisters expressions aren't ones of bravery, they are scared as hell, and I know Jasper can feel his mates distress because he's pacing backa nd forth mutter strategies on how to calm Bella down. Everytime he would think of one thing, she would chuckle darkly.

"Surprised I'm not a serial killer, isn't that what you said sister" Bella growled out yet hissed out the word sister bitterly.

Rose's body shakes with fear, it pleases me that her stuck up ass isn't so stuck up right now. Karma is a bitch, and right now karma is in the form of Bella.

"That's not what I ment Bella. I didn't mean it to come out that way."Rose cried in defense

Bella laughed again with no humor, only anger. The sound sent chills down my own spine.

"You think your so perfect" Bella hissed out, her eyes locking on Rose

Bella doesn't give Rose time to respond, she kicks Rose backwards making her flip over Alice and landing on the ground yards away, her left arm and leg making a sickening breaking sound.

Edward tries to go to Rose but he cant break through the sheild she put up so she can let out her agression. Edward is pretty much sobbing for Bella to let him through just to check on her, yet he never gets a response from her.

Bella is already on to her next victim. Alice.

Alice's small body only seemed to become smaller as she froze in fear from the look on my mates face. I know that Alice has been trained to fight by Jasper, but right now I seriously doubt that training is going to do anything for her. Alice has a very slim chance to get a move in against Bella to defend herself.

Bella is still circling Alice, only she's moving in closer. Her fast steps going one direction then changing the other causing Alice to get even more scared. I can tell Alice is trying to see which way Bella will attack, but at the speed and choices she is making right now, I doubt Alice will even see it coming, at least not in a stupid vision.

"Is my taste really that bad, that your so disgusted you have to try to decide things for me" Bella roared loudly. Causing whatever anamials near by to scamper off.

Alice's head is shaking back and forth in a 'no' like motion, she's sobbing at this point. Which I'm almost sure if Alice were human she would have either had a heart attack or piss herself. I think both to be honest.

Without any notice Bella strikes Alice by picking her up at the the throat and flings Alice hundereds of feet passed Rose. By the time Alice lands on her back, Bella has Rose by the throat and is snarling at her.

"Do you wish to see a serial killer Rose? Do you wish to see me be violent. I try so hard to be perfect for you and your presious family, but what do I get in the end? Judgement. I never asked to be born, I never asked for my father and dead mother to make me. If I could go back and change the past I would have made it so I wasn't born." Bella snarls and punches Rose in the face so hard her skin cracks down her cheek.

Edward and Jasper are screaming off the the side, begging me to calm Bella down. But I seriously didn't know how to do it. I turned to take a look at the woman who I come to see as a mother, pleading her with my eyes to help me. Bella is going to snap soon, she will end up killing one of my sisters.

Even though Rose is a selfish bitch with no care in the world but her own, I love her. She saved me with out hesitation, which led me to Bella.

Alice has her own faults, but without her, I wouldn't have known that I would be getting Bella in my life. If you look passed her stupid behavior, she's actually pretty sweet. She's fun and likes to do fun things too. Besides that shopping of hers that she is addicted too. Before Bella came alone, Alice was sort of like my partner in crime when it came to getting the family to do spontaneous things.

Finally after ten mintues of talking to Bella in a soothing voice, Esme and I were able to get Bella to drop her sheild and step away from Alice and Rose. She started sobbing and screaming about how its not her fault she was born.

Alice and Rose ended up hugging and rocking Bella for an hour to get her to calm down.

Alice promised to only help Bella get the wedding ready. She told her

" Its not that I don't think your choices are good, they are great. I'm just not use to this kind of wedding. Red and black arent exactly what I would pick, but I guess that's the thing. Im not you and your not me, so Im sorry for over stepping." Alice cried.

No words from Bella and Rose were said outloud.

I could tell Rose was saying she was sorry for her actions and words. Rose had her eyes locked on Bella and was sobbing histerically.

* * *

_**- NEXT DAY, FAMILY MEETING IN THE DINING ROOM FOR HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENTS-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**[ESME POV]**

After yesterday's happenings Carlisle and I thought it would be best if we just let the kids cool down.

Today we are going to be giving out their week long homework assignments Dr. Arsewool wrote down for each one of them.

" Alright, after we give you what your needed to work on, or not do then it will begin right away, it will then end the night before our next session. Please no fighting or arguing once everybody is finished." Carlisle sighed out

I know he was mainly talking to our hotheads, which consisted of Rose, Bella, and Edward. Even though Rose and Bella had fought yesterday, I knew better than to believe everything was settled.

The two of them are so much alike, which is why the bumb heads, or at least hold somewhat of dislike towards each other. Though, then again they get along so well with out all of this going on because they are so much alike.

" The first task in the homework, is that Emmett and Bella, for the following week your not to have sex." Charlisle said camly

Looking over at my large son, he looks heartbroken yet keeps trying to cover it. We all know he's better with actions than words, but I believe that he'll survive. Not to mention that he's pretty touchy feely most of the time. He even rubs her feet and gets aroused. I just hope my son can handle the heat, or Ill make sure he stay's out of the 'kitchen'. Bella is a very attractive girl, I think I've even seen lust in the eyes in the rest of the men in this house when they look at her from time to time. She just radiates sexuality, there have been times I've even looked at what she was wearing and took her appearance in fully and thought if I was gay, I'd defiantly want to do my soon to be daughter in-law. And now, fully admitting it, I feel like I need to go to church and confess all my sins and bathe in the baptizing pool!

" Jasper, your to express your emotions and not hold them back. It says for you to talk to the family about how you feel and explain to us why your feeling those feelings. Shutting us out wont help you" I tell him after I read the paper

I look at my emotional son and he's grinning from ear to ear.

"That doesn't mean go out of hand, don't abuse your gift son" Carlisle interviens

His grin falters slightly and then he just smirks. It scares me when my children smirk like that, it only makes me want to put a helmet on my head and duck for cover. They truly are devious, they can turn anything simple into something chaotic!

"Edward, your homework is to let Rosalie make choices for the both of you, though it says that she isn't allowed to go over the top for her own benefit. Also for you to allow space in your relationship, like your own time to hang out and her her own personal space" Carlisle explains.

He looks torn but nods anyways, he really can't put up a fight, because he knows he cant win. Rosalie is his world, she may be able to protect herself but from the Era he's from, its his job to protect her and provide for her. He does just that, though we keep telling him that she isn't some delicate little flower, she is more like a fierce lioness ready to pounce on anybody who dares threaten or harm her.

"Alice, your not to dress anybody for the entire week. Your to let everybody make their own dressing choices for their selves. Your not to be little any wedding plans, your only there for support not the decision making. Also, your to be put on a spending budget this week" I say happily

I truly was happy for her to be put on a budget, she just gets so out of hand. I've had to re-clean the storage space and attic because she had filled it up with things we would never use. I found a freezer full of meat in the attic! A FREEZER!

Alice looked heartbroken, she started to break down in sobs. She said that the therapist was out to get her and was in cahoots with somebody. I really didn't understand what she said to be honest, she was that histerical. Jasper just held her and tried to sooth her.

"What is my budget? I need to know what I'm working with here." She said urgently

She honestly looked like a human strung out on drugs, begging for a fix. Poor thing.

" Every day you will only be given a two hundred dollar amount to spend. Which means, that all credit cares you have in your purses and hidden away in your small box in the left hand corner of your closet will be handed over right away. Your not to shop with anybody else's credit cards either, if you do, then I'll have to freeze your bank accounts until I see fit" Carlisle warns her

She starts sobbing again, and then looks at my other two daughters with deadly glaring eyes.

" You two better not go shopping with out me. I mean it" She growls out

" Its not your place to tell me what to do. All of my credit cards have the name Isabella M. Volturi on them. Meaning that I can chose to buy whatever I want, whenever I want. Though If your nice and be a good little girl, I might just buy something of your liking." Bella said in the voice that one talks to a two year old, while smiling smugly

Before a fight can break out, I decided to continue onward with the assignments.

"Rosalie, your not to pamper yourself like you usually do. No mirros for the whole week. Your also not allowed any contact with Emmett's head. If you so much as break the rules, your to have your other privileges taken away." I explained

"But he is so annoying. Its not my fault I hit him." She said with a hump

"If you so much as touch him I will make you feel worse pain than Jane ever would make a person feel, then I will tear off your arms and burn them. Are we clear" Bella sneered at her

See, I know the hachet with them wasn't burried!

Rose gaped at Bella but nodded her head when she seen the cold dead serious look in my soon to be daughter in-law's eyes.

"Bella, your homework is to go to anger management classes for the week. After each class your to put down your thoughts and how you feel in a journal, and to stay beautiful sweet thang" Carlisle said then gasped after he read it, and put his hand around his mouth looking pleadingly at Emmett who was vibrating with dark eyes looking angrily at his father

I tore the paper from his hand and looked down at the homework written out. The doctor indeed wrote "stay beautiful sweet thang" that was beyond unprofessional

The kids looked disgusted. I didn't blame them. Bella looked angry and horrified

Carlisle composed himself and had the children calm down as much as they could. Emmett finally was released from Edward and Jasper's hold. The had to hold him down so he wouldn't stalk to the therapist's home and kill him, or rib his father's head off his shoulders.

"Girls, your to have bonding time together long with Esme. Your to have that every other night, sort of like a sleep over" Carlisle instructed

The girls and I just smiled and Alice giggled at whatever she told Bella in her mind, because Bella looked at me with an evil smirk. I have a feeling that I'm going to be tortured. I've never been part of girl bonding time, I usually just hear about it. I've only been on a few shopping trips with the girls since Bella arrived, but we usually broke up during shopping and went to different stores. They were more racey in their clothing chocies, as I was more casual.

" Boys, you will have bonding time with myself every other night as well. And no Emmett your not to go buy things for smores, we don't eat human food" Carlisle said yet kept a firm look on Emmett with his late statement.

Emmett looked defeated, mumbling things about how can somebody camp with out the must haves.

See, a few years ago, we decided to try a human experience. Camping. It was a total disaster. Emmett went hunting and brought back a bear that he sucked dry and started to cook him like one would roast a pig. He left the fur on of course, forgetting the logics in human camping, or pig roasting. Though he didn't forget the smores ingredients for 'dessert' or the molded milk that he stashed in the forest a week before the trip. He said he was only trying to keep it fresh.

He ended up holding the milk to hard and it busted, making it spray all over Alice, Rose and myself. It took us a few weeks to get the smell completely off of us. For the first week, our mates wouldn't even stay in the bed with us because we smelled that bad!

"Follwing the bonding time between us men and you ladies, we will then switch parents. I will take the girls and Esme will take the boys and spend time with them" Carlisle said then stayed quiet to see the fight they wre going to put up

"So, your saying, that I have to take anger management classes" Bella whispered out

" Babe, why are you whispering" Emmett whispered to her

It was odd, but they did feed off each other.

" So I don't get angry" She whispered back clenching her hands together so tight you could hear her bones breaking and heal over and over again. It sounded much like one would crack their knuckles, only louder and more painful, which she didn't look in pain, she looked pissed.

"You have to do it for twice a week, its really not that bad sweetie." I tried to sooth her with words. I knew if I got to close she would probably lash out and scream.

She really does have a lot of pent up anger and agression, not only towards other people but with herself. It's not in the slightest healthy, even if she is a vampire.

I makes me worry about her. She has so many things wrong with her emotionally, she tries to cover them up, and she ends up exploding after holding them in for so long, much like Jasper does with his emotions, which I guess arent always his emotions because he can feel everybodies.

"Do I seriously have to? I mean what if I just say I went, and write down something." She askes in her innocent voice

Then her eyes go black as if she is searching, then she groans and searches again, ending up getting the same results

" So I have to meet with Dr. VanWinkle twice a week, how lovely" She says in a deadpan voice.

Everybody just chuckles at her.

* * *

**DAY ONE - DAY OF HANDING OUT HOMEWORK.**

The boys decided that today would be their day for bonding time, so the girls could take their turns with Carlisle tomorrow. We went and bought all the things we would need for our bonding sleep over. Which will be held in the basement away from the boys.

Alice was elated that she was allowed to pick out her own choices, but was bumed out when the three of us told her pointedly that she wasn't allowed to do that, besides the fact we just didn't want her picking our things out.

I really think it was a good thing that she's learning that she shouldn't take away a persons choice just for her own satisfaction. Well, that and the hisses she received from Rose and Bella made her scamper away with a huff.

While shopping for the perfect things, I wondered how the boys were fending on their own, and I really worried for my dear husband. Having to deal with the three boys on his own, not to mention the attitudes they had before they left.

Emmett was made to move out of his room and stay in the guest room near Carlisle and my room. So we could keep an eye and ear on him at night. He wont be as tempted to try to 'pursuade' Bella into letting him get a 'peek'. He of course slowly worked his way to their shared room, and took enough clothes to last him seven days worth as well as his video game systems, a picture of him and Bella, as well as a few of her shirts that held her scent.

It was like a small child being prepared to go away to camp. It was seriously emotional for him, and seemed ridiculous to the rest of us. Though when he screamed that Jasper and Edward would feel and do the same things he was feeling at the moment, which was ' heart wrenching' as he put it. He even sniffled as he passed Bella when we began working our way out the house to come pick up our things.

Edward looked lonely already even when Bella and Rosalie had the idea of finding the most perfect sleep over things. He hovered over her for five minutes before she huffed and told him that he wasn't allowed to that. That she would be fine, explaining if anything was to even seem as a danger, we would have Bella who was the 'DANGER GPS' as she said it. Then of course he muttered Bella was the danger, since she was so lethal.

That ended up having Edward and Bella in a stand off, her begging him to attack her so she could show him just how much of a danger she truly his. Then it effected to Emmett pushing Edward roughly for even speaking such things about his mate.

In the end he reluctantly steped aside and submission into his homework.

Jasper was fine with how things were, besides the fact he was worried which sales woman would be killed if they didn't give Alice free things just so she wouldn't have to pay for them with her 'allowence'. Not to mention he kept pouring out all his feelings, and then laughing when people would act on them.

Carlisle didn't like it one bit that he was over using his gift. So he ended up twisting Jasper's ear almost to the point it was going to come off. He stopped projecting at that moment.

Now, I was beginning to worry for my husband. Being alone with three devious sons doing god knows what, with whatever plans the three of them can plan together in order to get Carlisle to 'losen up, and take life like a man with out a stick up it' as Emmett so colorfully put it!

Once finally out of the store, the girls and I put our purchases in the back of the SUV of Bella's. I go ahead and sit in the back seat with Rosalie, while the other girls take the front with Bella driving.

"Do you think Carlisle is fending alright by himself with them" I say sighing loudly

The three girls snicker and giggle at my worried expression and feelings for my sweet husband.

"Not a chance" Rosalie giggled beside me

" Seriously Mom, since when did having manly bonding time plus making Carlisle tag along alright? They are probably doing something illegal as we speak" Alice said as calmly as she could, though she just burst out laughing cause the other girls to laugh with her.

I calmly look to my newest daughter, hoping she could at least ease my worries. Her eyes meet mine from the rear view mirror, she smiles sweetly showing her perfect teeth and then sighs giggling at the end.

"Alright Ill look, but after this, no peeking. This is supose to be us having a girls night. We're not suppose to worry about the boys. If they just so happen to get into trouble with the law, they will just have to hash it out untill the morning. Right? I mean that is the most responsible thing to do, making somebody sit in jail over night to think about what they had done" Bella asked with mirth, trying in vain to not crack up.

"Very well, just one tiny peek of what they are doing right now. After that, I'll fully be on board with girls night with my most favoirite girls" I said smiling around to my daughters

They of course had to aww and coo at me. If I could blush, I would be, but because of happiness. Its not everyday you get to have three beautiful daughters even if they arent yours biologically.

As we near a red light, Bella puts her sunglasses on to avoid on goers from the other lanes seeing her eyes completely black. We all lean in unconsciously waiting to see whats going on.

A few seconds before the light turns green, Bella chokes back a laugh and takes her sunglasses back off.

"They are doing fine. Carlisle might not go along with them on other circumstances, but he most certainly is trying to see what fun is like for our guys" Bella sniggers while giving Alice a wink.

" So what are they doing exactly" Rose askes

" Uh, shopping?" She says like shes unsure

Of course, Rose and I have no gifts like Alice and Bella do, so we just give them looks that plead for them to tell.

Sighing from the drivers side seat, Bella looks in the rear view mirror.

" They're in Walmart a few towns over." Once that was said, I began to feel alarmed

Of course, with Bella being they ultimat Vampire, she sends me waves of calm and soothness. I almost begin to feel tired. I actually do feel tired. I was about to suggest going to keep an eye on the boys, but everything faded to darkness.

* * *

**[BELLA POV]**

So, maybe I did put Esme asleep, but seriously it was for our own good. I didn't want her to ask the question she was going to ask, which would only wind us up in trouble with noway out of it for a few days.

"You didn't" Rose askes me with wide eyes.

Alice looks back and her eyes widen and then she giggles. I couldn't do much but shrug my shoulders.

"Well, it was either that, or end up tailing the boys like she was going to suggest, then us end up in jail with them. Which do you prefer. Honestly you and Esme were going to end up in a jail cell with some big chick named Bessie! I don't think you would have liked Bessie, Rose. She was going to finger your hair all night and sniff your neck." I said with a reasoning voice

Of course, that did the trick. She looked horrified and alarmed. I know Rose enough to know that she wouldn't want to spend anytime in jail unless it was on her own terms. When she does get send to jail, which unfortunately Alice and I will be with her, she will be giddy with excitement.

"So what do we do? Just let our men get thrown into jail? You know they will be pissed knowing that either you or Alice could prevent it" Rose was starting to freak out.

She was seriously losing her touch!

" Think about it this way, Carlisle is with them. Their bonding times will have to be recorded, start to finish. What do you think the dear creepy family doctor think when he finds out that Carlisle also part took in said bonding time willingly. Not to mention eventually willingly and happily might I add, agreed to some of the things they will do" I asked lightly.

I seriously didn't feel like fighting with her. I honestly just wanted to get along with her. I mean I am joining their family ina few short months. I don't need to have her up my ass or bitching because of anything. She will only end up making me kill her.

"How come I didn't see any of that, the only thing I saw was a maybe choice" Alice whined

"Because they are still acting as if they havent decided. Remember, they know how to get by you most of the time. More likely Jasper. They cant get by me." I said ina reassuring tone.

I looked back in the rearview mirror and watched as Esme's head was being held in Rose's lap. She truly did look peaceful.

" You know, I could make it almost like a real SLEEP over" I stressed the word sleep

Both girls looked excited.

"REALLY" They shouted.

Giggling I just nodded my head and kept humming to the music from the radio. The song really didn't appeal to my ears, but I did it to keep myself from actually doing what Esme wanted to do.

I missed Emmett already, and the small ache in my chest from being away from him was starting to bother me.

This whole going to family therapy and having this week long homework was seriously ridiculous. I'm only going along with it because, I intend to get pay back while doing it. I'm not sure what anybody was thinking, but this by far is one of the most stupidest things I could have ever imagined a vampire family doing. Not to mention the fact our family therapist is a human, a human who has no idea at all of which he is talking about.

Not having sex with Emmett really wont bother me, but I will his touches, the little things he does. Holding my hands or rubbing my feet. The small things he does for me, its not always about sex with us, but I guess it seems that way.

Emmett is going to have a hard time, I mean you should have seen how broken he looked once he had to move some of his things to the guest room, closest to Esme and Carlisle. I just hope they don't part take in any sexual activities. Not to mention the rest of the couples can have sex, it just sucks.

Hmm, though at the end of the week, could be pay back. I don't actually HAVE to sheild the room while we get physical. I cant wait to just be in his arms again. They really are quite nice, his strong muscular arms, so large and safe. God this is going to be such a long week.

Then there is the whole angermanagment classes. Lord, I cant believe I have to go through that again. I hope after this long week is over and after the next session we have, I can get in the therapist's mind and let him believe that all is well on that side of the track. I'm not sure if I will be able to not kill the anger manager.

Looking into the future for that one, he was such a creepo. Trying to cop a feel up my leg. Disgraceful!

* * *

**[EMMETT POV]**

I'm actually have fun with the boys and Carlisle. But I miss Bella so much already.

I cant believe I cant have sex with her for a whole week, I swear that head shrinker is just jealous because I'm with her and he isn't. I saw the way he looked at her, he's so jealous, that's why he's putting me through this pain.

I even had to leave our bedroom! That's so painful, not even being able to sleep next to her at night.

" You cant even sleep Emmett" Edward said sighing from the other end of the isle

Ugh, cant he just tune my thoughts out or something.

" Shut up or else I'll think of Bella in the most colorful way" I sneered at him

He seriously had no room to talk, self righteous bastard. Like he isn't feeling crabby about not being able to hover over Rosalie like some bodyguard. Bitchward.

"Emmett shut up" Edward yelled at me.

Thing is, I wasn't talking, so when the humans walked passed him or were standing next to him, they ran away thinking he was insane.

A person who hear's peoples voices in their head, ha, that is insane. Maybe he should be in the crazy house.

I turned him out, and started to fling my fishing pole back and fling it forward again.

We're seeing what we can 'catch' from the other side. Wal-Mart has so many things you could catch, food, candy, toys, clothes, people…so the chances of getting something different are amazing.

I already caught two boxes of condoms a few isles back, not to mention some dirty disgusting diaper some lady had in her purse. Who the hell keeps a thing like that on them? Human's are so strange and disgusting.

My line finally pulled!

"WHOOOO HOOOOO, I CAUGHT SOMETHING I CAUGHT SOMETHING" I shouted with excitement.

I tugged upward and heard a big rip. Hmm sounds like clothing…maybe I caught a human. That was what I was truly aming for. I'd beat Edward in this game.

" OUCH WHAT THE HELL" A deep voice said from the other side of my fishing line.

"oooh, Mommy he said a bad word" a child whispered to his mother

I kept on realing in my catch of the day, I looked to Edward who was standing next to me looking excited.

Yeah, we all actually were enjoying Manly Boding Time! Carlisle is off with Jasper as his partner. They're suppose to be helping the needy, whatever that ment.

"Crikey, this seems to be a bit of a big one mate" Edward said in his Croc Hunter voice.

He really sounded like a cheap version, but I didn't want to rain on his parade and make him cry.

"That it does mate. Let's use this shelve as leverage. On three, lift with all your might mate" I told him in my awesome Aussie accent.

One, I thought in my head to Edward

Two, I thought again

THREE! I screamed to him

We must have used a bit too much force, because when we leaned back, we ended up having a cause and effect situation.

Using the shelve to pull off from made it lean forward, then when the human got stuck, it fell backward. Now of course Edward and I wasn't hurt, but the human ended up getting stuck inside the shelve with the hook twisted in his underpants. He had a massaive wedgy.

The icing on the cake was when the bystandards went screaming off in different directions. WORSE.. I forgot to throw away the dirty diaper I caught not to long ago, which, Edward ended up landing in it.

By the time we scrambled out from under the shelve and left our fishing items alone, Edward went to get a change of clothes from the racks, and I went to find my father and brother.

I really didn't feel the need to stick around Eward's shitty ass, he smelt so bad!

Not really feeling like being with the party pooper Carlisle manages to be, I decided to hit up the electronics section. Why not cause a bit of hell there while Im at it?

I started scopping out the innocents, when all the TV's started showing a music video, Lady Gaga!

"OH EEEM GEEE, THIS IS SOO MY SONG" I shouted and fist pumped

I grabbed something for a microphone and hopped up on the checkout counter and started to hynotize the customers with my awesome dance and singing skills.

* * *

**[JASPER POV]**

I really didn't get a good feeling about this, no not one bit at all.

Carlisle was currently inside the 'LADIES' fitting room humming some stupid tune.

He's been in there for a bout five mintues now, every time somebody goes in one stall, or comes out of another, they glance at the one hes been hiding in and they shutter.

"LIKE OH MY GOD, THERE ISNT ANY TOILET PAPER IN HERE" Carlisle finally screeched out in his regular voice.

Right on que, the gasps and breathes being sucked in from the women around him could be heard. One by one they ran from the fitting room they were renting.

Of course, one woman wasn't even completely dressed, so she was only in a pair of jeans and her bra. Her body was repulsive!

Next thing I know, Edward is being dragged away from the men's section of clothing, which, he was wearing some of the mens section .

What the hell happened to his clothes?

He looked over to me with a paniced expression and whispered vampire speed.

"Get Emmett, he's just flung a DVD like a frizbee at one of the TV's and its broke. And for god sakes, get Dad the hell out of here " He growled out the last part

As he was dragged away, I looked over to find Carlisle fighting with a group of ladies.

With a groan I jogged over to him to find out what he was doing.

"Ma'am I was only trying to help you. The color doesn't go well with your hair, and it makes your bottom look huge." Carlisle said politely

The ladies gasped and started hitting him over the head with their purses.

I deicided to just let him fend for himself and find Emmett. I mean, whats the harm in leaving him with those women, he was the one who told one of them she had a huge ass. Alice would kill me if I even said anything close to her ass looking huge!

I wonder what would happen if Esme heard him? Hmm. I don't really want to know.

On the way to get Emmett, I seen a rack of bikes. They looked so lonely and non-used. I decided to see if it was still easy to ride a bike, its been ages since I been on one.

Picking out the Spiderman Huffy, mounted it, and gave it a few goes up and down the isle. Obviously satisfied by my choice, I took my time admiring the sites on the way to the Electronic's section.

* * *

_- later on -_

_

* * *

_

**[ CARLISLE POV]**

I hate my sons. Why did I even agree in going to Wal-Mart?

Why did I have to suggest family therapy?

Why did I have to try to bond with my kids?

Why did I have to want everybody to get along?

WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

If it wasn't for me, I wouldn't be stuck in this mess sitting next to Big Bob and his bitch.

You see, things sort of got out of hand, all the excitement in embrasing being young and bonding with the boys clouded my mind.

I ended up getting asulted by a group of women who then claimed sexual harrassment. Of course the employee in the woman's department said I was causing a major disterbance!

If Alice would have been there, she would have agreed I was doing those ladies a service! I was trying to warn them not to ruin their image more than they already had done! My lovely pixie of a daughter would have been mortified if she seen the choices!

It gets worse, Emmett decided after his electronic fiasco, to play 'pimp my ride' with one of the damn electronic sitting shopping carts. He spray painted the whole thing in his and Bella's favorite colors, then started dumping insane amounts of glitter everywhere saying it was 'bling' whatever the hell that is!

Edward got caught in the men's clothing section stripping off his clothes the security said he 'spoiled' then proceeded to put on clothes that were on the racks, ripping price tags off and stuffing them in random pockets of clothes that were on display. After escaping the security he then started scaring away all the costumers by carrying around stuffed animals and stroking them lovely and whispering endearments at them.

Jasper, that boy couldn't go anywhere with out causing some sort of scene about a war. He took over the toy isles and constructed an entire army of action figures, pro wrestlers, and Barbie's. Every time a child would come closer than five feet of his _armies_ he would literally growl at them!

What took the whole cake, was when Emmett decided to _pretend_ 'rob' the Subway inside of the Wal-Mart with fake water pistols he spray painted, along with the rest of us.

I was so drugged up on Jasper's emotional projection between the three of my sons, I had no choice but to go along with it! It was an out of body experience almost.

I glared over at my sons. Emmett looked blissfully happy, Jasper looked bored out of his mind, and Edward was looking cautiously at Bob's bitch who kept scooting closer and closer to him.

We needed to get out of here and quick, but the girls weren't even answering their phones! I kept making decisions of eating Bob! Hopping Alice would see my RED ALERT, but did anybody come, Did anybody answer their phones?

NO! THEY DIDN'T COME AND THEY DIDN'T ANSWER THEIR PHONES! I know they are probably sitting at home laughing it up right now! While I'm sitting here next to some foul human who's extremely on the husky side, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up next to my wife and weep for the next few hundred years!

* * *

**[ESME POV] **- NEXT DAY.

After Bella knocking me out into a vampire induced sleep, I woke up refreshed surprisingly.

The girls and I had the most amazing sleep over/bonding time. I was feeling very accepted into the group with my daughters. They included me in everything. From celbrity crushes, to gossiping about the human's around town, and to sexual stories with our mates. They didn't even cringe at the things I told them about Carlisle and I. They giggled, as I giggled with them and their stories.

The girls and I were very sad, and felt bad for accusing Bella and Emmett for being sex aditcts. She showed us the memories of her and Emmett getting away for private quality time together and just talking. I was amazed in how much time they spend just speaking to each other to looking out at whatever scenary was around them, with no words being said.

They truly are lovely.

Rose and Bella and Alice of course had a cry fest in speaking on their problems with each other. All the girls cried together and said they were sorry for whatever mean sour things they ever said or thought.

I think it was a great time to spend time together. The girls got to know me on a more mom basis and could trust me with more problems in the future. They don't always come to me, they usualy got to each other, but now I can see them coming to me with whatever dilema they have.

We laughed, giggled, and cried together. Sang songs on Alice's karaoke machine, gave each other facials, manicures, pedicures, and done each other's hair.

Instead of having pop corn and candies, Bella provided us with blood punch, and other vampire things she made up with her powers. It was actually nice to use the nice wine glasses for something other than for show!

We all laid down and watched our favorite movies, and movies that we never seen before. We talked about which actors were the best looking and which actresses should have been chose for the parts we didn't agree on.

The entire night, Bella and Alice kept us updated on what the boys were doing. I was actually shocked with Bella would project it into our minds. Seeing Carlisle being beat up by old ladies made us all laugh so hard we would have tears running down our faces if we were humans.

Finally the time came when they were arrested. Bella explained to me that they should have to sit in jail over night to think of what they did wrong. I actually agreed with her on that subject, because no doubt my own mother would have done that to me in my human days. Carlisle's human father would skin him alive!

Finally at two in the afternoon, the girls and I decided to pick the boys up at the police station a few towns over. Good thing they didn't wreck havoc closer to Forks, news would spread faster than butter over hot bread!

We needed to hurry, so we could catch Bella's anger management appointment. The girls and I decided to go along with her for support. Besides, Rosalie thought it would be best if we go, just incase Bella gets angry and accidentally kills the human. With her temper you never know what your going to get.

Bella and Rose ran and picked up Emmett's jeep, so we wouldn't all be piled into her SUV. Such a good thing those two have such bigger vehicles, or else w would all be driving separately!

Alice and I were driving the SUV, we have the boys a change of clothes so they wouldn't have to wear their jail outfits. Besides Bella said they weren't allowed to step foot into her car smelling and wearing those disgusting things.

They boys all looked relieved to have been bailed out of jail, though they weren't happy to have been told not to step foot in the SUV without changing their clothing first!

We made them go back inside the police station with their change of clothes, and use the bathroom to switch outfits.

After that was all finished they jumped into the SUV, and we drove to meet Bella and Rose at the anger management office.

Once on arrival, Bella was speaking heatedly with the woman at the front desk.

" I don't care which doctor was assigned to me, I am requesting a woman doctor, not a male" Bella said glaring daggers into the poor girl who looked like she was about to loose her lunch right there.

After heated arguments, Bella finally got her way and was switched doctors. I wasn't sure if it was her doing by her anger, or her doing by her powers to control the mind. Either way, Bella got her way, and was very happy about that.

Turning around she locked eyes with Emmett. They both grinned like crazy and she launched herself at him. Emmett's hold on her was very tight, if she were human she would have been dead right away. They embrace made us all hug each other, it was very contagious.

Bella was finally called back by a very round lady with fizzy yellow hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"Is that her anger manager person" Emmett asked looking worried.

We all sniggered about that.

"Yes, she was going to have a pervert for a doctor, but she managed to switch them" I giggled

He didn't seem to think it was funny, He scowled and then got a mushy look on his face, Bella must of said something mentally to him. I looked to Edward and he shuttered. Poor baby, he as to hear so many things that he doesn't like to hear.

"Shh I'd like to hear what's going on " Rosalie hissed at nobody dramatically

Of course we all got quiet and listened it. They already introduced their selves, so that part was over. You could hear shuffling around in the room, Hmm…I wonder if Bella is laying down on a couch right now.

"Edward is she laying on a couch" I asked quietly, earning a glare from everybody .. Gees I was only asking

He nodded his head yes and I just listened

" So Isabella, I'd like to start off by asking what centers your anger" Dr. Perez asked

I could hear Bella sigh so quietly, the human couldn't hear. She's already getting annoyed? Seriously?

"What do you mean what centers my anger? " Bella asked

Oh, she is so not even trying.

* * *

**[BELLA POV]**

I cant freaking believe I have to even be here, seriously anger management! Like this human can actually help me manage something that I can't even help.

"So Isabella, Id like to start off by asking what centers your anger?" The ugly Dr asked

If something centers my anger, shouldn't that mean it helps control it? isn't that what people do, center their selves in order to not be stressed and so they become calm and relaxed?

"What do you mean what centers my anger?" I asked, trying to sound polite

God, this really was a bad idea agreeing to come here. This lady doesn't even know what she's talking about. Or at least she cant even say what she's meaning to say. Idiot.

"What causes the anger that builds deep inside of you, dear. " She asked me

Like I really could tell her everything that causes my anger, I would end up breaking my own laws! Laws that I actually firmly believed in! There are so many things that causes my anger. May be I could figure out a way to get her to give up on my anger problems. I can contain my anger, I just never had to learn or try to.

"Well, what causes the anger that builds up inside of you, Doctor" I shot back at her

I sat and copied her own body language. Though mine looked better, her round body didn't exactly give her the privilege to sit cross legged like I could.

She of course looked shocked, then she looked worried.

I sat there as she went through her own thoughts. I didn't even bother reading her mind, I was rather annoyed with her voice, I'm sure her mental voice was just as annoying.

" Isabella, we're speaking about you, not about me. I need to get to the bottom of this so I can help you. So please, open up to me. " She almost pleaded.

I smiled sweetly at her, like the caring woman that I am.

"Sharron, I may call her that right? " I asked her sweetly

She nodded and smiled softly at me. Which I smiled back.. God this lady was seriously about to get played.

" Well Sharron, I would only feel the most comfortable telling you what makes me angry if you tell me about you first. Please, it will make you feel better" I told her, sounding much like a professional!

I sent her waves of acceptance and she effectively laid back in her chair, sighing.

- 45 Minutes Later -

" And that's how my anger started. Ever since I found out Archie had been cheating on me, I held it in for so long after the break up I couldn't take it any more and I exploded! Though seeing him again years later was surprising, but what felt amazing was keying up that stupid ugly red and yellow bucket he calls a car and smashing all of the windows" Sharron shared with me

"Mmhm, and how did it make you feel after that" I asked her gently.

This lady was one serious basket case! How they allowed her to become a licensed doctor is fucking beyond me.

"Oh it was almost orgasmic Dr. Volturi truly! I felt on top of the world. Now every time I even think a boyfriend is cheating, I just smash their car into pieces, feeling better seconds later!" She sighed happily.

A small ding was heard.

" Well I guess our session is over, Ill see you soon" I told her as I walked out.

The family was sitting shocked, awe those eves droppers! Didn't they know it was rude and not very classy. Giggling mentally I just waved the family on and left the building.

The rest of the week went by swiftly.

Nothing of drama really happened. Well besides the part when Emmett and I got arrested for having sex in a public place. Well technically it wasn't public, it was behind the library between the bushes. Its not my fault he kept rubbing my sides and legs like that, they are my sensitive spots!

Besides it wasn't exactly sex! We didn't break any of the rules, he was the one with his head between my legs, I was only the innocent receiver! I had no idea what was going to happen. Okay, so it wasn't so innocent, but we were horny for Christ sake! You cant ask a sexually active couple to just NOT have sex for a whole week and expect them to live!

The embarrassing part about it was that Emmett ripped my pants right off of me, and I had nothing to wear but Emmett's extra huge shirt he was wearing, thank god he had two on!

Jasper ended up getting in trouble for making people angry or sad or mad or lustful all the time around him. Half the time he wasn't even angry or sad or mad! Though I never told that secret, either did Edward, we rather enjoyed watching Alice get angry at her shoe for no reason and her throwing it in no specific direction. One time it hit Rosalie in the face, it was almost like the Brady Bunch when the girl gets hit with the football, though we never caught it on camera.

Esme and Carlisle gave up bonding time with us all together. They played ref's. Esme lasted on our first bonding session, though the second one had her emotionally distraught. I thought she would like going to the male strip club, she ended up walking out horrified and sexed Carlisle up so good when she got home, we didn't see them for a day o two.

Rosalie and Edward were getting better. He wouldn't hover as much around her. Though he still freaked out when specially when she got hit with Alice's shoe. He panicked and acted like a puss. Though when he tried to attach Alice for it, and Jasper got involved, Esme was called into the fight.

Edward put on his best mama's boy act right away, making it so he didn't get into trouble, only leaving Jasper in trouble for fucking around with emotions. Karma bit him in the ass!

Rosalie hasn't hit Emmett in the head once, though she did raise her hand to do it, but she ended up with three of her fingers missing from yours truly! I did warn her, so now she knows better. Though I have an idea that she will end up doing it again, just not yet.

Besides Emmett and I getting arrested that one innocent little time, we were good. I actually went back to anger management and helped people realize Dr. Sharron wasn't really all that mentally ready to hold a job that serious. They shipped her off to a mental institution on the other side of the country!

She did after all try to attack her secretary for humming the song, Before He Cheats. Sharron just assumed there was a cheater on the lose, and since her secretary was a fake bleach blonde, she attacked her. The girl Archie, Sharron's ex-boyfriend, was a fake blonde. It totally fucked up her psyche!

Alice still hasn't really shopped, she did spend every penny she had on her budget with no left over's when she got the money each time.

The people at the Dollar Tree were scared of her and actually had to the call the police on her a couple of times. It was a very sad sight to see!

So now here we are, sitting back in the waiting room of the family Therapist.

Everybody silently praying that it would be fast.

Emmett because he wanted to move back into our room, and have 'special' time.

Alice because she wanted to go shopping.

Jasper because he wanted the anticipation he was being drowned in to be over with.

Carlisle because he was regretting ever suggesting coming to this man, he was blaming himself and the fashion freak of a family therapist for everything that's happened over the week.

Esme because she wanted a calmer house.

Edward and Rose could really care less.

After a good twenty minutes of waiting, and listening to the annoying woman at the desk click her pen constantly as she read her book the Doctor came out.

"AHH, CULLEN FAMILY, AND ISABELLA!" The pervy said joyously

Yeah, its really a joy to be here, ugh yeah right!

"Please come in, we shall speak about your week homework assignments." He rushed us in his office.

Once we were all seated, very much like in our last session, he set out all of his tablets and pens.

He looked up with his glasses perched on his nose, and looked directly at Emmett and smiling a somewhat genuine smile and smug smile.

"Emmett, we will begin with you, how did your homework go along with the week." The human asked

Dispite being angry with the guy, Emmett smiled his wide dimple grin, bringing me closer to him .

"Well, Doc …."

* * *

**A/N-**

_Soo, everybody how did you like the update? Was it funny? Stupid? Horrible? _

_Seriously let me know these things! I know I skipped Carlisle and the girls bonding as well as Esme and the boys bonding, but I really couldn't get into it. I skipped around when I felt it was needed._

_Let me know what you think, leave a review! _


	22. Doctor Perv & Camping

**[ BELLA POV ]**

I wasn't entirely sure that letting Emmett be the one to give the family therapist a re-cap on what happened over the week with our '_homework_' was really the right choice. Then again, only Emmett could deliver the events with such enthusiasm.

When Emmett explained Carlisle joining in on the Wal-Mart fun, the old pervert was seriously turning the most annoying shade of red you could ever think of. His emotions were disbelief and anger. Probably because the fact we ended up having fun and not being completely miserable like he had tried to plan.

Though I think when Emmett went through what happened with the two of us being arrested, which he did so in complete detail, almost made dear old doc almost go into shock. I thought he was going to have a heart attack for sure, but he actually held strong and listened to my mate with great want. Like I said, he's a pervert.

The entire time everybody took their turns in answering his questions and commenting on his comments, Edward and I had been monitoring his thoughts. He though our little family was completely hopeless and that we all needed to be committed. Of course, his fantasies of watching Esme and I go at it made me gag earning the attention of everybody in the room. I just shook my head at them and just stopped listening to his thoughts all together, and gladly blocked him from Edward.

That was seriously sick, him picturing me and Mama Cullen going at it. GAH! I don't think I could even look at her the same way ever again. This guys mind was really, really creative. I found myself wondering if this dude didn't get what he needed at home. Sick bastard. Bad enough he went there with thinking of me and Esme, don't get me started on his fascination with Jasper.

He had went through his dream he had the other night as Jasper told him how he felt about the boding time he had, and expressing his emotions.

In the dream, Jasper had tied up the doc and was completely naked with Vaseline rubbed all over him, including his feet that were inside of cowboy boots. In the dream when Jasper '_strutted_' around his feet made this squishing noise. The man was seriously a freak that's for fucking sure.

I know Jasper 'play's cowboy with Alice, but damn. It took Edward and I both so much from nearly dying of laughter. Of course, I kept shooting the doc small waves of lust when Jasper first started talking, his southern drawl coming out in heaps! That only intensified the doc's want for my soon to be brother in - law. In return, poor Jasper was freaking out on the inside, but hiding it really well. I almost felt bad for what I did, almost.

So here am inside the all girls session, listening to Alice rant and rave about how she didn't really agree with him on the whole allowance and that she was completely upset that he would make her degrade herself by having to shop at the dollar stores, and promptly getting kicked out of them.

" Seriously, we all know you have no fashion sense, but do you have to punish me for doing a greater good in the world by spending my money and trying to help the economy and still look great. It was horrible. I couldn't shop in my favorite designer stores for so long, the actually called to check to make sure I was alive! Can you say, embarrassing! Seriously, they must think I'm broke at the moment and cant afford anything! I am a faithful VIP shopper in Gucci, you cant just make a girl quit shopping, just to make a point" She all but screamed at the man.

Poor guy, he just kept nodding and jotting down notes the entire time. Mumbling about her needing some sort of ADHD medication.

" How did Alice do on not picking out everybody's clothes " He asked

Rose and I just snickered as Alice sighed dramatically and Esme rolled her eyes.

" It never stopped her from ragging on anybodies choices. She practically followed Carlisle to work the other day just to get him to change the dress pants he wore. I thought she was going to de-pants him! " Rose giggled out

That was funny. She had a change of pants in her hands and was following him around begging for him to change his mind on his choice of pants. She followed him out to his car telling him the pro's and con's on both pairs, but was set on the pair in her hands. She actually itched toward taking them off of him on her own until Jasper came to his senses and grabbed her before she could. Poor Carlisle was horrified! I never seen him drive so fast since I've known the man!

" Are the wedding plans coming along with out Alice trying to take over " He asked with an attitude.

With our vamp hearing, you could hear Emmett growl in the waiting room and the other boys chuckle.

" Hey! I came to realize that Bella and I aren't the same person so we are obviously going to have different tastes. This is her wedding, and I actually agree on everything she had picked out completely. " Alice said with a scowl on her face, making the Doc nod quickly before moving on.

" How are you doing getting along with Isabella, Rosalie" He asked looking up at her.

It was sort of creepy, the way he looked at Rosalie and myself. His lips would part and his breathing would pick up speed. I didn't bother looking in his disgusting thoughts to hear what he thought of us. Edward growling outside the room told me what I needed to know. Doc was probably imagining Rosalie and me having a naked pillow fight. Pervert.

" I still have trouble stopping myself from whacking Emmett upside his thick head. But as for the both of us getting along. We're doing great. We got to know each other all the way. We have so much in common which is why Mom thinks we didn't really mesh well all the way. Now with my personality and her personality put together, there isn't a thing we couldn't do. We're practically Thelma and Louise!" Rosalie said happily then throwing a wink my way, which I returned.

The boys outside just laughed.

" She's getting better at not hitting my Emmett. I figure, why have her do it when I can. I almost ripped her fingers off though the other day." I said like it was nothing

Though I really did rip her fingers off, but he didn't need to know that.

Rosalie's emotions went from humorous to fear in one second. It pleased me that they all fear me in some way, yet at the same time it doesn't.

"Rosalie has a eating disorder" Alice yelled out of no where.

Making Esme gasp , Rosalie look horrified, and myself, well I just giggled.

"Relax, if we argue, he'll let us leave the room faster" I whispered to everybody giving Rosalie a playful wink and Alice a smirk.

Esme still looked distraught. I think that if vampires could get grey hair, she defiantly would have a full head of them. This family was already crazy before I started coming into it.

" Mary Alice! " Esme whisper shouted at her. Alice frowned of course. She hates her first name.

" It's true, I haven actually seen her eat since I came from Italy" I said with my voice deeply concerned, making my doe eyes even wider and more innocent.

" Is this true? You have an eating disorder Rosalie" Doctor Perv asked writing even more frantically than he already had been.

Well lets just say that soon after that, Rosalie and Alice got into a small little fight. They took things way to far. Rosalie called Alice a freak and told her should she be in a crazy hospital, though the doctor agreed silently.

The boys soon after had their turn, and it didn't really go any better than ours. They actually had worse. Emmett actually tackled Edward to the ground and started choking him. Carlisle had been the one to instigate that situation. I think he just wanted to leave and never come back to the place.

We all went home soon after, the doc telling us he will call for the next appointment. So we all went to hunt together as a family.

" How about we camp out for the weekend? It could be fun. " Edward suggested.

Camping? I've never been camping before. Just thinking of getting my clothes and hair dirty made me panic. Rosalie and I are both very into our appearance. Besides, I don't exactly trust Emmett to not mess with myself. Give him any extra opportunity to prank somebody, or break stuff, and he's in heaven. God.

Rosalie and I looked at each other, then itched toward each other a bit more. A united front!

" Um, I think we should just play games at the house, how about that. " She said with a grimace on her face.

I nodded my head frantically at her idea! Anything to get out of camping. We're not even human! If I have to do this, my father is so getting extra pay back for making me go to family therapy. I know he did it just to laugh at me!

" What do you say babe? You and Rosalie will be fine. Please! " Emmett gave me this look. Like it would break his heart if I didn't agree to him.

Edward was doing the same one with Rosalie. This is so fucked up, they planned this.

" Fine" We sighed together.

" BUT YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH MY STUFF, OR GET ME DIRTY. OR YOU WONT BE TOUCHING ME IN ANY WAY FOR A MONTH! " I yelled at him then grabbed Alice with my other hand, as she quickly grabbed Esme

All of us girls raced back to the house quickly.

" This is a bad idea girls " Esme whispered as we ran

I just looked at her and smiled.

" Don't worry, I'll be ready if they try anything, and besides… what do you think we're doing? We're going to have our own pranks. Lets get our things, and wait for our men." I said with a n evil smirk on my face.

We all just ran back to the house cackling.

I was serious though, if Emmett messes with me, he wont get any for a month. But I never said that we wouldn't get them back.

Besides, Daddy C has revenge coming to him from us girls. He is the one who though of family therapy. Us girls still were angry at him!

I hope your ready Carlisle. I thought as I ran up to mine and Emmett's room. Then cackled again.

* * *

**[ A/N ] - -**

_I'm already writing the next chapter for this._

_Camping. After Camping, something serious happens._

_Review & Thanks for reading!_


	23. Camping is The Devil

_**[ Bella Pov ]**_

Two words to describe Camping ; _The Devil_!

We've been out here for three days and I absolutely loath the shit! I have dirt in my nails and my hair is starting to get frizzy, my clothes smell like dirt and trees, not to mention Emmett thinks everything is fun! EVERYTHING!

_DAY ONE :_

The first day the boys decided they would do the _'manly' _work, putting up the tents and all that. It would have all been finished if they left Emmett and Jasper do it by them selves, but Carlisle and Edward kept breaking the poles that stick into the ground to keep the tents up right!

So now, Esme and Rose's tents that they share with their mates, are being held up with three poles and a large ugly stick like branch. They look completely ridiculous, almost crippled if you ask me. Poor Edward though, he got a serious talking from Rosalie. Although she screamed the whole time. Even telling him if it falls down during our little _'adventure' _as Emmett keeps calling it, then he wont get sex for a very long time. Poor guy.

Esme didn't react so bad, she just sighed and put stones around the bottom of the stickly pole, saying it was re-enforcements just in case the wind picked up. I just giggled with Alice and thanked Emmett for being a real _'nature man' _as he called himself.

He's been calling himself a lot of things lately, and making up his own words for how he feels about everything, its driving me insane. Nature Man or not!

I guess it doesn't hurt to have a mate that spent time in the _'great' _out doors all the time as a human. He went camping a lot with his many brothers and cousins. I don't see how he liked it, I mean I'm a vampire and I cant stand it. If I had been completely human in the past and went camping, I'd try to kill myself!

I could almost picture myself as a human, sitting on some uncomfortable rock, trying to slice my skin open with a stick. Which I would have tried to sharpen on my own jut to make it pointy enough to break skin, on said uncomfortable rock. Gah!

_DAY TWO :_

The second day was worse than the first day. The first day only had couple drama on why couldn't two vampires successfully put a tent up. The second day Emmett and the boys decided they would go gather fire wood and then take a fishing trip to the lake. It was a complete and utter desaster.

Thank god one of the men were normal, well as normal as normal can get. Carlisle stayed at the camp site with us ladies and help Alice, Rose, and I set up our emergency tent. Completely three sizes bigger than all of our tents, but it was needed. We made sure to have back up everything, clothes, shoes, blankets, pillows, pretty much everything you could ever think of.

Well, He only helped bring the bens of clothes and such to the tent, us girls made sure to set it up. We didn't want him to get his vampy hands on our baby. The way he put his own tent only made us even more nervous went he asked to stay back to help. So we set him to work saying we needed help carrying the bens out. Alice and Rose set up the tent as fast as they could on our first trip to the car.

A few hours later, the guys came back completely soaked from water, and smelled like lake water, crap for lord knows what animal, and fish. It was fowl. Of course they didn't come back with fire wood. Idiots.

We had to ask them what happened. Then we regretted asking as soon as they all started talking at once.

Jasper blamed Edward for falling into the water, which in return Edward blamed Emmett. I guess they rented a boat for the day and went out in 'open sea' as Emmett called it.

The conversation pretty much went like this;

"_What on earth happened to you" Esme said trying not to breath anymore than she already did._

_The rest of us took extra steps back from our guys, causing them to frown and sniff their selves. _

" _It was all Edwards fault" Jasper said_

" _Emmett is a complete idiot is what happened" Edward said at the same time Jasper spoke his peace._

" _What actually happened? " Carlisle said sighing._

_The girls and I tried to not laugh at them, our boys looked heartbroken, over what I'm not even sure._

" _Well, We were all sitting in the boat, waiting on the fish to bite, which they hadn't at all, because Jasper kept scaring them away with his freaky feelings" Emmett said crossing his large arms over his large chest._

_The moss that was hanging on his shoulder and looped around his neck make him look completely hilarious. Moss Boy, I laughed in my head._

" _It wasn't my fault that kept going away from us, I didn't even project anything Emmett! Besides this isn't about the fish, this is about why Edward caused us to tip over! " Jasper growled at Emmett, fists clenched together tightly, so tight you could actually hear his knuckles pop while doing it._

_Jasper was no better looking than Emmett at the moment. He had moss in his hair, and a snail resting on top of his twisted ratted up blonde birds nest that formed from running, how that nasty thing stayed up there, is beyond me. Not to mention one of his shoes were missing. I really don't understand why he didn't just take off the other shoe._

" _What? How the hell is it my fault? I only made a joke! If it wasn't for Emmett's big ass the boat wouldn't have shook as he laughed! AND It wouldn't have tipped over when he slapped his knee while laughing" Edward sneered at Jasper then glared at Emmett._

_Edward was more put together than the other two. The only thing wrong with him was the slug that been on his cheek the entire time the whole stupid thing was going on. I mean seriously, was it that hard to tell their brother that he had a slug on his face? Men, such idiots!_

We left them standing their arguing. Eventually they stopped and tried to come sit by us, which we told them no urgently and left them to it.

Either way, the three of them were stupid for even doing it. What the heck were we going to need fish for? I didn't want what happed the last time the Cullen's went camping to happen with me here. NOOO thanks!

That night, Emmett decided it would be fun if we all played hide and seek! I really never played many games while in the castle. Sure video games, yes. But regular games? Never. Not really. I was pretty new to what a TV was until I was allowed to actually go shopping outside the castle walls at the age of ten, which at that time I looked sixteen. So that was interesting. I kept calling it the image mirror. So what makes anything thing I played hide and seek.

The game was told to me, and the rules. Everybody else hides as best as they could while one person has to go find everybody. So that's exactly what we did. Now, nobody said I couldn't use my gifts! So I turned my scent off, and went invisible.

Alice was the first person to be it. She caught Jasper first, which he then started to help her find everybody else. They found Esme next, followed by Carlisle because those two were actually arguing over the spot they were in. Carlisle was being a cheat and kept following Esme, trying to tell her he was going to protect her. HA!

Rosalie was found after them, only because she screamed when a squirrel decided to get brave and go after the black ball on her hair band. The whole thing was hilarious. Who would have thought that the tough bitch was scared of a mere little squirrel. Either way, it was funny.

Edward came out as soon as Rosalie screamed, so he was of course found. So that left me last!

I was walking around looking at stuff. I wasn't impressed with anything, I walked past some bathroom porter-potty thing. Smelled disgusting. I was about to run back to everybody else, when a body collided with mine, which they obviously didn't see me because I was invisible.

The body made me fly back into the air and I went soaring! Do you want to know WHERE I landed?

The damn lake!

Esme was the person who collided with me! My own future mother in-law! Barreling me into the nasty duck shit infested lake!

That was day two!

_Now today_, today I want to rip Emmett's head off!

He's going around collecting little 'friends' as he keeps calling them. Bugs, and nasty creepy crawly shit that just irks the nerves.

I found a jar full of slugs inside our tent this morning! I knew I couldn't trust him on his own while I went hunting.

Then there was the salamander in my purse!

The four frogs in my boots, and his most favorite friend which he named ' GREIKO ' the snake inside my duffle bag!

I gave up chasing him, screaming for him to remove those vile things at once! Because I for one wasn't going to touch them. Ugh!

I just moved tents. Alice made Jasper move out of their tent to bunk with Emmett since he thought it was so funny.

Of course Emmett has been pouting around grumbling all day because I wont even let him touch me. He keeps carrying around that stupid slamander around, even though he said he got rid of it. Such the liar.

" Come on babe, he's not going to hurt you. " Emmett whined from across the sitting places Esme and Alice set up.

I scowled at him and hissed.

" If you don't get rid of those nasty things right now, you are NEVER touching me ever again!" I shrieked at him.

He of course looked horrified and took off like a bat out of hell.

I sighed in relief and then was miserable again. I really wanted to back to the clean nice house where everything is all perfect and not dirty.

Then an idea struck me!

" Alice, Rose, Esme come here" I whispered at them.

Everybody else had gone hunting.

They gathered around and looked at me warily.

" How's bout we blow this shit hole, and get a nice hotel room where we can shower and lounge around relishing in the good life. " I whispered at them, then put my best pout face on.

All of them smiled, besides Esme who frowned.

" Bella watch your language, and I'm not sure we should leave like that. I mean, that's mean, the boys just wanted to spend time with us. As a family." She said but pointed out the as a family thing to us in a strict voice.

We all three sighed at her, and then pouted. Esme couldn't resist. I mean she wouldn't deny her daughters anything, and well Alice and I have the most irresistible pouts ever.

We quickly left a note telling the boys we would be back, that we only went to get 'supplies' that we needed. Thank god they weren't going to suspect a thing, well until we got back that is. Boys are usually dense creatures.

Once we arrived at the hotel, we strutted un with confidence. I walked up to the desk guy, thank god it was a guy, flirting with a girl made me feel weird, almost twitchy.

" Hello " I purred at him, causing him to stop typing on his keyboard

The girls behind me giggled, besides Esme, who gasped and said knock it off. I just whispered not a chance and focused on the slightly built semi- attractive human boy.

"W-What can I do for you? " He stuttered out, leaning in slightly as if to get a better view of me then he already had.

I giggled and batted my eyelashes, then began to twirl a piece of my almost frizzy hair.

" I was wondering, is your penthouse available by any chance, sexy" I whispered and winked at him.

I already knew it was booked for another client but I really, REALLY wanted that one. It had five bathrooms, with water jet bathtubs. Esme would love it so much she wouldn't get cranky at me for flirting with this poor guy.

He lowered his eyes as he gulped and typed as fast he could and started clicking his mouse to see the information on the computer. He seen it and his eyes went wide, and he whispered a curse.

" I'm sorry, but its already booked, is there another room I could get you. Possibly on the floor below it? " He asked as if he were desperate for an answer.

I fluttered my eye lashes at him, and leaned in so my feet were hanging over the counter, as well as the lower half of my body.

" I really would like that one, you know privacy and all. Maybe.. Maybe you could come up and join us later on, if you can give us the room" I whispered and blew in his ear, then went back to stand on my feet.

The girls were giggling again, and Esme was practically having a non-heart attack. Saying Emmett may be her son, but he was going to kill her for allowing such behavior.

The boy gulped and wanted to have information exchanged. I gave him my credit card, and he switched the information, then winked at me. He asked for my number, so I have him my father's personal cell phone number.

Serves daddy right! Making me go to family therapy, that led me to anger management, followed by this awful camping trip! He deserves to be horrified at some point!

I grabbed the room key from his hand, and blew him a kiss. Once we were in the elevator, I gagged.

" Your so bad" Alice laughed while slapping my arm then falling into a fit of giggles.

" I thought he was going to just die. It's hilarious seeing that, thank god I didn't have to flirt with him. If I did and Edward would have found out, I'd be in soooo much trouble" Rosalie sighed then giggled.

Esme was shaking her head biting her lips together to try to refrain from laughing. I know she isn't as uptight as she makes her self seem to be. She really is just some real wild cougar just raging to burst out!

Maybe I will see a different side of her at my bacherlerette party! Which I'm not even searching for or trying to see before hand. The girls want it to be a surprise so they made me promise not to look. Totally sucks to have so many powers and be told to promise not to use one for a specific event. I badly wanted to look, just a tiny peek.

A few minutes later, I had four humans come in the suite and I controlled their minds so they will not remember this encounter. I didn't need a case of a human being suspicious about why are bodies were cold and hard. I merely made them think they were touching normal skin, normal bodies, not ones of something entirely different from themselves.

We all got massages, back massages, foot massages, leg massages, and they were all wonderful. The heat from human contact made me shiver in delight.

" It's so strange how human's body heat makes me get goose bumps. " Rosalie sighed

I for one thought she was going to freak out, being touched by a human. She's been wishing she could be human again since her transformation. Though if I could, I probably would give her that chance. But its just impossible to reverse being a vampire.

Not that I could ever be a full human, I was only half at one point in my life. I'm actually proud to be what I am. I couldn't ever imagine myself being a human. To be so fragile and unable to defend myself to full extent to the unknown world around. Being a human would suck, a lot.

Lately though, Rosalie hasn't despised her self or her existence. She's merely been happy and joyful. I've been keeping tabs on her thoughts, some of them are of her change, but she never dwells on it anymore. She accepts that she is beautiful and that her beauty isn't nor wasn't her downfall. Only the man she thought loved her was.

Its funny though, listening to her thoughts as she sits in front of her vanity. Seeing the faces she makes at her self, and how she complements her reflection. It's a lot better than the loathing she thought before.

Alice hasn't really asked of her human past, which I'm glad for. I really don't wish to explain to her how horrible of a life she had when human. Getting beat by your mother and father for being different, and trying to warn them before something bad happened isn't too pleasing. Though In her human life, I feel it was genetic, her gift that is. Her great-grandmother had the same gift, it just skip a few generations and graced its self upon her, deeming her worthy of carrying it.

Besides getting beat and yelled at everyday, other things had happen to her, like the teasing and such. Alice is much to fun and nice of a person to give such news to. She deserves better than that. Besides, I think deep down in her mind, she knows that her up bringing wasn't very nice nor pretty.

She actually had really long hair, almost the length of mine when she was 13 but her mother chopped it all off out of jealousy. Poor thing. She was pretty as a human, short, with bright glassy blue eyes, dark as night black hair, and amazing potential as a dancer. I think that's why she walks as if she's dancing. Because it was embedded into her, through her transformation.

Esme though, her life had been almost as perfect as Rosalie thought her life had been. Her mother and father loved her, yet didn't exactly show it. She was well known and liked by people around her. She had many boys that would do practically anything for her, just to be in her presents. Her father's determination for her to get married was caused by the attention she got as she grew older. Though he thought he knew the kind of man he introduced his daughter to. He was wrong.

Esme's human husband was just as bad as Rosalie's human fiancé. They both had men that wanted to lure the pretty girl in, and dominate them and rule their lives. Only to show them to company and people who would see them out. Though their true intentions were dark and murderous.

Esme thought that the birth of her baby would stop the beatings and rape that her husband forced on her. But it wasn't true. The last time he struck her mid pregnancy she got out. Barely.

I don't exactly like being able to know the past and future of people, but it comes in handy. It was knowing peoples pasts that made me feel slightly glad I didn't have a mate for so long. I didn't want to have that experience. Though I know I could have looked ahead in my future for my mate and to see if it would happen, I never did.

I thought my life would consist of leading, fighting, and all of that. Never falling in love, never breaking from the life I was born into. I thought I would just be mate less if I didn't bother looking, if I didn't try to search for myself.

Though sitting here with these three women today, right now, gave me great appreciation towards my uncles and father for making me come to this strange American place. I found love in my mate, and I'm lucky to not have to face the same or familiar fates of those around me.

I break out of my thoughts when I'm hit with a vision, Emmett, Jasper and Edward putting on our clothes in our emergency tent. Trying to see which one can imitate us the best, with a bet.

" Emmett is wearing your bright pink Pucci dress as we speak Alice" I told her as the humans leave us.

She giggles and then looks horrified and angry.

" He's what! I haven't even worn that yet! " She shouts getting up and dressing in her juicy sweat suit.

All of us have one, hers is pink, Rosalie's is red, mine is blue, and Esme's is purple.

" Honestly Alice, dear why didn't you bring it if you knew we were camping? " Esme says gathering her belongings as the rest of us do.

She huffs and rolls her eyes at Esme.

" Clearly I figured we would at least go clubbing or something. You never know what's going to happen." She said with a huff

" Well I say we hurry up and catch the all in the act. If Edward goes anywhere near my clothes, I'll cut him off. " Rosalie hisses out.

" They are trying to see who can sound and act like us the best, it's a bet. The amount right now is 200 dollars. " I told them through giggles.

I didn't really care that they were doing what they were doing. It was comical seeing Emmett try to squeeze his large body into my tube top dress.

Leaving while arguing on the way back to the camp site, I couldn't help but continue on giggling about the images flashing through my mind.

Oh thank god, I actually set up the camera to load video on my laptop. Security purposes. If anybody goes in, it automatically starts filming. I'm glad I thought to do that.

This would be perfect blackmail.

This is the life of being a Cullen, I think to myself. Might as well accept it, and go along with whatever may be, after all _I_ agreed to marry the man that causes the silly things that happen around here.

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_Sorry for the wait, but it's finally here. I know I probably skipped around on things, but I'm sorry._

_Hope you enjoyed it. More boding for the Cullen's and Bella soon. Back to school they go next chapter, and another encounter with Tanya's infatuation with Emmet's soon to be bride! - anything you'd wish to see or happen? PM or leave it on a review!_

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	24. Battle Between Mates

_[ Jasper Pov ]_

" Are you sure we should be doing this guys? I mean the girls are going to be pissed! They still haven't stopped talking about last week when we went streaking through the lunch room! " I said trying to stop my brothers from the idiocy they were doing now, dragging me along with them.

We've been back in school for a while now, its only one more month till the wedding, and these two just wont stop doing stupid things. The only thing that I have a problem with is them dragging me into it, saying if I don't it just means I'm whipped and scared of Alice.

What I don't understand is how the hell Emmett has the balls to go through all the crazy shit he does, and still hasn't been afraid of Bella.

" They are use to us doing what we do Jazz, now stop being a pussy and help man. "i Emmett said glaring at me

I sighed and picked up a paint brush.

Right now we are currently painting a mural in the school's gymnasium of the three of our girls. Sadly, it wasn't about art, it was about humiliation! The picture we're working off of is when We finally got caught Bella not using her powers. The girls were drenched in bright colored paints not to mention the fact Emmett some how found a way to hide the smell of hair bleach and get Bella to bleach her hair while showering it. Rosalie's hair was a nice shade of lime green, and Alice's hair, well lets just say I made the mistake of doing what Emmett did with the shampoo and putting the same Easter egg hot pink dye in the conditioner. The girls were pissed.

They didn't get a chance to rinse it out in time for school, and all three wore big hats to hide their hair under the cap part. Eventually one of the teachers got fed up with the students complaining about not being able to wear hats until hat day, so he made the girls take the hats off. Now I know your wondering why didn't Bella just control his mind?

Well, Aro sort of told her she wasn't allowed unless it was to help keep the vampire secret, or unless she was doing a mission, and to just try to live like us Cullen's as much as she can. So she grit her teeth and took the hat off that she was wearing, and the other girls followed her actions.

We ended up going through hell for that. I thought after that situation, Edward and Emmett would have learned, but nope. They never learned.

We went from injecting animals with things that could actually effect a vampire. It was like they were high and drunk at the same time. No matter how hard they tried to pull them selves together, it never worked.

I think Emmett was about to lose his dick for the second time after that. But he told Bella this is what it was like to be part of the Cullen family, and that she should embrace it because it was called Tough Love.

Finally we finished up the mural, and we all took a step back. I had to hand it to us. It looked better than any other one I've ever seen before. Probably because we're vampires, but I was always good at drawing even as a human.

The three of us cleaned up any evidence and threw it away. We took off and went hunting.

" I cant wait to see the look on their faces" Edward laughed.

Yeah, he's got the stick out of his ass now, and is actually acting his human age for once. He's usually the Debbie Downer out of us three amigos!

_[ Alice Pov ]_

Ah, I have to admit, Emmett is smart when he decides pranks. They are always the kind that get you where it hurts. Too bad he doesn't realize that Bella has been watching their every move without them knowing it.

We've been allowing the boys to get a few over on us, just so we can have the final word , or shall I say final prank.

" Alright, they just left the school and went hunting, now is our chance. We have to hurry up and get our job done! " Bella barked out

She's scary when she's in her Majorette Mode, as we all love to call it. She's like the female version of Jasper when he really gets into something.

" I've got the paint, pictures, tape, and super glue! " I chirped and looped my small arm through Bella's

" I cant believe they think we're just going to sit back and let them have all of the fun. Just think, after all this is over, we get to have a bacholorette party! " Rose shouted with joy and glee

It's true, we are going to have one for her. Us Cullen girls, the Denali girls, the Volturi girls from her guard that she's close to, and even Char Peter's mate are throwing her one. We insisted that she didn't look in the future for it, so we can plan a good one.

Getting back the wonderful task at hand. We're going to the school and painting over the hideous thing they just painted with white paint and making one of our own. Not to mention the whole outside school building will be covered in embarrassing pictures.

Emmett wearing one of Bella's dresses complete with makeup, a wig, heels, and a purse. Also his pictures from when we made them sing at school. Him in his hot dog outfit, AND , him covered head to toe with super clue and feathers.

Edward, in his dress from the time we made them sing, him looking like a hobo begging for change while Bella controlled his mind. Him as a cross dresser leaning in to kiss Mike Newt! Last but not least, him being duck taped on the hood of his car that happened to be painted hit pink with funny sayings and drawings.

Jasper as his cross dressing personality, Jasmine. Pretty much the same things as Edward and Emmet. Except him getting his butt squeezed but this 50 year old lady who liked the chick from the Drew Carey Show.

The three of us arrived and Rosalie unlocked the doors with her kit. Thank god, because even though I'm a vampire, I don't know how to do squat when it comes to breaking into anything or anywhere unless I can simply brake a window and not worry about alarms. Why else do you think I always have somebody with me when I want to break into a clothing shop?

Once inside, we all moved with vampire speed and make sure to make quick with the work and equally taking an amount to cover in white paint, using two coats just to be sure. As the white dried we went all over the rest of the areas we decided.

It's a good thing Bella saw that the boys wont come back tonight, and will see the finishing product at school. I couldn't wait to see the shock factor on their faces. The idiots thought we weren't going to get them back? That we were just going to let them keep pranking us? Well they have another thing coming. We've been letting them have their fun, but we've had a little planning of our own after all this time.

You see, our Mate's lives are going to be HELL from now on. Just you wait, and Emmett thinks his sweet precious Bella would never do anything to torture him, HA. Poor shmuck! Though Jasper and Edward will have plenty of torture to go through as well, they are the ones who went with Emmett's idiotic plans of pranks.

I went and grabbed my super, super glue and three cans of different spray paint. I decided to pay my dear husbands locker first. Why not get him over with and enjoy the fruits of beginning this nice little makeover.

I went a head and emptied all the lockers first. Might as well make them have no supplies for class. People always get into trouble for not being prepared, specially by Mr. Banner, and Mrs. Longest. Those two hags could never be dazzled by the boys, us girls yes, to them we are as sweet as sugar.

After bagging their belongs, I went back to Jasper's locker and prepped it. I wanted these lockers to need quite a bit of tugging, tugging that a human couldn't do. So the boys wouldn't be able to open them with people around.

I applied a thin layer of clear cement, a clear cocking solution, and the extreme super glue. Before closing the locker, I put a nice amount of rotting food that Bella collected from a few dumpsters around Forks. That will definitely cause them to gag.

I closed the locker and started spray painting Jazzy's locker a nice shade of hot pink, almost similar to the color that was used in the prank for the shower. I put generous amounts of layer on there, then sealed it with a gloss to make it shine, after I used a stencil of letters, using a nice hot purple. His locker now read - JASMINE CULLEN'S LOCKER -

Giggling and nodding at my work, I went to do Edward locker. Rosalie decided that she wanted hot pink as the locker, and a light pink for his name. I went through the whole process I went through with Jasper's locker but decided to add a few little hearts and flowers. He always got on my nerves with his mind reading anyways. It's almost a little perverted that he can hear my thoughts when I think of Jazzy's sexy body.

I did Emmett's locker as well, same as the others, but Bella had specific instructions and colors. He was to have the food that smells the worst, and the most food in his locker, enough to make him double over. She also demanded that his locker be painted like a rainbow. And his name in hot pink letters. Rose and I giggled at that. It would be the most embarrassing. So I did just that.

Now, you see the painting wasn't the only thing that was to be on the lockers. We decided to put a nice size picture of them in their cross dressing get ups. To make sure everybody knew who was Jasmine, Edelga, and Emmalina.

I ran back to the gym and greeted the girls. They did their part of the work. Duck taping the pictures around the school, and the outside. Bella had the outside, Rosalie had the inside. We were able to work fairly quickly with everything to save this nice master piece last.

We finished in record time. The boys would be back home in half an hour. They had surprises when they got back and got into the shower. We were covered. We had body suits and gloves so we didn't need to shower seeing as we did that before we left.

Remember when we dyed their skin that nice shade of red? Well we decided to bring that back out and make them suffer the 'burn'. All their clothes were replaced with pink outfits. Men's clothing of course, but we bought them at a gay shop, which worked in our favor.

The good thing about all of this is, that camera's will take the first reaction pictures. Also, the whole Volturi will be getting nice pictures after school today. Bella said that the guys wouldn't ever let them live anything down, not to mention little Jane.

I'm sure she will be laughing the most at the sight of Bella's Beefcake.

" Alright girls, lets get home and pretend to be innocent!" I said

We all giggled and flew out of the school, relocking it on the way out.

Once we got home, Esme greeted us with a the front room transformed into a sleepover, which she was included too. She raised her eye brows in questioning, and we nodded towards her, letting her know it was done.

" Is it all set? " Bella asked trying to keep a straight face.

Esme's eyes lit up and she nodded her head and put her finger to her mouth. Ah, of course Carlisle was up stairs.

We all giggled and got to work on our movie watching and makeovers.

The boys finally came home, happier than usual. Too bad their good moods will be gone tomorrow after arriving to school.

" Hey babe!" Emmett said with excitement in his voice.

Bella giggled and got on her tip toes to give him a kiss then wrinkled her nose in disgust then wiping her lips.

" Ugh, Get away! You stick badly. Go shower, and stay away from the front room, it's girls night! " She said pointing her finger at all three offending men.

Jasper was about to protest but with a raised eyebrow from me and a nice glare from Bella he kept his mouth shut like a good boy!

" We live here too Bella, you cant just kick us out of the living room!" Edward gasped.

The females in the room looked at each other then smirked at Edward, including Esme.

" Oh, I didn't know you were interested in talking about sex, manicures, pedicures, and makeovers Edward" Rose said in mocking tone.

We all giggled.

" Don't for get the chick flicks" I sang out.

The boys made a face and shook their heads no.

" Fuck that, I'm a man. Edward un-tuck your dick, and lets go shower then play video games in my room" Emmett said through his teeth, glaring at Edward from almost making them all three join in our girly fun.

" Yeah dude, stop with the vagina moments. I'm almost sure your growing one." Jasper nodded in agree meant after his little speech.

" YOU know, I do have experience detaching those things for you, would either one of you like help?" Bella asked sweetly and took a step forward.

The boys eyes went wide and looked scared. They muttered sorrys and went up stairs.

It was sweet music to my hears when they all three let out those girly shrieks from looking into the mirror.

The four of us high fived quietly and giggled.

We popped in Legally Blonde, and went through all of them before the boys came back down. They were trying to use some scrub to get the red off. Too bad this one was a little different front the last kind we used. The will actually have to wait till it comes off on its own.

" WE WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! COME ON GUYS, LETS PLAY SOME GAMES, AND TALK. " Emmett growled out

The funny thing is, he didn't glare at Bella. He simply _skipped_ over her to all of us. He even glared at Esme, who happened to be giggled like mad.

" You're the ones who declared war. Don't worry baby, it will come out before the wedding… hopefully. I'll be watching the three of you, have fun. " Bella said and blew Emmett a kiss.

I cant wait till the party before the wedding. It's going to be awesome, and if they even THINK of ruining it for us, there will be MAJOR hell to pay!


	25. CULLENSBABYMAMA7

I'm sorry to inform everybody, but I'm not going to be updating any of my stories for a small while, besides my Jasper/Bella story, and my Rosalie/Bella story, and my Paul/Bella story. The other stories I have up I'd like to start over, and re-do because they are written very badly.

Please be patient with me, and allow me to correct what I'm not happy with.

Thanks,

Cullensbabymama7


	26. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

**Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.**

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

**Once again thank you to everybody! **

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


	27. Aftermath & My Bella Would Never

_**Damn, it's been over a freaking year since this mother has been updated, and I'm so, so sorry for that bullshit. Hopefully by the end of this wonderful month of December all of my stories that have been neglected and put on the back burner for my Twi/VD stories, shall be updated. I'm not sure what story is next to be updated, maybe Rosalie's Mate, I'm not sure... Either way another one will be updated after this one. I've let you all down and for that I'm so sorry. **_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

**[Emmett Pov]**

The past few weeks have been absolutely brutal! We thought we got one over on the girls, it was all in good fun, honest. But the whole thing backfired on us, well me mostly. The guys are being victimized by their mates as well, but I can honestly say that I'm jealous that I've got the worst of the punishment. I guess doing the mural prank was a really bad idea, not only did we keep getting hit with the consequences but we've also haven't been getting any lovin' from our mates. I feel like I'm going to weep out like a newborn infant if I don't get some sex, at least once before the wedding, which is in three days.

But honestly the torture they have put is through is just awful. First, that night we thought we got them good, they decided to put that damn red dye back in our body wash. It didn't come off like last time either, no, this shit was practically extra strength. It was embarrassing, and I avoided looking at myself in the mirror at all costs, and that shit is hard. I'm one fine-looking sonofabitch.

So the three of us dudes, Edward, Jasper, and I went to school looking like we stood not even two feet away from the sun, letting it fry us faster than hell. It wasn't even the worst of it, one we got there; there had already been giggles and chatter. But us showing up, was worse than the three of our bodies being red for the time being. The whole building of the main part of the school, as well as the surrounding buildings for different subjects, was covered from roof to ground of pictures of us, dressed as women and other embarrassing shit.

The laughter was insane, and even a few teachers that I've tortured while our stay in Forks, had been laughing right along with the student body. If I had been human, hell if any of us had been, then we would have been even a brighter shade of red than we were. Letting out low growls we swallowed the urge to attack, and headed inside to get the first day of hell over and done with. But it only got worse. Our lockers reeked and we could smell the sour and rotting smell of human food from the front of the building, only we didn't know it was from our lockers. Not only had they put disgusting human food in there, they sealed the lockers shut so well that being my size, had I been human I wouldn't have even been able to open it. So we had to leave them as they were. The toping on the cake was the new paint job we earned. Though it was pretty shitty to see that I had the whole gay pride rainbow situation going on with mine. It was unfair that Eddie and Jazz only had pink lockers.

It was fucking awful, and the shit didn't die down at all what so ever. The lockers were of course replaced seeing as they were school property and the mural that they painted over ours, of course had been painted over. The fresh lockers and the new paint job on the gym, wasn't enough. Pictures were still posted on the outside of the buildings, and the three of us were still fucking dyed red. The girls thought it was hilarious; they didn't even bother being near us all that much for the first few days. We didn't get any sympathy from Esme, or Carlisle. And Edward was suspicious that Esmé had something to do with the whole girls getting us back prank, but she just looked too shocked and too horrified by what the girls did to us at school.

Carlisle stayed out of it all together. I think he was genuinely afraid of my mate. I didn't fault him for that shit either; I should have backed off and just had her as my partner the whole time. But no, I didn't. So now I'm a light shade of pink, and ignoring hundreds of text messages and phone calls from Peter, and the Volturi guys, not to mention Jane as well. As soon as I heard her voice mails, her giggle being the first thing, I pressed delete and shut the phone of for a while. That little midget was scary as hell, not as scary as my Bella, but she was close. So listen to her was a huge, no fucking thank you. Her cooing into the phone was nearly gag worthy.

_My feminine side...ugh. Chick is diluted._

At the moment, all of us were packing up to head to Italy. The wedding was being held there, not at the castle, but on a beautiful piece of land that looked dreamed up. As soon as we land, I'll be taken away and off with the guys. Bella and the girls will be staying at the castle, and I feel sorry for Aro and those other bastards who have to stay around and endure whatever nonsense they have planned. It doesn't help that our little before wedding parties will be happening. I was too afraid of what was going to happen at hers to even think of the fuckery that could even be near to happening at mine.

"They're not going to do anything drastic are they? Like no strippers, I don't want some man's junk in my Bella's face." I whispered shouted at Edward

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Their minds aren't even on a stripper, they're on panties and bras and clubbing. Besides, even before Bella came along, their minds never showed that they went around strippers. Rose would never do that! They have boring spa time and shit like that. Don't worry bro." He tried to reassure me.

This time Jasper snorted and shook with laughter, Peter standing next to him looking at the Edward and me like we were the two most stupid people on the planet. Then Edward let out the most depressing strangle moaning sound and looked horrified and hurt. I looked at him, then seen where his attention was. He was looking between Peter and Jasper. Probably reading their minds, and I had no idea what the hell was going on, and that pissed me off.

"What the fuck, dude, are you alright?" I asked him punching his arm a little.

He shook his head and took off like a light yelling Rose's name louder than I've ever heard him speak before.

And he sounded pissed.

"Don't worry about it Emmett, that was just him finding out that his wife, mother, and sister aren't as innocent as they like him to think. They hang out with male strippers, and female strippers. Hell, Alice tells me all the time about the hot humans they have humped their bodies and damn near their faces." Jasper said nonchalantly like it was nothing.

"And you're okay with this?" I choked out, starting to feel anger build up inside of me.

The picture of Isabella, my beautiful Bella, surrounding by nearly naked men touching on her, or at least practically touching on her; it made my insides burn with jealousy and rage. I didn't want anybody touching her, or her touching anybody else, no sex be damned.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? I mean we've gone to strip clubs for the many times we've been married and the girls never complained, and why do you think that is? Because, they do the same shit. Only, they're good at keeping it to themselves. Rose is able to keep shit like that to herself, Alice not so much. Hell, even Esmé goes along with them half of the time and gets a little wild." Jasper shrugs his shoulders as he says that like it's no problem, no problem whatsoever!

Yeah, it is a damn problem.

"My Bella would never go to a male strip joint. I'm all she ever needs." I said with conviction.

Both Jasper and Peter shook their heads and gave me sad and pitiful looks then walked out of my and Bella's room. I ignored their looks, because I knew _my_ princess. She would never go to a strip joint, let alone a male one. She may be evil when it comes to pranks, but she's too damn awesome to never do that. Right?

I finished packing my things, and went in search for Bella. She already packed and had been helping the girls along with Esmé decide what clothes they should or shouldn't bring. I think she even said they could hold off on bringing so much since they had time to shop. Whatever, I don't understand women and their need to buy everything in sight; it never once made sense to me what so ever.

Once I made it to Rose and Edward's room, Edward left the room with a sullen look on his face and scowled at the door before walking off completely. I shrugged, he's always been one of those emotional pansy mama's boys. Rose probably forbade him to do something, or gave him rules. But honestly who knows, the boy for a mind reader is hard to read sometimes.

I walked in and noticed Bella and Rose looking at each other with smiles on their faces, which is never good.

"What are you ladies up to?" I asked them as I gave them a wary look

"Oh nothing, we're just so excited about how close the wedding is. Rosalie was telling how happy she is that I'll finally be her sister, and not just her brother's girlfriend. It was a really sweet thing to say Rose, and I for one can't wait either. It will be a blast, nothing will ever surpass whats to come!" Bella giggled and smiled from me to Rose.

I didn't believe her for one second that she was telling the truth. By the look on Eddie's face, and him walking out of here, I think he was sulking because he didn't get his way.

"I'm glad you think so sweetheart, I feel the same." I told her as I walked to her and kissed her cheek and then her lips lightly.

I wasnt going to call her a liar, nothing good would come from it.

"All packed up?" Bella asked

"All done, I don't need every piece of clothing like you ladies do. Us men don't really give a shit about how we look. But I'm sure that you will all look beautiful no matter what." I rushed out at the end, "So, what's this about male strippers? I tried to tell the boys you would never, because I'm all the sexy man meat that you need." I told her as I grinned showing her the dimples.

Rose giggled and walked out of the room to step into her bathroom.

"Of course your all the man meat I need. Forever, right?" Bella said as she looked up at me through her eye lashes giving me a sweet look.

See I told you she would never!

"Forever." I nodded with promise and sealed it with a kiss.

Forever indeed.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

At the airport we were all cuddled with our mates, we were going to be on our way to Italy soon, if they ever called our damn flight. Bella made sure we were the only ones in first class. She didn't feel like sharing the space with humans, something about needing privacy to act free.

Whatever. I honestly didn't care where the hell we had to sit, as long as I was with Bella, I'd hide in the luggage compartment if it meant being with her. So I was all good, though first class was awesome. It gave me free room to stretch out and have room to breathe, if you will. I'm not as small and lanky as Jasper, Peter, Edward and Carlisle. I'm a big boy, and I need room to spread my legs and relax, sure I don't get cramps but it would look ridiculous if I sat in the middle seat of the coach section. I'm sure I'd take up a whole row to be honest.

_First class is nice, God bless the person who made that up._

"I cant wait to see daddy!" Bella said gleeful

"I'm sure Emmett can't wait to see Jane. She must miss Bella's Beefcake." Alice snickered out

That just caused everyone, including my Bella, to laugh at me and for me to scowl.

"I don't understand why nobody will allow me to rip her arms and legs off, and store her body in a dryer." I muttered through a growl.

"Oh, calm down Emmett. At least she isn't unleashing her gift upon you. She's actually one of the most protective of Bella, from what I hear. Be thankful in which you are safe from her wrath." Carlisle suggested.

He did have a point I guess. I should be glad and thankful I'm not being a victim of her evilness. Still, it irks me so much when she calls me a beefcake. If it were Bella calling me that, I would revel in it, and feel pride. With her calling me beefcake I nearly feel violated at every turn.

I leaned back in my chair and let my left leg lay across several seats while Bella sat on my right leg. Edward held tightly to Rosalie, his sulky face still the very most expressive expression on his face. So damn Emo that one. Jasper and Peter had no care in the world while they held their mates, and Carlisle had been absent mindedly twirling Esme's hair between his fingers.

It's still so weird to see them being to affectionate. Sure they make t gooey eyes at each other but for him to twirl her hair as I twirl Bella's it's weird to me. They have been my parents since my change, and yet I've never seen them kiss in front of me. I suppose it's because I would comment on it, and likely embarrass Esmé.

"So what are you guys doing for your bachelor party? Anything exciting?" Bella asked as she waggled her eye brows

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasnt sure what the fellas had in mind or where it was taking place. All I knew was that it would be away from Bella and her girly shit, without male strippers! I hoped there would be some sort of gambling involved. I love nothing more than cheating the system, and getting loaded with money in the process, it was sort of my specialty.

"I'm sure once we guys get together, we'll figure something out. Though I beg of you to force Carlisle to join us, he's said he wanted to spend time with your father and uncles before the wedding comes." Peter said with a lazy smile on his face looking between Bella and Carlisle.

"Daddy isn't going?" Bella asked with wide eyes

Peter shrugged. "From what I've heard, they have decided to stay in." he finished.

Bella frowned and nodded her head, but whipped her phone out anyways. She got up from my lap and walked away whispering quietly.

"She doesn't seem to happy about her father staying in the castle walls." Peter mumbled never taking his eyes off her as she spoke so low we couldn't even hear her.

"He's never been one to go out socially, unless it was a matter with the law." Carlisle said with a worried look on his face.

"I bet she can get him and the uncles to leave." Alice chimed with Rose nodding along with her.

"I wonder, with them gone, does that mean we have the place to ourselves? It isn't like Aro and her uncles will be unprotected." Char said

Just then a very high-pitched squeel rang out causing all of us to wince. Bella walked as fast as she could while still maintaining a human façade.

"Daddy will be joining you all out. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius have also decided to come along, they have yet to be introduced to the wonderful experience of a bachelor party." Bella said happily standing in front of us all, "That means you need to go all out, show them a good time. They don't get out too often. I still remember what it was like when we tried to explain what Wal-Mart was. Uncle Caius demanded to know where they housed the chickens and if the human's deemed that sanitary in these times." Bella muttered with a pout on her face.

"They do not leave for good reason, Isabella." Carlisle said as he gave her a pointed look

She rolled her eyes openly at him and sat back down on my lap.

Not long after that, our flight had been called for us to board. Our luggage had already been loaded on the plan as we waited for the flight to be called, so we each had a bag for a carry on. My bag only had two things that where mine, the rest had been Bella's. What she put in there that she would possibly need on an airplane was beyond me.

An hour into the flight I felt Bella's hand rub my abs down to the waist band of my jeans. She snuggled to my side, creating a nook between my arm that was around her and my body. She flicked the button and unzipped them, then shoving her hand in my pants.

I groaned loudly at the attention she was finally giving my cock.

Honestly, if vampires weren't able to have blue balls, I'd tell them they were wrong. Since the prank fiasco she's been holding out on me. So the contact and friction her hand gave me, felt so nice after no loving for so long.

"Be quiet, if stay quiet, I'll go to the bathroom and you can join me." Bella purred in my ear so quietly only I could hear her.

I looked down at her and nodded, bending so I could capture her lips with mine. I loved the way her soft pouty lips felt against mine, the tugging and pulling along with the grip she had on my cock only made kissing her be more pleasurable.

_Not to mention it was the only way to keep me from growling, lifting her up, ripping her clothes off her body, and impaling her on my dick in front of everyone._

All too soon her hand left my pants and she pecked my lips once, then twice and left me to go to the restroom. I waited 30 seconds before joining her.

Once I was in the stall with her she attacked. She jumped on me in the small tight space and wrapped her arms and legs around me. Our lips met and it wasnt gentle, it was a rough needy kiss not at all loving. I needed her, and I smell how bad and how much she needed me. The smell of her arousal entered my nose and I breathed it in deeply, allowing my mouth to flood with venom.

"Now it's your turn to be quiet." I growled lowly in her ear.

Holding her up with one arm, I pulled her pants down to her ankles and sat her down on her feet. I then let my pants fall to my ankles.

"Bend over." I commanded as I nodded to the closed toilet.

Before she could even touch it with her hands I pulled them back behind her and kept them with one hand on the small of her back while I stroked my cock at the sigh to of her, so close but yet not close enough. I lined up at her entrance and shoved my dick in harshly growling lowly, she made no sound like I told her too but the way she quivered and her breathing picked up I knew she was feeling the pleasure as well.

I used my free hand by grabbing her left with my life and her right with my right. I used her arms to keep her from flying forward as I pounded inside of her.

"So fucking tight, so good." I snarled quietly

THe thrusting forward and pulling her back on my dick with her arms felt amazing. She bent down even farther her head nearly touching her legs as she folded forward made her even impossibly more tighter.

I collected her wrists in my right hand and brought my left one in front of her and pinched her clit causing her to gasped out loudly. I smacked her clit for that and pounded into her harder and faster. I stopped and pulled out of her, bent down and took her show off as well as took one leg completely out of her pants. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around me once again. I didn't need to guide my cock to her pussy, it went straight to its home. Holding her waist with both hands I lifted her on and off my dick while kissing her, trailing my kisses from her lips to her neck.

When I felt her start to tighten around me I gave it to her harder and swallowed her whimper and gasps. She was doing so well at being quiet, which is a major feat for her, she's not a quiet person while having sex what so ever.

Her pussy squeezed me while I felt her cumming down my cock I wrapped my arms around her and bit into her neck, as she did mine. I growled while she latched on to keep from screaming and squeezed my dick even more, causing me to cum as well. I let her ride out her orgasm as well as mine but pumping in and out of her slowly and not as hard. Once she let her teeth release me and started to lick and kissed the mark she left, I did the same.

I held her face in my hands as soon as I let her down and just stared at her into her eyes, a huge smile on my face.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her lips

"And I love you. Let's get out of here big boy, before somebody comes and gets us." She said as she giggled out

I picked up her shoe while she cleaned herself up a bit as well as me. Once her pants were back on properly I placed her shoe on her foot and took her hand in mine, and kissed the engagement ring that sat on her ring finger.

"Fucking beautiful." I growled lightly

"It really is." She sighed

"I was talking about it being on your finger, it's a fucking beautiful sight." I told her.

Together we left the small bathroom, only to be stopped by a flight attendant. She glared harshly at me, but blushed and smiled sweetly at Bella. I huffed and pulled Bella along back to our seats.

It was instantly quiet as we sat down and I looked over to my father and mother. Carlisle winked and Esmé smiled shyly. I chuckled and pulled Bella against me and buried my face in her hair and sighed.

Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"You think we could be as quiet as they were?" Edward whispered to Rosalie.

Rose giggled in response, they decided to try the bathroom out as well. Only to come back a few moments later with a huff.

"How the hell did you do it?" Edward growled at us

"Dude, you gotta bend her over, or have her wrap her arms and legs around you." I told him with a blank face.

The thought of Rose and Edward having sex made me shiver. I didn't want to think of Edward fucking my sister any more than I wanted to hear that shit. Nasty.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

The flight was relaxing, I had a good time, no complaints. Though I think that flight attendant may have slipped Bella her number, after she scowled at me as we left the plane. Rude bitch. Too bad for her that my Bella isnt into what's between her legs, but what's in between mine. She never stood a chance, though I had to chuckle when Bella fucked with her by winking at her every time she came to check to see if Bella needed anything, _anything at all_.

"BELLA!" Several voices shouted as we made our way to get our bags and luggage.

They were all there, including the midget of doom. I scowled at her, and she scowled right back. My family and I stepped back and allowed Bella to be greeted by her Italy family. They passed her around as if she were a baby. Demetri and Felix actually cuddled her and cradled her in their arms and blew raspberries on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. The girls kissed her cheeks as well and hugged her tightly, Heidi actually let out a sob when she seen her and clutched Bella so tightly if she were human she would have died.

_Death by hug._

Since their little blow out the last time they had seen Bella, Heidi worked hard to get her place back in the place of the guard. Daily reports from the three kings and the other members of the guard Bella felt it was much deserved for her to have her place back. When we asked Bella why she was being so hard on her, she told us all that it wasnt that she was being hard on her. It was that some of them get to comfortable and start to slack, Heidi being one of them, it was a lesson that she will indeed, no matter how much she loves you or how much she thinks of you as family, she can take it all away. They were guards before she was born, there for they needed to still be at the best of their abilities to protect their home and their rulers.

So Bella and Heidi seeing each other after so long, it was over whelming for Heidi. She was scared Bella was going to lose her shit even after she came back to Forks with us, and put a death warrant out on her. But Bella was going to do that. She cares for all the people in her guard.

"Well if it isn't Little B's sidekicks and their girlfriends." Demetri chuckled

"Where's your skirts ladies?" Felix asked looking from my brothers to me.

I scowled as did Jasper and Edward. Peter and Carlisle just chuckled and looked at us expectantly.

"No stockings and heels for you Em? What about your purse?" Alec asked

I growled at him and went to attack him but Bella stood between us.

"Alright they get it. They've learned their lesson. I hear anymore, then your all going to the dungeons and not fed for a month." Bella said as if she were speaking to children.

"She's just joking." Alice laughed out at the stunned look on Esmé and Carlisle's faces

"You can join them as well Alice." Bella hissed and walked away with her luggage.

"You just had to open your big fat mouth didn't you!" Rose snapped at her and walked after Bella with Jane on her heals

"It's never wise to piss the bride off before the wedding, never." Felix whispered with the most serious expression on his face as he looked to Alice.

She gulped and nodded quickly.

The rest of us got our bags with the help of the guard and then escorted to two different limos. Both of them were black with red rims and the Volturi coat of arms on the back window and the sides of the limos. It was insane, but awesome. I almost felt like a rock star, I wonder if this is how we are greeted every time we came back to Italy.

The car ride to the Volterra was a loud one. Jokes and stories started being passed around to those who had something to share, which was everyone. Felix and Demitri were sharing stories about their night outs and the activities they've gotten into while in the castle. Card and drinking games, along with fights that went on where bets were placed. They even said something about getting Caius into the battle room and let him unleash his beast in there, apparently he kicked major ass.

"Uncle C isn't too warm on the inside, he's as cold inside as out. Just depends on the person, if he likes you or not." Bella shrugged

"You're the only person he likes." Felix he said with a scowl.

"Does Felix have a crush on my blond-haired uncle? Let's see how his wife feels about that!" Bella sing-songed.

"You know that's not what I meant!" He growled at her

I growled back and bared my teeth at him.

"Dont speak to her like that." I practically snarled.

He looked shocked at first then looked to Bella and back to me. He mumbled a sorry and looked else where.

"You two are so testy." Alice said

Bella just smiled at her and stared. It was like a stand-off between the two, neither of them blinking. Bella's eyes went black and she growled. Alice blinked and cowered away, causing Bella to smile wickedly.

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

I was thankful to arrive at Bella's when we did. The atmosphere in the car was stifling and for a vampire that's not an easy feat. It was actually uncomfortable, though I did apologies to Felix for growling at him, after that we were cool. Bella didn't speak to Alice at all, not even including her in the conversation between her and the girls.

It was a bit childish, the two of them, but I wouldn't tell my Bella that. Alice shouldnt have said that Bella was joking when she really wasnt, everyone knew that. And she shouldnt have verbally said that we as a couple were being testy, that could have been left to her self. She gets out of hand and over steps, and Bella uses her powers and how intimidating she is against people.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were there when we arrived through the tunnel entrance. Carlisle seemed surprised, but I didn't know why he would. Their daughter and niece was finally back home, of course they would be there for her return.

_And they call me stupid._

"Oh Stella, you always return more beautiful than the last time." Aro said as he crushed his daughter in his arms and then pushed her so she was still in his arms but arms length away. "You look so much like your mother, she would be over the moon, and proud." He said quietly.

My Bella got choked up and squeezed Aro to her and sniffled as if crying. I think we all got a little emotional. I knew Bella was sad that her mother wouldn't be there for our wedding, it was the only thing that she was sad about. She wished like crazy everyday that she had her mother and that she could see us get married. If I could, I would give her that, her mom there as she walked down the aisle to me, and became my wife, I would give her, her mother if I could.

"I've miss you!" Bella cried in his chest

"Have you forgotten us Tesoro?" Caius asked as he pouted.

It was creepy to see him act that way. He didn't for a second look sweet or caring, the guy honestly looked as if he were ready to rip a throat out at any seconds notice.

_Life for him as a human must have sucked. Either that or he didn't get enough tit when he was a baby._

Bella let go of her father and flung herself into both Caius and Marcus. The funny thing is they weren't even ready for her, she knocked them both down. They both looked surprised and started chuckling.

It made me feel nervous when Marcus chuckled, he didn't look like the type of guy to ever make an expression other than utter boredom. The whole lot of them were insane, and I mean that with the up most respect.

After they stood up and dusted their selves off, she kissed all three of their cheeks. I went to shake their hands, and when I shook Caius' hand he glared at me. The guy hates me, i found it adorably scary, if that makes any lick of sense. Aro scowled.

"I take it people never use the airplanes for just flying anymore." He huffed

Bella gasped and knocked my hand out of her fathers and look sheepishly at her dad.

"At least we weren't pestering them?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I looked mortified, and felt it too. I always forget about his gift, soul-reader and what not. Jesus, so he's even seen when I jerked the chicken while Bella denied me sexy times. Oh god, how embarrassing. If it were one of my brothers I would be all for laughing but I don't feel like laughing. I feel like throwing up whatever blood I had before we left the house.

_God, if you can hear me, just strike me now!_

I looked around and noticed everybody struggling not to laugh.

_Bastards!_

We were ushered to our rooms and Aro saw fit to give me my own room, away from Bella's section.

Bella didnt say anything, she only gave me a covert wink, making me relax. I just got the nookie back, I was about to not have it again. Aro sucks, he said something about tradition and that it wouldn't hurt to keep the snake in my pants away from Bella's garden. That shit caused me to laugh because who says that?

Besides, Bella doesn't have a garden, she's bare down there.

I put my things away in my room and checked out what my room had in it. It was more than a room really, it was like a one bedroom apartment, minus a kitchen. I had my own bathroom with a shower and a jet bathtub, my bed was a king size with silk sheets black of course with gold swirls, my sitting section with a four person couch a love seat and a large leather chair, with gaming systems and games. It was awesome.

When Bella and I get our own places, I'm going to require a room such as this for my mancave.

Once everyone put their things away and looked around their rooms, we all met up in the family room. I was bored and ready to go out and do something fun. But I knew that wasnt in the cards for tonight.

Tonight was for all of us to hang out, then tomorrow it was another day together for everyone until we went off in two groups. One group consisting of the girls, the other group of us guys. Our bachelor and bachelorette parties were tomorrow night. After that, I won't see Bella until after the rehearsal the next day until the wedding. I'm already starting to freak out.

I wonder if we could sneak away and just have sex and cuddle until the wedding.

Maybe I could crash her bachelorette party, and be the male stripper. Better yet, sneaking into her room the night before the wedding and giving her hot nasty sex, she loves hot nasty sex, maybe I'll take her on a date before the wedding, in the forest. Bella covered in blood is hot and damn beautiful.

definitely bloody sex!

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

* * *

**_A/N ;_**

**_SORRY, YA GOTTA WAIT FOR THE FUCKERY THAT IS GOING TO GO ON DURING EMMETT AND BELLA'S BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTIES. THE BOTH WILL BE INVOLVED NEXT CHAPTER, HAVE NO FEAR._**

**_SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT, ONCE AGAIN IT'S AWFUL AND I SUCK AT DELIVERING ON TIME FOR ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL READERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I HOPE YOU ALL LEAVE ME SOME LOVE TO LET ME KNOW I STILL HAVE YOU AS SUPPORTERS._**

**THANKS FOR READING, LEAVE SOME LOVE.**

**-CULLENSBABYMAMA7**


End file.
